Nessie
by ailofuen
Summary: Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Historia de Nessie a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá.
1. El Despertar

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

**_Summary: _**_Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá.  
_

**

* * *

**

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

_**Capítulo 1: El Despertar**_

Cuando desperté no sabía que había despertado. Algo había cambiado, pero no sabría decir bien qué. Fue como cuando sales de un sueño profundo a una sensación de duermevela, una sensación tan sutil que a veces pasa desapercibida para los demás, en la que no estás ni dormido ni despierto, en la que tan solo estás ahí.

Poco a poco fui siendo consciente del lugar en el que me encontraba, rodeada por una suave calidez. Estaba arropada en un lugar estrecho, donde cada vez me resultaba más difícil moverme y que aun así no me resultaba incómodo. A pesar de esto, no se puede decir que no hubiera ningún movimiento: un suave balanceo, un repentino giro, un brusco impulso. Sensaciones en las que deleitarse. Sensaciones como el suave aleteo en mi interior o el más lento y rítmico justo encima de mí, marcando el paso del tiempo.

De vez en cuando, unas débiles voces me llegaban algo apagadas. Eran unas voces suaves, musicales, que me llenaban de alegría y felicidad. Había una que destacaba entre las demás, la más dulce de todas. Esa, la que más nítidamente me llegaba, despertaba en mí las ganas de moverme y hacerme notar. Poco a poco el moverme se iba haciendo cada vez más difícil, pues parecía como si mi alrededor se fuera cerniendo sobre mí, acercándose e impidiendo mis movimientos. Cada vez estaba más apretada aquí, encogida sobre mí misma.

De vez en cuando necesitaba moverme, simplemente cambiar de posición, para encontrar algo de comodidad en un sitio tan enjuto, forzando los límites de mi cálida prisión. Era en esos momentos cuando más claramente me llegaban esas voces del exterior, como respondiendo a mis movimientos, como si ahí afuera alguien fuera consciente de mí. Esa voz, la que tan especial era para mí, la que tan diferente era a todas las demás, me transmitía tanta calma y tanto amor. Sólo vivía esperando el momento de volver a escucharla.

De repente, un día, algo cambió.

_ ¿Has dicho algo? – preguntó una voz.

_ ¿Yo? – Oh, esta es mi voz especial, la que tanto me gustaba oír –. No he dicho nada.

Había estado prestando atención a las voces, como siempre. Esa voz especial había llamado mi atención y me quedé pensando en lo mucho que me gustaba escucharla. Esa otra que la acompañaba a menudo también me gustaba mucho. Era la que oía más frecuentemente, a parte de mi voz especial claro.

_ ¿Qué acabas de pensar ahora mismo? – dijo otra vez la voz musical

_ Nada. – dijo mi voz especial – ¿Qué ocurre?

Era un regalo escuchar esas voces cálidas. Normalmente la musical no era tan cálida, siempre tenía un algo extraño, como roto. Pero esta vez sólo era dulce y suave, mimando mis oídos, como una caricia. Me encantaba oírla.

_ Di algo, lo que sea – dijo la voz musical, tan flojito que casi no lo oí.

_ ¿Como qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Edward? – dijo mi voz especial, esa que me gustaba tanto escuchar.

_ El fet... A la... al bebé le gusta el sonido de tu voz – dijo suavemente la voz musical.

_ ¡Cielo santo, puedes oírle! – gritó mi voz especial, sobresaltándome.

_ Calla – dijo suavemente la voz musical –. Le has asustado.

_ Lo siento, peque. – dijo mi voz especial.

A la vez que esa voz hablaba, noté un ligero golpecito cerca de mí. Seguía oyendo las voces hablando, muy cerca y suavemente, como tranquilizándome, con una calidez con la que no las había oído nunca.

_ ¿En qué piensa ahora? – dijo mi voz especial

_ El fet... Él o ella está... Está feliz – dijo la voz musical, con un tono extraño.

_ Claro que eres feliz, bonito, por supuesto que sí – me canturreó mi voz especial, mientras notaba un suave roce a mi alrededor –. ¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, estando sano y salvo, y siendo tan querido? Te quiero mucho, pequeño E. J. Por supuesto que eres feliz.

_ ¿Cómo le has llamado? – preguntó la voz musical.

_ Le he puesto un nombre, en cierto modo... No pensé que tú quisieras, bueno, ya sabes...

_ ¿E. J.?

_ Tu padre también se llamaba Edward, ¿no?

La sensación de calidez se iba intensificando, llenando todos los rincones de mi mente. Las voces me transmitían un sentimiento de amor tan grande que no podía más que corresponderlas. Eran tan bonitas, tan únicas para mí. Llenaban toda mi existencia. Eran todo lo que conocía en este mundo.

_ Sí, en efecto, pero ¿qué significa...? – la voz musical hizo una pausa – Vaya.

_ ¿Qué?

_ A él también le gusta mi voz.

_ Naturalmente que sí – la felicidad que transmitía mi voz especial no hacía más que aumentar mis emociones. Cada vez era mejor escuchar las voces. – Tienes la voz más hermosa del mundo. ¿A quién no le iba a gustar?

La alegría me inundaba, llenando todos los rincones de mi mente. Esta feliz por oír esas voces que tan importantes eran para mí. Era lo único que me hacía pensar que había algo más esperando a ser descubierto. Algo más a parte de este lugar recogido, cálido y agradable donde me encontraba. Pero las voces no estaban aquí conmigo, estaba ahí fuera...

_ ¿Has previsto una alternativa? – preguntó una de las otras voces musicales –. ¿Qué ocurre si él resulta ser ella?

_ He estado haciendo algunas combinaciones – dijo mi voz especial –. He jugado con Reneé y Esme. Estaba pensando en algo así como... Ruh–nez–may.

_ ¿Ruhnezmay?

_ R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. ¿Es demasiado raro?

_ No, me gusta.

_ Todavía sigo pensando en mi criatura como si fuera un chico, un Edward –. dijo la voz que tanto significaba para mí – ¿Qué...? ¿Qué piensa ahora?

_ Te quiere. Te adora por encima de todo –. dijo suavemente la voz musical – Ay – exclamó de repente con la voz rota – Ve, Jacob, sal de aquí.

Estaba emocionada por oír las voces tan claramente. Parecía como si la voz musical se hubiera acercado, aunque mi voz especial seguía oyéndose más fuerte y mucho más cercana que cualquier otra. Empezaba a comprender que estaban hablando conmigo, que se dirigían a mí, que me entendían. Parecía que sabían que yo estaba aquí, aunque yo no supiera donde estaba ese aquí. Mi alegría fue indescriptible. Tanta que sentía la necesidad de moverme, para hacerme notar, para hacerles ver que yo también les entendía a ellos.

_ Peque, no hagas eso – dijo mi voz especial con una queja. – Haces daño a mamá.

Noté como me presionaba algo levemente, como deteniendo mi movimiento. Me quedé quieta en ese momento y en seguida noté una caricia, un contacto tranquilizador de aprobación.

_ Eso es, quédate quieto – dijo esa voz, mamá –. Muy pronto podrás reunirte con nosotros y moverte libremente, pero por ahora no puede ser. Tu papá y yo también tenemos muchas ganas de verte, pero aun es pronto para que salgas de ahí. Aguanta un poco más, mi bebé.

_ Te entiende – dijo mi voz musical, papá – sabe que no tiene que moverse. Nuestro pequeño es muy listo. Nosotros también te queremos mucho.

Se estaban dirigiendo a mí. Ahora ya no me quedaba ninguna duda. Mis queridas voces se estaban dirigiendo a mí, hablándome. Este era el mejor momento que podía recordar desde que desperté. Me sentía más que arropada. Oh, esta sensación maravillosa: Me sentía querida.

_ ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? – gritó una voz desconocida de repente.

Esa voz me sobresaltó y un estremecimiento recorrió mi refugio. El aleteo que notaba cerca de mí se volvió mucho más rápido, acelerando también el mío. Me invadió una sensación de nerviosismo que no procedía de mí. Estaba alterada, esperando lo que pudiera pasar, no sabía qué.

_ ¿Dónde demonios ha ido Jacob con esas prisas? – seguía diciendo la voz desconocida – ¿Qué le habéis hecho? Ni siquiera ha dicho dónde iba, ni qué teníamos que hacer, ni qué pasaba.

_ Leah, tranquilízate – decía papá con voz muy suave – A Bella no le viene bien alterarse tanto.

_ Jacob ha salido escopetado de aquí y ha cruzado los límites sin mirar atrás – decía la voz irritada sin escuchar a nadie más – ¡Podría estar en peligro! La manada podría estar ahí, esperando un descuido para echársele encima.

_ Tienes que tranquilizarte – le decía papá con voz suave –. Si quieres hablamos del tema fuera, pero deberás tranquilizarte.

_ ¡¿Que me tranquilice? ¡Me tranquilizaré cuando me expliquéis que demonios ha pasado aquí! – decía gritando la voz furiosa.

_ Leah, no voy a permitir este comportamiento cerca de Bella – decía papá con voz brusca –. Pareces a punto de estallar y entrar en fase delante de ella.

Nunca había oído la voz de papá tan dura. Siempre era muy suave y musical, aunque tuviera un tono de preocupación, pero ahora estaba siendo casi desagradable. Me sentía agitada, nerviosa sin saber por qué. Sentía una gran ansiedad, necesitaba moverme a pesar de saber que eso haría daño a mamá. Ella misma no paraba quieta y me transmitía su agitación.

_ ¿Es que no puedes dejarlo ir, Bella? – decía la voz irritada – ¿No puede dejar en paz de una vez a Jacob? ¿No te basta con tu marido, que además tienes que destrozarle la vida a Jacob?

_ Sal de aquí, Leah –. Le decía papá con voz dura – Jacob volverá más tarde. Sólo ha ido a dar una vuelta para serenarse.

_ ¡Lo siento tanto, Leah! – decía mamá muy alterada – De verdad, que lo siento. No quiero hacerle daño, sólo quiero que sea feliz.

_ ¡Si, claro! – dijo la voz desconocida con ironía –. Y yo que me lo crea.

_ No sé por qué, pero necesito a Jacob a mi lado – dijo mamá, rompiendo a llorar –. Lo siento tanto, Edward. Tampoco pretendo hacerte daño a ti.

_ Bella, estate tranquila, no pasa nada – La voz de papá se dulcificó –. No te alteres, por favor. Todo esto no es bueno para ti ni para el bebé, tienes que relajarte.

Mamá estaba sollozando, muy alterada, mientras la voz de papá también reflejaba toda la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo. Quería saber lo que estaba pasando, por qué sus voces ya no eran tan agradables. No quería que lo pasaran mal, eran muy importantes para mí.

_ ¡Yo no quería todo esto! – masculló mamá, llorando – Nunca quise haceros daño.

_ Lo sé, Bella. No te preocupes más. Jasper – dijo papá – Ayúdala, por favor.

Y entonces una gran oleada de tranquilidad me inundó, sumiéndome poco a poco en el sueño. Luche contra la sensación, pero no hubo manera. Las voces se iban apagando y yo tenía miedo de no volver a oírlas nunca más.

_ ¿Rose? – decía mamá, despertándome de mi letargo – ¿podrías traerme más, por favor? Parece como si nunca tuviera bastante.

_ Claro, por supuesto – dijo una de las voces musicales – Enseguida vuelvo.

_ Bella, cielo, pensé que dormías – dijo papá suavemente – Lo siento. No me habría ausentado de haberlo sabido.

_ No te preocupes. Me he despertado por culpa de la sed – decía mamá alegremente –. Es estupendo saber que Carlisle va a traer más sangre. El niño va a necesitarla cuando esté fuera.

_ Cierto, bien pensado – afirmó papá.

_ Me pregunto si va a necesitar algo más – dijo mamá pensativamente.

_ Supongo que no tardaremos en averiguarlo – le dijo papá.

Las voces de papá y mamá tenían un tono alegre como nunca antes. Toda la mala experiencia anterior parecía como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. La expectativa de reunirme pronto con ellos era demasiado fuerte. No sabía cuanto más sería capaz de aguantar aquí dentro. El sitio se me hacía cada vez más estrecho por momento. Tenía que mantenerme quieta para no hacerle daño a mamá, pero no era nada fácil. Mi cuerpo me pedía un cambio ya. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente, pero temía por mamá.

_ Al fin – dijo la misma voz musical de antes.

_ Hola Bella – dijo alegremente una voz ronca – ¿Cómo va todo?

_ Estoy bien – dijo mamá.

_ Ha sido un gran día, ¿no? – dijo la voz ronca, alegremente – Hay un montón de novedades.

_ No tienes que hacerlo, Jacob – dijo mamá.

_ No sé de que me hablas – respondió la voz ronca con retintín.

_ Lo siento t… – dijo mamá, cortando de repente lo que fuera a decir – Jake...

_ Te dejaré hablar cuando no seas estúpida – le soltó la otro voz.

_ Vale, no lo diré – musitó mamá – ¡…tanto! – dijo rápidamente. Y al rato continuó alegremente diciendo – Bueno, ¿y qué tal te ha ido el día?

_ Estupendo – repuso la voz ronca –. Di una vuelta en coche y luego estuve paseando por un parque.

_ Suena bien – dijo mamá.

_ De primera – dijo afirmando la voz ronca.

_ ¿Rose? – dijo mamá.

_ ¿Otra vez? – dijo la voz musical sorprendida.

_ Creo que me he bebido dos litros en la última hora – explicaba mamá – ¿Me dejáis caminar? Tengo las piernas agarrotadas.

_ ¿Estas segura? – dijo papá.

_ Rose me sostendrá si me tropiezo, y es muy posible, porque no me veo los pies con esta tripa – dijo mamá con una risita –. De acuerdo, entonces. Yupi… – gimió – Oh, no.

* * *

_**N/A: **Espero que os haya gustado este inicio... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Esta historia ya la tengo terminada y estoy escribiendo la secuela, así que subiré bastante rápido por aquí... __En principio pondré los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes como días fijos de actu..._

_Ya veremos qué hago cuando abra la secuela, aunque para eso aun falta... Espero que lleguemos juntos a eso... Nos vemos pronto con el **Capítulo 2: "El parto"** Besos a todos_


	2. El Parto

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

**_Summary: _**_Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá.  
_

**

* * *

**

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

__ ¿Rose? – dijo mamá._

__ ¿Otra vez? – dijo la voz musical sorprendida._

__ Creo que me he bebido dos litros en la última hora – explicaba mamá – ¿Me dejáis caminar? Tengo las piernas agarrotadas._

__ ¿Estas segura? – dijo papá._

__ Rose me sostendrá si me tropiezo, y es muy posible, porque no me veo los pies con esta tripa – dijo mamá con una risita –. De acuerdo, entonces. Yupi… – gimió – Oh, no._

**Capítulo 2: El Parto**

Un movimiento brusco me sacó de mi concentración. Hasta ese momento había estado escuchando atentamente las voces que me llegaban del exterior. La ternura dominante en la voz de mamá era un bálsamo, que compensaba mi inmovilidad. Intentaba quedarme lo más quieta posible, pero no era nada fácil en un lugar tan estrecho. Su voz se ponía rara si hacía algún movimiento algo más brusco, estirándome y buscando un poco de comodidad. Yo no quería oír ese tono en su voz, algo iba mal cuando oía ese tono. Yo quería que me arrullara y me hablara como acariciándome. Eso me hacía sentir tan bien. Me sentía cada vez más conectada a ella. Era lo más importante para mí. Y entonces noté ese movimiento brusco, que vino seguido de una sensación horrenda. Me faltaba algo, algo vital, aunque no sabía el qué.

_ ¡Oh! – exclamó mamá.

_ ¿Bella?

Me estaba ahogando, me faltaba algo vital y no sabía qué podía ser. Mi cuerpo luchaba contra lo que me estaba pasando, buscando una salida a esta situación. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a lo que yo no podía entender: las convulsiones cruzaban mi cuerpo. No podía estarme quieta, no controlaba mi cuerpo ni aun en este refugio tan estrecho. ¡Podía estar haciéndole daño a mamá! Estaba... Estaba… Me estaba alejando de las voces, cada vez me costaba más pensar.

_ ¡Morfina!

_ Ponte al habla con Carlisle, Alice

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

_ ¡El feto se está asfixiando!

Los momentos de lucidez eran cada vez más escasos, no podía concentrarme en las voces. Tan sólo podía pensar en que ya nunca me reuniría con mamá y papá, sentía que este era el fin de todo. Aun podía oír esas voces tan queridas, ahora envueltas en el horror y las prisas, con un tono de desesperación que me llenaba de temor. Había perdido mi oportunidad.

_ ¡La placenta se ha desprendido!

_ ¡SÁCALO! ¡No puede respirar! ¡Hazlo YA!

_ La morfina…

_ No, no… ¡Ahora!

_ Espera a que le haga efecto la morfina.

_ No hay tiempo. El bebé se muere.

Notaba mucho movimiento y voces confusas, pero cada vez me era todo más lejano. Mis pensamientos iban y venían entre la lucidez y la inconsciencia. Mi cuerpo tenía vida propia, ya no me respondía. Estaba haciéndole daño a mamá y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. La agitación de los de fuera aumentaba por momentos.

_ ¡No, Rose!

_ ¡Sácala de aquí, Alice! Entrégasela a Jasper y mantenla fuera… ¡Jacob! ¡Te necesito!

_ ¡Masaje cardíaco!

_ ¡Va!

_ ¡Haz que siga respirando! He de sacar al bebé antes de…

Casi no me quedaban fuerzas para luchar para mantener mi consciencia. Buscaba algo que no sabía que era, algo que necesitaba con desesperación. Ahora ya estaba luchando por mi vida, defendiéndome de lo que me estuviera pasando. No podía pensar en todo el daño que le estaba causando a mamá, era demasiado doloroso. En ese momento se oyó un chasquido y entonces todo fue silencio. Las voces del exterior se quedaron repentinamente paralizadas y luego estallaron en un remolino de agitación.

_ ¡Su columna vertebral!

_ ¡Sácaselo, ahora ya no va a sentir nada!

_ ¡Quédate conmigo, Bella! – gritaba la voz ronca – ¿Me oyes? ¡Aguanta! ¡Quédate, no me dejes! Haz que ese corazón tuyo siga latiendo.

Pude notar como algo se movía muy cerca de mí, mucho más cerca que nunca antes, tanteando los límites de este lugar. Enseguida, la prisión que me mantenía inmóvil se rompió, dejándome más libre de lo que había estado jamás. La libertad de movimientos era increíble. Poder estirarme era algo que había deseado desde que tenía memoria. Era algo nuevo, sentir como mi cuerpo se extendía, antes prisionero en un espacio tan limitado.

De repente recibí la respuesta a mi búsqueda, la respuesta a esa necesidad. Mi cuerpo se expandió, ocupando más espacio del que nunca creí posible, llenándome. Estaba respirando, era maravilloso. No podía ni quería parar. Mi cuerpo me lo pedía, lo necesitaba para poder estar aquí fuera. ¡Que sensación más maravillosa! Podía distinguir tantas cosas, sabía que esto era ese fuera que antes tan sólo podía intuir.

Con el aire me llegaban una gran variedad de olores. La complejidad de todo ello no dejaba de asombrarme. Este nuevo mundo no dejaba de aportarme sorpresas. Todo olía increíblemente bien, con una gama de olores que iban desde lo más sutil a lo más fuerte y penetrante. Uno en particular destacaba en ese arco iris de olores, haciendo nacer una necesidad desconocida en mi cuerpo, un ansia, un hambre de algo que no sabía como satisfacer. Era un olor dulce y penetrante, fresco y delicioso, que daba vueltas en mi boca.

Los colores era algo que jamás podría haberme imaginado. Me envolvía un nuevo mundo donde todo cambiaba constantemente, en perpetuo movimiento, distrayendo mi atención continuamente, de una cosa a otra. Puntos de luz bailoteaban delante de mí, maravillándome. Una luminosidad muy intensa lo envolvía todo, llenando de detalles todo este gran mundo exterior que tan sólo estaba empezando a descubrir.

Mis sentidos estaban sobrecargados, había tanto que descubrir. Estaba más despierta de lo que había estado nunca. Mi mente se expandía aun más deprisa que mi cuerpo al sentirse liberado. Toda la nueva información que recibía de mi entorno daba nuevos matices a mi conocimiento de este nuevo mundo que me había estado esperando. Percibí toda una sinfonía de nuevas sensaciones a mi alrededor. Había tantas cosas que conocer y asimilar. Mi mente era un torbellino de actividad.

_ Renesmee – susurró papá

Esa voz captó toda mi atención. Había estado tan distraída con todo lo que captaban mi nuevos sentidos que por un momento había olvidado lo que más deseaba: Por fin me había reunido con las voces. Lo mejor de todo lo que estaba experimentando era poder conocer por fin a mamá y papá y que ellos me conocieran a mí. Sentía que yo ya pertenecía a este mundo exterior que tan nuevo y diferente me resultaba.

Busqué el origen de la voz de papá, y enseguida la localicé. Se oía tan cerca de mí. Pude percibir los contornos de un rostro, lo más hermoso que había encontrado hasta ese momento en este nuevo mundo. Su piel reflejaba la luz que llegaba desde arriba con intensidad, creando toda una sinfonía de colores. Su mirada, tan llena de ternura y amor al centrarse en mí, me transmitía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

No podía dejar de mirarle, me sentía maravillada. Nada de lo que ya había experimentado hasta el momento en este nuevo mundo me había preparado para encontrarme con él. Sus ojos dorados me miraban con adoración. Nada era tan hipnotizante como esa mirada. Me encontraba muy cerca, entre sus firmes y sólidos brazos. Su contacto me resultaba muy diferente a mi refugio anterior, tan cálido y confortable para mí. Papá era helado y duro en comparación. Ah, pero esa mirada lo compensaba todo, destilando un amor aun mayor del que me habían transmitido sus voces antes. No podía apartar los ojos de él.

Sólo una cosa, una única cosa, podía haberme distraído del hechizo de esa mirada:

_ Déjamela… – Oh, esa era mamá – Dámela.

Mis ojos inspeccionaban todo mi entorno, intentando localizar de donde surgía esa voz. La ansiedad por reunirme con mamá me obligaba a moverme entre los brazos que me sujetaban. Y entonces la localicé, debajo de mí, tendida. Un bulto extraño, destrozado y contrahecho después de tantas experiencias, casi inmóvil entre tanta confusión. Su rostro cubierto de manchas estaba dirigido hacia mí con una gran sonrisa de adoración similar a la de quien me sostenía estrechamente. Sus brazos extendidos me apremiaban para que me reuniera con ella.

Y entonces simplemente lo supe. No sé cómo la reconocí, pero era ella: mamá. Mi propia cara imitó la suya, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Sabía con total seguridad que mi voz especial no podía venir más que acompañando a la mirada que me lanzaban esos ojos marrones que me miraban tan fijamente. Las sensaciones de calidez y felicidad que despertaba en mí esa mirada eran las mismas que las que me llenaban cuando escuchaba la voz de mamá.

Forcejeé para aproximarme más y papá me depositó entre los brazos abiertos que me esperaban. Fue como volver a estar en mi refugio, solo que ahora estaba en el mundo exterior, formando parte de él. Por fin me había reunido con ella. ¡No cabía en mí de alegría! Había deseado tanto este momento, conocerlos. Quise hacerle notar que estaba allí, que sabía quién era, que era importante para mí, pero no sabía cómo. Simplemente seguí mirándola.

_ Renes… mee. Qué… bonita… eres. – canturreó ella.

Mamá. Su mirada era todo lo que yo deseaba. Mi mirada se encontró con la suya y ya no pude despegarla. Sus enormes y expresivos ojos marrones reflejaban toda la emoción que estaba sintiendo al igual que yo. Por fin había logrado mi objetivo, estar con ella. Su rostro enmarcaba una sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara con forma de corazón. A pesar de todo lo sucedido y de los rastros del sufrimiento que yo le había causado, su cara tan solo me transmitía amor. Y este sentimiento ahora era aun mayor del que había reflejado en su voz antes, pues por fin estábamos juntas de verdad.

Su contacto hacía que mi piel vibrara de emoción, era tan cálida y reconfortante. Volvía a estar en casa, sus brazos era todo lo que yo podría desear. Su voz era aun mejor que cuando la escuchaba antes, pues ahora sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a mí sin ninguna duda, su mirada lo corroboraba. Su cara, llena de ternura, mostraba una felicidad indescriptible, similar a la mía. Nada en este nuevo mundo podía compararse a estar con ella.

Y olía tan bien. Por fin sabía el origen de ese olor que había destacado antes: era mamá. Mi cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente: abrí la boca, la acerqué a ella rápidamente y mordí, probando así su sabor. ¡Qué maravilloso era este mundo exterior!

El movimiento que siguió fue muy rápido y aun así no tenía la menos brusquedad, sólo que algo había cambiado. Ya no estaba con mamá, sino que estaba cómodamente situada otra vez de vuelta entre los brazos de papá. No entendía nada, yo no quería alejarme de ella. ¡Quería volver junto a mamá!

_ No, Renesmee – dijo papá, con tono reprobador, acunándome entre sus brazos y alejándome de mamá.

Me revolví entre los brazos que me sostenían, pero no sirvió de nada. Papá me tenía firmemente sujeta y no me iba a llevar de vuelta junto a mamá. Quería protestar, hacerle comprender que ése era mi lugar, junto a ella. De repente algo cambió en mamá.

_ ¿A qué estas esperando? – gritó otra voz cercana, ronca, como rota.

_ Vigila a la niña – dijo papá.

_ Tírala por la ventana – le respondió la voz brusca, no me gustaba como sonaba. Su dolor me hacía daño.

_ Dádmela a mí – intervino otra voz con suavidad. Esta voz también la reconocí. La había escuchado muchas veces, pero nunca tan cálida como ahora –. Me he serenado. Dame a la niña, Edward – dijo dirigiéndose a papá –. Me encargaré de ella hasta que Bella…

Estaba en otros brazos y otros ojos me miraban con adoración. Pero a cada paso me alejaba más y más de mamá. De ella y de papá. Estaba cada vez más lejos, ya no me llegaban con claridad sus voces, esas que yo más deseaba oír de entre todas las demás. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Seguía forcejeando, según me alejaban de su lado, pero no servía de nada. Los firmes brazos que me sostenían no me daban opción. Me llevaba abajo, cada paso más y más lejos de lo que era tan importante para mí.

_ Hola, Renesmee – me decía muy bajito, mientras me retenía entre sus brazos –. Yo soy tu tía Rosalie y voy a cuidar muy bien de ti, hasta que tu mamá pueda estar contigo otra vez.

Otra vez había repetido lo mismo: Renesmee. ¿Se dirigirían a mí? Sus voces sonaban tal y como lo hacían antes, cuando hablaban conmigo mientras estaba en mi refugio, cuando aun no me había reunido con ellos. ¿Podía ser? Tenía que ser. Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda, estaban hablándome a mí: Renesmee.

Esta voz musical también me sonaba familiar, ya la había escuchado antes. Esta voz también me gustaba, pero no era para mí como la de mamá o papá. Se parecía mucho a la de papá, con esa musicalidad que tanto la diferenciaba de la voz de mamá, pero no era lo mismo. Sus ojos me recordaban a los de papá, tenían el mismo tono dorado. Su mirada también hacía que me sintiera bien, pero el amor que reflejaban los de mamá no tenían comparación posible para mí. Desde su rostro me llegaban unos largos mechones claros, cuyo movimiento distraía continuamente mi atención de mi objetivo: seguir escuchando las voces que me llegaban desde atrás. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando con mamá, porque algo no iba bien.

_ Quita de ahí esas zarpas, Jacob – dijo papá bruscamente

_ ¿Qué es eso? – dijo la voz ronca

_ Mi ponzoña – dijo papá con voz extraña – Sigue con el masaje.

La actividad parecía frenética en aquella habitación, pero seguía sin oír la voz de mamá. Y la de papá sonaba muy extraña, preocupada. La otra voz tampoco parecía nada tranquila. Algo no iba bien y yo no quería estar lejos de ellos.

Mi cuidadora, tía Rosalie, me llevó a una sala cercana, donde me depositó sobre una superficie suave y cálida. Mientras me hablaba no paraba de moverse alrededor mío. Ya fuera pasando algo húmedo y tibio por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir extrañamente más cómoda. Ya fuera poniéndome algo en cada parte de mi cuerpo, hasta cubrirme por completo. O envolviéndome entera en algo grande y muy suave, hasta que ya no pude percibir la frialdad de su abrazo. Estaba cómoda y recogida, aunque sin notarme tan apretada como en mi refugio anterior. Todo era mejor ahora, me encontraba bien y ella me trataba con mucho cuidado, pero no tener a mamá y papá cerca me esta poniendo muy nerviosa.

_ ¿Sabes qué? – me decía – Tienes los mismos ojos que tu mamá, pero tu cara es la de tu papá. Y esos preciosos ricitos color bronce son perfectos. Eres una niñita preciosa, Renesmee.

En un determinado momento, un agradable olor me distrajo. El recuerdo de la necesidad que había sentido antes volvió con fuerza. Me sentía muy atraída hacia ese delicioso aroma. Inspeccioné el sitio donde me encontraba, buscando la fuente del mismo. Se notaba un claro rastro en el ambiente, cerca, algo muy sabroso. Mi acompañante notó mi olisqueo y se puso en movimiento.

_ Parece que ya tienes hambre – me decía –. ¿Quieres tomar algo, pequeña?

Me acercó algo duro a la boca, con lo que olía tan bien dentro, y una sensación maravillosa me llenó por completo, colmando esa necesidad que se había despertado antes en mí. No podía parar de tomarlo, me llenaba de un calor tan intenso.

_ Así que tenías hambre, ¿verdad? – me decía Rosalie muy bajito

Rosalie, mi cuidadora, me cogió entre sus brazos mientras sujetaba el tarro que estaba tan bueno acercándolo a mi boca. Y así, sin dejar de hablar y poner caras raras, me llevó abajo, cada vez más lejos de la frenética actividad en la que habíamos dejado a mamá y papá. Un líquido tibio me bajaba por la garganta saciando mi necesidad. Esa hambre tenía un lugar importante en mi mente, pero lo primero era en todo momento volver con mamá. Me esforzaba por seguir escuchándoles, pero la voz de mamá no había dicho nada desde que me nos habían separado y estaba muy preocupada por ella. Quería volver a su lado.

* * *

**N/A:** _Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Esta historia cuenta Amanecer desde el punto de vista de Nessie, así que básicamente es lo mismo... pero creo que he metido suficientes cosas mías como para hacerlo interesante._

_Un buen ejemplo serían los próximos capítulos, ya que son complétamente originales míos... Espero que os gusten... Nos vemos el viernes con el **Capítulo 3: "Jacob"** Besos a todos_


	3. Jacob

_**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

**_Summary: _**_Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá.  
_

**

* * *

**

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 3: Jacob**

Rosalie me había llevado lejos de mamá y papá, siempre sosteniéndome en sus brazos. Llegamos a una habitación más amplia que las anteriores y se puso cómoda, conmigo bien sujeta y apoyada contra ella. Sostuvo el bote para que pudiera seguir bebiendo. Mientras tanto iba diciéndome un montón de cosas con una voz muy rara, pues no era como solía hablar antes. Ahora su voz era muy suave, como nunca le había oído. Casi no la reconocía de lo cambiada que estaba, pero seguía siendo ella.

Me sentía muy cómoda entre sus brazos. Se podría decir que era hasta feliz. Esa necesidad que antes sentía dentro de mí se había calmado con lo que ella me estaba dando. Y su voz me arrullaba como la de mamá antes de reunirme con ellos aquí fuera. Me sentía como si hubiera llegado ya a mi sitio, o casi. Estaba muy bien allí con tía Rosalie, pero seguía pensando en papá y mamá. Quería volver a su lado. Hacía mucho rato que no escuchaba sus voces. Y entonces se oyó hablar arriba:

_ Vete, pues Jacob – decía papá gruñendo – Bella no está muerta. Se va a recobrar.

Escuché a alguien moverse allí, donde aun estaban papá y mamá. Sus leves pisadas se acercaban lentamente por las escaleras. Sólo podía oír sus pasos y el retumbar de su fuerte corazón, que tanto me recordaba a mamá y mi refugio. Poco a poco, se fue acercando a donde estábamos. No podía verlo, pero notaba que estaba cerca. Sus latidos resonaban en el cuarto, llenándolo con su presencia. Entonces, cuando se terminó lo que me estaba tomando, tía Rosalie me levantó, sosteniéndome en alto y por fin pude verle.

Estaba en la entrada de la habitación, cerca de las escaleras. Me estaba mirando muy fijamente con mala cara. Su corazón retumbaba fuertemente. No podía entender por qué me estaba mirando así, pero no me hacía sentir nada bien. De repente se quedó completamente quieto, sus latidos se ralentizaron y sus ojos cambiaron de expresión. Ahora me recordaban la mirada de mamá. Y entonces le sonreí, como un acto reflejo, como mamá hizo la primera vez que nos vimos. Pero con él las cosas eran distintas. No podía apartar mis ojos de él, su mirada me tenía atrapada. Tía Rosalie, al notar algo raro se giró para ver lo que yo miraba tan atentamente.

_ ¿Jacob? – dijo tía Rosalie extrañada.

Jacob parecía estar paralizado, no se movía para nada. No podía entender como alguien tan grande podía quedarse tan quieto. Se cernía sobre nosotras con su altura mucho mayor que la de Rosalie. Su cuerpo parecía tapar la entrada de la habitación. Estaba en tensión, totalmente concentrado en mí. Sus ojos no se apartaban de los míos, llenándome de una gran paz. Algo en él me llamaba y me removí inquieta, intentando acercarme a él. En respuesta, Jacob estiró sus brazos hacia mí para cogerme, pero tía Rosalie reaccionó en ese momento alejándome de él.

_ ¿Se puede saber qué haces, chucho? – dijo tía Rosalie enfadada.

Jacob ni siquiera la miraba a la cara. No apartaba sus ojos de mí, unos enormes ojos que me miraban con una intensa concentración, sin prestar atención a nada ni a nadie más. Hizo ademán de volver a cogerme y tía Rosalie dio unos pasos atrás. Un gruñido muy extraño salía de su garganta. Al oírla gruñir, Jacob ya no se acercó más, bajó los brazos y se quedó quieto. Pero yo no podía parar, necesitaba acercarme a él. Algo en su mirada me llamaba. Me removí inquieta entre los brazos de Rosalie. Al notar mi movimiento, Jacob dio otro paso hacia nosotras.

_ ¡Mantente alejado de la niña, chucho! – gritó Rosalie, alejándose hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

_ No puedo - dijo Jacob muy suavemente, sin siquiera mirarla a la cara - La necesito.

_ ¡Edward! - gritó tía Rosalie.

Jacob se quedó donde estaba, sin acercarse a nosotras. Rosalie me apretaba entre sus brazos, escondiéndome con su propio cuerpo, impidiendo que pudiera ver nada. Y de repente, en tan solo un momento, papá ya estaba allí, situado delante de nosotras. Estaba agachado, dándonos la espalda. Su postura tensa, en guardia, me hacía removerme aun más entre los brazos de Rosalie. Quería estar con papá. Quería volver al lado de mamá. Quería estar en los brazos de Jacob. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era luchar sin ningún resultado contra los brazos que me aprisionaban.

_ Barbie, tranquilízate - dijo Jacob -. No voy a hacerle ningún daño a la pequeña.

_ ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, chucho! - dijo con voz tensa.

De vez en cuando podía verlos. Papá estaba frente a Jacob, mirándose a los ojos fijamente. A pesar de que Jacob era más grande, había algo en papá que me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre Jacob, mientras él se quedaba allí quieto, con la cabeza gacha. Papá se cernía sobre él, causándome una gran inquietud. La cara de papá no estaba como cuando me había sonreído antes, ahora estaba muy enfadado y no podía entender qué pasaba.

_ Edward, ¿qué pasa? – dijo Rosalie, aun más extrañada que antes.

Jacob y papá no apartaban la vista el uno del otro. Uno enfadado, el otro contenido. Por fin, Jacob desvió la mirada de papá y me miró con una expresión llena de amor. Ante esa mirada, no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa. Una calidez enorme me extendió por todo mi cuerpo, llenándome de esa que sólo la amorosa mirada de mamá y papá me hacía sentir. Ni siquiera mi querida tía Rosalie hacía que me sintiera tan bien.

No sabía por qué, pero Jacob era muy importante para mí. Recordaba su voz como aquella ronca de cuando aun estaba en mi refugio. Sólo que ahora todo era calidez en su voz. Tampoco tenía ya esa dureza que hacía daño. No tenía la musicalidad de la de papá ni la dulzura de la de mamá, pero el sentimiento que me transmitía ahora era muy similar a todo lo que sentía con ellos. Y su mirada… Su mirada era casi como volver a estar en los brazos de mamá. Casi.

_ Edward, por favor - dijo Jacob a papá -. Sabes que no voy a hacerle daño.

La mirada de Jacob iba de papá a mí. No se había movido desde su posición inicial. Se había quedado paralizado y allí seguía, mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación con papá por medio. Cada vez que lograba escabullirme entre los brazos de tía Rosalie, su mirada estaba allí para encontrar la mía. Papá estaba allí parado delante de nosotras, con los brazos estirados como si fuera a coger a Jacob. Poco a poco, los brazos fueron cayendo y papá se estiró hasta quedar completamente de pie.

Papá de dio la vuelta y clavó sus ojos en mí. Sus dorados ojos llenaron todo mi mundo, alejando completamente toda la inquietud que había sentido. Su dulce mirada llena de calor y amor era todo lo que había estado deseando desde que me separaron de él y de mamá. Pero ahora quería algo más: Quería acercarme a Jacob. Necesitaba corresponder a esa cálida mirada con una sonrisa. Sus brazos me llamaban. Mi mirada iba de papá a Jacob, sin parar mucho tiempo en uno o en otro.

En silencio me pedía tenerme entre sus brazos y yo estaba deseando llegar a ellos. Me estiraba entre los brazos de tía Rosalie intentando acercarme a él, pero todo era inútil. Apenas podía moverme lo suficiente para mirar a papá y a Jacob desde la tierna prisión sus brazos. No me sentía nada mal estando con ella, pero no era lo mismo que estar con papá. La mirada de Jacob me decía que él también era especial.

_ Está bien, Rose - dijo papá - Dámela a mí.

Ella aun me mantenía entre sus brazos estrechamente, mientras mi mirada no se apartaba de ambos. Toda mi atención estaba puesta en ellos. Papá me miró, se acercó a mí y me cogió entre sus brazos, acunándome en ellos. Su amorosa mirada tenía algo extraño esta vez, un algo que me hizo sentir mal. Era como si se estuviese alejando de mí, aunque seguía aforrándome fuertemente contra él.

_ Rose, avisa a los demás - dijo papá suavemente sin dejar de mirarme -. Que vengan todos, tengo que hablar con ellos.

_ Pero, ¿qué pasa, Edward? – dijo ella ansiosa.

_ Cuando estemos todos, Rose - dijo papá -. Es mejor así.

Salió rápidamente, con su rubio pelo ondeando detrás de ella, y la perdí de vista. Papá me tenía entre sus brazos, sin dejar de acariciarme la cara suavemente. Jacob aun estaba completamente quieto en su sitio. Su mirada no se apartaba un momento de mí. Su presencia parecía llenar toda la habitación. El calor de su mirada me transmitía tanto amor como las de mamá y papá. Mis ojos iban de uno a otro, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

_ ¿Por qué ella? - dijo papá - Acaba de nacer y ya te la quieres quedar.

_ No es algo que se pueda elegir, Edward - dijo Jacob.

Él seguía alejado de nosotros, manteniendo las distancias. A pesar de estar deseando estar en sus brazos, era como si no quisiera acercarse. A veces parecía que iba a dar un paso hacia nosotros, pero cortaba el movimiento antes de llegar a darlo.

_ La imprimación es algo que está más allá de nosotros - dijo Jacob -. Es algo que aun no llegamos a entender del todo.

_ Sí, todo eso ya lo sé - dijo papá -. Pero, Jacob, compréndeme… Es mi niñita.

_ Ya se han dado casos de imprimación con bebés con anterioridad - le respondió Jacob -. Es más, el primer caso de imprimación fue precisamente así. El primero de nosotros conoció a su tercera mujer cuando ella nació. Fue con ella con la que encontró el verdadero amor.

Papá seguía sin mirarle, no apartaba la mirada de mí. Él hacía lo mismo. La mía sin embargo saltaba de uno o a otro sin poder evitarlo. La intensidad de sus miradas me llenaban de amor. No podría decir cual era más plena, ambos igual de amorosas. Dorados contra oscuros. Ambos tan importantes para mí ya.

_ Incluso ahora, en nuestra generación, Quil se ha imprimado con Claire hace poco - siguió Jacob -. Ella tan solo tiene dos añitos y si has podido ver su mente estos últimos meses te habrás dado cuenta de que no existe nada perverso en su amor hacia ella. Él sólo desea que ella sea feliz, nada más.

Papá seguía sin responder, acariciándome lentamente. Me acunaba suavemente entre sus brazos. Mientras, unos extraños sonidos salían de su garganta, arrullándome con un ritmo lleno de matices. Algo de eso me resultaba familiar. Había oído algo parecido cuando aun estaba en mi refugio, cuando aun no me había reunido con ellos. A mamá le gustaba mucho oírlo, se llenaba de amor con esos sonidos. La sensación volvió a mí, recordando aquellos momentos en que estaba tan unida a mamá. Quería volver a su lado. Ahora que la había recordado, la necesidad de volver con ella había vuelto a mí con fuerza.

_ Ésta es la canción de mamá - me dijo papá sonriéndome -. Es su nana.

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en mi cara en respuesta a la suya. Sí, a mamá le gustaba mucho oírla y a mí también. Los suaves sonidos me estaban relajando. Me sentía cada vez más floja entre los brazos de papá. Cada vez tenía menos ganas de moverme. Los sonidos me envolvían, llevándose todos mis pensamientos, dejando todo lo demás atrás. La dulzura de esos ritmos me llenaban de una calidez que venía de la mirada de mamá, de su sonrisa, de su amor.

_ ¿Me dejas cogerla? - dijo Jacob muy bajito, mirándome fijamente.

_ Más tarde - dijo papá -. Mi familia está a punto de llegar y es mejor así. No sé cómo se tomarán lo de Renesmee.

Eso llamó inmediatamente mi atención. ¿Podían estar hablando de mí?

* * *

**N/A:** _Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

___Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo pues es todo mío, igual que un par más que siguen...__Nos vemos el Lunes con el **Capítulo 4: "Los Cullen"** Muchos besos a todos_


	4. Los Cullen

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá._

**

* * *

**

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 4****: Los Cullen**

Había estado tan absorta mirando a papá que no me había dado cuenta de que tía Rosalie había vuelto. Estaba parada justo en la puerta, sin dejar entrar a nadie más. Miraba a Jacob de una forma que me ponía nerviosa. Toda la dulzura que tenía cuando me miraba a mí se había ido completamente de su cara. Solo podía ver un gesto raro, como el que había mostrado cuando Jacob intentó acercase a nosotras antes. Rosalie no miraba nada más, toda su atención estaba centrada en él. Unos brazos la rodeaban estrechamente, impidiéndole moverse. Por encima de su hombro asomaba la cara de un chico de pelo oscuro y ojos brillantes, que me miraban intensamente, con una gran calidez.

_ Emmet, pasad. No os quedéis todos ahí en la puerta - dijo papá -. Aquí hay una personita que os quiero presentar.

El chico, Emmett, se adentró en la habitación con ella aun entre sus brazos y pude ver a los demás. Una chica pequeña de pelo muy oscuro entró a continuación. Su cara tenía un gesto extraño. Me miraba a mí, miraba a papá, miraba a Jacob y volvía a empezar. Se movía nerviosa, siempre cerca de un chico con un pelo muy parecido al de Rosalie, solo que mucho más corto. Otra chica venía de la mano del último chico. Su largo pelo claro se movía reflejando la luz con un brillo algo más oscuro que el de los demás. Todos ellos me recordaban mucho a papá. Su piel tenía la misma tonalidad y reflejaba la luz desde el interior.

_ Familia, ésta es Renesmee - dijo papá -. Renesmee, ellos son tu familia: los Cullen.

Todos me miraban a mí, salvo Rosalie que no apartaba los ojos de Jacob. Me miraban con unos brillantes ojos dorados como los de papá. Me transmitían un amor que cayó sobre mí llenándome por completo. No se podía comparar a lo que sentía con mamá o papá o Jacob, pero aun así todos eran ya algo mío. Me miraban con amplias sonrisas en sus caras. Estaban a lo largo de la pared, aun lejos de nosotros, como esperando algo. Entonces el último que había entrado se adelantó a los demás y se acercó a nosotros de la mano de la mujer que le acompañaba.

_ Papá, quiero presentarte a Renesmee - dijo papá con una enorme sonrisa en la cara -. Renesmee, éste es tu abuelo Carlisle y ella es tu abuela Esme.

_ ¡Oh, Edward! Es una niñita preciosa - le dijo ella -. Se parece mucho a ti, pero también tiene mucho de Bella. Hola, Renesmee.

Papá me dejó suavemente en brazos de Esme. El refugio de su abrazo era como el de papá, frío comparado con el de mamá, pero aun así muy confortable y acogedor. Su mirada estaba llena de amor y tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Comenzó a emitir sonidos como los de antes de tía Rosalie, mientras me acariciaba suavemente. Hacía que me sintiera muy bien estando con ella.

_ ¿Cómo ha ido todo arriba, Edward? - dijo Carlisle - ¿Habéis tenido algún problema?

_ Nada que no pudiéramos solucionar al final - dijo papá -. La conversión ya está en marcha. Ahora es tan solo cuestión de tiempo.

_ Subiré a echar un vistazo a Bella - dijo él -, solo para asegurarme de que está bien.

_ Muchas gracias, Carlisle - dijo mi papá - No tardes, hay cosas de las que tenemos hablar.

Entonces, la otra chica se acercó suavemente hacia nosotras, parecía como si no pisara el suelo. Se acercó tanto que al final su cara sonriente era lo único que veía. Su corto pelo me tocaba la cara provocando sensaciones raras en mi piel. En un momento me encontré entre sus brazos.

_ Hola, Renesmee - me dijo ella -. Yo soy tu tía Alice y éste es tu tío Jasper.

_ Hola, pequeña - dijo Jasper -. Eres la niñita más preciosa del mundo entero.

_ Tú y yo vamos a ser muy buenas amigas. Tengo montones de preciosos conjuntos esperando para probártelos. Vamos a ser muy buenas amigas… O eso creo.

Su cara tenía un gesto raro. Me miraba muy intensamente, pero el color de sus ojos iba cambiando. Ya no eran como los de los demás, sino que se iban oscureciendo. Me miraba a mí, pero era como si no me viera. La sonrisa se había ido de su cara y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Algo muy raro estaba pasando.

_ Alice, ¿estás bien? - dijo el chico que la acompañaba - Te noto un poco ansiosa. ¿Qué pasa?

_ Jasper, no puedo verla - dijo Alice nerviosa - ¿Cómo es que no puedo verla?

_ Quizás era ella la razón por la que no podías ver bien a Bella - dijo papá.

Me cogió de entre los brazos de tía Alice y entrelazó su mirada con la mía. Sus dorados ojos eran hipnotizantes. Los demás tenían grandes sonrisas y sus miradas eran muy cálidas, pero ninguna de ellas transmitía tanto amor como la de papá. Oí pisadas que se acercaban desde donde estaba mamá y eso atrajo mi atención. Era tan solo el abuelo Carlisle. ¿Dónde estaba mamá? Quería volver con ella.

De repente, la sonrisa de papá se volvió algo rara.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Edward? - dijo Jasper - No consigo seguir todo lo que sientes.

_ Hay cosas que debéis saber para entenderlo - dijo papá -. ¿Qué sabéis de la imprimación?

_ ¿Imprimación? - dijo Emmett - ¿Qué es eso?

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora? - dijo Rosalie furiosa.

_ Todo - dijo papá, sin dejar de mirarme ni un solo momento.

_ La imprimación es la forma en que nos emparejamos los lobos de La Push - les dijo Jacob -. O al menos es la forma sobrenatural en la que ocurre.

_ Debéis tener en cuenta que no es algo que ellos elijan - aclaró papá -, les viene impuesto por razones que ni siquiera ellos mismos comprenden del todo.

_ Antes creíamos que era la excepción - siguió Jacob -, pero en esta manada está siendo lo habitual. Primero fue Sam, luego Jared, después Quil y ahora me ha tocado el turno a mí.

Todos los Cullen se quedaron paralizados al oír hablar a Jacob. La atención de todos estaban concentradas en él. Entonces la mirada de Jacob se entrelazó con la mía y ya no pude apartarla de él. Tía Rosalie parecía a punto de saltar sobre él. Si no hubiera estado sujeta por Emmett seguramente ya lo habría hecho. Jasper lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos. Nadie hablaba, solo se podía oír el pesado y lento golpeteo del corazón de Jacob y el rápido aleteo del mío.

_ ¡Ya te estás olvidando de eso, chucho! - dijo tía Rosalie en un grito -. No voy a permitir que te acerques a mi sobrina.

_ Deberías llevarte a Renesmee de aquí, Edward - dijo Emmett - Hoy toca picadillo de chucho para cenar.

_ Tranquilízate, Rose - dijo papá con mucha calma -. Y tú también, Emmett.

_ No es lo que piensas, rubia - dijo Jacob - ¡No pienso así en ella!

_ Jasper, ¿qué es lo que sientes? - dijo papá - ¿Qué te dice tu poder sobre los sentimientos de Jacob hacia Renesmee?

_ Adoración - dijo tío Jasper casi en un susurro - Un amor profundo e incondicional.

_ Cuando yo leo su mente lo que veo es que quiere que sea feliz - dijo papá -. No veo ningún pensamiento malicioso en él.

_ ¿Me la dejas coger ahora, por favor? - dijo Jacob, alargando sus brazos hacia mí.

Yo me removí inquieta entre los brazos de papá. Quería ir con Jacob, lo había estado deseando desde la primera vez que se intentó acercar a mí. Papá miró a todos y cada uno de los Cullen. Hasta que no movieron la cabeza no pasaba al siguiente. Se detuvo en Rosalie y Emmett más tiempo que en los demás, pero al final también ellos asintieron. Y entonces lo conseguí: por fin estaba en los brazos de Jacob.

En cuanto estuve en sus brazos noté una gran diferencia respecto a los demás. Jacob era mucho más cálido que papá. No es que no me sintiera bien con mi familia, era sólo que sus brazos me recordaban más al refugio de mamá. Estaba muy a gusto con él. Sus ojos oscuros me llenaban de amor, no se apartaban de mí ni un momento. Una enorme sonrisa ocupaba toda su cara, haciéndome sonreír a mi vez. Me sentía muy feliz en sus brazos.

_ Hola, Renesmee - me dijo él - Yo soy Jacob. Voy a cuidar muy bien de ti.

_ ¡Ya está bien, chucho! - dijo Rosalie -. Ya la has tenido bastante. Déjamela a mí.

_ Acabo de cogerla, rubia - le dijo Jacob sin siquiera mirarla - No me metas prisa.

_ Jacob, quizás sería buena idea que fueras a ver cómo están Leah y Seth - dijo papá.

_ Edward tiene razón, Jacob - dijo la abuela Esme -. Tienen que estar muy preocupados por ti. Dámela a mí.

Ella me cogió de entre los brazos de Jacob y me acercó a ella. Sentí como si me quitaran algo importante, algo que ya era mío, algo que ya formaba parte de mí. Quería volver con él. Nuestras miradas estaban fuertemente entrelazadas. Mis ojos no se apartaban de él, ni los de él se apartaban de mí. Esto no me gustaba nada. Primero me separaron de mamá y ahora me separaban de Jacob. Me removí inquieta en los brazos de Esme, queriendo escapar de ellos para volver con él.

_ Renesmee, no te preocupes - me dijo cogiéndome la mano -. Volveré en seguida a tu lado.

_ Vete tranquilo, Jacob - dijo Esme -. Mi nieta estará bien. Tranquilizar a tu familia es ahora lo más importante.

La mirada de Jacob era muy intensa, pero también eso se acabó. Soltó mi mano y se alejó ligeramente de mí, dejándome con la abuela. Ella me movía conmigo entre los brazos. Emitía sonidos suavemente, con su voz cantarina. Sus dorados ojos eran muy cálidos y amorosos. Me acariciaba suavemente la cara. Su tacto, frío en comparación con el de Jacob, no era nada desagradable. Jacob se giró hacia papá.

_ Edward - dijo Jacob -, también tendré que acercarme a hablar con Sam y los demás.

_ Ten mucho cuidado - dijo Carlisle -. No te pongas en peligro por nosotros.

_ No se preocupe por mí- dijo Jacob -. Esto lo cambia todo.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? - le preguntó el abuelo.

_ La imprimación no solo me vincula a mí con Renesmee - dijo Jacob aun sin apartar la mirada de mí -, sino que la convierte en familia de toda la manada. La protección de las parejas de imprimación es una de nuestras leyes más importantes.

_ Renesmee estará segura - dijo papá con alivio.

_ A partir de ahora - continuó Jacob - ellos no osarán atacaros por miedo a hacerle daño a ella. Si algo llegara a pasarle a ella - dijo con una mueca en la cara, ya no sonreía - significaría una lucha a muerte con el lobo responsable, pues eso me destruiría a mí completamente.

_ Quizás podrías proponerle a Sam una reunión para considerar una renovación del tratado - dijo Carlisle.

_ Se lo plantearé - dijo Jacob.

Entonces Jacob captó mi mirada y se acercó a mí otra vez.

_ Hasta luego, Renesmee. - dijo Jacob sonriéndome -. Nos veremos muy pronto, te lo prometo.

Y diciéndome eso se inclinó sobre mí y posó sus labios sobre mi cabeza muy suavemente. Tras eso se alejó y salió de la habitación. Me quedé mirando la puerta, esperando que volviera, pero no volvió. Me removí inquieta y Esme empezó a acunarme. Se puso a acariciarme y a canturrear para mí. Cada vez me sentía más floja. Cada vez me costaba más oír su voz. Cada vez la oía desde más lejos. Cada vez me costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos. Y luego ya no los pude volver a abrir.

**

* * *

**_**N/A: **__Perdón por el retraso, pero tenía problemas con internet y no pude preparar la actu… Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo…_

_Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se han pasado y me han dejado sus comentarios… ha sido una acogida de lo más inesperada…_

_Bueno, nos vemos puntualmente mañana Miércoles por aquí con el __**Capítulo 5**__**: "Nessie"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	5. Nessie

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá._

**

* * *

**

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

_Me removí inquieta y Esme empezó a acunarme. Se puso a acariciarme y a canturrear para mí. Cada vez me sentía más floja. Cada vez me costaba más oír su voz. Cada vez la oía desde más lejos. Cada vez me costaba más mantener los ojos abiertos. Y luego ya no los pude volver a abrir._

**Capítulo 5****: Nessie**

Cuando abrí los ojos, desperté a un nuevo mundo. Todo lo que me rodeaba había cambiado. La luz que lo iluminaba todo no venia de arriba como antes, sino que venía de fuera. Era una luz cálida y reconfortante, que daba a todo un aspecto muy distinto del que recordaba. Seguía en brazos de Esme, pero ella había cambiado. Su piel brillaba con la luz que entraba por la ventana. Muchos colores centelleantes se reflejaban en su cara. Me quedé hipnotizada mirándola. Estiré mi mano para atrapar los destellos y eso llamó su atención.

_ Buenos días, Renesmee - dijo la abuela -. ¿Tienes hambre, mi niña?

_ Ya voy - oí decir a tía Rosalie desde lejos -, estoy calentándole la sangre.

Un olor increíblemente bueno me llegó cuando Rosalie entró en la habitación. Sentí otra vez un vacío en mi interior del que no había sido del todo consciente hasta ahora. Era una necesidad que ya conocía. Eso que tan bien olía era justo lo que necesitaba. Me removí inquieta en brazos de Esme.

_ Déjamela, mamá - dijo Rosalie -. Ya le daré yo de comer.

_ Sí, mejor dáselo tú - dijo ella -. Mientras iré a ayudar a Alice a limpiar el estropicio de anoche. Tu hermano está demasiado inquieto con tanta sangre por la casa.

Y diciendo eso me dejó en sus brazos. Rosalie me cogió y se sentó conmigo en su regazo. Inmediatamente me acercó el bote que tan bien olía y puede saciar mi sed. Tía Rosalie volvía a hacerme carantoñas, acariciándome suavemente y haciendo ruiditos muy divertidos. Sus brillantes ojos dorados me miraban con mucha ternura. Los largos mechones de su pelo rubio me rozaban la cara, haciéndome sonreír. Yo intentaba atraparlos, pero no llegaba a cogerlos. Su piel brillaba como la de la abuela, atrapando mi atención. Cada vez había más luz y su piel cada vez relucía más. Me tenía cautivada, era muy bonito.

_ Creo que esta preciosa niñita necesita un cambio de pañal - dijo Rosalie.

Al terminarme lo del bote, tía Rosalie me llevó arriba. Una vez allí me fue quitando todo lo que me aprisionaban. Me pasó algo refrescante por todo el cuerpo y volvió a ponérmelo todo encima, solo que esta vez eran otras prendas distintas. Estaba en ello cuando oí al abuelito acercándose a donde estábamos nosotras con papá detrás de él.

_ Tranquilo, Edward - dijo Carlisle -. Bella estará bien. Todo sigue su curso y creo que esta vez hicimos algo bien. Lo de inyectarle tu ponzoña ha sido una idea brillante. Y la morfina parece estar haciendo efecto. Nunca había visto a un converso tan tranquilo.

_ Sí, eso es verdad - dijo papá -, pero de todas maneras quiero volver a su lado cuanto antes. No estaré completamente tranquilo hasta que despierte.

Al oír la voz de papá lo busqué con la mirada. Su piel también despedía preciosos destellos de todos los colores. Me miró desde la entrada de la habitación. Sus ojos brillaban con un amor profundo. Me dedicó una enorme sonrisa y yo le sonreí en respuesta.

_ Carlisle, sigue creciendo muy rápido - dijo Rosalie con voz extraña.

Papá se acercó a mí. Me cogió en brazos y me acunó en ellos. Se puso a observarme muy despacio, de arriba abajo, con una mirada muy rara.

_ Pensaba que se detendría al nacer - dijo papá -, pero sigue creciendo a un ritmo muy rápido.

_ Ponla sobre el cambiador y veamos - dijo Carlisle.

Me dejó sobre la mesa y me estiró mientras el abuelo ponía algo a mi lado.

_ Estate muy quieta, Renesmee - me decía papá -. No te muevas, será solo un momento.

Después el abuelo puso eso también alrededor de mi cabeza.

_ Ves, eso es todo - me decía papá cogiéndome en brazos -. Ya está, no ha sido nada.

_ Tendremos que hacer mediciones frecuentes para poder analizar su evolución - dijo Carlisle -. Creo que cada 6 horas será lo adecuado hasta que podamos establecer su ratio de crecimiento.

_ Está sensiblemente más pesada que cuando nació - dijo papá -. Hasta el pelo le ha crecido unos centímetros en estas pocas horas.

_ No apresuremos conclusiones - dijo Carlisle -. Hasta que no tengamos más datos no podemos hacer nada.

Me quedé en brazos de papá, mirándonos a los ojos. Estaba pasando algo y no sabía qué era. Papá no me transmitía esa tranquilidad de siempre. Aun así su calidez era la misma y el amor que desprendía su mirada no tenía comparación… o casi. De repente me acordé de mamá. Quería ir junto a ella. Quería volver a ver a mamá, volver a estar en sus brazos.

_ Ahora mamá no puede estar contigo - dijo papá -. Dentro de una par de días veremos qué podemos hacer. Por ahora, tendrás que esperar.

¿No podía estar con mamá? Tenía muchas ganas de volver con ella. ¿Qué pasaba? No lo entendía. Pero al menos estaba con papá. Estar en los brazos de papá era casi como estar con mamá. Con él también me sentía muy bien. Un sentimiento muy fuerte se instaló dentro de mí. Era muy feliz con papá. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

_ Yo también te quiero mucho, hija - dijo papá -. No esperaba llegar a tener una hija y ahora ya no me puedo imaginar mi existencia sin ti. Eres lo más precioso que he visto jamás. ¿Sabes que tus ojos son como los de tu mamá? Ella lo daría todo por ti, mi niña, y yo también.

Papá cogió una de mis manitas y se la acercó lentamente a la cara. Depositó en ella un suave beso con una sonrisa y yo le respondí con otra aun más grande. Le cogí uno de sus largos dedos y me aferré a él. No quería dejarlo marchar nunca. No quería que se volviera a separar de mí.

Al poco tiempo se acercó a nosotros tía Alice.

_ Edward, ¿me dejas a mi sobrina? - le dijo a papá - Vamos a necesitar un álbum completo de fotos si queremos mantener las apariencias. Si crece tan rápido como durante el embarazo no podemos perder un minuto. Hay que empezar ya.

_ Está bien, Alice - dijo papá -. Como ya has terminado con Bella, volveré junto a ella. Prefiero que no esté sola.

_ Vete tranquilo, Edward - dijo Alice con una sonrisa -. Va a tener un montón de vampiros sin otra cosa que hacer aparte de malcriarla.

_ Pórtate bien, Renesmee - me dijo papá entregándome a ella -. Te quiero, hija.

Me besó en la cabeza y se fue dejándome en los brazos de Alice. Ella me llevó a otro sitio de la casa que aun no había visto. Rosalie ya estaba allí, rodeada de un montón de prendas repartidas por todas partes.

_ A ver - dijo Rosalie -, tenemos sobre la cama los conjuntos de invierno, sobre la mesa los de verano y en el armario siguen los de entretiempo. Además, están ordenados por edades.

_ Perfecto - dijo Alice -. Deberíamos hacer al menos dos sesiones de fotos al día. Así cubriremos un mayor número de momentos posibles de su crecimiento, si queremos que aparente ser una niña normal.

_ Tendremos que usar diferentes fondos para las fotos - dijo Rosalie -, pero creo que será suficiente con ir cambiando de habitación e incluir fotos en exteriores.

Empezaron a deslumbrarme con una luz muy fuerte y repentina. Me sobresalté, agitándome entre los brazos de Alice. Me había molestado a los ojos, así que los cerré. Me escondí contra el cuerpo de Alice, pero tía Rosalie no paraba de hacer eso.

_ Renesmee - me dijo Alice -, no te escondas. Tienes que mirar a la tía Rose para que salgas bien en las fotos. Enséñale esos preciosos ojos color chocolate que tienes, pequeña.

_ Ya verás que guapa que sales, Renesmee - dijo ella -. Aprendí con el mejor fotógrafo de las pasarelas de Paris.

Así que miré a Rosalie y esta vez no me molestó tanto la luz. Ya sabía lo que era y no me hacía nada. Continuaron un buen rato haciendo lo mismo, recorriendo toda la casa. De vez en cuando volvíamos a la habitación para cambiar mis ropas y volver a lo mismo. Iban llamando a los demás para que me sostuvieran en brazos un momento. Incluso papá vino algunas veces, pero se volvió a ir dejándome con ellas.

El único que no vino fue Jacob. Hacía mucho que no lo veía. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a estar con él. Me había dicho que volvería pronto, pero papá también y él ya había vuelto. No entendía porque Jacob no. Aun estaba pensando en él cuando lo vi acercarse a nosotras. En ese momento estábamos fuera de la casa, haciéndome fotos con Emmett en las escaleras de la entrada. Me tenía levantada por encima de su cabeza, haciéndome sonreír.

Pero en cuanto vi a Jacob nuestras miradas se entrelazaron y todo lo demás perdió sentido. Me agité entre las manos de tío Emmett, queriendo escapar de él para ir con Jacob. De repente tía Rosalie saltó delante de nosotros, impidiéndole a Jacob llegar hasta mí.

_ ¡¿Dónde crees que vas, chucho? - dijo ella enfadada.

_ Voy a ver a Nessie - dijo él -. Tengo tanto derecho como tú, barbie.

_ ¡¿Nessie? - dijo ella gritando - ¡¿Cómo que Nessie?

_ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - dijo Esme suavemente, apareciendo de repente.

_ ¡Este chucho ha llamado Nessie a mi sobrina! - dijo Rosalie aun enfada.

_ Es que el nombre ese que se ha sacado Bella de la manga es impronunciable - dijo Jacob, que de repente tenía toda la cara roja.

_ Rosalie, tranquilízate - dijo la abuela -. Tampoco es para tanto.

_ ¿Puedo cogerla, por favor? - le preguntó Jacob a Esme después de un momento.

_ Por supuesto - dijo ella.

Y la abuela, cogiéndome de brazos de Emmett, me puso en los brazos de Jacob que ya me esperaban abiertos.

_ Hola, Nessie - me dijo Jacob -. Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

Había vuelto. Jacob había vuelto. Estaba muy feliz. Sus cálidos brazos eran mi refugio perfecto. Estaba justo donde quería estar. La intensa mirada de sus ojos oscuros me hacía sentir muy bien. Mirarle era todo lo que podía hacer. Lo demás había perdido sentido. Sólo estaba él y nada más. Jacob cogió uno de mis rizos y se lo enrolló alrededor de uno de sus dedos, jugando con él. Luego me lo puso detrás de la oreja y me dijo muy bajito.

_ Eres muy importante para mí, Nessie - me dijo -. Eres toda mi vida. Eres mi razón para existir.

* * *

_**N/A:** __Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a **AssiiaWolfe, auraazul123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, fjrod, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **y** v cullen **_

_por ser tan fieles lectores, darme esta maravillosa acogida y dejarme vuestros coments capítulo tras capítulo... ;) Sois geniales ^^_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Nos vemos este Viernes por aquí con el __**Capítulo 6**__**: "Los Lobos"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	6. Los Lobos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá._

**

* * *

**

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 6: Los Lobos**

Estar en los brazos de Jacob era lo mejor que había sentido nunca. Bueno, estar con Jacob era casi lo mejor. Estar con mamá era aun mejor, pero hacía demasiado que estaba alejada de ella. Papá me había dicho que pronto, pero ¿cuándo era pronto? Tenía muchas ganas de volver con ella.

Sus cálidos brazos me mantenían muy pegado a él. Podía oír claramente los latidos de su corazón, tan cercano a mí. Era muy diferente al mío, mucho más lento y pesado. Su ritmo pausado se alteraba cuando me miraba. Creo que al mío le pasaba entonces lo mismo. Ambos corazones se saltaban un latido, para reanudar su marcha un poquito más rápido. Eso ha sido así cada vez que me ha cogido entre sus brazos.

Me miraba con una sonrisa en los labios, hablándome muy bajito con una voz muy dulce. Me acunaba entre sus brazos, alejándose lentamente de la casa. No sabía donde íbamos, todo era tan nuevo. No conocía eso de allá.

_ ¿Sabes qué, Nessie? - me dijo - Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

_ ¿Dónde te crees que vas con ella? - dijo enfadada tía Rosalie que no nos perdía de vista.

_ Tan solo voy al lindero de bosque - le dijo por encima del hombro -. Seth y Leah quieren conocerla.

_ ¡Que te creer tú eso! - le dijo Rosalie siguiéndonos - no pienso dejarte ir solo con ella a ninguna parte.

_ ¿Realmente crees que le voy a hacer algún daño a Nessie? - le preguntó Jacob encarándose con ella.

_ No, creo que no - dijo Rosalie entre dientes -. Pero no tiene por qué gustarme que esté contigo. Es mi sobrina.

_ Y es mi imprimada - dijo Jacob -. Así que también tengo algún derecho sobre ella.

_ Eso ya lo veremos - dijo ella irritada.

_ Si tienes algún problema deberías consultarlo con Edward - dijo él.

_ Espera a que despierte Bella y verás - dijo tía Rosalie.

_ Vas a tener que ir haciéndote a la idea - dijo Jacob con voz ronca -. Vas a verme muchísimo por aquí de ahora en adelante.

_ Eso ya lo veremos - dijo ella dándose la vuelta y alejándose hacia la casa -. ¡Emmett, acompáñalos! Tengo que hablar con mi hermano muy seriamente.

Y sin más, tía Rosalie desapareció dentro de la casa. En un momento tío Emmett estaba junto a nosotros, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho. No me había fijado, pero se parecían un poco. Los dos eran más grandes que los demás, pero sus sonrisas también eran las más grandes. Nos acompañó hasta un muro verde donde acababa el espacio abierto junto a la casa. Una vez allí unas sombras se adelantaron de entre las sombras.

_ ¿No deberían estar patrullando los límites, Jacob? - dijo tío Emmett.

_ Con todo el tema de mi imprimación con Nessie, ya no es necesario - le respondió él -. No hay razón para hacer guardia, ya que ellos ahora ya no se plantean atacar.

Un par de figuras se acercaron a nosotros. Me recordaban a Jacob, solo que eran más pequeñas. La chica era un poco más alta que el chico, pero ninguno llegaba a la altura de mi Jacob. La chica guardó las distancias, mientra que el chico sí que se acercó a nosotros.

_ Y entonces, ¿qué vais a hacer? - preguntó Emmett.

_ No lo sé - dijo Jacob mirando a los otros -. Mañana durante la reunión veremos qué va a pasar.

_ ¿Reunión? - dijo tío Emmett -. ¿Qué reunión?

_ Sam vendrá mañana para hablar con el Doctor Cullen para hablar de la renovación del tratado - le explicó Jacob.

_ ¿Así tan fácil? - dijo extrañado tío Emmett.

_ No puede ser de otra manera con Nessie de por medio - dijo Jacob mirándome dulcemente -. Nessie, éste es Seth y ella es Leah. Ellos son mi familia.

El chico se había acercado aun más a nosotros, estiró su brazo y acarició mi manita, que tenía atrapada entre los dedos de Jacob. Una ancha sonrisa se extendía por su cara y su dulce mirada era muy agradable. Sin embargo, la chica se había mantenido medio dentro del bosque, sin acercarse demasiado. Me miraba con unos ojos muy duros que hacían daño. Su mirada se alternaba entre tío Emmett y yo. Siguió sin acercarse en todo el rato que estuvimos allí, hasta que nos llamaron desde la casa.

Rosalie nos estaba esperando en la entrada. Me llevó arriba con papá y el abuelo Carlisle, con Jacob siguiéndonos de cerca. Me volvieron a poner sobre una mesa y sacaron la cinta. Era otra vez lo mismo. Ya sabía que me tocaba quedarme muy quieta, como me había pedido papá antes.

_ Sigue creciendo muy rápido - dijo papá con voz rara.

_ Aun no podemos establecer un patrón, Edward - dijo el abuelo -. Hay que esperar a ver lo que pasa en los próximos días para estar seguros.

_ ¿Cuál es el problema? - dijo Jacob.

_ El ratio de crecimiento es demasiado elevado - dijo Carlisle -. A este ritmo será adulta en poco tiempo y envejecerá rápidamente.

_ ¿Envejecerá? - dijo Jacob mirándome fijamente, con la cara totalmente blanca de repente - ¿Qué quiere decir que envejecerá rápidamente? ¿Se morirá?

_ Aun es demasiado pronto para hacer ninguna afirmación, Jacob - le dijo papá aferrándole por el hombro -. Sabremos a qué atenernos con algunas mediciones más.

_ Pero… - dijo él con un grito - ¡Ella no puede morir!

Papá se acercó a mí y me cogió entre sus brazos. Me apretaba tan estrechamente que casi hacía daño. Su mirada totalmente centrada en mis ojos estaba llena de dolor. Miraba a papá y miraba a Jacob. Un dolor muy similar estaba escondido detrás de los suyos también. Un dolor profundo, imposible de soportar. Ese amor que me transmitía siempre estaba rodeado de un gran dolor. Era muy difícil seguir mirando dentro de sus ojos, pero no había otra cosa que pudiera hacer. Me removí inquieta entre los brazos de papá.

_ Será mejor que vayas a calmarte, Jacob - le dijo papá -. Estás asustando a Renesmee.

_ No, tranquilo - dijo él -. Estaré bien. Vamos a estar bien. ¿Verdad, Nessie?

_ Date una vuelta, Jacob - le dijo papá firmemente.

Jacob se estiró hacia nosotros y me acarició dulcemente la cara. Me miró y se fue sin más. Me sentí abandonada. Jacob se había ido y me había dejado muy nerviosa. Estaba en los brazos de papá, pero a él también lo notaba raro. Aquí estaba pasando algo, pero no entendía nada. Tenía que ser algo malo para que papá tuviera esa mirada de dolor. No quería verlo así. Me removí inquieta entre sus brazos, llamando su atención.

Papá empezó a tararear algo muy bajito mientras me mecía entre sus brazos. Empezó muy suavemente, para ir subiendo poco a poco de volumen para oírse más claramente. Era una melodía muy bonita que iba como girando y girando, subiendo lentamente. Me gustaba mucho, era muy relajante. Toda la tensión que notaba se iba alejando lentamente. La mirada de papá se iba aclarando según me tarareaba dulcemente. Cada vez tenía menos dolor en ella y tan solo quedaba el amor, llenándome por completo acompañado de esa maravillosa canción.

Cuando desperté esta vez estaba en brazos de tía Rosalie. Estábamos de nuevo en la sala grande, con los demás dando vueltas por ahí haciendo cosas. Su largo pelo volvía a hacerme cosquillas en la cara. Tenía otra vez esa sensación de vacío dentro de mí. Era un hambre muy intensa y no sabía cómo aliviarla. Me acordaba que había sido Rosalie la que me había dado algo que olía realmente bien y que después de eso me había sentido mejor, pero esta vez no tenía nada para mí.

Tía Rosalie estaba hablando con la abuela Esme y ninguna de las dos me estaba mirando. Me agité en sus brazos, intentando llamar su atención y se inclinó para darme un beso en la frente. Se puso a hacer esos ruiditos raros otra vez, pero yo no podía pensar más que en el hambre que tenía. Quería que volviera a darme eso de antes. Lo necesitaba.

Pero ella no paraba de hacerme cosquillas con su pelo. Intenté apartar el mechón de pelo molesto, pero tía Rosalie me atrapó la mano y volvió a darme un beso, esta vez en la nariz. Intenté apartarla. Yo lo que quería era que me diera eso que sabía tan bien. Lo necesitaba, no podía pensar en nada más.

De repente tía Rosalie se quedó paralizada. Dejó de hacer ruiditos raros, dejó de darme besos por toda la cara, dejó de sonreír y se puso muy seria. Tenía los ojos completamente abierto y no dejaba de mirarme extrañada. ¿Qué hacía? Yo quería eso que olía tan bien. ¿Dónde estaba el bote ese duro? ¡Tenía hambre!

_ ¿Qué ocurre, Rosalie? - dijo Esme preocupada.

_ Renesmee tiene hambre - dijo Rosalie muy lentamente, aun con los ojos abiertos.

Pero, ¿qué le pasaba? No podía entender por qué se había quedado tan quieta. Su mirada hacía que me removiera entre sus brazos, con su cara demasiado cerca. Tenía agarrada mi mano y la sostenía todavía junto a su cara.

_ Normal - dijo sonriendo la abuela -, es su hora de comer.

_ Ya - dijo ella, como alargando la palabra -, pero es que lo sé porque me lo ha dicho ella.

Me quedé quieta, prestando atención a lo que decían de mí. Porque sabía que estaban hablando de mí. ¿Por qué no me había dado de comer aun? Necesitaba ese bote que olía tan bien.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? - dijo Esme confundida.

_ Que sé que tiene hambre porque ella me lo ha mostrado - dijo tía Rosalie -. No sé cómo, pero lo ha hecho.

¿Qué había pasado? Tía Rosalie sabía lo que yo le quería decir. Pero ¿cómo había sido? Papá era el único que me hablaba como si me pudiese escuchar. ¿Había hecho yo eso? Rosalie me había entendido de alguna manera. Yo le había mostrado algo, pero ¿cómo?

_ ¿Qué has sentido? - le preguntó ella.

_ He visto una imagen en la mente - dijo tía Rosalie girándose hacia él -. Era yo acercándome con el biberón de sangre. Además he sentido una sed muy intensa que no era mía.

_ Renesmee te ha mostrado lo que ve cuando te acercas a darle el biberón - dijo papá entrando en la habitación -, porque es en eso en lo que ella estaba pensando.

_ Pero, ¿cómo puedo haberlo visto yo? - dijo Rosalie aun confundida -. Edward, baja un momento.

_ Parece que tenemos una niñita con un don aquí - dijo papá sonriéndome al entrar en la habitación -. Renesmee, ¿puedes hacerlo otra vez?

¿Hacerlo? No sabía qué había pasado antes. No sabía cómo me había escuchado ella. Sólo sabía que tenía hambre. Y me estaba acordando de cuando tía Rosalie me traía eso que olía tan bien.

_ ¿Te llega algo ahora, Rose? - le preguntó papá.

_ No, nada -. dijo ella extrañada.

_ Ella está pensando lo mismo que antes - dijo papá mirándome fijamente -. ¿Hay algo diferente respecto a antes?

_ Estaba haciéndole carantoñas - dijo Rosalie.

_ Muéstranoslo, por favor - le pidió papá.

Entonces tía Rosalie volvió a darme besitos. Yo sólo quería que parara y que me dieran eso que olía tan bien. Me concentré en el bote ese duro, el biberón. Quería que tía Rosalie me lo diera. Me removí inquieta entre sus brazos, intentando apartarla de mí.

_ Ahora sí - dijo Rosalie -, me lo ha mostrado otra vez.

¿Ahora? Al intentar apartarla la había tocado en la cara. ¿Me había escuchado otra vez? Estaba muy bien. Así podría preguntar por mamá a alguien más que a papá. Quería volver con ella... En eso que entró la abuela Esme de vuelta a la habitación con algo entre las manos. Un olor muy bueno venía con ella. Me cogió en brazos y me dio el biberón. ¡Por fin lo había conseguido!

* * *

_**N/A:** __Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… _Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados

_Muchas gracias a **AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, fjrod, el angel de la muerte, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **y** v cullen**_

_por pasaros por aquí y dejarme vuestros maravillosos comentarios sobre cada cap. ^^ __Nos vemos el próximo Lunes por aquí con el __**Capítulo 7**__**: "Mamá"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	7. Mamá

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá._

_

* * *

_

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 7****: Mamá**

Estaba impaciente por reunirme con mamá. Ahora que sabía cómo, podía preguntarle a los demás por ella. Antes sólo me respondía papá. Todos me decían que pronto podría reunirme con ella, pero no sabía cuando. Estaba muy nerviosa por volver a estar en sus brazos. Nada era como estar con ella. Quería volver a sentirme como cuando estaba en mi refugio. Cuando estuve en sus brazos había sido más feliz y me había sentido más querida que nunca. Ella era muy especial para mí.

Mientras esperaba a poder reunirme con ella, seguía haciendo las mismas cosas una y otra vez: los cambios de ropa para que las tías me sacara muchas fotos, estarme muy quieta para que el abuelo me tomara medidas, jugar con tío Emmett, dormir en brazos de la abuela, salir fuera de la casa a dar una vuelta con Jacob y tomarme el biberón.

El abuelo había intentado que me tomara una cosa que no olía nada bien. Me dijo que esa leche era buena para mí, pero a mí no me gustaba nada. No sabía tan bien como la sangre. Estaba malo y no lo quería, pero él intentó varias veces que me lo tomara. Me escondía entre los brazos de Rosalie para que no me lo pudiera dar. Hasta que no me traían mi biberón de sangre no estaba tranquila.

A veces tardaban mucho en traérmelo. Siempre tenía hambre. Ahora que podían entenderme, lo pedía siempre que sentía ese vacío. Pero no siempre podía llegar. A veces estaban tan distraídos que no sabían que quería decirles algo. Pero eso fue hasta que encontré la manera de llamar su atención.

_ Dame a Renesmee, Jacob - dijo Rosalie acercándose a nosotros -. Es la hora de su biberón.

_ Ya se lo doy yo - dijo Jacob sin dejarme ir -. Ahora me toca a mí.

_ Te he dicho que me des a mi sobrina - dijo ella intentando agarrarme de entre sus brazos.

_ Y yo te he dicho que ya se lo doy yo - le respondió él -. Yo también quiero darle de comer. Me hace ilusión y a ella también le gusta. ¿Verdad, Nessie?

Ninguno de los dos me estaba prestando atención, solo podían mirarse el uno al otro cada vez más enfadados. ¡Se habían olvidado de que yo tenía hambre! No llegaba a tocar a Jacob en la cara para hablar con él, tía Rosalie estaba demasiado lejos y ellos seguían discutiendo. Así que no lo pensé más, acerqué el dedo de Jacob que tenía cogido con mi mano y me lo llevé a la boca. Lo tenía muy cerca y no podía hacer nada más. Así que apreté fuerte mis dientes. ¡Por fin conseguí llamar su atención!

_ Ay - se quejó Jacob, mirándome fijamente.

_ ¿Qué pasa ahora, chucho? - dijo Rosalie enfadada.

_ No lo sé - dijo Jacob sorprendido -. Nessie, me ha mordido.

Agité mi mano en el aire estirándome hacia él, pero sin poder llegar a tocarlo. Jacob se agachó, acercándome su cara. Pensé en el biberón y en el hambre que sentía. Pensé muy fuerte en el biberón de sangre… y de repente comprendió.

_ Tiene hambre - dijo Jacob sonriendo -. Creo que esta niñita quiere comer ya.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo esperando para reunirme con mamá. A pesar de preguntárselo muchas veces a toda la familia, siempre obtenía la misma respuesta: pronto. Pero ¿qué significaba pronto? Llevaba esperando demasiado y ya no podía aguantar más. Cada vez estaba más impaciente por reunirme con mamá. No había vuelto a verla desde aquella primera vez. Había sido tan solo un momento, pero era lo más importante que había pasado en mi vida.

Nada había sido tan emocionante como estar por primera vez en los brazos de mamá. Era la persona más importante para mí y tan solo había estado con ella una sola vez. Solo guardaba un recuerdo de ella, pero les enviaba a tía Rosalie y a los demás esa imagen una y otra vez preguntando por ella. Por fin, obtuve una respuesta distinta de papá:

_ Renesmee, mamá está dormida - me dijo papá -. Ahora tengo que volver con ella, porque está a punto de despertar.

Estaba atenta para saber más de mamá. Podía oír de vez en cuando a papá hablar arriba, pero había mucho ruido aquí y las voces no me llegaban bien. Tío Emmett y tío Jasper estaban mirando la tele con Jacob y Seth, con todos dando muchos gritos de "¡Arriba Mariners!". Tía Rosalie estaba muy cerca de ellos, sentada en el sofá conmigo en brazos sin prestarles atención. Tía Alice no paraba de dar vueltas por la habitación arreglándolo todo. Iba y venía moviéndose muy suavemente a nuestro alrededor, tarareando una canción para sí.

La abuela había estado trayendo cosas y más cosas de comer para Jacob y Seth, pero ahora estaba preparándome otro delicioso biberón. Había notado otra vez el vacío del hambre y había avisado a tía Rosalie. A ella también la había mordido, pero no era lo mismo que con Jacob. Me había costado más apretar los dientes y ella no sabía igual que él. Me gustaba mucho más mi Jacob.

Mientras tanto, el abuelo iba y venía desde donde estaba mamá, pues le oía hablar de vez en cuando con papá.

_ ¿Todavía no hay ningún cambio? - dijo el abuelo.

_ Ninguno - dijo papá.

_ No queda ningún resto de olor a morfina - dijo Carlisle.

_ Ya lo sé - le respondió papá -. Bella, ¿puedes oírme?

Podía oír la ansiedad en la voz de papá. Él también tenía muchas ganas de que mamá despertara.

_ Bella, ¿puedes abrir los ojos? - le decía papá - ¿Puedes apretarme la mano?

También Alice fue a ver a mamá, pero no me llevaban con ellos. Yo me tenía que quedar aquí lejos sin poder verla. Estaba ansiosa por reunirme con ella.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo más queda? - preguntó papá.

_ No deber ser mucho ya - dijo tía Alice -. ¿Ves cómo se le aclara la piel? La veo mucho mejor.

Estaba impaciente por reunirme ya con mamá. Estaba esforzándome mucho por oír a papá para saber lo que pasaba arriba. Y entonces papá llamó al abuelo y él y Alice salieron corriendo para allí.

_ Carlisle - llamó papá -. Escuchad.

_ Ah - dijo el abuelo -, ya casi ha terminado.

_ Muy pronto - dijo tía Alice -. Traeré a los otros. ¿Debo hacer que Rosalie…?

_ Sí… Es preferible que mantenga al bebé alejado - dijo papá -. ¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor?

_ Haré que suban ya - le dijo Alice.

En un momento estaba con nosotros abajo, hablando con toda la familia.

_ ¡Ya es la hora! - dijo a todos, añadiendo mirando a tía Rosalie - Quédate aquí con Renesmee. Será lo más seguro para ella.

_ No te preocupes - dijo Jacob -, yo también me quedaré protegiéndola. Seth, avisa a Leah y estad atentos por si acaso.

Y así todos desaparecieron escaleras arriba, dejándome a solas esperando con Rosalie y Jacob. No quería esperar más. Los demás iban a ver a mamá mucho antes que yo, ¡pero era mi mamá! Ahora que todos los ruidos habían parado se podía oír claramente todo lo que estaba pasando arriba. Podía oír el corazón de Jacob a mi lado, el mío propio y uno más latiendo arriba muy fuerte y rápido. Hasta que de repente ese corazón que solo podía ser de mamá se paró.

_ ¿Bella? - dijo papá - Lo siento, sé que se siente uno desorientado, pero estás bien, y luego todo va a ir mejor.

No llegaba ningún otro sonido desde arriba, solo la voz de papá. Hablaba muy suavemente, con un tono muy relajante. ¿Estaba hablando ya con mamá? ¿Estaba ya despierta? Me removí inquieta entre los brazos de Rosalie. Jacob estaba parado delante de nosotras mirando hacia las escaleras, medio agachado y muy tenso. Parecía preparado para saltar en cualquier momento. Tía Rose también estaba nerviosa y no apartaba la mirada de la entrada de la habitación. Ella estaba tan pendiente como yo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo arriba.

_ Mmm… Ve con cuidado, Bella. Ay - se quejó papá -. Que no te dé un ataque de pánico ahora, amor. Simplemente eres algo más fuerte que yo en este momento.

_ Te amo - dijo una voz que yo no había oído hasta ahora.

_ Como yo a ti - le respondió papá.

_ Te has estado conteniendo antes por mí - dijo la misma voz.

Esa era una voz muy musical, más parecida a la de los Cullen que a la de Jacob. No era la voz de mamá, la que recordaba de la única vez que había estado entre sus brazos. No era la voz que oía cuando estaba en mi refugio, a la que tanto había aprendido a amar, con la que tanto deseaba reunirme. Pero algo me decía que esa voz era de mamá, no podía ser de nadie más. ¡Por fin mamá estaba despierta!

_ Entonces era necesario - dijo papá riendo -. Ahora es tu turno de no hacerme pedazos.

_ ¿Qué tal te sientes, Bella? - dijo el abuelo.

_ Abrumada - dijo mamá -. Hay demasiado…

_ Sí, puede llegar a ser bastante confuso - le respondió Carlisle.

_ Pero sigo sintiéndome yo misma - dijo mamá -, o al menos algo parecido. No esperaba esto.

Estaba muy contenta, por fin mamá había despertado. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verla y de estar entre sus brazos. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no la sentía cerca de mí. En mis recuerdos todo lo que tenía era esa cercanía con ella, cuando estaba en mi refugio. Éramos lo mismo, las dos juntas. Estar en sus brazos era mi lugar, mi sitio. Los demás me cogían entre sus brazos y me hacían sentir muy bien, pero ni siquiera los brazos de Jacob se podían comparar a estar con mamá. Ella era especial, muy especial.

_ Estás muy controlada - dijo el abuelo -. Mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, incluso contando con todo el tiempo que has tenido para prepararte mentalmente para esto.

_ No estoy tan segura de eso - le respondió mamá.

_ Me parece que esta vez hicimos algo bien con la morfina - dijo el abuelo -. Dime, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas del proceso de transformación?

_ Lo recuerdo… muy borroso - dijo mamá -. Me acuerdo de que el bebé no podía respirar…

_ Renesmee está sana y muy bien - dijo papá -. ¿Qué recuerdas después de aquello?

_ No es fácil acordarse - dijo mamá -. Había una completa oscuridad. Y entonces… abrí los ojos y pude verlo todo.

_ Sorprendente - dijo el abuelo -. Quiero que pienses, que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes. Oh, lo siento tanto, Bella. Seguro que tienes que sentirte muy incómoda con la sed. Esta conversación puede esperar.

_ Vamos a cazar, Bella - dijo papá con voz ilusionada -. Es muy fácil, amor, casi instintivo, así que no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré cómo. Siempre tuve la impresión de que te hubiera gustado verme cazar. ¿Vamos? No quiero que le hagas daño a nadie.

_ Estoy bien - le respondió mamá -. Espera. Primero hay algo… Quiero verla, a Renesmee.

¡Oh, mamá había preguntado por mí! Tenía tantas ganas de verme conmigo como yo de verla a ella. No podía esperar más, necesitaba estar con ella de nuevo. Me removí inquieta entre los brazos de Rosalie. Intenté acercar mi mano a su cara para hacerle saber que quería ir con mamá, pero no llegaba a tocarla y ella no me hacía caso. No apartaba su mirada de las escaleras. Estaba muy tensa y preocupada, tanto como Jacob. Ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera lo que estaba sucediendo arriba con mamá.

_ Bella - dijo papá con voz tranquilizadora -, ésa no es una buena idea. Ella es medio humana, amor. Su corazón late y corre sangre por sus venas. No querrás ponerla en peligro hasta que tengas controlada de verdad tu sed, ¿a que no?

_ ¿Dónde está? - preguntó mamá -. ¿Está con Rosalie?

_ Sí - le respondió papá.

_ Espera - saltó mamá -. ¿Y qué pasa con Jacob? ¿Y con Charlie? Contadme todo lo que me he perdido. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado… inconsciente? ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

_ No es que algo vaya mal - dijo Carlisle -. Nada ha cambiado de modo sustancial, la verdad, y tú sólo has estado sin consciencia durante unos días.

Arriba seguían hablando y hablando, pero nadie bajaba con nosotros.

_ Espera un momento… - interrumpió mamá - ¿Jacob está todavía aquí?

_ Por desgracia - dijo tía Rosalie casi en un susurro -, pero va a ser por poco tiempo, chucho.

_ Ya te gustaría, ya - le contestó Jacob - pero eso no va a cambiar. Acostúmbrate, rubia.

_ Espera a que Bella se entere de todo y veremos lo que pasa - le respondió Rosalie entre dientes.

Esta no era más que otra de las muchas peleas que tenían, pero era muy gracioso. Lo miraba a uno, miraba a la otra, volvía a mirar a Jacob, luego otra vez a Rosalie y vuelta a empezar. Cuando se ponían a hablar así estaban muy graciosos. Su voz no se parecía a cuando me hablaban a mí. Me sentía muy cómoda en brazos de ella o de él siempre, aunque me gustaba más estar con Jacob. Además, Jacob me había enseñado un montón de cosas en el bosque, como los pajaritos de antes.

_ Vale, vale - exclamó papá reclamando de nuevo toda nuestra atención.

_ ¿Qué? - preguntó mamá.

_ Estás poniendo a Jasper más nervioso a cada minuto que pasa. No se relajará un poco hasta que hayamos ido de caza.

_ Vale, vámonos de caza - dijo mamá -. ¿Por la ventana?

_ Es la salida más conveniente. Si tienes miedo, puedo llevarte. - dijo papá.

_ ¿Tenemos toda la eternidad por delante y a ti te preocupa el tiempo que perderemos si salimos por la puerta de atrás? - dijo mamá sorprendida.

_ Renesmee y Jacob están en el piso de abajo… - le dijo papá.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Mamá no iba a venir ya? Yo quería verla, reunirme con ella, estar en sus brazos. ¿Por qué no podía verla ya? Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándola. Me removí inquieta entre los brazos de Rosalie, deseando que me llevara con mamá ya. No podía entender por qué no podía ir con ella. Ya estaba despierta. Eso era lo que tanto había estado esperando y ahora me hacían esperar aun más.

_ ¿Renesmee está… bien… con Jacob ahí abajo? - preguntó mamá - No creo que ella le guste demasiado.

_ Confía en mí - dijo papá -, ella está completamente a salvo. Sé con detalle lo que Jacob está pensando.

Miré a Jacob que se había girado hacia nosotras. Estaba mucho más tranquilo ahora y ya no miraba con ansiedad hacia las escaleras. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara, mientras posaba su mirada en mí. Una corriente de amor se estableció entre nosotros. Papá sabía lo que él estaba pensando, pero yo también. Su mirada me decía lo mucho que me quería, igual que yo a él.

Después de eso vi a papá fuera de la casa, había saltado por la ventana de arriba. Esperaba mirando hacia arriba y enseguida se le unió otra persona. Tenía que ser mamá. Se alejaron de la casa hacia el bosque, por encima del río. Le pregunté a tía Rosalie qué pasaba y me dijo que mamá y papá habían ido a comer y que volverían pronto. Estaba cansada de tanto esperar. Quería reunirme con mamá ya.

Estaba muy nerviosa, sin dejar de moverme en los brazos de Rosalie. Había intentado calmarme cantándome suavemente, pero no podía dejar de mirar hacia fuera buscando a mamá. Al rato vi como Jacob salía de la casa para esperar a mamá al borde del bosque. Iba a hacer no sé qué prueba y me miraba preocupado. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¿Qué pasaba? Yo quería reunirme con mamá. Quería que me llevara con él para ir con ella ya, pero me dejó en la casa con tía Rosalie, rodeada de todos los demás.

Desde la ventana pude ver llegar a mamá y papá desde el bosque. Jacob los esperaba justo al otro lado del claro. Se quedaron allí parados hablando, pero no conseguía oír nada. Cuando terminaron se acercaron a la casa y Jacob corrió a mi lado, poniéndose delante d tía Rosalie y de mí, mientras los demás formaban una fila tapándome la vista. Se habían puesto entre mamá y yo y ahora no podía ver nada. Me agité entre los brazos que me aprisionaban, intentando ver a mamá por entre Jacob y los demás.

Y entonces la vi. Estaba mirándome intensamente, con esa mirada que podía reconocer de la única vez que la había visto, la primera vez que estuve en sus brazos. Estaban hablando entre ellos, pero yo no podía prestar atención a nada más que no fuera mamá. La veía entre ellos, con Jacob de por medio. Ella también me buscaba, me miraba con ansiedad. Y amor, con mucho amor.

Mamá estaba un poco diferente, no era como yo la recordaba, pero no podía ser otra. Papá la tenía cogida entre sus brazos y su mirada transmitía paz y mucho amor. Me giré en los brazos de Rosalie para preguntarle si realmente era ella, si era mamá. Sus brillantes ojos rojos eran muy diferentes de los que recordaba. Tampoco se parecían nada a los del resto de la familia, de un dorado intenso. Ni siquiera se parecían a los grandes ojos oscuros de mi Jacob.

Le pregunté a ella era mamá. Si era la misma que salía en la imagen que tenía en mi cabeza, por la que había estado preguntando todo este tiempo. Tenía que estar segura, porque la persona que ahora veía era muy diferente del recuerdo que tenía de mi mamá. Aunque realmente, el amor que me transmitía su mirada me decía todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ese amor era exactamente el mismo que el que guardaba en mi recuerdo.

_ Sí, es ella - me dijo tía Rosalie.

Ahora ya no tenía ninguna duda, por fin me iba a reunir con mamá. Quería estar en sus brazos, volver a estar con ella, volver a mi lugar seguro. Quería volver a sentir todo eso que sólo había sentido estando entre sus brazos. Me giré y le sonreí. Entonces mamá dio un paso hacia mí y todos se movieron muy rápido. Rosalie retrocedió, apretándome fuertemente entre sus brazos, escondiéndome contra su cuerpo. Jacob se puso en guardia delante de Rosalie, de cara a mamá, preparado para saltar, completamente tenso. Los demás se pusieron entre nosotras, impidiéndome ver nada más.

_ Oh, vamos, dadle una oportunidad - dijo Alice -. No va a hacer nada. Sólo quería mirarla un poco más de cerca.

_ Estoy bien - dijo mamá -. De todas formas manteneos cerca, sólo por si acaso.

Cuando oí la voz de mamá por fin, tan cerca, tan clara. Era ella. Necesitaba estar con ella. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de nuevo. Todos seguían hablando, pero toda mi atención estaba centrada en mamá. Nuestras miradas estaban entrelazadas y mi necesidad de estar con ella era cada vez mayor. Estaba impaciente por estar entre sus brazos. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Por qué no venía a por mí?

Quería reunirme con ella. Me removí inquieta entre los brazos de Rosalie. Intentaba ver mejor por entre el obstáculo que suponía Jacob. Mamá me miraba, pero no se acercaba a por mí. Estiré mis brazos hacia ella, quería ir con ella. Sus manos se alzaron hacia mí, con ansiedad en su mirada. Ella también quería reunirse conmigo, pero no entendía que la retenía lejos de mí. Estaba cada vez más enfadada. Intentaba escapar de brazos de Rosalie para ir con mamá, pero no podía hacer nada.

Entonces se movieron y mamá se fue acercando lentamente hacia mí, sujeta por papá y tío Jasper. Muy lentamente, se acercaban muy lentamente. Ya había esperado demasiado, quería ir con mamá. Quería que ella me cogiera ya. Y sin saber cómo solté el aire por mi garganta fuertemente, dando un grito que dejó paralizada a mamá. Con los demás tuvo el efecto contrario. Todos se acercaron a mí, ansiosos por cogerme entre sus brazos, preguntando qué me pasaba.

_ ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Jacob inquieto - ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

_ No, está bien - dijo Rosalie dejándome ir a los brazos de Jacob - . ¿Lo ves? Sólo quiere a Bella.

_ ¿Ella quiere venir conmigo? - dijo mamá muy bajito sorprendida, con su mirada entrelazada con la mía.

_ Te ha estado esperando durante casi tres días - dijo papá, empujando a mamá hacia mí.

_ Jake… estoy bien - le dijo mamá a Jacob, acercándose aun más a nosotros.

No podía parar quieta, faltaba ya tan poco. Tenía a mamá tan cerca que casi podía tocarla. Me removí inquieta entre los brazos de Jacob, intentando alcanzar a mamá. Estiraba mis brazos hacia ella, intentando acortar el espacio que nos separaba. Por fin, mamá estiró sus brazos hacia mí y Jacob me dejó ir de mala gana. Y así me encontré entre los brazos de mamá, después de tanto tiempo esperando a que despertara, después de esperar también a que volviera de comer, después de esperar que hablaran y hablaran. Acerqué mi mano a su cara y le envié la imagen de mi recuerdo.

_ ¿Qué… ha sido… eso? - dijo mamá sorprendida.

Mamá se quedó paralizada, mirándome fijamente. Los demás se pusieron tensos, sujetando a mamá, preparados para intervenir. Pero yo estaba muy tranquila, mirando fijamente a mamá, sonriéndole. Los demás estaban muy pendientes de la reacción de mamá, pero yo sabía que todo estaba bien. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara, en respuesta de la mía.

_ Yo también te recuerdo - me dijo mamá, besándome en la frente.

No podía dejar de sonreír, estaba completamente feliz. Después de todo, por fin había llegado a mi lugar preferido: los brazos de mamá. Estaba muy cambiada, pero seguía siendo ella. Antes su corazón latía junto a mí, marcando un ritmo que señalaba el paso del tiempo. Ahora ese corazón había dejado de latir, pero aun era ella: mi mamá.

* * *

_**N/A:** __Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… __Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados_

_a **AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, NessylitleCullen, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **y** v cullen**_

_muchas gracias por vuestros coments... y mi bienvenida para los nuevos lectores... Nos vemos este Miércoles por aquí con el __**Capítulo 8**__**: "Seth"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	8. Seth

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá._

**

* * *

**

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 8: Seth**

Estaba en brazos de mamá por fin… Después de tanto tiempo esperando, me encontraba entre sus brazos y era aun mejor de lo que recordaba. Sus duros brazos eran como los de papá o los de tía Rosalie, pero ese beso que me dio en la cara me llenó de una gran calidez. La había echado mucho de menos. Necesitaba tenerla a mi lado, necesitaba estar con ella, necesitaba volver a mi lugar especial. Los demás me querían mucho y yo a ellos, pero mamá era especial. Estaba ahí antes que nadie, cuidando de mí, hablándome, llenándome de amor aun antes de saber lo que era.

El amor de mamá me llegaba de muchas maneras. Podía verlo en su sonrisa, podía sentirlo en su forma de cogerme, podía notarlo en su beso, pero sobretodo me llegaba a través de sus ojos. Su amorosa mirada no se podía comparar con ninguna otra, ni siquiera con la de mi Jacob. Podía sentir las manos de Jacob aun cogiéndome, sin dejarme ir del todo con mamá. Parecía preocupado, pero yo no tenía ojos más que para ella.

_ ¿No hemos hecho ya suficientes experimentos para un día? - dijo Jacob con voz tensa -. Vale, es verdad que Bella lo está haciendo genial, pero no llevemos las cosas demasiado lejos.

_ ¿Cuál es tu problema, Jacob? - dijo mamá.

_ No te echo a la calle, Jacob, porque lo entiendo - dijo papá -, pero Bella lo está haciendo extraordinariamente bien, así que no le arruines el momento.

_ Y yo le ayudaré a echarte, perro - dijo tía Rosalie enfadada -. Te debo una buena patada en las tripas.

No entendía lo que estaban diciendo todos. De repente todos se habían puesto muy tensos, habían perdido sus sonrisas y se miraban unos a otros con mala cara. Bueno, todos miraban a Jacob con mala cara. ¿Qué había pasado? Se habían acercado todos aun más a mí. Me tenían apretada entre mamá y Jacob, con los tíos y papá muy cerca a nuestro alrededor.

Mamá también parecía enfadada, aunque no parecía que fuera conmigo. Miraba a Jacob y me miraba a mí, mientras que Jacob solo tenía ojos para mí. Su amorosa mirada estaba mezclada con mucha ansiedad.

_ ¡No! - exclamó mamá de repente.

El mundo pareció estallar. Todos se movieron muy rápidamente alejándose de mamá. Jacob me llevó consigo lejos de ella, sin saber por qué. Ahora era a mamá a quien miraban todos, muy preocupados. Papá la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos, sujetándola fuertemente, impidiendo que se moviese. Los demás parecían preparados para saltar en cualquier momento, al menor movimiento de mamá. Sin embargo ella no apartaba la mirada de Jacob, una mirada dura y muy enfadada que estaba empezando a inquietarme.

_ Rose - dijo mamá muy lentamente -. Llévate a Renesmee.

Lentamente, midiendo cada movimiento, Jacob me pasó a los brazos de tía Rosalie. Después, como si estuvieran coordinados, se fueron alejando paso a paso de mamá hacia atrás. Ninguno de ellos apartó los ojos de mamá, la vigilaban intensamente. Todos los demás también estaban pendientes de ella. Mamá estaba totalmente concentrada en Jacob y ya ni siquiera me miraba a mí.

_ Edward, no quiero hacerte daño - le dijo mamá a papá -, así que por favor, suéltame.

Papá no parecía querer dejarla ir. Seguía con los brazos muy apretados alrededor de mamá. Su cara no mostraba la felicidad de antes al estar junto a ella. Ahora estaba muy tenso.

_ Ve y ponte delante de Renesmee - le dijo mamá muy suavemente.

Pude ver cómo cambiaba la cara de papá. Pasó de estar completamente tenso a estar más tranquilo. Mamá había conseguido calmarlo con tan solo unas palabras. Relajó los brazos y la soltó. Luego se alejó de ella para ponerse delante de Rosalie y de mí. El problema es que ahora casi no veía lo que sucedía…

_ Tú… ¡no! - rugió mamá mirando intensamente a Jacob.

Mamá estaba agazapada en mitad del salón delante de Jacob, con todos los demás arrimados a las paredes dándoles espacio. Jacob retrocedió al oír a mamá gritarle así. Temía lo que pudiera pasar. Todos parecían realmente preocupados por lo que pudiera hacer mamá. Pero, era mamá… No lo entendía. Ella estaba realmente enfadada con él y no tenía idea de por qué. Jacob la miraba fijamente y seguía andando hacia atrás, alejándose de ella y de mí. Tenía las manos levantadas hacia ella, como intentando pararla y su expresión era muy cautelosa.

_ Ya sabes que es algo que no puedo controlar - dijo Jacob con una voz muy suave, intentando que mamá le escuchara.

_ ¡Tú, chucho estúpido! - dijo mamá aun avanzando hacia él - ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¡Es mi bebé!

Jacob estaba saliendo de espaldas de la casa, bajando las escaleras rápidamente sin dejar de observar a mamá, mientras ella se iba acercando a él. La expresión de su cara era muy extraña. Estaba muy enfadada con él y yo no entendía nada. Parecía a punto de saltar sobre él. ¡Podía hacerle daño! Yo no quería que le pasara nada a Jacob, pero a mamá tampoco.

_ ¡Bella - le dijo Jacob intentando hablar con ella -, no ha sido idea mía!

_ Yo la he tenido en mis brazos una sola vez - dijo mamá gritándole - y ¿ya te crees con derecho a no sé qué estúpida reclamación lobuna? ¡Es mía!

_ Podemos compartirla - dijo Jacob poniendo unos ojitos muy tiernos a mamá.

¡Oh, estaban hablando de mí! Pero, ¿qué estaba pasando? Nadie parecía moverse para hacer algo. Todos se habían quedado a un lado, dejando que mamá y Jacob se alejaran de nosotros. Cuando los demás salieron para ver mejor lo que estaba pasando, Rosalie se acercó a la puerta también conmigo. Pude ver cómo se alejaban de la casa hacia el bosque cercano.

_ ¿Cómo has osado imprimar a mi bebé? - dijo mamá, ya casi encima de Jacob - ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

_ ¡Ha sido involuntario! - le respondió Jacob adentrándose ligeramente entre los árboles.

Entonces pude ver un par de formas enormes dentro del bosque, entre los árboles que rodeaban a Jacob. Eran dos animales algo más altos que él. Sus cabezas se veían cada una por un lado de Jacob y miraban fijamente a mamá. Uno era de color amarillo muy claro y el otro algo más pequeño de un tono gris muy bonito. A pesar de verlos aparecer, mamá no se paró. Seguía andando medio agachada hacia Jacob, preparada para saltar sobre él en cualquier momento.

Entonces, el animal más pequeño gruñó a mamá y ella le rugió en respuesta. Fue impresionante ver a mamá así. Para mí solo era mamá, mi refugio, la necesitaba junto a mí. Pero ahora veía a mamá diferente. Estaba muy enfadada con Jacob y yo no quería que le pasara nada a él.

_ Bella, ¿te importaría escucharme sólo un segundo? - dijo Jacob intentando calmar a mamá -. ¿Por favor?

El animal gris se adelantó un poco al otro, aun gruñéndole a mamá. Estaban justo entre los primeros árboles del bosque, a la vista de todos, pero nadie iba a ayudar a mamá. Estaba preocupada por esos animales. Jacob casi parecía pequeño al l lado de ellos, aunque ellos no apartaban le vista de mamá. Estaban muy tensos, también preparados para saltar en tan solo un momento.

_ Leah, lárgate - dijo Jacob dirigiéndose al animal que acababa de gruñir, pero aun así éste no se movió.

No podía dejar de mirar la escena, como todos los demás. En ese momento nada era más importante que la conversación que estaban teniendo mamá y Jacob. Él estaba intentando calmarla, rodeado de dos grandes animales, con mi familia mirándolos desde la casa. Estaba muy inquieta con todo lo que estaba pasando. No dejaba de removerme en los brazos de Rosalie. Mi familia hablaba entre ellos, pero no podía prestarles atención. Sólo tenía ojos para mamá y Jacob, que seguían hablando.

_ Huye mientras puedas - exclamó mamá.

_ ¡Venga, Bells! - continuó Jacob - Yo también le gusto a Nessie.

De repente todos se quedaron muy quietos y callados. Papá estaba ahora muy concentrado en mamá, esperando su reacción. Los demás no eran menos. Tía Rosalie tenía una sonrisita muy rara en la cara.

_ ¿Cómo… la has llamado? - dijo mamá.

Parecía aun más enfadada que antes. Jacob agachó la cabeza ligeramente, pero sin apartar la vista de ella. Tenía toda la cara completamente roja y hablaba tan bajito que casi no le oía.

_ Bueno - dijo él -, ese nombre que os habéis sacado de la manga es un trabalenguas y…

_ ¿Le has puesto a mi hija de apodo el nombre del monstruo del Lago Ness? - dijo mamá chillando.

Y entonces fue cuando todo se puso en movimiento rápidamente… Mamá saltó sobre Jacob a por su cabeza, mientras él se quedaba quieto en el sitio sin moverse siquiera. No intentó evitar su ataque, pero otro sí que se movió para pararla. El animal color claro se había puesto en el camino de mamá de un salto, evitando que ella llegara a tocar a mi Jacob. A él no le pasó nada y a mamá tampoco, pero al pobre animal sí.

Desde donde estaba pude oír un sonido de algo rompiéndose cuando mamá chocó contra él. Se oyó un sonido de lo más raro y luego todo fue un remolino de actividad. Todos reaccionaron con mucha rapidez para ayudar. Yo solo tenía ojos para mi Jacob. No le había pasado nada gracias a la ayuda de ese enorme animal. Mamá se había movido muy rápido, pero él lo había sido más para ponerse por medio y evitar que hiciera daño a Jacob.

Todos se habían puesto en movimiento, menos Rosalie que se mantenía apartada a un lado conmigo. Mamá estaba rodeada por tío Emmett y tío Jasper. Tía Alice había entrado en la casa y ya esperaba dentro con un montón de cosas preparadas encima de la mesa. La abuela acercó una manta para cubrir al animal. Mientras tanto, Jacob, papá y el abuelo lo entraban a la casa.

_ Lo siento mucho, Seth - dijo papá, mirando al animal - Debería haber estado más atento.

A pesar de lo grande que era el animal, consiguieron meterlo dentro. Ahora todos se habían reunido al su alrededor, intentando ayudar, sin dejarme ver casi nada. Jacob no se apartaba de su lado y no dejaba de hablarle.

_ Eso ahora no importa - dijo el abuelo -. Seth, necesito que vuelvas a ser humano para que pueda ponerte el hueso en su sitio antes de que cure mal.

_ Seth, tienes que tranquilizarte - le decía Jacob al animal - Como lobo, el Doctor Cullen no te puede ayudar.

Jacob no paraba de hablarle, intentando tranquilizarle, pidiéndole que respirara lentamente. Los demás también daban vueltas por ahí, incluso la abuela Esme estaba tapando al animal con una manta.

_ Venga, Seth - continuó Jacob -, que esto no es nada comparado a lo mío.

Y en un momento, sin saber cómo, en lugar del animal estaba Seth, ese chico del otro día. ¿Dónde estaba ese animal? Era muy bonito y grande. Había ayudado a Jacob y estaba muy contenta por ello, pero ahora ya no lo veía. El único que estaba allí era Seth, que era muy bueno conmigo. El abuelo Carlisle estaba moviendo su brazo y la cara del chico era de dolor. Miraba a Jacob, que seguía hablándole suavemente para que se relajase.

_ Ya casi está Seth - le dijo Jacob al chico con una gran sonrisa -. Dentro de un rato estarás saltando por ahí otra vez.

Así que era el mismo, el animal y el chico: Seth. Jacob seguía hablando con él como con el animal de antes. Sonreí mirando a Seth. Se había portado muy bien. Él había evitado que mamá saltara sobre mi Jacob. A él no le había pasado nada y a mamá tampoco. Ahora ella estaba fuera con tío Jasper y tío Emmett. Podía oír como les pedía entrar, pero ellos no le dejaban.

El abuelo le había puesto algo sujetándole el brazo y ahora el chico tenía mejor cara. Estaba sonriendo ya, sin ese dolor que antes también me hacía daño a mí. Estaba muy contenta de que hubiera protegido a mi Jacob, incluso de mamá. Ella seguía fuera con mis tíos, hablando con ellos ya más calmada. Tía Rosalie les echaba miradas de vez en cuando controlando cómo estaba mamá.

Ahora que parecía que todo había pasado yo quería volver otra vez con mamá. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle. Quería compartir con ella todo lo que se había perdido estando lejos de mí. Quería volver a estar feliz en sus brazos, pero tía Rosalie no quería dejarme ir con ella. Se lo pedí varias veces, pero no me hacía caso. Ya no agachaba la cabeza para dejarme preguntarle, simplemente miraba fuera hacia donde estaba mamá con cara preocupada. Al final el que se acercó a mí fue Jacob.

_ ¿Qué le pasa a Nessie? - le preguntó a Rosalie -. Está muy agitada. ¿Qué quiere?

_ ¿Qué va a querer? - dijo Rosalie -. Volver con Bella.

No dejé de removerme entre los brazos de Rosalie. Estiraba mis manos hacia Jacob para ir con él y que me llevara con mamá. Ante la insistencia de Jacob y la mía, al final tía Rosalie me dejó ir con él. Jacob me cogió entre sus brazos y yo me estiré para acercarme a su cara. A él también se lo pedí a él: volver con mamá. Tenía tantas cosas que contarle, todo lo que se había perdido cuando no estaba conmigo.

_ Ahora no, Nessie - me dijo Jacob -. Mamá está un poquito enfadada y no es bueno que estés con ella.

_ Renesmee, luego cuando mamá esté más tranquila podrás ir con ella, ¿vale? - me dijo tía Rosalie -. Pero ahora no puede ser.

_ Es mejor que salgamos fuera por la otra puerta - le dijo Jacob a Rosalie -. No me siento seguro aquí encerrado.

_ Sí, Jacob. Será lo mejor - le respondió ella -, pero salgamos por la puerta de atrás, lejos de Bella.

¡No, yo quería ir con mamá! No quería salir fuera. Mamá iba a entrar ahora a ver a Seth, les había oído hablar con ella, y yo quería estar allí. ¡Mamá! Le seguí pidiendo a Jacob que me llevara con mamá, pero no me hizo caso. Le mordí para que me prestara atención y pensó que tenía hambre. ¡Tenía hambre! Pero antes quería volver con mamá.

Me trajeron mi biberón, pero no me dejaron acercarme a mamá hasta mucho después. Querían darme de comer de comer los dos, como siempre, pero yo quería que me lo diera mamá. Tan solo me habían dejado estar con ella un momento. La había estado esperando mucho tiempo y ahora tenía que esperar más. Sabía que estaba dentro de la casa con papá, hablando con Seth, pero no podía verla desde aquí.

Cuando terminé mi biberón llegó el abuelo para medirme, otra vez. Entramos en la casa, donde estaba mamá, pero sabía que tenía que estar muy quieta. Estaba más cerca de mamá, podía verla y ella también me miraba intensamente. Los demás no pararon de hablar, pero no les podía prestar atención. Mamá era lo único que importaba.

Quería volver con ella. Estaba hablando con papá en voz baja, pero ninguno de los dos apartaba la mirada de mí. Cuando el abuelo terminó de medirme, Rosalie me volvió a coger en brazos. Enseguida le pedí ir con mamá. Había estado esperando mucho tiempo, otra vez. Tenía muchas ganas de volver con ella y contarle todo lo que había hecho mientras la esperaba.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quiere? - preguntó Jacob.

_ A Bella, por supuesto - le respondió tía Rosalie y girándose hacia mamá le preguntó -. ¿Cómo estás?

_ Preocupada - respondió mamá sin dejar de mirarme.

_ Todos lo estamos, pero no es eso lo que quiero decir - dijo Rosalie.

_ Estoy bajo control - dijo mamá con una voz muy calmada.

Mamá se acercó hacia mí mientras tía Rosalie también caminaba hacia ella. Acercó sus brazos hacia mí y me cogió entre ellos, con una gran calidez en la mirada. Por fin había conseguido volver a mi lugar especial: volver con mamá. Tanto tiempo esperando por ella y aun era mejor de lo que recordaba. Me sentía realmente bien con mamá. Su mirada llena de amor, sus brazos rodeándome, su enorme sonrisa… todo era más especial que con los demás.

Estiré mi mano hacia ella y le conté lo que había visto antes, cuando había ido detrás de Jacob. Y también lo mucho que me alegraba de que Seth hubiera saltado entre ella y Jacob. Quería mucho a mamá, pero no quería que nada le pasara a mi Jacob. Él también era muy especial para mí, casi tanto como mamá.

_ Oh, maravilloso - gruñó mamá -. Perfecto.

_ Seguro que es porque sabe mejor que todos nosotros - dijo papá ahora ya sin sonreír.

_ Ya os he dicho que le gusto - dijo Jacob mirándome desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Me agité impaciente entre los brazos de mamá. Estaba prestando atención a todos menos a mí. Agité mi mano para llegar hasta ella y seguir contándole todo lo que se había perdido estando lejos de mí. Todo lo que había visto cuando Jacob me llevaba de paseo, lo feliz que era cuando tía Rosalie me peina, lo aburrido que era cuando el abuelo me medía, lo bueno que estaba el biberón de sangre…

Y de repente me encontré fuera de los brazos de mamá. Casi sin darme cuenta me encontré al otro lado de la habitación con papá. Había sido muy rápido cogiéndome de entre sus brazos y alejándome de mamá. Tío Jasper la tenía agarrada fuertemente y parecía tenso. Estaba preparado para algo, sin prestar atención nada más que a mamá. ¡Otra vez me habían separado de mamá!

_ ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? - preguntó mamá con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ Es que ella estaba recordando la sed - dijo papá.

_ Sí - dijo mamá con mucha tranquilidad -. ¿Y…?

_ Pues parece que nada de nada. Esta vez he sido yo el que ha reaccionado de forma exagerada - dijo papá relajándose y volviendo con mamá -. Jazz, suéltala.

_ No puedo entenderlo - dijo tío Jasper de camino a la puerta -. No puedo soportarlo.

Papá me devolvió rápidamente a los brazos de mamá. Le pregunté a ella que le pasaba a tío Jasper. ¿Por qué se había ido así? Parecía triste y no quería que estuviera triste. ¿Qué le pasaba?

_ Luego regresará - me respondió papá -. Necesita un momento a solas para poder reajustar su punto d vista sobre la vida.

Papá siguieron hablando con los demás mientras yo le contaba a mamá todo lo que había hecho estos días sin ella. Era importante que supiera todo lo que se había perdido. Antes siempre había estado con ella, compartiéndolo todo. Pero todo esto ella no lo sabía, había estado durmiendo. Ella tenía que saber todo lo que yo había hecho mientras la esperaba. Ahora ella ya estaba allí y lo podía compartir con ella… Por fin.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, NessylitleCullen, Robmau, **__**Rosse,**_

_**samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen**__ por dejarme vuestros coments... y mi bienvenida para los nuevos lectores... __Nos vemos este Viernes con el __**Capítulo 9: "Charlie"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	9. Charlie

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá._

_

* * *

_

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 9: Charlie**

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, mamá y papá no estaban por ningún lado. Me había quedado dormida en sus brazos por fin, después de tanto tiempo, pero ahora no estaban. Había sido la voz de tía Rosalie la que me había despertado, hablando con tío Emmett. Abrí los ojos lentamente, para que no me hiciera daño la luz del sol y enseguida conseguí la atención de todos. Toda mi familia estaba allí reunida, mirándome dulcemente, salvo mamá y papá. Me removí entre los brazos de Rosalie para preguntarle por ellos.

_ No te preocupes por ellos, Nessie - me dijo tía Rosalie -. En seguida vendrán.

Le insistí. Me removí entre sus brazos buscándolos por todas partes, pero no los veía. Quería saber donde estaban, por qué no estaban conmigo. Ya había esperado a que se despertara mamá y ahora ella estaba bien, pero no estaba conmigo. No quería esperar más para estar con ella. Quería volver a sus brazos.

En eso que la abuela se acercó a donde estábamos con un montón de cosas brillantes entre las manos. Cuando les daba la luz emitían reflejos muy bonitos. Tía Rosalie me dejó en el suelo con todas esas cosas delante de mí. Me estiré para coger una y al moverse hicieron un ruido muy curioso. Me sorprendió. Cogí el que tenía más cerca y lo solté encima de los demás. Hicieron mucho más ruido. Miré a la abuela y estaba sonriendo ampliamente, todos estaban igual. Parecía que les gustaba lo que yo hacía.

Tenía hambre, pero no le había dicho nada a tía Rosalie. Quería tomármelo con mamá. Quería que fuera ella la que me diera el biberón de sangre, nada de esa cosa blanca que el abuelo intentaba que tomara. Quería estar en brazos de mamá, que ella me diera de comer. Normalmente me lo daba tía Rosalie o Jacob, a veces la abuela. Pero mamá aun no lo había hecho, así que no dije nada y seguí jugando.

En ese momento vi como mamá y papá por la ventana. Por fin los había visto, estaban ahí. Los había descubierto, estaban llegando y se lo señalé a mi familia. Les había preguntado por mamá y papá desde que había despertado y ahora ella ya estaba allí. Se acercaban a la casa desde el bosque, corriendo rápidamente hacia mi. Mamá no apartaba la mirada de mis ojos y cuando estuvo más cerca me cogió entre sus brazos. Ahí era donde quería estar, con mamá.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva levantada? - preguntó mamá a los demás.

Nada más estar entre sus brazos le conté que tenía hambre. Era lo primero en lo que había pensado al despertar, a parte de en ella. Papá ya había ido directamente a prepararme el biberón. Me miró amorosamente, sonrió y fue a la cocina. Podía oírle preparándome la comida. Olía maravillosamente bien.

_ Sólo unos cuantos minutos - dijo tía Rosalie -. Os íbamos a llamar. Ha estado preguntando por ti, aunque exigiendo sería una descripción más acertada. Esme ha sacrificado su segundo mejor servicio de plata para mantener a este pequeño monstruo entretenido - dijo ella sonriéndome llena de cariño -. No queríamos… esto… molestaros.

_ Pronto tendremos preparada tu habitación en la cabaña - me dijo mamá sonriendo ampliamente -. Te va a gustar mucho. Es un sitio mágico. Gracias, Esme, muchísimas gracias - le dijo mamá a la abuela -. Es absolutamente perfecta.

Mi habitación. ¿Cómo sería? No importaba, estaría con mamá y con papá. Ya no se irían, no me dejarían atrás. Cuando me despertara estaría a su lado. No tendría que separarme de ellos. Estaba deseando ver mi habitación.

_ Ah, pero ¿aun continua en pie? - dijo tío Emmett entre risas -. Habría jurado que, a estas alturas, la habríais reducido a escombros. ¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo anoche? ¿Discutir los detalles de la deuda nacional?

Mientras oía a tío Emmett, mamá se había ido enfadando. Noté como se ponía tensa, pero no hizo nada más. Sólo le miró con muy mala cara. Los demás también se reían de lo que decía, pero casi no se les oía. Mamá sólo miraba a Emmett con mala cara mientras él no dejaba de reírse.

_ ¿Dónde están hoy los lobos? - dijo mamá de repente, sin rastros del enfado.

_ Jacob se marchó esta mañana muy temprano - dijo Rosalie con una cara rara -, y Seth le siguió.

_ ¿Qué es lo que tanto le preocupa? - le preguntó papá volviendo con mi biberón.

Así que Jacob y Seth eran los lobos. ¿Leah también? Eran familia, así que… Papá volvió en ese momento con mi biberón y se lo dio a tía Rosalie. Mamá me pasó rápidamente a los brazos de ella, para que me diera de comer. ¡NO! Yo quería que me diera de comer mamá. ¿Por qué no podía ser ella?

Estaban hablando de Jacob. Se había quedado conmigo toda la noche viéndome dormir, mientras mamá y papá no estaban. Ahora él no estaba, se había ido antes de que yo despertara, pero ellos sí. Tía Rosalie me daba de comer mientras yo no perdía de vista a mamá. Estaba hablando con los demás, cuando de repente papá gritó y tía Alice se enfadó mucho. Se puso en pie de un salto y enseguida salió corriendo de la casa.

_ Se lo ha dicho a Charlie y cree que le está siguiendo y que viene hacia aquí, hoy - dijo papá gritando.

_ ¿Se lo ha dicho a Charlie? - le preguntó mamá con los ojos muy abiertos -, pero… ¿es que no lo entiende? ¿Cómo ha podido hacer eso? - parecía muy preocupada, incluso asustada ¿de qué? - ¡No!

_ Jacob viene de camino - dijo papá entre dientes.

Se le veía muy enfadado. Papá siempre era muy tranquilo. Me cantaba unas canciones preciosas con su voz tan especial, pero ahora no estaba nada tranquilo. Siempre sonreía, sobretodo cuando estaba con mamá, pero ahora no. Estaba muy enfadado y no sabía lo que podía pasar. No apartaba la mirada de la puerta.

_ Hola, chicos - dijo Jacob entrando por la puerta.

Llegó muy sonriente y alegre, con el pelo mojado echando gotas por todas partes. En seguida su mirada se dirigió a mí. Su mirada amorosa siempre me hacía sentir muy bien, casi tanto como la de mamá. Me alegraba de que hubiera vuelto ya a mi lado. Me sonrió e intentó cogerme de brazos, pero la mirada muy enfadada de tía Rosalie le hizo pararse sin llegar a acercarse a mí. Se giró para mirar a los demás. Seth y Leah entraron detrás de él, mirando extrañados a toda mi familia.

_ Rose - dijo mamá, extendiendo sus brazos hacia nosotras.

Sin una sola palabra, tía Rosalie me dejó en brazos de mamá y se quedó allí mirando con muy mala cara a Jacob. Mamá parecía ahora casi tan enfadada como papá. La última vez que la había visto así de enfadada le había saltado a Jacob y el animal le había salvado. Bueno, el animal no, Seth. Aunque no le había pasado nada, estaba preocupada. Ahora todos parecían enfadados con mi Jacob.

_ Charlie llegará pronto - dijo Jacob aun sonriente -, os lo aviso. Supongo que Alice habrá ido a buscarte unas gafas de sol o algo así, ¿no?

_ Tus asunciones van un poco demasiado lejos - le soltó mamá entre dientes -. ¿Qué-has-hecho?

Por fin Jacob se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Perdió la sonrisa en un momento cuando se dio cuenta de que mamá estaba muy enfadada con él. Le cambió la cara completamente. La miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Su atención estaba totalmente concentrada en ella, tanto que no creo que viera a nadie más en la habitación, ni siquiera a mí.

_ La rubita y Emmett me despertaron esta mañana charloteando como locos de que todos os ibais al otro lado del país, como si yo os pudiera dejar marchar - intentó explicarse Jacob -. Charlie era el punto más importante del asunto, ¿no? Bueno, problema resuelto.

_ ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? - dijo mamá que continuaba muy enfada - ¿Sabes en qué peligro le has puesto?

Seth y Leah se pusieron muy nerviosos y se acercaron a sus lados. Me sentí algo más tranquila al saber que ellos cuidaban de él. Mamá estaba realmente enfadada con Jacob y podía volver a saltarle encima. Pero yo estaba entre sus brazos y parecía que no se iba a mover. Estaba cogiéndome con mucha suavidad, aunque seguía muy tensa. Se notaba que estaba enfadada con él.

_ Yo no lo he puesto en peligro, salvo en lo que a ti se refiere - siguió diciendo Jacob -, pero tú tienes alguna especie de autocontrol sobrenatural, ¿no? No tan bueno como leer la mente, si me pides opinión, y bastante menos emocionante.

_ Eso es sólo una teoría, chucho - rugió papá encarándose a Jacob -, ¿crees que la vamos a poner a prueba con Charlie?

Papá me había sorprendido apareciendo de repente delante de Jacob. Estaba muy enfadado y Jacob retrocedió ante él. Papá era más bajo, pero mi Jacob estaba asustado de su actitud. Le había sorprendido, como a todos los demás. Normalmente papá nunca se ponía así, siempre estaba muy calmado, pero ahora parecía el más enfadado de todos.

_ ¿Has considerado por un momento el dolor físico que le harás pasar a Bella - siguió papá gritándole a Jacob -, incluso aunque ella pueda resistirlo? ¿O el dolor emocional, si es que no puede? ¡Supongo que lo que pasa es que lo que le suceda a Bella ya no te importa!

Estaba realmente asustada. Nunca había visto a papá así y no quería que le hiciera daño a Jacob. Intenté hablar con mamá, hacerle saber que estaba muy nerviosa y preocupada por él. No quería que papá saltara sobre él y le hiciera daño. Mamá me miró cuando le mostré mi preocupación. Su mirada, que antes era muy dura mientras miraba a Jacob, se enterneció y me acarició el brazo. Con solo ese gesto me devolvió un poco de tranquilidad.

No iba a pasar nada, seguro, pero aun así seguía preocupada por mi Jacob. Mamá parecía ahora más tranquila también, acunándome suavemente mientras me acariciaba. Papá y Jacob seguían hablando, pero cada vez papá estaba más calmado. Ahora era Jacob el que parecía preocupado, según iban hablando.

_ Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo - intervino mamá de repente -. Esto tiene que ver con Charlie, Jacob, ¿cómo has podido ponerle en peligro de esta manera? ¿No te das cuenta de que no le dejas ninguna alternativa entre la muerte o su conversión en vampiro?

Mamá ahora estaba triste. ¿Quién era Charlie? Parecía muy preocupada por él. Tenía que ser alguien muy importante para ella. Estaba deseando conocerle. Jacob seguía intentando explicarse, pero cuanto más hablaba más alterada estaba mamá. Ahora volvía a estar enfadada con él.

_ No te enteras de nada, Jacob - le dijo mamá con voz muy dura -. Tienes treinta segundos para explicármelo todo con detalle antes de que le entregue a Renesmee a Rosalie y te arranque tu miserable cabeza. Y Seth no va a poder detenerme esta vez.

Mamá parecía realmente enfadada esta vez. Eso de que me iba a dejar con tía Rosalie para atacar a Jacob no me gustaba nada. Me aferré con mis manos a mamá, para no dejarla ir. Cogí su ropa y apreté mi mano con todas mis fuerzas. Mamá estaba tan concentrada siguiendo la explicación de Jacob que no se dio ni cuenta de que yo la tenía agarrada. Según él seguía hablando, mamá cada vez se iba asustando más... y yo con ella.

_ Después de unos cuantos minutos - seguía hablando Jacob -, me preguntó, con mucha tranquilidad, si también te habías convertido en un animal. Y le dije: "¡Ya querría ella que fuera algo tan guay!"

Y sorprendiéndome a mí y a los demás, se echó a reír a carcajadas tan tranquilo. Ellos no estaban tan tranquilos detrás de él, cuidándole. No quitaban ojo a mamá, que aun seguía con cara de enfado mirando a Jacob. Poco a poco, según él seguía hablando todos se fueron relajando. Una enorme sonrisa se extendía por la cara de Jacob, cada vez más grande.

_ ¿Qué le has contado sobre Renesmee? - preguntó mamá interrumpiendo la explicación de Jacob.

_ Ah, sí, claro. También le conté que Edward y tú habíais heredado una pequeña boca que alimentar - dijo él sonriéndome y mirándome con todo el cariño que siempre me demostraba -. Charlie a estas alturas ya no debería haberse sorprendido por nada, pero me preguntó si la habíais adoptado: "¿Cómo una hija? ¿Soy una especie de abuelo?"

Jacob estaba muy alegre explicando todo lo que había hablado con él. Estaba tan contento, sonriente y feliz, que hizo que yo también sonriera. Mamá aun estaba algo nerviosa, pero poco a poco se iba calmando.

_ Pero es que ella cambia tan rápido… - dijo mamá muy bajito, mirándome con ternura mientras me acariciaba.

_ Le dije que ella era más especial que todos nosotros juntos - siguió Jacob -. Y añadí: "Confía en mí, no querrás saber nada más de esto; pero si puedes ignorar todo lo que te resulte extraño, vas a alucinar, porque ella es la persona más maravillosa del mundo".

Jacob se acercó a nosotras y tendió los brazos hacia mí. Yo también quería ir con él, hacía mucho que no estaba entre sus brazos. Había estado muy preocupada por él, porque mamá y papá parecían muy enfadados con él. Pero ahora todos estaban más tranquilos y nadie estaba enfadado.

Necesitaba estar con él para calmarme del todo. Le había echado de menos. Estiré mis brazos hacia él, soltando la ropa de mamá que aun tenía agarrada con mis manos, pero mamá no me dejó ir. Mamá y él seguían hablando, ya más calmados, hasta sonriendo mamá también.

_ ¿Puedo…? - pidió Jacob cuando ya llevaban un buen rato hablando relajados.

_ En realidad ahora la llevo en brazos porque no quiero tener las manos libres para matarte, Jacob - dijo mamá con voz muy seria -. Quizás más tarde.

En ese momento entró tía Alice por la puerta con las manos llenas de cosas. Ella sí que venía realmente enfadada. Nunca la había visto así. Al irse tenía mala cara, pero ahora miraba a Jacob, Seth y Leah de muy malos modos. Parecía que no había terminado todo. Ahora que los demás estaban ya más calmados, llegaba ella enfadada aun. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Volví a ponerme nerviosa y los demás igual.

_ Tu, tú y tú - le dijo tía Alice a Jacob y los otros -, si os vais a quedar, idos a aquella esquina y prometed que vais a permanecer ahí quietos un ratito. Necesito ver. Bella, será mejor que le des el bebé. De todas formas, necesitas tener las manos libres.

Y así fue como conseguí llegar a brazos de Jacob por fin. Mamá me dejó ir de mala gana con él y nos fuimos donde había dicho tía Alice. Leah salió por la puerta después de hablar con él, pero Seth se quedó con nosotros. Ahora todo estaba mejor. Estar en los brazos de Jacob me calmaba inmediatamente. Su amorosa mirada me llenaba de amor y, ahora que había pasado el enfado entre mamá y él, todo estaba bien.

Mamá y tía Alice no dejaban de dar vueltas y todos los demás se habían puesto en marcha. No paraban de aquí para allá, hablando rápidamente entre ellos. Papá estaba al lado de mamá cogiéndola entre sus brazos, hablándole dulcemente al oído intentando calmarla. La cara de mamá no reflejaba tranquilidad, sino muchos nervios. Estaba muy rara.

_ Jacob - dijo llamando nuestra atención de nuevo -, necesito a Renesmee.

_ Bella, eso no me ayuda a ver - se quejó tía Alice.

_ Pero yo la necesito - le respondió mamá con voz desesperada -. Consigue que mantenga la calma.

_ Estupendo - dijo ella con mala cara -. Sostenla lo más quieta que puedas y yo intentaré mirar a su alrededor.

Jacob me llevó con mamá y enseguida volvió al rincón que le había indicado tía Alice. Yo también estaba más tranquila en brazos de mamá. Estando con ella todo era perfecto, como debía ser, no necesitaba nada más. Bueno, estar de vez en cuando con Jacob, eso también. Pero primero estaba mamá, ella era más importante. Y papá también…

En cuanto se alejó Jacob, papá se acercó y se sentó con nosotras en el sofá. Se inclinó sobre mí, mirándome intensamente a los ojos, captando toda mi atención.

_ Renesmee, va a venir alguien especial a verte, a ti y a tu madre - me dijo papá con voz muy seria -. Pero él no es como nosotros, ni siquiera como Jacob. Has de tener mucho cuidado con él. No le digas cosas de la manera en que nos las dices a nosotros.

Supe lo que me quería decir, pero quería estar seguras. Así que acerqué mi mano a él hasta tocarle la cara y se lo mostré. Mi forma de hablar con todos salvo con papá. Con él no necesitaba decir nada para que supiera lo que quería. Charlie era diferente de mi familia y de Jacob y la suya. ¿Cómo sería él? Tenía muchas ganas de conocerle ya.

_ Exactamente - dijo él -. Y va a hacer que sientas mucha sed, pero no debes morderle. No se cura como Jacob.

_ ¿Te ha entendido? - preguntó mamá, mirándome dudosa.

_ Claro que me entiende - afirmó papá -. Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad, Renesmee? ¿Nos ayudarás?

Papá era el único que me oía de verdad. El único que me hablaba como a los demás. Todos ponían voces raras cuando hablaban conmigo, incluso mamá, unas voces muy graciosas. Pero papá no, él me oía de verdad. Sabía que yo le entendía. Estaba muy contenta de que fuera mi papá.

Espera, ¿no podía morderle? ¿Por qué? Y entonces, ¿qué pasaba con Jacob? A él le mordía todo el tiempo. Le mordía para llamar su atención cuando tenía hambre y él estaba distraído hablando con tía Rosalie. Su cara estaba muy lejos y no llegaba si no se agachaba para escucharme. Pero sus dedos siempre estaban cerca y eran más blanditos que los de tía Rosalie.

A Charlie no le podía morder, pero ¿y a Jacob? ¿Podía morderle? Era mi única manera de llamar su atención cuando no me estaba mirando. No quería que se enfadara conmigo, así que le pregunté a papá.

_ No - me respondió papá con una sonrisa -, no me preocupa que le muerdas a Jacob. Eso me parece estupendo.

Jacob se rió, mirándome a los ojos con mucho cariño. A mí me gustaba mucho estar con Jacob. Y además, era más fácil morderle a él que a los demás cuando quería algo. Era mi Jacob.

Siguieron hablando todos un rato más hasta que oímos como alguien se acercaba a la casa. Ese tenía que ser él. Ya había llegado. El abuelo Carlisle le abrió la puerta, mamá le llamó y entró hasta donde le esperábamos. Yo me escondí entre el pelo de mamá, así que solo podía oír su voz. Era como la de Jacob, muy diferente a la de mi familia. No tenía esa musicalidad.

Parecía enfadado con mamá y con papá. Estaban hablando entre ellos: Charlie parecía enfadado, mamá estaba nerviosa y papá se mantenía muy tranquilo. Mamá se movió, agachando la cabeza hacia mí y me llegó un olor muy bueno. Papá ya me avisó de que olería muy bien, me había entrado hambre, pero sabía que ahora no podía ser.

Él era importante y tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo. Me removí inquieta entre los brazos de mamá. Ella me agarró con fuerza para que no pudiera moverme de su regazo, pero yo sólo quería ver a Charlie. Miré entre el pelo de mamá y pude verle inclinado sobre nosotras.

Sus ojos marrones eran grandes y me miraban muy abiertos. Lo tenía muy cerca y olía muy bien, pero me escondí de nuevo. No quería asustarlo. Quería ayudar, como me había pedido papá. Me quedé allí escondida tras el pelo de mamá, entre sus brazos, sin hacer caso a la sed que tenía por ese olor tan bueno.

Tenía que venir de él, pero no era mi comida. No lo entendía. Jacob y su familia olía parecido, pero ellos no me daban sed. Mi familia olía muy bien, cada uno muy diferente a los demás, pero ellos tampoco me daban sed. Charlie era diferente. Me recordaba a otro olor… ¿Cuál?

En un momento me acorde: El olor de mamá la primera vez la vi, cuando aun no era como ahora. Entonces también me había entrado hambre y la había mordido. Papá me había alejado de ella entonces y me había dicho: "No". Mamá antes olía tan bien como Charlie. ¿Por qué? Tenía que haber algo en común, los demás lo tenían: eran familia.

De repente mamá se alteró, hablaba con Charlie con voz muy dura:

_ Es mía - dijo mamá -. La quiero.

_ ¿Es que me quieres hacer abuelo tan joven? - le respondió Charlie.

_ También Carlisle es abuelo - dijo papá sonriendo ampliamente.

¿Abuelo? ¿Charlie era mi abuelo, como el abuelo Carlisle? ¡Tenía otro abuelo! Esto era estupendo. Él también era mi abuelo. Entonces, ¿era parte de mi familia? Pero no olía como los demás, no era como los demás. Él era diferente, especial. Volví a mirar por entre el pelo de mamá, encontrando su mirada fija en mí.

_ Supongo que eso debería hacerme sentir algo mejor, más o menos - dijo el abuelo Charlie con una sonrisa -. Desde luego es algo que merece la pena verse.

El abuelo se acercó a mí, mirándome atentamente a los ojos. Pude ver cómo cambiaba su expresión. Ahora parecía asustado. De mí. Me escondí de nuevo entre el pelo de mamá. Ellos siguieron hablando, intentando calmar al abuelo Charlie entre todos. Cuando noté que hablaba más tranquilo volvía a asomarme, buscándole. Estaba muy cerca, inclinada sobre nosotras, mirándome intensamente.

Le sonreí. Estaba muy feliz de conocer a mi abuelo. Levanté una mano hacia el abuelo Charlie. Mamá me cogió la mano y la apretó contra sí, alejándola de él. Sólo quería saludarle, no quería que se asustara. Acerqué mi mano a mamá para decírselo. No le iba a morder. Me daba sed, pero sabía que no estaba bien morderle. Sólo quería conocerle, tenía curiosidad.

_ Vaya - dijo él -, ¿qué tiempo tiene?

_ Tres meses - dijo papá -, bueno al menos tiene el tamaño de un bebé de tres meses, más o menos. En algunos sentidos es más pequeña y más madura en otros.

Y entonces saludé al abuelo con la mano, con una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. Ese era mi abuelo y quería conocerlo y que no se asustara de mí. Puso mala cara un momento, sorprendido por mi gesto, pero en seguida Jacob estuvo a su lado calmándolo. Jacob me miraba con unos ojos muy cálidos, llenando de amor. Poco a poco el abuelo Charlie se fue relajando.

De repente tío Emmett llamó la atención del abuelo con un partido de la tele y se pusieron todos a verlo. Después todo volvió a la normalidad: a mis biberones con tía Rosalie, a las fotos y cambios de ropa con tía Alice, a las mediciones con el abuelo Carlisle… Sólo que todo ello fue las veces mamá estaba en el aseo y en seguida me devolvían con ella.

El abuelo estuvo todo el día con nosotros, distraído con la tele. Todos se movían más despacio de lo normal. No querían asustarlo más. Fue como cualquier otro día, solo que esta vez había uno más en la familia. El abuelo Charlie, mi abuelo.

* * *

___**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, NessylitleCullen, **__**Robmau, **__**Rosse, **__**samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por vuestros coments... sois increibles y estoy alucinada por vuestra acogida... No tengo palabras, sólo GRACIAS_

_Mi bienvenida para los nuevos lectores... Gracias a todos los lectores por pasaros por aquí... ^^ __Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Capítulo 10: "Emmett"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	10. Emmett

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 10: Emmett**

Me desperté en los brazos de mamá. Por fin, después de todo este tiempo, lo primero que veía al abrir los ojos era a ella. Nada podía haber sido mejor. Terminé de abrir los ojos y encontré algo extraño. Cuando me había quedado dormida el abuelo Charlie estaba con nosotros, pero ahora ya no veía. Aun podía olerle a nuestro alrededor, pero ¿dónde estaba? Le pregunté a mamá por él.

_ Charlie volverá mañana - dijo mamá.

_ Excelente - dijo muy sonriente tío Emmett.

Tanto él como tía Rosalie empezaron a reír. Mamá estaba mirando a tío Emmett con muy mala cara. Parecía bastante enfadada con él, pero no se movió de donde estábamos. Sólo tenía centrada la mirada en él.

_ No es que hayas estado precisamente brillante, Emmett - le contestó papá.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó tío Emmett confuso.

Papá parecía enfadado con él, pero cuando se giró hacia nosotras estaba sonriendo. Cerró solo un ojo, mirando a mamá. Se le veía realmente contento. Ahora su sonrisa se extendía por toda su cara y sus ojos estaban muy brillantes. Extendió sus brazos hacia mí y mamá me dejó con él.

_ ¿No te parece un poco torpe por tu parte hacer enojar al vampiro más fuerte que hay en esta casa? - le explicó papá.

_ ¡Venga ya, por favor! - se rió él.

_ Bella - le dijo papá a mamá -, ¿te acuerdas de que hace unos cuantos meses te pedí que me hicieras un favor cuando fueras inmortal?

Papá miraba sonriente a mamá, pero ella parecía confundida. Yo también, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. En algún momento mamá comprendió lo que papá le estaba intentando decir, porque le cambió la cara. Ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Pude oír reírse a tía Alice detrás de papá.

_ ¡Oh! - exclamó mamá sorprendida -. ¿De verdad?

_ Confía en mí - le respondió papá.

_ Emmett - le dijo mamá -, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?

_ Formidable - dijo él acercándose -. Vamos allá.

Mamá miraba a tío Emmett de arriba a abajo. Parecía preocupada. Me removí inquieta en brazos de papá, pero él me acarició para tranquilizarme. Le eché una mirada a su cara y estaba muy sonriente. Todo estaba bien. Si papá estaba tan contento, a mamá no le podía pasar nada. Eso me tranquilizó más que la caricia.

_ Claro, a menos que tengas miedo… - dijo Emmett sonriendo a mamá con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

_ Te echo un pulso en la mesa del comedor - dijo mamá con voz firme, mientras tío Emmett sonreía ampliamente -. Ahora mismo.

_ Esto, Bella… - le interrumpió tía Alice -. Creo que a Esme le gusta mucho esa mesa. Es de anticuario.

_ Sin problemas - dijo Emmett muy ilusionado -. Vamos por aquí, Bella.

Toda la familia le siguió al otro extremo del prado. Tío Emmett estaba realmente feliz. Tenía una enorme sonrisa instalada en su cara y un brillo de diversión en los ojos. Mamá no estaba tan contenta, pero le siguió hasta una gran roca. Se pusieron cada uno a un lado, mirándose mutuamente e ignorando a los demás. Mamá parecía muy pequeña a su lado.

Papá me cogió mejor en brazos para que pudiera verlo todo bien. De vez en cuando miraba a papá para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Mamá parecía preocupada, enfadada y asustada a ratos. Todo eso me tenía preocupada a mí. Pero papá seguía sonriendo ampliamente, muy feliz con la situación. Algo que hacia tan feliz a papá no podía ser malo. Él no dejaría que nada le pasara a mamá.

_ Vale, Emmett - le dijo mamá -. Si gano, no volverás a hablar de mi vida sexual con nadie, ni siquiera con Rose. Ninguna alusión, un indirectas, ni nada.

_ Trato hecho - dijo él con una amplia sonrisa -, pero si gano yo, las cosas se te van a poner bastante peor.

Mamá miraba a tío Emmett con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía preocupada por lo que le estaba diciendo. Sin embargo, él parecía muy contento. Sonreía ampliamente y tenía un brillo en la mirada peligroso.

_ ¿Te vas a echar para atrás tan fácilmente, hermanita? - le dijo tío Emmett a mamá -. No hay mucho de salvaje en ti, ¿eh? Te apuesto a que no le habéis hecho a esa cabaña ni un arañazo. ¿No te ha contado Edward cuántas casas echamos abajo Rose y yo?

En ese momento mamá parecía realmente muy enfadada. Se inclinó sobre la roca, agarrando la mano de tío Emmett. Estaban muy cerca, inclinados sobre la roca cogidos por una mano. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sin prestar atención a nadie más. Todos estábamos muy cerca de ellos, sin hablar, sin intervenir. Lo único que hacían era sonreír. Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho con esto. Todos salvo mamá.

_ Una, dos… - dijo mamá muy enfadada.

_ Tres - gritó Emmett.

Se quedaron ahí mirándose mutuamente, sin moverse para nada. Bueno, mamá no se movía. Tío Emmett miraba a mamá, miraba a las manos unidas, volvía a mirar a mamá y cada vez ponía peor cara. Había perdido la sonrisa completamente. Sin embargo, mamá cada vez estaba más feliz y contenta. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara y un sonido muy alegre salió por su garganta.

_ Sólo se trata de que mantengas la boca cerrada - le dijo a tío Emmett.

Y entonces mamá sí que se movió. Empujó la mano de él hasta golpear la roca. Ese golpe arrancó un ruido de la roca que se oyó por todo el claro. Un trozo de roca se cayó sobre el pie de tío Emmett, haciendo que pusiera mala cara. Mamá volvió a emitir ese sonido tan alegre.

_ Quiero la revancha - le dijo muy enfadado a mamá -. Mañana.

_ No va a desaparecer tan rápido - le respondió mamá -, quizás sería mejor que te diera un mes.

_ Mañana - le gritó él.

_ Eh, lo que te haga feliz, hermano - le respondió mamá muy sonriente.

Mamá ahora sí parecía realmente feliz. Estaba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras veía a tío Emmett alejarse. Todos los demás estaban también muy sonrientes. Mamá se giró rápidamente hacia la roca y la golpeó fuertemente con la mano. La roca hizo un ruido y se rompió. Ella estaba muy contenta.

Siguió golpeando la roca una y otra vez. La roca cada vez estaba en más trozos. Mamá no paraba quieta. Se la veía muy feliz. No dejaba de emitir ese sonido tan alegre. Primero se le unió papá haciendo ese sonido, luego Jacob y al poco todos los demás se unieron a ella. Incluida yo.

_ ¿Acaba ella de reírse? - preguntó mamá mirándome asombrada.

Mamá me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Se había quedado muy quieta de repente. Todos los demás también me miraban con la misma cara rara. Parecían asombrados, con ojos muy abiertos y habían dejado de divertirse. Yo no querían que estuvieran así. Me gustaba más cuando estaban contentos. Cuando mamá hacía eso todos estaban sonriendo mucho. Me había gustado ver a mamá pasárselo tan bien.

_ Sí - dijo papá mirándome extrañado.

_ Pero, ¿quién no se estaba riendo? - dijo Jacob con cara rara.

_ Dime que tú no te dejaste ir un poco en tu primera carrera, chucho - le dijo papá a Jacob sonriendo.

_ Eso es distinto - dijo Jacob sonriendo, dándole un golpecito en el hombro a papá -. Bella se supone que es una mujer madura, casada, madre y todo eso. ¿No debería mantener una actitud más digna?

¡¿Qué? No, eso no podía ser. Mamá estaba muy contenta y yo me lo estaba pasando muy bien. Quería más de eso. Quería que mamá fuera feliz. Quería verla sonreír. Quería verla dando vueltas golpeando la roca. Parecía muy divertido. Así que se lo dije a papá.

_ ¿Qué quiere? - le preguntó mamá.

_ Menos dignidad - le respondió papá sonriente -. Se lo ha pasado, por lo menos, tan bien como yo viendo como disfrutabas.

Había sido muy divertido ver a mamá hacer todas esas cosas. La gran roca era ahora un montón de rocas más pequeñas. Verla pasándoselo tan bien, había estado muy bien. Mamá se acercó a nosotros y extendió sus brazos hacia mí. Yo también quería ir con ella. Papá me dejó ir con ella. Yo también quería compartir esa diversión con mamá.

_ ¿Es que tengo un aspecto divertido? - me preguntó mamá -. ¿Quieres probar tú?

Me pasó un roca pequeña y la apreté entre mis manos. Hice más fuerza, pero no paso nada. Mamá era muy fuerte, pero yo no. La roca seguía igual o casi igual. Hizo un ruido y salió un poco de polvo, pero nada más. Yo no podía hacerlo, así que le devolví la roca a mamá.

_ Yo lo haré - dijo mamá.

Y cogiendo la roca que yo le daba la convirtió en polvo. Me gustó mucho ver lo fuerte que era mamá. No podía parar quieta, me lo estaba pasando muy bien. Era muy divertido y me reí otra vez. Pronto estábamos todos otra vez riéndonos juntos como antes. Era estupendo ver tan feliz a mamá, sólo que ahora era aun mejor. Estaba en brazos de mamá, compartiendo ese momento con ella.

De repente mamá se quedó callada. Estaba mirando los brillos tan bonitos que hacía su piel a la luz del sol. A mí también me gustaba mucho mirar los de la tía Rosalie. Ella también brillaba así, como mamá. ¿Y yo? ¿Yo también brillaba como mamá y los demás? Mire mi brazo al lado del suyo y no pude verlos. ¡Yo no era como mamá! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué? Yo quería ser como mamá. Se lo dije a mamá.

_ Pero tú eres la más hermosa - me dijo mamá.

_ Pues yo no estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo con eso - dijo papá.

Estaban mirándose a los ojos, perdidos en la mirada del otro, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Nada existía para ellos en ese momento, ni siquiera yo, pero eso no me importaba. El amor que transmitían sus miradas me llenaba de paz, aunque se miraran entre ellos y no a mí. Yo estaba allí, entre ellos, rodeada de todo ese amor, formando parte de él.

_ Bella, la friqui - dijo Jacob sonriendo, medio escondiéndose de los brillos de mamá.

_ Que criatura tan sorprendente es - dijo papá lleno de felicidad.

No podía ser más feliz, o eso pensé, hasta que Jacob me miró. Reconocí ese amor. Él también era parte de aquello. Él era parte de mí, parte de mi felicidad. Me hacía sentir algo muy adentro. Me envolvía una calidez como ninguna otra, cuando él me miraba así. Como si no existiese nada más aparte de nosotros dos. Como cuando mamá y papá se miraban así, llenos de amor.

_ Creo que ya va siendo hora de que las niñas se vayan a acostar - me dijo papá sonriéndome -. ¿Te gustaría ver nuestra casa y tu cuarto?

La mejor respuesta que le pude dar fue una gran sonrisa. Me iría con ellos, no me dejarían atrás. Cuando despertara estarían allí junto a mí. Claro que sí. Tenía muchas ganas de ver mi cuarto. Estar con ellos era todo lo que necesitaba.

_ Entonces, ¿os vais? - preguntó Jacob mirándome fijamente.

_ Jacob, nos vamos a casa a acostar a la niña - le dijo papá un poco enfadado -. ¿No has tenido bastante con estar todo el santo día con ella?

_ Jake, supongo que Billy tendrá muchas ganas de verte - le dijo mamá suavemente.

_ Sí, supongo que debería ir a ver cómo está - dijo Jacob como arrastrando las palabras.

_ Aprovecha. Vete a casa y descansa - le dijo mamá con una sonrisa-. Mañana volveremos aquí para que Renesmee desayune, ¿vale?

_ Buenas noches, Nessie - me dijo Jacob dándome un ligero beso en la cabeza -. Hasta mañana, mi vida.

Y entonces lo vi alejarse de mí. Yo tampoco quería separarme de él. Eso me puso un poco triste, pero sabía que volvería. Siempre volvía, me lo había prometido. Además, me quedaba con mamá y papá, por lo que pronto volví a sonreír.

Me llevaron a la casa, a nuestra casa, a mi cuarto. El camino fue muy divertido. Mamá iba muy rápido, pero papá aun más. No dejaban de sonreír, enseñándomelo todo. Saltamos por encima del río, nos adentramos en el bosque y llegamos a un claro. La casa no se parecía nada a la otra, pero ésta me gustaba mucho más. Era nuestra y por fin estaría siempre con mamá y papá.

* * *

___**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, NessylitleCullen, Robmau, **__**Rosse,**_

_**samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por vuestros coments... y mi bienvenida para los nuevos lectores... __Nos vemos este Miércoles con el __**Capítulo 11: "Buenas noches"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	11. Buenas Noches

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá._

**_Images of the Chapter:_**_ En los links distribuidos a lo largo del capítulo hay que sustituir los espacios en blanco por puntos... copia los enlaces en la barra de tu explorados, una vez hecha la sustitución indicada... Las imágenes son importantes, pero no imprescindibles para entender la trama... espero que os guste la aportación extra. Un saludo_

_

* * *

_

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 11: Buenas noches**

La casa estaba a un lado del claro, medio escondida entre los árboles del margen del bosque. Era pequeña comparada con la de la familia, pero me gustaba más porque ésta era sólo nuestra. La otra estaba muy bien, llena de luz, con muchas ventanas y todo era de colores claros. Nuestra casa no tenía tanta luz, pero eso la hacía más cálida. En ella me sentía como acurrucada entre los brazos de mamá.

_ ¿Te gusta tu habitación, Renesmee? - me preguntó mamá mientras me la enseñaban.

Había una cama en un rincón frente a la ventana. Un montón de fotos de toda la familia, siempre sonriendo, adornaban las paredes. Todo estaba en colores fuertes, chillones, llamándome la atención. Papá me miraba con una gran sonrisa en la cara, sabiendo que yo estaba muy ilusionada con todo. Mamá me miraba sin estar del todo segura de mi reacción. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por mi cara, diciéndole más claramente que cualquier imagen que pudiera mostrarle, lo feliz que me sentía por estar allí con ellos.

_ Es hora de dormir, hija - me dijo papá sonriendo.

Se acercó al armario y sacó ropa para cambiarme. Me metieron en la cama y se quedaron allí conmigo. Mamá se sentó a mi lado, acariciándome suavemente. Papá cogió algo de la mesa que había debajo de la ventana y se acercó a nosotras.

_ Edward, ese no - dijo mamá mirando a papá con mala cara.

_ ¿Qué? - dijo papá sorprendido por la expresión de mamá.

_ 'Caperucita Roja' no creo que sea el cuento más indicado que digamos para nuestra hija, ¿no? - le explicó mamá.

_ Pero… - dijo papá pensativo.

Mamá se lo quedó mirando sin cambiar la expresión de su cara.

_ Vale - dijo papá suspirando -. Está bien.

Papá se levantó de mi cama y se acercó a la mesa de nuevo. Miró entre todo lo que había encima de la mesa, cogiendo y soltando uno detrás de otro. Cuando se giró para encarar a mamá no llevaba nada en las manos esta vez. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente y sus ojos brillaban de diversión.

_ ¿No hay ningún otro cuento ahí? - le preguntó mamá aun seria.

_ Sí - dijo papá riéndose suavemente -, sí que hay.

_ ¿Entonces? - le dijo mamá.

_ Están 'Los tres cerditos', 'Pedro y el lobo' y unos cuantos más de ese estilo - dijo papá riendo ya ampliamente.

_ ¡¿Qué? - dijo mamá sorprendida.

De repente mamá estalló a reír. Los dos estaban tan felices que no me importaba no entender nada de nada. Cuando se tranquilizaban un poco, se miraban a los ojos y estallaban en risas otra vez. Verlos tan felices, compartir ese momento con ellos me hacía muy feliz, me hacía sonreír. Era maravilloso está allí.

_ Me parece que Rose se ha 'encargado' de esta parte de la decoración - dijo papá ya más calmado.

_ ¿No se salva ninguno? - preguntó mamá aun sonriendo.

_ Me parece que éste es ideal - dijo papá acercándose a la cama -. Creo que ya sé por qué se ha salvado.

_ Rose no ha podido resistirse a 'Ricitos de Oro' - dijo mamá cuando lo cogió de manos de papá -. Renesmee, esta niña es Ricitos de Oro - dijo mamá señalándome el dibujo de una niña.

A papá le gustaba mucho mi pelo. Tía Rosalie me lo peinaba muchas veces. Me gustaba cuando lo hacía. Me hacía sentir muy bien. A mamá tenía que gustarle mucho también, porque siempre estaba acariciándomelo suavemente como ahora.

_ Este cuento es la historia de una niña con un pelo parecido al tuyo - dijo papá mientras se sentaba a los pies de la cama -, pero el tuyo es más bonito.

Mamá abrió el cuento y me lo enseñó. Había muchos dibujos en él, con colores muy bonitos. Empezó a hablar:

_ "Una tarde, se fue Ricitos de Oro al bosque y se puso a recoger flores" - dijo mamá señalando los dibujos a la vez.

***** Imagen nº ****1 *****_ http:/www une edu ve/kids/cuentos/ricitos/ricitos1 jpg_ ***

"Cerca de allí, había una cabaña muy linda, y como Ricitos de Oro era una niña muy curiosa, se acercó paso a paso hasta la puerta de la casita. Entonces, olvidándose de la buena educación que su madre le había dado, la niña decidió entrar en la casa de los tres ositos.

Al ver la casita tan bien recogida y limpia, Ricitos de Oro curioseó todo lo que pudo. Pero al cabo de un rato sintió hambre gracias al olor muy sabroso que venía de la sopa puesta en la mesa. Se acercó a la mesa y vio que había 3 tazones. Un pequeño, otro más grande, y otro más y más grande todavía.

Y otra vez, sin hacer caso a la educación que le había dado sus padres, la niña se lanzó a probar la sopa. Comenzó por el tazón más grande, pero al probarlo, la sopa estaba demasiado caliente. Entonces pasó al mediano y le pareció que la sopa estaba demasiado fría. Pasó a probar el tazón más pequeño y la sopa estaba como a ella le gustaba. Y la tomó toda, todita."

La niña, la casita, los ositos, la sopa… ¿la sopa? ¿Qué era eso? No lo sabía, así que estiré mi mano para tocar a mamá y preguntárselo.

_ Es parecido a la leche que te da el abuelo Carlisle - dijo papá adelantándose a mamá.

_ Sí, es como la leche - dijo mamá sonriendo -. Pero la sopa está muy buena. A mí me gustaba mucho.

_ Ya verás como a ti también te gustará - dijo papá con mucha confianza.

Eso blanco no me gustaba. El abuelo Carlisle seguía dándomela de vez en cuando, pero yo prefería mi biberón de sangre. Olía mucho mejor y me quitaba mejor el hambre. La leche no me quitaba el hambre del todo y no sabía nada bien. No quería sopa, seguro que estaba mala también. Pero si mamá decía que a ella le gustaba la probaría.

Mamá siguió con el cuento.

"Cuando acabó la sopa, Ricitos de Oro se subió a la silla más grande pero estaba demasiado dura para ella. Pasó a la silla mediana y le pareció demasiado blanda. Y se decidió por sentarse en la silla más pequeña que le resultó comodísima. Pero la sillita no estaba acostumbrada a llevar tanto peso y poco a poco el asiento fue cediendo y se rompió.

Ricitos de Oro decidió entonces subir a la habitación y a probar las camas. Probó la cama grande pero era muy alta. La cama mediana estaba muy baja y por fin probó la cama pequeña que era tan mullidita y cómoda que se quedó totalmente dormida."

Estaba muy feliz estando allí. Tenía junto a mí a mamá y a papá, mirándome, sonriendo, divirtiéndose, siendo felices. Ahora tenía para mí toda su atención. Papá estaba totalmente concentrado mirándonos a mamá y a mí. Su mirada transmitía mucho amor y la sonrisa no le borraba de su cara. Mamá continuaba con el cuento.

"Mientras Ricitos de Oro dormía profundamente, llegaron los 3 ositos a la casa y nada más entrar el oso grande vio cómo su cuchara estaba dentro del tazón y dijo con su gran voz:

-¡Alguien ha probado mi sopa!

Y mamá oso también vio su cuchara dentro del tazón y dijo:

-¡Alguien ha probado también mi sopa!

Y el osito pequeño dijo con voz apesadumbrada:

-¡Alguien se ha tomado mi sopa y se la ha comido toda entera!"

***** Imagen nº 2 *** _http:/www une edu ve/kids/cuentos/ricitos/ricitos7 jpg_ *****

El dibujo me hacía sentir mal. Al oso pequeño le pasaba algo. ¿Por qué estaba así? No lo entendía. Le pregunté a mamá.

_ El osito está llorando - me explicó mamá -. Tiene hambre y su comida no está. Ricitos de Oro se ha tomado su comida.

_ Por eso no se pueden coger las cosas de los demás - dijo papá -, porque se ponen tristes. Si tu fueras el osito: ¿te gustaría que otra persona se tomara tu comida?

Eso me puso triste a mí. Yo no quería que nadie se tomara mi comida. Siempre tenía hambre, pero en seguida me preparaban mi biberón. Mamá siguió con el cuento, atrayendo mi atención otra vez a la historia.

"Después pasaron al salón y dijo papá oso:

-¡Alguien se ha sentado en mi silla!

Y mamá oso dijo:

-¡Alguien se ha sentado también en mi silla!

Y el pequeño osito dijo con su voz aflautada:

-¡Alguien se ha sentado en mi sillita y además me la ha roto!"

El osito estaba muy triste. Se había quedado sin silla también. La niña se la había roto. No me gustaba esa niña. Su pelo era como el mío, pero no me gustaba lo que hacía. Por su culpa el osito estaba triste. Mamá continuaba con la historia, pero ya no me gustaba tanto. El osito lo estaba pasando muy mal.

"Al ver que allí no había nadie, subieron a la habitación para ver si el ladrón de su comida se encontraba todavía en el interior de la casa. Al entrar en la habitación, papá oso dijo:

-¡Alguien se ha acostado en mi cama!

Y mamá oso exclamó:

-¡Alguien se ha acostado en mi cama también!

Y el osito pequeño dijo:

-¡Alguien se ha acostado en mí camita...y todavía sigue durmiendo!

Ricitos de Oro, mientras dormía creía que la voz fuerte que había escuchado y que era papá oso, había sido un trueno, y que la voz de mamá oso había sido una voz que la hablaba en sueños pero la voz aflautada del osito la despertó."

***** Imagen nº 3 ***_ http:/www une edu ve/kids/cuentos/ricitos/ricitos9 jpg_ *****

"De un salto se sentó en la cama mientras los osos la observaban, y saltó hacia el otro lado saliendo por la ventana corriendo sin parar un solo instante, tanto, tanto que no daban los pies en el suelo.

Desde ese momento, Ricitos de Oro nunca volvió a entrar en casa de nadie ajeno sin pedir permiso primero. Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado."

_ Y hasta aquí llega el cuento de 'Ricitos de Oro y los tres ositos' - dijo mamá cerrándolo.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Qué le había pasado a la niña? ¿Por qué había salido corriendo? ¿Qué pasaba con los ositos? ¿Seguía triste el osito pequeño? Le pregunté a mamá por qué había salido la niña corriendo. No lo entendía.

_ Ricitos de Oro se ha asustado al ver de repente a los osos ten cerca de ella - me explicó mamá -. Ella no se lo esperaba y le ha dado miedo.

_ Mañana habrá otro cuento, Renesmee - dijo papá sonriendo -. Es hora de dormir.

_ Buenas noche, hija mía - dijo mamá besándome en la cabeza.

La luz se hizo más suave cuando papá tocó algo y ambos se quedaron allí mirándome. Me sentí muy a gusto allí con ellos, cómodamente envuelta en la cama, con ellos muy cerca de mí. Me sentía muy querida. Y en algún momento, sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó la luz que entraba por la ventana. Estaba sola en la habitación. ¿Dónde estaban mamá y papá? Me habían dejado sola aquí. Se habían ido sin mí otra vez. Me removí inquieta en la cama y en ese momento mamá entró por la puesta, seguida de cerca por papá.

_ Hola, mi niña - dijo mamá dándome un beso.

_ No te preocupes, Nessie - dijo papá -. Estábamos justo aquí al lado. No nos hemos ido.

_ Hija, jamás te dejaríamos sola - me dijo mamá muy seria.

_ Nosotros también tenemos una habitación para 'dormir' - dijo papá sonriéndole a mamá.

_ Sólo estábamos esperando que te despertaras para venir a buscarte - dijo mamá.

Me sacó de la cama y me estrechó entre sus brazos. Papá se acercó a nosotras, abrazándonos a la vez, y me besó en la frente. Se estaba tan bien allí entre los dos. No quería irme nunca de allí. Lo había pasado mal tan solo un momento, pero ya había pasado todo. Mamá y papá siempre estarían ahí para mí. No me iban a dejar sola. Estaríamos siempre juntos.

_ Me parece que alguien necesita un cambio de pañales - dijo mamá después de un momento.

_ Sí, eso parece - dijo papá sonriendo -. Cambiémosla y volvamos con los demás.

Cuando llegamos a la casa grande, toda la familia estaba esperándonos en la puerta. Parece que nos habían echado de menos tanto como yo a ellos. Miraban impacientes hacia nosotros. Tía Alice daba saltitos entre los brazos de tío Jasper. La sonrisa de tío Emmett no podía ser más grande. Pero la primera que se acercó a nosotros fue la abuela Esme.

_ Buenos días, Nessie - dijo cogiéndome de entre los brazos de mamá -. ¿Te ha gustado tu habitación?

Le mostré mi habitación como la había visto por la mañana, llena de colores. Había algo colgado al otro lado de la ventana y, cuando le dio el sol, llenó toda la habitación de reflejos de colores. Eran parecidos a los brillos de la piel de la abuela y los demás. Me gustaba más como brillaban ellos, pero la habitación pareció moverse durante un momento y eso me encantó.

La abuela me miró sonriendo, contenta de que me hubiera gustado todo. Los demás también me cogieron en sus brazos y me fueron saludando uno detrás de otro mientras hablaban entre ellos.

_ Entonces, ¿habéis podido 'dormir' esta noche? - les preguntó tío Emmett a mamá y papá muy sonriente.

_ Emmett, ¿tengo que recordarte que perdiste la apuesta? - le dijo mamá algo enfadada.

Al oír esa respuesta la cara de tío Emmett cambió de repente. Ahora parecía enfadado él, pero todos los demás empezaron a reírse. Incluso papá se rió, cogiendo a mamá entre sus brazos y acercándosela para darle un beso en la cara. Entonces mamá sonrió ampliamente, mirando a tío Emmett con diversión en los ojos.

_ ¡Quiero la revancha! - gritó él -. ¡Ahora!

_ Eso no cambiará los términos de la apuesta - le dijo mamá muy sonriente -. A partir ahora estás obligado a no hablar del tema. Para siempre.

Todos se lo estaban pasando muy bien oyéndolos hablar, pero me faltaba alguien. ¿Dónde estaba Jacob? Tenía que estar por allí, podía olerlo. En ese momento oí a tía Rosalie hablando con él dentro de la casa.

_ Me toca a mí - dijo ella.

_ No, me toca a mí - dijo él -. Ayer se lo diste tú.

_ ¡Quita esas zarpas, chucho! - gritó tía Rosalie.

_ ¡He dicho que me toca a mí! - gritó Jacob.

Tenía mucha hambre. Hacía mucho que no comía, pero no pasaba nada. Así había podido pasar más tiempo con mamá y papá. Cuando Jacob apareció por la puerta traía entre sus manos mi biberón de sangre. Estiró sus brazos hacia mí y tío Jasper me dejó ir con él.

_ Buenos días, Nessie - me dijo Jacob -. Te he echado de mucho de menos.

Me besó en la cabeza suavemente mientras me acunaba entre sus brazos. Quería estar con él, pero también quería que mamá me diera el biberón. Aun no me lo había dado nunca ella. Pero había echado de menos a mi Jacob. Con él también quería estar. Miré a mamá y le miré a él. Volví a mirar a mamá y luego otra vez a él.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Nessie? - me preguntó Jacob mirándome extrañado mientras me intentaba acercar el biberón -. ¿No tienes hambre?

_ Renesmee, mamá aun no puede darte el biberón - me dijo papá captando toda mi atención -. Quizás otro día, ¿vale?

Mamá no podía darme el biberón. ¿Por qué? Todos los demás sí que podían, pero ella no. La que yo más quería que me diera de comer era la única que aun no lo había hecho. Bueno, tío Jasper tampoco lo había hecho nunca. Pero mamá… Yo quería que mamá me diera de comer. Papá me seguía mirando muy serio.

Ahora ya estaba en brazos de Jacob y tenía el biberón muy cerca aun. Así que lo dejé y cogí el biberón de sangre. Vale, otro día me lo daría mamá. Pero no lo iba a olvidar. Quería que mamá me diera de comer… Otro día.

* * *

___**N/A:**__Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… _Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo

_Muchas gracias a __**AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, melina, Mony Black, NessylitleCullen, **__**Robmau, **__**Rosse, **__**samirasama cullen **____y_**__****__**** v cullen**___ por los coments... y mi bienvenida para los nuevos lectores... Muchas gracias por vuestra calurosa acogida... ^^_

___Os recuerdo que esta historia la tengo terminada ya, por eso estoy subiendo tan rápido... y ahora mismo estoy escribiendo la secuela, que también os la traeré en su momento... _Por cierto, también estoy subiendo aquí el resto de mis historias... por si quereis pasaros a echarles un vistazo... Nos vemos este Viernes con el _**Capítulo 12: "Creciendo"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	12. Creciendo

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá._

_

* * *

_

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 12: Creciendo**

El abuelo Charlie había estado viniendo a verme todos los días. Mamá no se apartaba de mí, siempre me tenía en sus brazos. A veces estaba con nosotras mucho tiempo y otras veces muy poquito rato, pero siempre era muy divertido cuando venía. Todos en la familia andaban más despacio. Yo ya sabía que no tenía que morderle como a Jacob. Olía muy bien, pero de mi familia y no tenía que hacerle daño. Tampoco podía hablarle como a los demás, pero él si que me hablaba a mí.

Un día vino con otra persona, una chica. Me la presentaron como Sue. Llegó con el abuelo y con Seth, pero se quedó esperando a la puerta de la habitación sin llegar a entrar del todo. Miraba a mamá con muy mala cara. Al final Seth la ayudó a entrar y se sentó junto al abuelo Charlie en el sofá. Miraba a mamá y me miraba a mí, sin llegar a sonreír nunca.

_ Buenas tardes, Nessie - me dijo el abuelo Charlie -. ¿Cómo está hoy mi niña bonita?

Le saludé con la mano como siempre y se acercó a nosotras. El abuelo empezó a hacerme cosquillas en todo el cuerpo y a hablarme raro, como tía Rose al principio. Era muy divertido, me encantaba estar con el abuelo Charlie. Mamá le miraba, me miraba a mí, le miraba a él y sonreía con los ojos llenos de cariño. A mamá también le gustaban mucho sus visitas.

_ Nessie, ¿sabes quien es ella? - me preguntó Seth señalando a Sue, a lo que le contesté negando con la cabeza -. Es mi mamá.

Ella me seguía mirando muy atentamente, como esperando algo. De vez en cuando se giraba a mirar a Seth y ponía una cara rara. La abuela Esme estaba rondando por ahí todo el rato, ofreciéndoles algo para comer o beber. Al final de la visita Sue ya estaba más tranquila y no ponía esas caras tan preocupadas. Las siguientes veces que vino la vi sonreír un par de veces. Se parecía mucho a Leah, que casi nunca sonreía. También era su mamá, como de Seth.

De vez en cuando también venían a verme otras visitas, unos amigos de Jacob. También formaban parte de su familia. No todos eran iguales. Unos olían parecido el abuelo Charlie y me daban hambre. Pero sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con ellos como con el abuelito. Otros olían como mi Jacob.

Un día el abuelo no llegaba. Se hacía tarde y me extrañaba que no hubiera venido a visitarme como todos los días. ¿Dónde estaría? Dentro de un rato volveríamos a casa a dormir y aun no había llegado. Me gustaban mucho las visitas del abuelo Charlie. Hoy no había venido y lo echaba de menos. Quería saber cuando llegaría. Lo había estado esperando mucho rato. Le pregunté a tía Rosalie por él.

_ No lo sé, Nessie - me contestó tía Rosalie.

Mamá estaba hablando con papá al otro lado de la habitación, mirándose a los ojos abstraídos el uno en el otro. No me prestaba atención ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera papá, que normalmente siempre se daba cuenta de cuando yo quería algo. No debía estar escuchándome. Así que llamé a mamá:

_ Mami - le dije en voz alta, llamando su atención -. ¿Dónde está el abuelito, mami?

_ Hoy está trabajando y no podrá venir - dijo mamá sorprendida -, pero mañana vendrá a verte.

_ Y tú, mi niña - me dijo papá cogiéndome de brazos de tía Rose-, ¿cuándo has aprendido a hablar?

_ No lo sé - le respondí escondiendo la cabeza en el pecho de papá -. Hace días, creo.

_ ¿Por qué no habías hablado antes? - me preguntó mamá.

Me cogió la cara y haciendo que la mirara. Estaba sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa. Era la primera vez que hablaba en voz alta. No sabía si les iba a gustar. Mi voz sonaba rara, no sonaba como la de mi cabeza. Se parecía más a la voz de mi familia que a la de Jacob o el abuelito. También era una voz musical. Me gustaba que fuera como la de mamá.

_ Me gusta más contarte las cosas de la otra manera - le dije.

_ Renesmee, será mejor que delante del abuelo Charlie tampoco hables - me dijo papá muy serio -. Podría asustarse. Para él aun eres demasiado pequeña para poder hablar, ¿vale?

Le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza. De todas maneras me gustaba más contarles las cosas de la otra manera. Aunque sabía que así tampoco podía contarle nada al abuelo Charlie. Hablando tenía que explicarlo todo. De la otra manera todo era más fácil. Además, así estaba más cerca de ellos. Eso también era una ventaja. Me gustaba estar en los brazos de mi familia. Siempre estaba con uno o con otro. Todos estaban siempre cerca de mí.

Era maravilloso estar con mi familia. Durante todo el día, unos y otros estaban pendientes de mí. Jacob y tía Rosalie seguían peleándose para darme mi biberón y mamá seguía sin dármelo. Todos me decían que 'más adelante' ya lo haría ella, pero ya había esperado mucho. Antes había esperado a que se despertara y ahora para que me diera de comer. Pasaban los días y mamá seguía sin hacerlo.

_ Nessie, mamá no te puede dar la comida porque le da mucha hambre - me explicó papá -. Quizás más adelante pueda dártela, ¿vale? Pero por el momento no puede.

Me resistía a salir de los brazos de mamá. Tía Rose estaba delante de mí con mi biberón de sangre preparado, pero yo me aferraba a la ropa de mamá con todas mis fuerzas. No quería dejarla ir. Quería que me diera de comer ella.

_ Cariño, no puede ser - me dijo mamá muy triste -. A mí también me encantaría poder darte de comer, pero no puedo aun. Lo siento mucho, Renesmee.

Al final la dejé ir. No podía hacer otra cosa. Ver triste a mamá me puso muy triste a mí. No quería que mamá se sintiera mal. Ella quería lo mismo que yo. Cuando pudiera darme de comer, lo haría. Tendría que esperar, otra vez.

_ Quizás podrías probar un día después de cazar - dijo tío Jasper sorprendiéndonos a todos -. Así tendrías menos posibilidades de sentirte tentada. Creo que podrás con ello. Nessie realmente tiene muchas ganas de que le des de comer… y sabes que tú también.

Mamá se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy brillante. Tenía una media sonrisa en la cara y parecía algo triste, pero a la vez alegre. Era muy raro. Me pasó a los brazos de papá y se acercó a tío Jasper. Se fundieron en un abrazo. Papá estaba sonriendo ampliamente, mirándolos feliz.

_ Gracias por confiar en mí - le dijo mamá con la cara enterrada en su pecho.

_ Yo también te quiero, hermanita - le respondió Jasper besándola en la cabeza.

_ Creo que sería una buena idea, Bella - confirmó papá sonriendo -. Deberías probar. Siempre puedes alejarte si te resulta demasiado difícil.

_ Vale - dijo mamá al final, separándose de tío Jasper -. Si vosotros creéis que puedo hacerlo, lo intentaré.

¡Sí, por fin! Mamá me iba a dar de comer. Pero, ¿cuando? No quería dejar pasar ni un día más. Quería que fuera ya. Estaba impaciente, era muy importante para mí. Había esperado mucho tiempo para esto. ¿Cuándo podría ser? Se lo pregunté a papá.

_ ¿Te apetece salir de caza, Bella? - le preguntó papá a mamá -. Aquí hay una personita impaciente.

_ Claro que sí - le dijo mamá acercándose para cogerme entre sus brazos -. Nos vamos ya mismo. No quiero dejar pasar ni un día más ahora que me he decidido. Me voy a comer, Renesmee. Cuando vuelva te daré tu biberón de la noche, ¿vale?

No podía estar más feliz. Mamá y papá se iban un rato, se alejaban de mí dejándome con la familia, pero volverían pronto. Y cuando regresaran mamá me iba a dar de comer por primera vez. Nada podía hacerme más feliz en este momento. Bueno, nada no… ¡Podía ir con ellos! Pero ¿qué era eso de cazar? No tenía una imagen para eso.

_ ¿Puedo ir a cazar con vosotros? - le pregunté a papá.

_ Aun eres demasiado pequeña, hija - me respondió papá sonriendo -. Cuando seas un poco más mayor te llevaremos a cazar y te alimentarás como nosotros.

_ Algún día tendrás que dejar los biberones de sangre, Renesmee - me dijo mamá -. Nosotros bebemos la sangre de los animales que cazamos. Tú también lo harás.

Quería ir con ellos, pero me gustaban mucho mis biberones de sangre. La leche que el abuelo Carlisle todavía intentaba que tomara no me gustaba nada. La abuela Esme también había intentado que tomara otra cosa, pero no olía nada bien. A mamá antes le gustaba la sopa, pero a mí no me había gustado nada. Jacob se la había tomado toda por mí, a él le encantaba. Yo prefería mis biberones de sangre. Pero estar con papá y mamá era lo más importante. Probaría lo de cazar.

Pero antes de poder ir a cazar con ellos tendría que aprender a andar. Me había fijado en tía Alice. Me encantaba cómo se movía por la casa, como si no pisara el suelo casi. Parecía que se mecía con el viento, pero no había viento. Los demás también eran muy rápidos, pero parecían torpes comparados con ella.

Tía Alice se movía por la habitación arreglándolo todo a su paso, unas flores aquí y un adorno allá. Todo quedaba perfecto. Se ocupaba de todos los detalles. Llevaba entre las manos un montón de flores y no se le caía ninguna. Parecía que estuviera jugando con ellas, evitando que se le cayeran, mientras cambiaba las estropeadas de los jarrones por unas nuevas. Era muy bonito verla moverse.

Así que me levanté del suelo, donde estaba jugando mientras la miraba, ayudándome del sofá. Tenía que hacerlo bien, me iba a salir bien. Quería hacerlo como ella, como tía Alice. Parecía tan fácil, pero no estaba segura de conseguirlo. Era la primera vez que intentaba andar. Tenía que salirme bien.

Dí una paso hacia delante y luego otro más. No era tan difícil. Me había asustado yo sola de no conseguirlo. Y aquí estaba, delante de la familia, andando sola. Esto era estupendo. Todos estaban muy contentos, desde mamá a Jacob y a toda la familia. Jacob empezó a dar palmas y los demás también poco después.

Los había dejado sorprendidos. Se quedaron mirándome recorrer la habitación de punta a punta. Habían aplaudido y estaban sonriendo, pero notaba algo raro en su mirada. No sonreían con los ojos también. Notaba algo raro en ellos, sobretodo en la mirada de mamá, papá y Jacob.

Aun así había conseguido cruzar toda la habitación sin caerme y estaba muy contenta. ¡Lo ha logrado sola! Dentro de poco podría ir con mamá y papá a cazar. Podía salir a pasear con Jacob por el bosque, ir andando yo también. Aunque me gustaba mucho estar en los brazos de Jacob. Andar iba a ser estupendo, pero se estaba muy bien allí. En los brazos de mi Jacob.

Todos en la familia siempre estaban felices y contentos. Siempre estaban sonriendo. Cada uno hacía cosas conmigo todos los días: Tía Alice y tía Rosalie me hacían un montón de fotos con diferente ropa; tío Emmett y tío Jasper jugaban conmigo y me hacían reír; el abuelo Carlisle me medía varias veces todos los días; la abuela Esme me daba de comer a veces, cuando le dejaban tía Rosalie y Jacob; con él salía a pasear por el bosque todas las tardes, era nuestro momento especial; y con papá y mamá hacía muchas cosas.

Lo que más me gustaba hacer con papá era cuando él tocaba el piano para mamá y para mí. Mamá siempre estaba ahí, junto a mí. Lo que más me gustaba de todo eran los cuentos que me leía mamá por las noches, con papá sentado en la cama junto a nosotras. Entonces los tenía a los dos para mí sola. Era lo mejor del día.

Al principio estaban bien, pero luego los cuentos se volvieron un poco aburridos. Tenían demasiados dibujos y muy poco que leer. El cuento se terminaba muy rápido. Además, Jacob me había estado enseñando a reconocer los diferentes animales del bosque en nuestros paseos. Verlos dibujados no era lo mismo, me gustaban más verlos moverse delante nuestro. Las historias con animalitos eran muy aburridas. Me parecían más divertidas otro tipo de historias.

Al final mamá había encontrado otras cosas más interesantes para leerme. Una de esas veces le pedí que me dejará leer a mí. Tenía mucha ilusión por hacer eso con mamá. Ella siempre me leí a mí por las noches, pero yo también quería hacerlo. Me dejó el libro y empecé a leerle a mamá:

_ "Hay aquí una dulce música - dije prestando mucha atención a las letras, como hacía mamá -, que cae con más suavidad que los pétalos sobre la hierba tras desprenderse de las rosas, o el rocío de la noche sobre aguas tranquilas entre las paredes de granito sombrío de un desfiladero reluciente…"

Y entonces mamá me corto. Pero mamá me cogió el libro para seguir leyendo ella. No lo entendía. Pensaba que lo estaba haciendo bien. Quería que se sintiera orgullosa de mí. Había aprendido a leer de ella. Me había fijado mucho cuando leía mamá. Siempre marcaba las palabras cuando me leía los cuentos por la noche. Lo estaba haciendo bien, estaba segura. Me la quedé mirando con una pregunta en la cara. No hacía falta ni que se lo comunicara como siempre.

_ Si eres tú la que lee - me dijo mamá con la voz algo rara -, ¿cómo te vas a dormir?

No lo había hecho mal. Le sonreí orgullosa a mamá y me puse cómoda para que siguiera leyéndome. De todas maneras, prefería que me leyera ella. Me gustaba mucho la poesía. Las palabras tenían un ritmo que me ayudaban a dormirme enseguida. Y si era la voz de mamá la que hablaba, aun era mejor. Siempre era mejor cuando lo que fuera venía de ella.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, melina, Mony Black, NessylitleCullen, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen**__ por los coments... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

También estoy subiendo aquí el resto de mis historias, por si queréis pasaros a echarles un vistazo... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el _**Capítulo 13**__**: "Irina"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	13. Irina

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 13: Irina**

Mi primera cacería sería pronto y todos estábamos muy excitados. Tenía muchas ganas. Jacob no paraba de insistir que quería venir con nosotros, pero no sé por qué papá se oponía. Me sobresaltó bastante que mamá no estuviera de acuerdo con él. Nunca discutía, no como Jacob y tía Rosalie. Se parecían más a los abuelos Carlisle y Esme, que parecían estar de acuerdo en todo.

_ No puedes venir, Jacob - le decía papá muy serio -. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que para cazar tendrías que ir transformado para seguirnos el ritmo?

_ Sí. ¿Y qué? - dijo Jacob sorprendido.

_ Edward, no creo que pase nada si viene - le decía mamá -. Jake ya no es un lobisón precisamente e incluso entonces siempre se comportó bien conmigo.

_ No me lo recuerdes - le dijo papá algo enfadado.

Ahora papá parecía enfadado y no sabía por qué. Esta conversación era demasiado importante y me estaba perdiendo muchas cosas. Dejaría que fueran mamá y Jacob quien convencieran a papá. No podía resistirse a nada que le pidiera mamá. Siempre se le ponían los ojos muy tiernos ante cualquier cosa que ella dijese. Incluso sin decir nada, con solo una mirada y una sonrisa, mamá conseguía que papá la mirase embobado. Se quedaban mirándose y se perdían en los ojos del otro, olvidándose de todo lo que les rodeaba. Se olvidaban incluso de mí, pero no me importaba. Me encantaba verlos así de felices. Eso me hacía feliz a mí.

_ Pensaba que todo eso estaba ya más que superado, ¿no? - dijo mamá con una sonrisa muy tierna mirando a papá.

_ Oh, por favor. Otra vez con eso no - dijo Jacob moviéndose agitado -. Eso es agua pasada y sabes que no es lo mismo. Tan solo el pensar que pudiera pasarle algo a Nessie me hace daño. Me moriría si le sucediera algo, literalmente. No estaré tranquilo si no voy con vosotros, Edward. No puedo mantenerme al margen de esto.

_ Además, será la primera cacería de la niña y es algo demasiado privado - seguía insistiendo papá -. Es algo que debería ser en familia. A solas, nosotros tres.

_ Pero ella también es algo así como mi familia - le suplicaba Jacob -. No puedo perderme ese momento. Jamás me lo perdonaría.

Hasta el momento no había dicho nada, pero no paraba de gritar en mi mente: Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Papá me miraba de vez en cuando y ponía mala cara, pero su mirada hacia mí seguía estando llena de ternura. Sabía que iba a ceder y dejarle venir. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que le convenciéramos, sobretodo si mamá también lo quería. Papá no podía resistirse a nada que le pidiera mamá.

_ Venga, Edward, no seas así - le decía Jacob -. Sabes lo que Nessie significa para mí. No puedo perdérmelo.

_ Edward, sabes que para ella también es importante que venga él - dijo mamá mirándome con una sonrisa -. No ha parado de hablar de ello desde hace semanas.

_ Lo sé, lo sé - dijo papá mirándome -. Está bien. Puedes venir con nosotros, Jacob.

La reacción de Jacob a la rendición de papá no se hizo esperar. Se puso a dar saltos de alegría. Mamá y yo le mirábamos con unas enormes sonrisas idénticas en la cara. Jacob se acercó a mí y me sacó de brazos de mamá para ponerse a bailar conmigo por todo el salón. Estaba muy feliz de que papá hubiera accedido y yo también. Jacob tenía que estar allí con nosotros.

_ Pero antes de eso - dijo papá interrumpiendo nuestras muestras de alegría -, tienes que mostrarte ante Nessie, Jake. En función de cómo reaccione te vendrás o no.

_ Ya verás como todo sale bien - dijo Jacob cogiéndome entre sus brazos -. Te va a encantar, ya verás. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Y diciendo eso salió conmigo por la puerta, con mamá y papá detrás de nosotros. Los demás también tenían curiosidad y nos siguieron afuera. No sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero estaba emocionada. Tenía muchas ganas de ver esa sorpresa. Jacob me pasó a los brazos de mamá, dejándonos en las escaleras de la casa con los demás. Se alejó un poco de nosotros mientras se quitaba rápidamente los zapatos de un puntapié.

_ Nessie, quiero enseñarte algo - me dijo Jacob desde abajo -, pero no tienes nada de qué asustarte, ¿vale? Seguiré siendo yo, solo que diferente.

_ No te preocupes, Renesmee - me dijo mamá -. Nosotros estamos aquí, ¿vale? No tienes nada de lo que asustarte.

Yo la miraba intrigada y asentí con la cabeza. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Jacob y ya no aparté los ojos de él. Podía sentir los ojos de toda mi familia centrados en mí. No podía decepcionarlos. Si algo iba mal papá no dejaría que Jacob se viniera con nosotros a cazar. Eso no podía pasar, tenía que estar tranquila y no asustarme. Pero ¿por qué me iba a asustar de Jacob? Él era mi Jacob y nada que viniera de él podía ser malo. Era muy especial para mí y nada podría cambiar eso.

_ Espera - interrumpió de repente mamá -. ¿Tienes una muda de ropa?

_ Claro, siempre tengo varias escondidas entre los matorrales - le dijo Jacob con una enorme sonrisa en la cara -, sólo por si acaso. Nunca se sabe cuando me van a hacer falta. Por cierto, gracias Esme. Son geniales.

_ De nada, cielo - dijo la abuela con una gran sonrisa complacida con el cumplido.

_ Ya decía yo que me sonaba esa camiseta - dijo tío Emmett.

_ Sí, pero a mí me sienta mejor - le respondió Jacob provocando las risas de toda la familia.

_ ¡Tus ganas, chucho! - dijo tía Rosalie con un gruñido mientras se aferraba a tío Emmett por la cintura y le daba un largo beso en los labios.

_ Hay niños delante, chicos - les avisó papá -. Comportaos, por favor.

_ Está bien, está bien - dijo tío Emmett apartándose de ella a regañadientes, pero sin dejarla marchar -. Venga, Jacob, haz ya tu numerito. Me aburro aquí y tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer en privado.

_ Nessie, ¿estás atenta? - me preguntó Jacob - No te asustes, ¿vale?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me lo quedé mirando fijamente. De repente empezó a temblar todo y estalló en el aire. Al momento siguiente en lugar de mi Jacob había un enorme lobo. Conocía a esos animales de los paseos por el bosque con él, en los que me había enseñado a reconocer los animales y las plantas que nos rodeaban. Pero el lobo que tenía delante era mucho más grande que los pequeños animales que habíamos visto en el bosque.

Además, éste no se movía y no apartaba su mirada de mí. Me transmitía una gran calma, paz, seguridad, amor. Era la mirada de mi Jacob en los ojos de este enorme y precioso lobo que tenía ante mí. Ahora entendía a qué se refería. Este lobo era como el que se había interpuesto entre mamá y Jacob cuando mamá se enfadó con él. Era como Seth, que en su momento había estado herido por salvar a mi Jacob.

Este animal era mi Jacob y era precioso. Era aun más grande que el otro y su color era algo más oscuro que el de Seth. Pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismo. Eran los mismos ojos que me seguían a todas partes, atentos a todo lo que hacía, emocionados con cada paso que daba, dándome tanto amor y cariño como mamá y papá. Él era mi Jacob y no había nada que me pudiera asustar que viniera de él.

Estaba emocionada. Tenía ganas de tocarle y saber qué se sentía. Estiré mis brazos hacia él, removiéndome entre los brazos de mamá, intentando bajar al suelo. Pero ella no me dejaba ir. La miré con una suplica en la mirada, transmitiéndole mi deseo de acercarme a él. Toda la familia me miraba atentamente, con diferentes grados de preocupación en sus caras. Papá era el más preocupado de todos y era del que mamá no apartaba la mirada.

_ No tiene miedo - le dijo mamá -. Lo sabes mejor que yo. Lo sí que tiene es muchas ganas de ir con él.

_ Está bien, está bien - dijo papá rindiéndose del todo -. Me rindo. Tenías razón.

Mamá no me dejó bajar al suelo, pero si que se acercó conmigo hasta donde nos esperaba Jacob en forma de lobo. No se había movido del sitio donde había aparecido antes. Seguía al pie de las escaleras, apartados unos metros de nosotros. Pude ver los jirones de ropa desperdigados por el suelo a su alrededor. Eso era lo que había visto salir volando cuando Jacob había cambiado.

Al acercarnos a él, agachó la cabeza para dejar sus ojos a mi altura. Sus preciosos y enormes ojos marrones me miraban desde ese cuerpo de lobo. Estaba intrigada por el pelo. ¿Sería suave? ¿Sería áspero? ¿Sería cálido como él o frío como mamá? No pude resistirme y estiré mi brazo hacia él. Le acaricié la cara y casi diría que le vi sonreír, si es que eso era posible.

Su mirada me lo decía todo: Lo contento que estaba de que no me hubiera asustado, lo feliz que le hacía mi caricia. El cariño y el amor que siempre me daba con tan solo una mirada seguían ahí. De su garganta salía un sonido apagado, casi como un gruñido, pero más agradable.

_ Jacob, no sabía que ahora de repente eras un gatito - le dijo tío Jasper riéndose.

Pude oír las risas de mi familia detrás de nosotros: las carcajadas de tío Emmett, las risitas contenidas de tía Alice y a todos los demás. Estaban muy atentos a nosotros, pero yo no podía mirar a nada que no fuera a mi Jacob. Estaba emocionada por esta sorpresa. Era genial.

Jacob se agachó del todo y se quedó tumbado en el suelo delante de nosotras. Mamá me dejó en el suelo junto a él y volvió al lado de papá. Esto era lo que quería. Así podía saciar mi curiosidad por él a mi aire. Era muy grande, aun tumbado. Di una vuelta alrededor de él para verlo bien y volví junto a su cara.

Me encantaba acariciarle la cabeza. Tenía unas orejas muy graciosas y el pelo entre ellas era el más suave de todos. La cola era muy graciosa, no paraba quieta. Se notaba que estaba muy contento con mi reacción al verlo como lobo. Ahora papá ya no pondría ningún problema a que nos acompañara a cazar. Estaba deseándolo. Jacob se quedó mirando a papá y entonces éste se acercó a nosotros lentamente.

_ Está bien - le dijo papá a una pregunta que nosotros no habíamos oído -, pero que sea corto.

Estaba extrañada. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Qué era lo que le había pedido Jacob? Entonces me cogió y me subió a lomos de Jacob. Ya pensaba que me iba a alejar de él. En lugar de eso me había subido encima de él. Esto era nuevo. ¿Qué pasaba? Papá me indicaba donde me tenía que coger y cómo debía ponerme. Me agarré fuerte del pelo y me sujeté bien con las piernas. En ese momento Jacob se levantó del suelo conmigo encima.

_ ¿Estás seguro, Edward? - le dijo mamá preocupada acercándose a nosotros -. ¿No se caerá la niña?

_ No pasará nada, no te preocupes - le dijo papá -. Ella es muy fuerte y no se caerá. Pero quedaos a la vista, ¿vale? No salgáis del prado… Y no corras.

Y entonces tuve la experiencia más maravillosa de mi vida. Más sorprendente que cuando había visto a Jacob transformarse en lobo delante de mis ojos. Más emocionante que la primera vez que caminé delante de mi familia. Más divertida que cuando tío Emmett jugaba conmigo y me lanzaba al aire muy alto para volver a cogerme. Más maravillosa que la primera vez que mamá me había dado el biberón. Bueno, tanto no. Eso había sido lo más emotivo de todo.

Pero lo más divertido y emocionante sin duda fue ese primer paseo que me dio Jacob montada sobre él como lobo. Nada se podía comparar. Sentir el aire en la cara, ver pasar tan rápido todo a nuestro alrededor, sentirle a él moverse debajo de mí, sentir mi fuerza mientras me aferraba a él, oír mis propias risas de alegría y las de mi familia en respuesta.

Podía hasta sentir la alegría de Jacob a través de su cuerpo. Podía sentirla como mía. Sus aullidos eran la expresión de su emoción y atrajeron la atención de otros lobos. Pronto eran varios los que nos rodeaban en nuestro carrera alrededor del prado. Todos saltaban rodeándonos, jugando con nosotros, intentando llamar mi atención. Me estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

_ Chicos, ya vale - dijo papá cortando la diversión de repente -. Vais a marear a Nessie. Recuerda que iba a ser solo un paseo tranquilo, Jacob.

No quería volver, pero tampoco quería que papá se enfadara. Poco a poco Jacob dio la vuelta y nos acercamos a la casa. Papá me cogió de lomos de Jacob y éste se alejó con los demás hacia los árboles del margen del bosque. Al poco volvió el Jacob de siempre, ya no era un lobo, y venía acompañado de algunos chicos que me había presentado como su familia. Venían todos riéndose y jugando entre ellos.

_ ¿Te ha gustado, Nessie? - dijo Jacob cogiéndome de brazos de papá -. ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

_ Se estaba riendo todo el rato - dijo Seth dándole con el codo a papá -. Tenía una cara de felicidad que no veas.

_ ¿Como no le iba a gustar dar una vuelta con la manada? - dijo Embry riéndose -. ¡Somos lo más!

_ Pero qué dices, chucho - saltó tía Rosalie.

_ Creo que nosotros teníamos algo pendiente que hacer, ¿no? - la interrumpió tío Emmett cogiéndola y saliendo corriendo con ella en brazos.

Eso hizo que todos estallaran en risas sin excepción. Era genial estar con toda mi familia y la familia de Jacob, con tanta alegría rodeándonos. Las risas siguieron mucho rato y al final pasamos dentro. La abuela había preparado todo un banquete para los lobos en un momento.

_ Mamá, ¿yo también puedo hacer eso? - le pregunté a mamá.

_ ¿El qué, hija? - me preguntó mamá extrañada.

_ Volverme un lobo como Jacob - le respondí.

Me extrañó la reacción de todos: se echaron a reír. ¿Por qué no me respondían? ¿Qué era tan gracioso? ¿Se estaban riendo de mí? No pude evitarlo y les puse mala cara, esa que ponía tía Rosalie cuando se peleaba con Jacob. Al ver mi cara se le cortó la risa de repente. Me cogió de brazos de mamá y se puso a acariciar mi cara suavemente.

_ Nessie, no te enfades - me dijo Jacob -. No nos reíamos de ti. No todos pueden hacerse lobos. Solo algunas personas de mi familia pueden. Es algo que nos viene de nuestros padres.

_ No todos pueden ser tan chulos como nosotros - dijo Quil con una sonrisa.

_ Pero tú eres mucho más especial que todos nosotros juntos, Nessie - me dijo Seth tocándome la nariz -. Tú eres única en el mundo. No hay nadie más como tú. Nosotros somos muchos y todos te queremos mucho. No te enfades, pequeña.

_ Hija - me llamó papá llamando mi atención -, tu te pareces más a mí. Ambos bebemos sangre para alimentarnos. Pero también te pareces al abuelo Charlie y por eso puedes comer alimentos como ellos, aunque no te gusten demasiado.

Al final consiguieron que se me pasara el enfado. Me gustaba ser especial. Además, yo también les quería mucho. No podía estar enfadada con ellos y menos aun con mi Jacob. Me resultaba imposible estar enfadada con él. La relación que teníamos era demasiado importante como para sentirme mal a su lado. Sólo hacía falta que me mirara con sus enormes y cálidos ojos marrones para que me olvidara de que estaba enfadada por algo.

Más tarde mamá volvió a intentar que comiera con ellos de su comida, pero prefería mi biberón de sangre de siempre. Al final mamá se rindió y me lo trajo. Ya no hacía falta que ella me lo diera, ya podía sujetarlo yo, pero prefería tomármelo mientras estaba entre sus brazos. Aquella primera vez que me lo dio le costó mucho. No sabía que le iba a hacer daño darme de comer. Tenía la cara rara y hacía como cuando venía a vernos el abuelo Charlie: No respiraba. El olor de mi biberón era parecido al que tenía el abuelo y otras visitas, amigos de Jacob.

Cuando me cogió en brazos y tía Rosalie le dio ese primer biberón lo pasó mal. Papá estuvo ahí todo el rato, agarrándola por los hombros, dándole su apoyo. Tío Jasper y tía Alice también rondaban por allí, sin apartar la mirada de mamá. Todos parecían estar esperando algo, temiendo lo que pasara. Pero al final todo fue bastante tranquilo. Mamá me cogió mejor entre sus brazos, dejó de respirar, cogió el biberón de sangre y me lo dio enterito.

No dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos todo el rato. Era algo muy especial que quería compartir con ella. Al final del biberón mamá ya estaba mucho más tranquila. Había dejado de poner cara rara y me miraba con adoración. Era tanto el amor que veía en su mirada que no podía compararse ni a cuando miraba a papá y se quedaban ambos en su mundo. Papá también nos estaba mirando, no se había apartado de nuestro lado. Había formado parte de ese momento con nosotras.

Cuando estaba calmando mi sed era uno de los mejores momentos del día y no poder compartir eso con ella hasta entonces había sido muy duro. Pero desde ese momento casi siempre conseguía que me lo diera ella. Es decir, siempre que no hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo desde su última salida de caza. Entonces había pelea entre todos los demás para ver a quien le tocaba. Casi siempre ganaba Jacob y yo estaba encantada con ello.

Al final llegó el día en que mamá y papá decidieron que estaba lista para salir a cazar. Los paseos con Jacob por el bosque me habían servido de entrenamiento para correr deprisa en el bosque y para estudiar a los animales. Ahora había llegado el momento de cazarlos. Jacob me había explicado que él también se alimentaba de ellos, pero que sólo los cazaba cuando estaba en forma de lobo.

Por eso había sido necesario que le conociera en forma de lobo, para que no me asustara de él. Yo no podía asustarme de él. Todo en él era especial para mí, ya fuera lobo o el de siempre. Después de aquella primera vez que lo vi como lobo, en nuestros paseos él siempre iba así. Mamá y papá nos acompañaban y corrían junto a nosotros. Un día decidieron que ya estaba lista para probar a cazar.

Fue un día como otro cualquiera, cuando salimos de paseo por el bosque. Sólo que esta vez cuando nos cruzamos con un grupo de alces no nos quedamos observándolos desde lejos, sino que nos acercamos. Papá se adelantó a nosotros y agarró a uno. Yo estudié como lo hacía junto a mamá, que me iba explicando lo que tenía que hacer. Cuando papá tuvo al alce tumbado en el suelo nos acercamos.

Me lo habían cazado para mí, pero no olía tan bien como mi biberón. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? El animal seguía retorciéndose bajo el agarré al que lo tenía sometido papá. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ese alce. Papá debió de notar algo en mi cara, porque lo mostró como alimentarme. Hincó los dientes en la garganta del animal y la sangre salió a borbotones.

_ Venga, Renesmee - me dijo mamá -. Pruébala. No te hagas la remolona.

_ Pero mamá, no huele como mi biberón - le dije.

_ Ya sé que no huele tan bien como tu biberón - me dijo papá -, pero vas a tener que dejar de tomarlos pronto.

_ Pero, ¿por qué no huele igual? - les dije -. Es sangre, ¿no?

_ Mi niña - me dijo mamá poniéndose de repente muy seria -, tu biberón es de sangre donada por un humano, como el abuelo Charlie.

_ Pero no puedes estar bebiendo esos biberones para siempre - dijo papá -. Tienes que ir acostumbrándote a alimentarte con la sangre animal.

Jacob se había quedado al margen de la conversación. Estaba a un lado mirándonos, pero parecía querer que siguiera adelante con esto también. Me acerqué y la probé, ante la insistencia de todos ellos. No sabía como la sangre de mi biberón tampoco, para nada. Lo bueno es que el animal tenía mucha más sangre que mi biberón y me quitó la sed, pero no era lo mismo. Al menos estaba mejor que la comida que preparaba la abuela Esme para Jacob y que intentaba una y otra vez que probara.

Después de esa primera caza con ellos, en que papá cazó para mí, fui yo la que tenía que derribar al animal. Empezamos con presas más pequeñas, pero me gustaba ganar a Jacob. Era como un juego entre los dos, a ver quien cazaba la presa más grande. Aunque echaba de menos mis biberones de sangre y de vez en cuando me dejaban que me tomara alguno. No podíamos estar siempre de caza, porque a veces las presas estaban demasiado lejos. Entonces tenía que conformarme con mis biberones, pero yo estaba encantada. Sabían mucho mejor que la sangre de la caza.

Un día en una de estas excursiones, mamá se asustó mucho. Estaba empezando a caer la primera nieve y atrapé un copo para enseñárselo a mamá y Jacob. Luego Jacob y yo nos adelantamos para cazar, él como lobo y yo corriendo junto a él. Cuando ya llevábamos bastante ventaja a mamá se nos acercó corriendo muy asustada. Miraba a lo lejos a las montañas distantes buscando algo.

Al verla así Jacob también se asustó mucho. Se puso totalmente en guardia, buscando peligros por todas partes. Me quedé totalmente paralizada, todavía con el ciervo que había cazado a mis pies. Me estaba asustando mucho ver a mamá así. Salté enseguida a sus brazos, preguntándole qué pasaba.

_ Es una reacción exagerada - nos dijo mamá con rapidez -. Todo va bien, o eso creo. Tranquilos.

No sé por qué, pero esa respuesta no me tranquilizó lo más mínimo. Podía notar que mamá estaba aun muy nerviosa. Se puso al teléfono hablando con papá.

_ Ven, trae a Carlisle - le dijo mamá -, he visto a Irina y ella me ha visto a mí, pero entonces ha aparecido Jacob, se ha enfurecido y ha huido, creo. No ha aparecido por aquí, bueno, no todavía, pero parecía bastante enfadada o sea que quizás se presente en cualquier momento. Y si no es así, Carlisle y tú debéis salir tras ella y hablarle. Me siento fatal.

Jacob se enfadó mucho al saber lo que pasaba, tanto que rugió fuertemente. Nos quedamos los tres parados mirando a nuestro alrededor muy nerviosos, totalmente tensos, esperando que pasara algo, temiendo que pasara algo. Un momento después papá y el abuelo Carlisle estaban junto a nosotros. Al poco llegaron otros lobos que nos rodearon y se pusieron también a vigilar a nuestro alrededor.

_ Estaba allí, en lo alto de aquel acantilado - les explicó mamá a papá y al abuelo Carlisle señalándoles el lugar -. Quizás deberíais haberles dicho a Emmett y Jasper que vieran también con vosotros. Parecía… realmente enfadada. Me rugió.

_ ¿Qué? - dijo papá sobresaltado.

Yo no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. ¿Quién era esa Irina? ¿Por qué mamá y papá le tenían miedo? Mamá era más fuerte que tío Emmett, que aun no había podido ganarle ningún pulso. Papá también parecía que le tenía miedo. Además, Jacob estaba muy nervioso y enfadado. No era normal que él estuviera enfadado.

_ Está sufriendo - dijo el abuelo Carlisle -. Yo iré detrás de ella.

_ Yo voy contigo - dijo papá.

Se lo quedó mirando fijamente hasta que al final el abuelo cedió y se fueron los dos juntos en la dirección que había marcado antes mamá. Nosotras nos volvimos a casa rodeadas por nuestras escolta de lobos. Por hoy se había terminado la excursión de caza. Había quedado interrumpida casi sin darnos tiempo a nada.

Aun estaba preocupada por esa tal Irina, pero poco a poco eso se iba alejando de mi mente. Lo más importante ahora es que volvíamos a casa. Allí me esperaba mi biberón de sangre. Sin duda el día estaba mejorando. Hoy tendría que alimentarme con mi comida favorita: mi biberón de sangre donada.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS a __**AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, melina, Mikaela, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen**__ por los coments... a muchos de vosotros tengo que daros las gracias también por recomendar esta historia de la que me siento tan orgullosa... Muchísimas gracias... sois increíbles, chicos... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores._

_En respuesta a un review: esta historia se titula **~Nessie~ { Amanecer y más }** por una muy buena razón... la idea original era escribir la historia d Nessie después de Amanecer... de cómo se hace mayor y todo lo que pasa después... sólo que al ponerme a escribir necesitaba empecar desde el principio... más que nada para que pudierais conocer al personaje de Nessie en toda su evolución... porque había muchas cosas importantes y detalles pequeños que sientan las bases de todo lo que pasará luego... así que necesitaba contar cosas de Amanecer para que entendierais a Nessie... y por qué luego pasa lo que pasa y toma las decisiones que toma._

_Para que os hagais una idea: esta historia está terminada y tiene 34 capítulos + epílogo... Hay un 2º epílogo también, que fue un regalito de Navidad para mis lectoras y está incluido en el recopilatorio: **~Especial Navidad~** que ya os he subido por aquí... A parte de eso ya estoy escribiendo la secuela de **~Nessie~** que promete ser igual de larga que ésta... se titula: **~Mi vida empieza aquí~ { Nessie 2 }** y os la traeré por aquí cuando termine con ésta... entre la 1ª y la 2ª parte se da un salto temporal importante, pues empieza con el 5º cumpleaños de Nessie... así que teneis historia para rato si quereis... espero no decepcionaros y no aburriros con mis locuras._

_También estoy subiendo aquí también el resto de mis historias, por si queréis pasaros a echarles un vistazo... Nos vemos el Miércoles con el **Capítulo 14****: "Alice"** Muchos besos a todos_


	14. Alice

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá._

_

* * *

_

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 14: Alice**

Después de aquella cacería interrumpida, el nombre de Irina seguía saliendo en las conversaciones de todos. Fueron unos días extraños. Papá y el abuelo habían salido en su busca, pero sin ningún éxito. Estaban todos preocupados por lo que podía pasar, pero la más distraída con diferencia era tía Alice. Se pasaba todo el día buscando a Irina en su mente sin ningún éxito.

Sin embargo ya no veía a mamá asustada por ella y eso me tranquilizó bastante. Parecían estar bastante preocupada y pensativa, pero ya no parecían asustada como aquel día estando de caza. A pesar de todo lo sucedido, todos intentaban volver a la rutina diaria, pero se produjeron algunos cambios.

Papá intentaba seguir con nuestras clases de matemáticas, pero ahora hablaba mucho con el abuelo Carlisle y casi no tenía tiempo para nada más. La verdad es que no me gustaban demasiado las clases de matemáticas. Eran demasiado difíciles algunas veces y tenía que esforzarme mucho para entender lo que intentaba explicarme papá, aunque siempre conseguía que lo entendiera.

Me alegraba de que papá y yo pudiéramos comunicarnos tan bien, porque a veces no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para preguntarle mis dudas. Eran unos momentos muy especiales con él y se alegraba mucho cuando al fin daba con la respuesta correcta. Me gustaba la forma en que me lo explicaba todo, lo atento que estaba siempre conmigo, compartir eso con él, pero las matemáticas en sí no me gustaban demasiado.

Ahora papá casi no tenía tiempo para nuestras lecciones, estaba demasiado ocupado organizando algo con el abuelo para los próximos días. Normalmente se iban al despacho del abuelo a hablar y allí no podía oírles. No me había enterado bien de qué pasaba, pero ya me enteraría. Siempre acaba enterándome de todo.

_ Hoy no tendremos nuestra clase de matemáticas - me dijo papá un día -. Tengo que hablar con el abuelo y no voy a poder.

_ Papá, ¿por qué siempre estás hablando con el abuelo? - le pregunté disimulando mi alivio por no tener la clase de matemáticas -. Siempre estáis encerrados en su despacho o buscando en el ordenador.

_ Estamos haciendo planes de viaje - me dijo papá al final ante mi insistencia.

_ ¿Viaje? - le pregunté ilusionada saltando a sus brazos -. ¿Cuándo? ¿Yo también?

_ Claro que sí, hija - me dijo papá sonriendo -. Iremos todos juntos, pronto. Jamás se me ocurriría dejarte atrás. No dejaré que te alejes de mí. Eres mi niñita.

Viajar. Había leído sobre viajes en los libros con mamá, pero nunca me había alejado de la casa nada más que para cazar. No conocía a nadie más que a mi familia y a la familia de Jacob. Estaba deseando que saliéramos ya, conocer otros sitios, conocer a otras personas. Y si todo eso lo hacía en compañía de mi familia, pues mucho mejor. Tenía muchísimas ganas de viajar, pero aun tendría que esperar.

Por su parte, mamá sí que seguía con sus lecciones sobre su literatura. Me estaba ayudando a entender sus libros favoritos. Nuestras sesiones de cuentos de cada noche se habían convertido en clases, como ella las llamaba. Esos momentos especiales juntas no los habíamos perdido, solo habían cambiado.

Era muy divertido leer todas esas historias, porque me imaginaba a mi familia en el lugar de los personajes. Mamá y papá siempre eran los protagonistas de todas las historias y siempre acababan juntos. Los demás también tenían su papel en cada una de ellas, aunque algunos papeles les pegaban más que otros. A veces había tantos personajes que hasta tenía que ayudarme de la familia de Jacob para ponerles cara a todos los personajes.

Me reí mucho cuando estudiamos "Mucho ruido y pocas nueces" de Shakespeare, el escritor favorito de mamá. Había muchas parejas en esa obra de teatro y cada miembro de mi familia tenía su personaje ideal en ella. No podía parar de reír al imaginarme a toda mi familia interpretando los papeles de la obra.

_ Quieres prestar atención, por favor - me riñó mamá al final.

_ Lo siento, mamá - le dije avergonzada, dejando de reír de golpe -. Pero es que no puedo dejar de ver a los tíos en el lugar de los personajes.

_ Venga, Renesmee - me dijo mamá -. Terminemos de leer la obra y la comentamos.

_ Vale, mama - le respondí intentando centrándome otra vez en el libro.

_ Si quieres mañana le preguntaremos a todos a ver qué les parece tu idea, ¿vale? - dijo mamá de repente.

_ ¿Mi idea? - le contesté confusa -. ¿Qué idea?

_ Representar la obra para ti otro día - me dijo mamá sorprendiéndome -. Veremos a ver si están dispuestos. Seguro que tía Alice tiene el vestuario adecuado para la ocasión por alguna parte.

_ Sería estupendo, mamá - le respondí sonriendo ampliamente.

Al día siguiente mamá les preguntó y todos quisieron participar en la representación, hasta los abuelos aceptaron. Emmett no paraba de quejarse de la ropa que le había dado Alice, mientras Jasper no paraba de meterse con él. Mamá y papá estuvieron estupendos como protagonistas. Fue una tarde maravillosa y Jacob y yo nos reímos muchísimo viendo a mi familia interpretar mis escenas favoritas.

Aun gustándome mucho el teatro, seguía prefiriendo de lejos la poesía. Tenían un ritmo que me llegaba y me transmitían mucho más los sentimiento y la emoción. Pero a veces no querían decir lo que ponía sino otra cosa y mamá me tenía que ayudar a entenderlos. Ella insistía en que tenía que hablar durante nuestras clases para aprender a usar las palabras nuevas correctamente. A pesar de todo, yo seguía prefiriendo mi modo habitual de comunicarme… Sobretodo con Jacob.

Recordaba con mucho cariño la primera vez que había estirado los brazos hacia mí y yo había saltado dentro de ellos. Su sonrisa había iluminado todo mi mundo en tan solo un momento. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer y estaba preparado para cogerme. Lo que no me esperaba fue las vueltas y vueltas que me dio en medio de las carcajadas de toda mi familia y nuestras risas de alegría.

Fue realmente especial y desde entonces siempre lo hacíamos así. Cuando yo quería decirle algo simplemente corría hacia él y saltaba a sus brazos, que siempre estaban esperándome. Con él todo era siempre diversión. Incluso nuestras clases en el bosque, para enseñarme acerca de todo lo que nos rodeaba, eran muy divertidas.

A veces teníamos que quedarnos muy quietos para no espantar a los pájaros y a otros animales para así poder observarlos atentamente y ver sus diferencias. Otras veces teníamos que correr detrás de ellos para poder verlos bien y estudiar cómo se movían. Luego esas persecuciones se convertirían en lecciones para cazar, pero aun así incluía mucha parte de conocer y respetar a los animales.

Nuestros paseos de la tarde era lo que más había cambiado después del casi encuentro con Irina. Ya nunca íbamos solos, sino llevábamos escolta cada vez que nos alejábamos de la casa. Ahora a nuestros paseos se venía mamá con alguno de mis tíos, ya que papá no podía acompañarnos. Se quedaba siempre en casa con el abuelo organizando lo que fuera que estuvieran organizando.

Me encantaba estar con mi familia, pero con ellos allí no podíamos estudiar a los animales de cerca. Ahora nos teníamos que limitar a estudiar la vegetación de la zona y a expediciones de caza. Ya no podíamos estudiarlos solo cazarlos, pues la presencia de mi familia los ahuyentaba rápidamente.

_ Mamá, ¿por qué tenéis que venir siempre con nosotros? - le pregunté un día.

_ Renesmee, Irina podría volver y queremos hablar con ella - me dijo mamá con cautela -. A Jacob y a ti no os conoce. Con vosotros no se parará a hablar.

_ Pero mamá - le respondí -, si venís vosotros no podemos estudiar a los pájaros. Ni siquiera las ardillas salen cuando estáis cerca.

_ Lo siento, hija - me dijo mamá firmemente - pero es mejor así.

Normalmente mi familia era muy divertida, pero cuando venían como escolta se ponían muy serios. No dejaban de mirar a su alrededor buscando algo, cualquier cosa. Me ponían nerviosa y no prestaba tanta atención como siempre a las lecciones de Jacob. Estas clases solían ser muy divertidas, pero con ellos allí se había ido toda la diversión. Estos días estaban todos muy liados y hasta Jacob estaba distraído.

También se habían acabado las clases que me daban mis tíos para 'educar mi oído musical' que tan divertidas eran. Ponían música de todo tipo y me iban explicando su historia. Yo prefería oír a papá tocando el piano, pero ellos decían que eso estaba anticuado. ¿Cómo podía estar anticuada una canción que acababa de componer papá para mí? A mí me encantaba oír tocar a papá.

Lo mejor de todo era cuando se dejaban llevar y se ponían a bailar. Ponían música de todos los estilos y se ponían a bailar entre ellos, con muchas risas por parte de todos los demás. Era muy divertido verlos moverse por todo el salón. A veces participaban también los abuelos en la fiesta.

Las clases de baile fueron idea de Alice, claro. Ya que estaba aprendiendo a 'apreciar la música' ¿por qué no iba a aprender a bailarla? Ahora también había perdido esos momentos alegres, entre la preocupación por Irina y todos los preparativos para el viaje.

Lo único que no habían cambiado eran mis clases de dibujo con la abuela. Me encantaban los cuadros que adornaban las paredes de ambas casa. La abuela al darse cuenta de mi interés me estaba explicando la historia de los cuadros y sus autores. Tenía un montón de libros con muchísimas pinturas para mostrarme, pero mis favoritas de todas eran las que teníamos en casa. Además, me estaba enseñando a dibujar como ella, pero no se me daba muy bien aun.

Una mañana me despertó muy temprano un rugido de Jacob. Tío Emmett no paraba de gritar algo que no llegaba a entender bien. Todos estaban muy nerviosos. La noche de antes no habíamos ido a dormir a casa porque papá seguía hablando con el abuelo. Así que los tres nos habíamos quedado a pasar la noche en la casa grande con la familia.

Me había quedado dormida en el sofá con mamá sentada muy cerca de mí, acariciándome el pelo como siempre. Jacob entonces no estaba y ahora sí. Había tenido que volver en mitad de la noche, mientras yo dormía. Me había despertado sobresaltada por el rugido de Jacob y los demás lobos que estaban fuera montando guardia. Todos estaban muy nerviosos. Incluso Jacob estaba muy agitado, sin parar de moverse en su forma de lobo, buscando peligros en todas partes.

Podía notar el nerviosismo de toda mi familia. Se miraban unos a otros buscando algo, una respuesta, a alguien, lo que fuera. Me había despertado sobresalta y ahora estaba contagiándome de su preocupación. ¿Dónde estaban tía Alice y tío Jasper? No los veía por ningún sitio. De repente todos se pusieron en movimiento y salieron rápidamente de la casa, dejándonos atrás a Jacob y a mí.

_ ¡Quédate con Renesmee! - le gritó mamá a Jacob mientras salía por la puerta.

Me quedé paralizada. No podía entender qué pasaba. La casa estaba muy vacía sin ellos allí. Ni siquiera la presencia de Jacob junto a mí podía hacer que notara menos la ausencia de toda mi familia. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tenerlos rondando a mi alrededor a todas horas que ahora echaba más en falta su presencia.

_ ¡¿Qué pasa, Jacob? - grité toda asustada -. ¿Dónde han ido todos? ¡Mamá!

Cuando conseguí reaccionar salí corriendo detrás de mamá, pero Jacob me cortó el paso. Intenté esquivarlo, pero no hubo manera. Era mucho más grande que yo y más rápido. Yo podía moverme más fácilmente por el salón al ser más pequeña, pero con solo su tamaño se interponía ante la salida y yo. No me dejaba salir detrás de mi familia. Estaba asustada. No sabía qué estaba pasando.

Jacob me empujó suave con el morro hacia el sofá. Se quedó acurrucado a mis pies, con su cabeza muy cerca de mí. Estaba mirándome fijamente, casi como queriendo decirme algo. Al menos tenía el consuelo de su compañía. Me aferré a su cuello, enterrando mi cara en su pelaje, aspirando su aroma, intentando calmarme.

Entonces entró un lobo en casa, al que reconocí como Seth, y me hizo compañía en el salón mientras Jacob salía de la casa y se iba hacia el bosque. No entendía nada. ¿Ahora también se iba él? Estaba muy nerviosa y necesitaba que alguien me explicara lo que estaba pasando. ¿Dónde había ido toda mi familia?

Jacob salió del bosque en su forma humana y volvió rápidamente hacia la casa. Y entonces lo entendí: Jacob volvía a mí. Seth no me dejó salir tampoco, pero en cuanto Jacob entró en la casa salté a sus brazos. Necesitaba su consuelo. Toda mi familia se había ido, dejándome a mí atrás. Nunca me había sentido tan sola jamás.

_ ¿Por qué se han ido todos tan deprisa? - le pregunté a Jacob - ¿A dónde han ido mamá, papá y los demás?

_ Tranquila, mi vida - me dijo Jacob acunándome entre sus brazos como cuando era muy pequeña -. Ellos volverán en cuanto puedan. Han ido a buscar a Alice y Jasper.

_ ¿Les ha pasado algo a tía Alice y a tío Jasper? - insistí con mis preguntas - ¿Por qué no estaban aquí con los demás?

_ Alice ha tenido una visión - me explicó Jacob - Se ha ido con Jasper para averiguar más cosas.

Estaba acurrucada en su regazo, rodeada por sus brazos, mirándole a los ojos. Podía notar el miedo y la preocupación en ellos. Toda su familia estaba en los bosque rodeando la casa, protegiéndonos. Podía oírlos haciendo la ronda. Estaban todos tan nerviosos que el bosque estaba en completo silencio como respuesta.

Mi familia había desaparecido tan rápido de mi vista… No me había dado tiempo a reaccionar. Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta se habían ido dejándome atrás. Sola. Bueno, con Jacob. Pero no era lo mismo.

No podía pensar en otra cosa. Había tenido que pasar algo más para que se fueran así. Necesitaba saber que mamá estaba bien. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de mí. Necesitaba acurrucarme en sus brazos para dejar de temblar por dentro.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Ayer empecé a subir otra de mis historias, a la que le tengo un especial cariño... Me gustaría que le diérais una oportunidad... Se trata de **~Amor contra Natura~ { Saga Natura 1 }**_

_Es una versión alternativa de Amanecer con mucho humor... La escribo con **Edward_kirtash**, una amiga de otro foro... y estamos ya escribiendo la 3ª parte de esta historia..._

_Estrenamos ayer el prólogo porque era el aniversario del estreno del fic en otro foro... y queríamos celebrarlo trayendolo aquí también... Espero que os gusten nuestras locuras..._

_Muchas gracias a __**AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, melina, Mony Black, NessylitleCullen, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a la largo de los cap._

Mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... Nos vemos el Viernes con el _**Capítulo 15**__**: "Preparativos"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	15. Preparativos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá._

_

* * *

_

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 15: Preparativos**

No podía entender nada de lo que estaba pasando. Mi familia había desaparecido de repente dejándome atrás. La casa estaba tan vacía sin ellos. Esta preocupación por mi familia era algo que nunca había sentido. Me dolía el pecho. Tenía el estómago encogido. Su ausencia era tan grande que ni la presencia de Jacob a mi lado podía tranquilizarme.

Pero no había nada que me quitara este peso del corazón. Jacob me tenía entre sus brazos, acunándome como su fuera tan solo un bebé, protegiéndome y consolándome con todo su corazón. Pero nada podía amortiguar la pena que sentía por no tener a mi familia junto a mí.

Temía lo que les podía haber pasado. No entendía por qué habían salido tan deprisa a buscar a tía Alice y tío Jasper. No podía haberles pasado nada, ¿verdad? Eran todos tan fuertes y duros en comparación con el abuelo Charlie que no podía pensar que pudiera sucederles algo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué no habían vuelto ya?

Estaba muy ansiosa, echaba de menos a mi familia y Jacob no me había dejado ir tras ellos. ¿Y si les había pasado algo? ¿Y si ya no volvían? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba mi familia? Se lo pregunté silenciosamente a Jacob. Las palabras no acudían a mi mente, solo podía enviarle las imágenes de toda mi familia rodeadas de una gran ansiedad. Era incapaz de expresar lo que sentía.

_ No te preocupes, mi vida - me dijo Jacob intentando consolarme -. Ellos volverán muy pronto, ya verás.

_ Pero, ¿por qué se han ido así? - le pregunté - ¿Por qué me han dejado atrás?

_ Se han ido a buscar a Alice y Jasper porque tardaban demasiado en volver - me explicó -, pero seguro que pronto volverán todos.

_ ¿Seguro que volverán? - le dije mirándole a los ojos.

_ Claro que sí, Nessie - me dijo mostrándome una pequeña sonrisa -. Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte. Yo siempre cuidaré de ti, mi niña.

_ Quiero que vuelva mamá - le dije enterrando mi cara en su pecho.

_ Volverá…

Y diciendo eso Jacob me enterró entre sus brazos y me acunó dulcemente. Poco a poco consiguió con ello parar mis temblores. Su presencia a mi lado conseguía calmar mi ansiedad. Su suave y dulce voz atenuaba mis temores. Simplemente estaba allí, rodeándome de todo su cariño y amor.

No sé cuanto tiempo habíamos pasado Jacob y yo así, cuando oímos volver a mi familia. Levanté la cabeza ansiosa, buscando a mamá y papá con la mirada. Pero ellos no estaban allí con los demás. Tampoco estaban tía Alice y tío Jasper. Sólo habían vuelto a casa los abuelos, tío Emmett y tía Rosalie.

Estiré mis brazos hacia ella en cuanto entraron y tía Rose se acercó a donde estábamos. Me agarró fuertemente entre sus brazos y me acunó en ellos, como había estado haciendo Jacob hasta hace tan solo un momento. Me estrechó fuertemente y ocultó su cabeza entre mis rizos. Se quedó así, besándome en la cabeza dulcemente, aferrándome entre sus brazos. No pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle el abrazo.

La había echado mucho de menos. No había sido mucho tiempo, pero lo rápido de su partida me había afectado mucho. Aun con el alivio que sentía al volver a tenerla a mi lado no perdí tiempo en preguntarle por mamá y papá. Estaba muy ansiosa por saber qué había pasado con ellos, dónde estaban. Quería saber por qué no habían vuelto con ellos. Extendí mi mano hacia ella y se agachó enseguida.

_ Tus padres venían justo detrás de nosotros - me respondió ella -. No te preocupes, enseguida vendrán a casa.

Volver a estar en sus brazos me había hecho mucho bien. Saber que mamá estaba al llegar había sido incluso mejor. Necesitaba volver a verla, comprobar que estaba bien, volver a sentir su presencia a mi lado. No pedía más que eso: volver a ver a mamá. Podía esperar sabiendo que estaban por volver. Ella nunca me mentiría. Si decía que mamá y papá iban a volver, volverían.

Pero ¿dónde estaban tía Alice y tío Jasper? ¿Por qué no habían vuelto con ellos? Había salido todos tan precipitadamente de casa para buscarlos, ¿no? Eso era lo que me había explicado Jacob. Pero ¿dónde estaban? ¿Por qué no habían vuelto con ellos?

Aquí estaba pasando algo más y no sabía qué. Estaba a punto de preguntarle a tía Rose cuando escuché la conversación que estaban manteniendo Jacob y el abuelo al otro lado de la habitación.

_ ¿Qué ha pasado, Carlisle? - le estaba preguntando Jacob al abuelo -. ¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper?

_ Anoche se dirigieron a La Push - le explicó -. Sam nos estaba esperando en la frontera del Tratado para darnos una nota de su parte.

_ ¿Sam? - le contestó extrañado Jacob - ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?

_ Porque Alice se lo pidió - le respondió el abuelo Carlisle mirándole fijamente.

_ Pero ¿qué hacían allí? - le preguntó Jacob cada vez más extrañado -. Y lo de la nota, ¿qué tiene que ver?

_ Alice y Jasper cruzaron la reserva hasta la Primera Playa y se alejaron mar adentro - le dijo el abuelo con tristeza en la mirada -. Alice nos dejó una nota con las instrucciones que debemos seguir.

_ ¿Se han ido? - le respondió él incrédulo -. ¿Tan mal está la cosa como para abandonar a su familia?

Jacob no paraba de lanzarme miradas de vez en cuando. La conversación lo estaba alterado mucho. Nunca lo había visto así. Había mucho dolor en sus ojos, mezclado con miedo, ansiedad, preocupación. Desde los brazos de mi tía podía ver los temblores que le recorrían. Parecía enfadado y a la vez muy triste. Me entraron muchísimas ganas de ir a consolarlo, hacer que se sintiera mejor.

Quería ayudarle como él había hecho antes conmigo. Podía ver que lo estaba pasando muy mal. Parecía tan preocupado hablando con el abuelo. Toda la ansiedad que había sentido yo antes al alejarse mi familia no era nada comparada con la que estaba viendo en sus ojos. Me hacía daño verlo así.

Salí de los brazos de Rosalie para acercarme a él. Salté a sus brazos y me aferré a él, enviándole todo mi cariño con ese abrazo. Me separé de él un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos. La calidez volvió poco a poco a su mirada. Estando a su lado me sentía mejor. A él le pasaba lo mismo conmigo. Había logrado consolarle.

_ Entonces según Alice, ¿qué tenemos que hacer para salir de ésta? - dijo Jacob un poco más calmado.

_ Tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestros amigos para que hagan de testigos - dijo el abuelo -. Esperemos que su presencia sea suficiente para detener a los Vulturis y poder hablar con ellos.

_ ¿Y si no es suficiente? - dijo Jacob mirándome de nuevo con dolor en la mirada -. ¿Qué haremos? ¿Vuestros amigos lucharán a nuestro lado?

¡¿Luchar? Pero ¿qué estaba pasando? La mirada de preocupación había vuelto a su rostro y podía notar la tensión del abuelo. Ambos me miraban frecuentemente y la conversación era de lo más extraña. Había algo que se me escapaba y no sabía qué podía ser. Además, no dejaban de vigilar el exterior y eso me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

Los lobos de la manada de Jacob llevaban toda la noche haciendo guardia en los bosques que rodeaban la casa. Habían estado protegiéndonos mientras mi familia había estado fuera. Pero ahora parte de mi familia había vuelto y aun así ellos seguían allí. Y ahora Jacob y el abuelo estaban hablando de una lucha. Pero ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? Mi familia iba a luchar… ¿Por qué?

_ Esperemos no llegar a ello - continuó el abuelo -. Alice nos está dando la única oportunidad que ha visto.

_ ¿Oportunidad? - le interrumpió Jacob muy enfadado - ¿Y por eso ha huido abandonando a su familia a su suerte?

_ No debes pensar así de Alice - le dijo el abuelo intentando calmarlo -. Debemos confiar en ella. Tiene sus motivos, aunque no los conozcamos.

¿Alice nos había abandonado? ¿Había dejado la familia? Se había ido con Jasper sin despedirse de mí. Pero iban a volver, ¿verdad? No podían marcharse así. Tenían que volver. No podía pensar un solo día de mi vida en que ella no estuviera allí con tío Jasper. Incluso cuando iban de caza no tardaban mucho en volver. No podía imaginar no tenerla a mi lado, no volver a verla.

Siempre estaba eligiendo lo que tenía que ponerme para las fotos, pero me escuchaba. Ya había dejado de darme tanta ropa rosa. Un poco estaba bien, pero tanto había llegado a cansarme. Ellas llevaban muchos más colores que me gustaban. Tenía que volver. Me pondría lo que fuera con tal de que ella volviera.

Y tío Jasper… Él también era muy especial para mí. Era una presencia constante a nuestro alrededor. Siempre estaba cerca de mamá y de mí cuando estábamos en casa con la familia. El buen humor y la alegría siempre estaban presentes con él cerca. Era muy divertido verle bromear con tío Emmett y con papá. Teníamos también nuestros momentos especiales juntos.

No quería que se alejara de mí. No se podían ir así, sin decir ni tan siquiera un adiós o un volveré pronto. Quería que volvieran ya. Pero, ¿por qué se habían ido? ¿Por qué se habían tenido que ir así? Había tenido que pasar algo verdaderamente importante para que se marcharan tan deprisa para no volver. No quería pensar que no los volvería a ver. Si me paraba a pensar eso, no podría ni respirar.

Necesitaba a mamá. Necesitaba que me cogiera en brazos y que me dijera que todo iba a ir bien. Necesitaba que me dijera que todo volvería a ser como antes. Necesitaba que me dijera que todo estaría bien y yo la creería. Necesitaba que calmara mi preocupación. Necesitaba sentirla a mi lado y todo sería mejor.

No podía pensar, no quería pensar. ¿Dónde estás, mamá? ¿Qué está pasando? Jacob debió notar mi creciente ansiedad, porque me separó un poco de su cuerpo para poder mirarme a los ojos. Su cara reflejaba toda mi preocupación y mi ansiedad. Me apretó fuerte contra él y me susurró unas palabras de consuelo.

_ Tranquila, Nessie - me susurró dulcemente al oído -. Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás. No te preocupes más, mi vida.

Pero ahora estaba más allá del consuelo. No sabía cuando volvería a ver a mis tíos. O si los volvería a ver siquiera. No sabía qué estaba pasando, pero tenía que ser muy grave para tenerlos a todos tan preocupados. No sabía donde estaban mamá y papá. Necesitaba a mamá. Sólo ella podía hacer que todo esto desapareciera y fuera sólo un mal sueño.

Había estado tan pendiente de la conversación que mantenía el abuelo con Jacob que no había notado que el resto de mi familia habían desaparecido del salón. Y luego había estado tan perdida en mis propios pensamientos que todo me pilló por sorpresa. Cuando me quise dar cuenta mi familia estaba de vuelta en el salón con ropa cómoda y unas mochilas al hombro.

Parecían preparados para irse para algo más que una simple expedición de caza. ¿Iban a dejarme atrás otra vez? ¿A dónde iban? El abuelo había mencionado algo de buscar a unos amigos, debía tratarse de eso. Pero, ¿qué iba a pasar conmigo? ¿Me iban a dejar atrás otra vez? No, no podía ser…

Jacob y yo nos los quedamos mirándoles, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Se les veía hasta animados. No podía entender cómo estaban tan alegres con toda la preocupación y la ansiedad que notaba en mi cuerpo. Pero al mirarles a los ojos lo comprendí: sí que estaban preocupados, tan solo lo estaban disimulando.

Pero papá y mamá, ¿dónde estaban? Tía Rose me había dicho que llegarían enseguida… pero aun no habían llegado y cada vez estaba más preocupada por ellos. Estaban estáticos, mirándose los unos a los otros, como esperando algo. Apenas había acabado de pensarlo cuando mamá y papá aparecieron por la puerta.

_ ¿Nosotros hemos de quedarnos aquí? - dijo papá antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

Mamá estaba allí. Ya podía volver a respirar. Había vuelto a mi lado. Y lo mejor de todo: no se iba a volver a ir. Era tanto el alivio que sentía que no pude moverme del regazo de Jacob. Mi cuerpo había perdido todas sus fuerzas con la ansiedad acumulada. Tan solo podía mirar a mamá hablando con los demás. Simplemente con eso ya era la niña más feliz del mundo.

_ Alice dijo que deberíamos mostrarle a Renesmee a todo el mundo, pero hemos de tener cuidado con ello - les estaba explicando el abuelo -. Nosotros enviaremos aquí a quien sea que logremos encontrar. Edward, tú eres el que mejor sabrá sortear este particular campo de minas.

Estaba hablando de mí. ¿Enseñarme a los demás? ¿A qué se refería? No podía entender nada. Me quedé donde estaba, prestando atención a la conversación. Había algo que se me escapaba, como siempre. Le pediría a Jacob que me lo explicara luego. No se podía resistir cuando le pedía algo. Seguro que él si que me lo explicaba, porque no creía que mamá me lo quisiera contar.

_ Hay mucho terreno que cubrir - dijo papá tras asentir con la cabeza a lo que le decía el abuelo.

_ Nos separaremos todos - intervino tío Emmett -. Rose y yo iremos en busca de los nómadas.

_ Aquí tendréis las manos bien ocupadas - continuó el abuelo -. La familia de Tanya llegará aquí por la mañana, y no tienen ni idea del motivo. Primero, tendrás que persuadirlas para que no reaccionen del modo en que lo hizo Irina. Segundo, debes averiguar qué era lo que quería decir Alice respecto a Eleazar. Y después de eso, ¿se quedarán para servirnos de testigos? Todo empezará de nuevo cuando los otros vengan… Eso, si antes logramos persuadir a alguien para que venga - dijo el abuelo con un suspiro -. Tu trabajo seguramente será el más duro. Nosotros volveremos para ayudar en cuanto sea posible.

Irina. Otra vez había salido ese nombre. Todos parecían muy preocupados con ella. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué estaban todos tan preocupados por su reacción? ¿Tenía algo que ver conmigo? Seguro que sí. Pero ¿qué estaba pasando?

Querían que su familia me viera. ¿Por qué? No podía entender nada. ¿Había algo malo en mí? Esa idea me puso muy triste. Todos estos problemas venían por mi culpa. Había algo malo en mí…

_ Buena suerte - se despidió papá de ellos.

_ Y también para vosotros - le respondió el abuelo -. Todos la vamos a necesitar.

Mi familia se dispuso a marcharse. La despedida fue demasiado emotiva como para dejar indiferente a nadie. Hasta tía Rosalie le dedicó un pequeño gesto a Jacob, dejando a un lado sus continuas peleas. Se me encogió el corazón de pensar que no sabía cuando volvería a verlos. Se iban dejándome con mamá, papá y mi Jacob, pero se iba una gran parte de mi corazón con ellos. Mi familia.

Ellos salieron por la puerta y se alejaron rápidamente sin mirar atrás, mientras yo por mi parte no podía apartar la vista de ellos. Se acababan de ir y ya los estaba echando de menos. No veía el momento en que regresaran. Nunca sería demasiado pronto para volver a tenerlos a mi lado.

Cuando ya no pude verlos me giré hacia Jacob. Era el momento de conseguir algunas respuestas. Necesitaba saber qué iba a pasar en los próximos días. Necesitaba saber si mi familia tendría éxito haciendo que vinieran sus amigos a verlo todo. Necesitaba saber qué pasaría con la lucha…

La lucha, ya no me acordaba de eso. ¿Teníamos alguna posibilidad? ¿Qué iba a pasar? Cuanto más pensaba en todo ello más preguntas tenía. Y más motivos para preocuparme. La ansiedad estaba pudiendo conmigo. El no saber era lo peor, el enterarme de las cosas a medias, o directamente el no enterarme de nada. Cuanto más supiera de todo, mejor. Le pregunté a Jacob silenciosamente todas mis dudas.

_ No sé si vendrán los amigos de Carlisle - me contestó en un murmullo -. Espero que sí. Suena como si de momento nos superaran algo en número.

La lucha iba a estar complicada. Por la cara que ponía Jacob sabía que temía que me pudiera pasar algo. Temía que perdiéramos. No quería que nada malo le pasara a mi familia. No sabía qué haría si alguno de ellos resultaba herido. Teníamos que evitarlo. Teníamos que impedir que les pasara algo. Teníamos que ayudarles.

_ No, nosotros no podemos ayudar, hemos de quedarnos aquí - me explicó -. La gente vendrá a verte a ti, no el escenario de los hechos.

Los amigos de la familia tenían que ver que aquí todo estaba bien, que no éramos ningún peligro. Mejor dicho, tenían que ver que yo no era ningún peligro para ellos. Porque se trataba de mí, de que me conocieran y que no tuvieran miedo de mí. No podía entender como alguien podría asustarse de mí.

Estaba asustada de todo lo iba a pasar. ¿Conseguiría que no me tuvieran miedo? No sabía lo que podía pasar al conocer a esos testigos. Sabía que mamá y papá no dejarían que me hicieran nada. Sabía que ellos se quedarían a mi lado, lo había dicho el abuelo. Pero también necesitaba el apoyo de Jacob. Si lo tenía a mi lado no tendría miedo de nada.

_ No, yo no debo ir a ninguna parte. ¿O sí? - le preguntó Jacob a papá -. Escúpelo ya.

_ Los vampiros que vienen a ayudarnos no son como nosotros - le explicó papá -. La familia de Tanya es la única, aparte de la nuestra, que siente respeto por la vida humana, e incluso ellas no aprecian mucho a los licántropos. Creo que quizás sería más seguro…

_ Soy capaz de cuidarme solito - le interrumpió Jacob.

_ Será más seguro para Renesmee - continuó papá - si la posibilidad de creer nuestra historia no se ve contaminada con la participación de hombres lobo.

Será más seguro para mí… ¿A qué se refería papá? Es como si me fuera a pasar algo a mí, como si los demás me quisieran hacer daño. Mi familia temía que me pudieran hacer daño esos Vulturis. Querían pararlos para que no nos hicieran daño. Y todo era por mi culpa. Por mí. No quería que le pasara nada a mi lobo.

_ ¿Son amigos y se volverán contra ti simplemente por saber con quién andas ahora? - le repuso Jacob con un bufido.

_ Creo que en su mayoría serían tolerantes en circunstancias normales, pero debes entender que aceptar a Nessie no será fácil para ninguno de ellos. ¿Por qué ponérselo entonces más difícil?

_ ¿Los niños inmortales eran de verdad tan malos? - le preguntó Jacob.

Al mencionar a los niños inmortales me acordé de la noche en que el abuelo Carlisle nos había explicado la historia, pero mamá me aseguró que yo no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Mamá ya me había explicado que yo era especial, más especial que ninguno de los miembros de mi familia o la de Jacob. No había nadie más como yo en el mundo. Así que sí que había algo diferente en mí, pero no era malo.

¡Eso es lo que tenía que demostrarles a los amigos del abuelo! Tenía que demostrarles que yo no era uno de esos niños inmortales. Tenía que contarles mi historia, hacerles ver que yo no era uno de esos niños a los que tanto temían todos los vampiros. Si conseguía convencerles de que yo no era como ellos.

Así todo estaría bien. Así es como podía ayudar a mi familia: contándoles mi vida a los que vinieran a verme. Les contaría cómo me sentía dentro de mamá. Les contaría la primera vez que la vi, cuando ella aun era humana. Les contaría lo bien que me llevaba con el abuelito Charlie, para que vieran que a él no le hacía ningún daño. Y les contaría la primera vez que salí de caza con mamá, papá y Jacob.

Me sentía mucho mejor ahora que sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Hacía rato que no prestaba atención a la conversación que mantenían papá y Jacob, así que busqué a mamá con la mirada. Estaba junto a la ventana, jugueteando con el ordenador, sin prestar atención a nadie más. Aun no había estado en sus brazos desde que había vuelto y era algo que estaba echando de menos.

La conversación con Jacob había sido demasiado importante, porque necesitaba saber lo que pasaba. Pero ahora que mis preocupaciones estaban un poco aliviadas me pregunté por qué mamá aun no había acudido a cogerme. Seguro que tenía tantas ganas como yo de que estuviera entre sus brazos. La necesitaba.

Me acerqué a ella y debió oír mis pasos, porque se giró para cogerme cuando salté a sus brazos. Mamá tenía una cara muy extraña. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pena y dolor. Me sentía muy mal, no quería verla así. No entendía lo que le pasaba. Pero su cara me puso muy triste. Me recordó que tía Alice y tío Jasper quizás no volvieran. ¿Dónde estaban? Se lo pregunté a mamá.

_ No lo sé, pero se trata de Alice, y está haciendo lo correcto, como siempre - me susurró -. Yo también la echo mucho de menos.

No entendía nada. De repente al ver a mamá así perdí toda esperanza. Todos estábamos en peligro. Iba a haber una lucha y les podía pasar algo. Teníamos que impedirlo, pero aun así las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes. Echaba tanto de menos a los tíos. Bueno, a toda la familia aunque sabía que volverían.

No podía siquiera pensar que les podía pasar algo. No podía pensar en que quizás no volvería a ver a los tíos. No quise pensar que le pudiera pasar algo a mamá, a papá o a Jacob. No, no podía pensarlo. Era demasiado duro intentar imaginar un mundo en el que ellos no estuvieran a mi lado.

Me puse muy muy triste. Mamá también parecía estar igual de triste que yo. Su cara hacía que ese agujero que sentía en el pecho se hiciera aun más grande. No quería verla así. Intenté consolarla, como Jacob había hecho antes conmigo, como todo mi cariño. Y de repente noté algo húmedo en la cara.

_ No llores - me dijo mamá -. Todo va a salir bien. Tú también estarás bien. Yo encontraré la manera de salir de todo esto.

Así que esto era llorar. Leerlo en los libros no era lo mismo. No había comprendido bien lo que querían decir al leerlo, pero ahora sí que lo comprendía. Y habría preferido no descubrirlo jamás.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, Martu Cullen, melina, Miru Invernizzi, Mony Black, NessylitleCullen, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen**__ por los coments... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías también por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el _**Capítulo 16**__**: "Los Denali"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	16. Los Denali

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

_**Note:** Al final del capítulo hay un video... para poder verlo hay que sustituir los espacios en blanco por puntos... y luego copiar el enlace en vuestro navegador... espero que os guste este extra_

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 16: Los Denali**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté como de un mal sueño. Estaba en los brazos de mamá y ella me acariciaba suavemente el pelo. Podía notar movimientos cerca de nosotras. Eran papá y Jacob. El suave sonido de sus voces me habían sacado lentamente del sueño. En ese momento me dí cuenta de que algo no iba bien y abrí los ojos de repente.

Me había dormido en mi propia cama la noche anterior. Mamá había insistido en irnos a nuestra casa para dormir allí como todas las noches. Ella había conseguido que me durmiera leyéndome algunos de mis poemas preferidos. Por un rato me había olvidado que mi familia se había alejado de mí. Había olvidado que ya no estaban con nosotros. Y así había conseguido dormir.

Volver a la familiaridad de mi dormitorio había sido lo mejor. Conseguí olvidar por un rato que los demás se habían ido. Allí en casa, en mi propio dormitorio, en mi propia cama, con mamá y papá a mi lado como cada noche, parecía una noche más. Parecía que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad. Podía pensar que todo estaba bien y que mañana los volvería a ver a todos como siempre.

En el momento en que me desperté estábamos de vuelta en la casa grande. Aunque había algo diferente en ella. Hasta después de un rato no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba: La resto de la casa estaba muy silenciosa. Sólo podía oír las voces preocupadas de los tres. No me llegaba ningún otro ruido desde el resto de la casa. No había familia con la que volver.

Me removí inquieta entre los brazos de mamá. En la casa no estaba mi familia para llenarla de los sonidos que me eran tan habituales. No estaban dando vueltas alrededor mío, inundando el aire con sus risas. No estaban allí para medirme, ni para hacerme fotos, ni para enseñarme a dibujar. No estaban allí para hacerme sonreír con sus juegos y sus bromas. No estaban a mi lado dándome todo su cariño y su amor.

La casa resonaba vacía sin ellos. Los echaba tanto de menos. Sólo hacía unas horas que se habían ido, pero nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlos. Todo había cambiado tan de repente. Me concentré en oír algo más, buscando desesperadamente algún rastro de ellos.

Sabía que no estaban cerca y aun así no pude evitar buscarlos. Pero por mucho que me esforcé sólo pude oír a los lobos haciendo su ronda por los alrededores, vigilando desde el bosque cercano. Montaban guardia para protegernos. Para protegerme.

Al final la conversación que estaban teniendo Jacob y mis padres consiguió llamar mi atención. Sus voces llegaron hasta mí claramente. Estaban hablando de las visitas que esperábamos. Me sacaron del duermevela en que estaba, sumida en mis propios pensamientos…

_ ¿Qué podemos esperar cuando lleguen, Edward? - le preguntaba mamá - ¿Nos escucharán?

_ Esperemos que sí - le respondió papá -. Debemos presentarles a Renesmee de tal manera que comprendan que no es un niño inmortal antes de que sus prejuicios actúen.

_ Y ¿cómo piensas hacer eso, si puede saberse? - le preguntó Jacob entre dientes.

_ Tenemos que hacerles comprender las diferencias de Renesmee frente a esos niños - le respondió papá como pensativo -. antes de que vean el parecido y saquen sus conclusiones.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó mamá interesada -. ¿Cuál es tu idea?

_ Deberíamos evitar que vieran a la niña en un primer momento - explicó papá -. Podrían reaccionar impulsivamente y eso no sería bueno.

_ ¿Crees que podrían atacarla? - le preguntó Jacob preocupado, mirando ansioso hacia el exterior.

_ No, no lo creo - le respondió papá con voz insegura -, antes bien saldrían huyendo.

_ ¿Tan terribles eran esos niños inmortales? - dijo Jacob.

_ Más… - le respondió papá en un murmullo de voz.

Los niños inmortales… Niños humanos convertidos a vampiros demasiado jóvenes. Pequeños vampiros incapaces de controlarse, guiados solo por la sed. Eran un peligro para todos, sobretodo para los humanos. Ponían en peligro el secreto que todos guardábamos: la existencia de vampiros. Todos les tenían miedo, pero no quería que tuvieran miedo de mí. Yo no era como ellos.

Papá me había enseñado que no tenía que asustar al abuelo Charlie. No debía mostrarle cosas que él no pudiera entender. No quería que se asustara de mí y lo había conseguido. Él no estaba al tanto del secreto de la familia. No sabía quien era yo, ni qué era. Nunca había sido humana, siempre había sido diferente.

Aun así ni siquiera el abuelito Charlie tenía miedo de mí. Todo lo que el abuelo sentía hacia mí era mucho amor. Se le notaba ese brillo en la mirada como a los demás. Además, intentaba venir a verme todos los días y pasar tiempo conmigo. Me había dicho que algún día me llevaría a pescar. Tenía muchas ganas de ir con él.

_ Pero deberían estar lo suficientemente cerca para que sus sentidos capten la diferencia - continuó mamá después de un largo silencio -. No quiero que pase como con Irina.

_ Estoy casi seguro de que podré hacer que me escuchen - dijo papá cada vez con más confianza en su plan -. Una vez expuestas las diferencias que caracterizan a Renesmee, espero lograr que se paren a pensar antes de reaccionar.

Y con esas palabras de papá quedó decidido el plan de acción. Él esperaría a los amigos en la entrada, mientras nosotros esperábamos dentro. Estaba en brazos de mamá con Jacob sentado enfrente de nosotras. Nos mirábamos sin saber lo que pasaría. Me iba poniendo nerviosa por momentos.

Jacob parecía a punto de salir corriendo para enfrentarse a ellos. Mis nervios no eran nada comparados a los suyos. Lo podía ver temblar sentado frente a nosotras, justo en el borde de la silla. Había ordenado a la manada que no se dejaran ver, pero que estuvieran atentos por si hacía falta su ayuda.

Saber la familia de Jacob estaban allí, tan cerca de nosotros, era un pequeño alivio. Aun así el problema era el mismo… ¿Se asustarían de mí? ¿Se irían sin ni siquiera oírnos? ¿Les gustaría a los amigos del abuelo? ¿Nos ayudarían contra los que querían hacernos daño? ¿Nos ayudarían en la lucha? ¿Qué iba a pasar?

Me acurruqué mejor en los brazos de mamá, buscando consuelo. Tenía tantas dudas sobre lo que podía pasar. No quería decepcionarlos a todos. Todo dependía de que no me tuvieran miedo. Tenía que demostrarles que yo no era como los niños inmortales. Pero…

_ ¿Y qué pasará si no les gusto? - le susurré a mamá.

_ Claro que les… - dijo Jacob, dejándolo a medias.

_ Ellos no comprenden tu existencia, Renesmee, porque jamás se han encontrado con nadie como tú - me explicó mamá interrumpiendo a Jacob -. El problema está en hacérselo entender.

Yo sabía que era diferente. No encajaba en ningún lado. No me parecía a nadie que conociera. Ni a mi familia, ni a la de Jacob, ni al abuelito Charlie. Y eso tenía que ser malo. Había traído muchos problemas a todos. Mi familia se había tenido que ir para buscar ayuda. Algo estaba muy mal.

_ Tú eres especial, y eso no es malo - me dijo mamá negando con la cabeza.

_ Es culpa mía - le respondí. Los malos venían por mi culpa.

_ No - me dijeron los tres a la vez.

No podía creerles. Si estaba pasando todo esto, si mi familia iba a tener que luchar, era por mi culpa. Por ser diferente. No era como los niños inmortales, pero tampoco era como nadie más.

Y entonces oímos llegar a los Denali y ya no pude pensar más. Estaba tan nerviosa. Papá se acercó a recibirlos a la puerta, dejándonos a nosotros en el salón. Debíamos esperar allí, esperar a ver qué pasaba. Esperar y desesperar.

_ ¡Edward! - dijo una chica con una voz muy alegre.

_ Hola, Tanya - le saludó papá - Kate, Eleazar, Carmen.

_ Carlisle nos dijo que necesitabas hablar con nosotros de forma urgente - siguió diciendo la misma chica, Tanya - ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Algún lío con los licántropos?

Estaba nerviosa, ahora ya estaban aquí y tenerlos tan cerca me estaba asustando muchísimo. Tenía miedo de que todo saliera mal. Podía notar como mi corazón iba a mil por hora, latiendo desbocado. Me sudaban las palmas de la manos y me las limpié en la ropa sin que mamá se diera cuenta. Jacob estaba totalmente centrado en la conversación que tenía papá con los visitantes.

_ No, nuestra tregua con los hombres lobo es más fuerte que nunca - le respondió papá.

_ ¿Vas a invitarnos a entrar o no? - siguió ella -. ¿Dónde está Carlisle?

_ Ha tenido que marcharse - le respondió papá.

_ ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Edward? - le exigió ella, mientras los demás permanecían callados.

_ Si me concedierais el beneficio de la duda durante unos cuantos minutos - les pidió papá -. Tengo algo difícil que explicar, y necesito que mantengáis una actitud abierta hasta que podáis entenderlo.

_ ¿Carlisle está bien? - preguntó un chico.

_ Ninguno de nosotros se encuentra bien, Eleazar - le respondió papá -. Pero al menos físicamente, sí, se encuentra bien.

_ ¿Físicamente? - preguntó de repente la chica de antes, Tanya - ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Que toda mi familia corre un peligro muy grave, pero antes de que me explique, os pido que me prometáis que lo escuchareis todo antes de reaccionar. Os suplico que oigáis toda la historia primero.

Se quedaron todos callados en la otra habitación. Según se alargaba el silencio, mis nervios iban a más. Ellos habían venido para ayudarnos, pero aun era pronto para saber si lo harían o no. Al menos parecían agradables. Según papá eran algo así como casi familia, unos primos.

Tenía muchas ganas de conocerlos, pero a la vez tenía mucho miedo por lo que pudieran pensar de mí. Conocía a muy poca gente, solo a mi familia o a la de Jacob. Nadie que no estuviera en el secreto podría entenderlo. Nadie podía saber lo especial que yo era. Nadie, salvo el abuelito Charlie. Él era la única excepción.

Ahora me tenían que presentar a un montón de nuevos vampiros. Teníamos que conseguir que nos ayudaran en la lucha. Teníamos que evitar que a mi familia le pasara nada. Les echaba tanto de menos. Se habían ido hacía demasiado tiempo. Intenté volver a centrarme en la conversación que mantenía papá con los Denali en la entrada de casa. Intenté distraerme para no pensar en lo mucho que echaba de menos a mi familia.

_ Prestad atención… en la otra habitación - les decía papá -. ¿Qué oís? Sólo escuchad, por favor.

_ Un hombre lobo, supongo - dijo Tanya -. Puedo escuchar su corazón.

_ ¿Qué más? - insistió papá.

_ ¿Qué es ese sonido como de repiqueteo? - preguntó otra chica -. ¿Es… alguna clase de pájaro?

Se estaba refiriendo a mí. Mi corazón me iba tan rápido que podría echar a volar en cualquier momento. Eran los nervios que corrían desbocados ahora que era el momento de la verdad. ¿Se pararían a escucharnos realmente? Parecía que papá lo estaba consiguiendo, por el momento al menos.

_ No, pero recordad que lo habéis oído - dijo papá con voz tensa -. Ahora, ¿qué oléis? Además del licántropo.

_ ¿Hay ahí un humano? - preguntó en un susurro el que debía de ser Eleazar.

_ No, no es humano - dijo Tanya - Pero… es más cercano a lo humano que el resto de los olores que hay por aquí. ¿Qué es eso, Edward? No creo que haya olido nada igual en toda mi vida.

_ Seguro que no, Tanya - le dijo papá algo más tranquilo -. Por favor, por favor, recordad que esto es algo por completo nuevo para vosotros. Apartad vuestras ideas preconcebidas.

_ Te prometimos que te escucharíamos, Edward - le respondió ella.

_ Muy bien, entonces - continuó papá -. ¿Bella? Tráenos a Renesmee, por favor.

Era el momento de la verdad. En esto se basaba todo, en conseguir que no me tuvieran miedo, en conseguir que no huyeran de mí. Tenía que gustarles, tenían que ayudarnos. Todo dependía de ello. Mi familia dependía de lo que ellos pensaran de mí. Tenía que conseguir que se dieran cuenta de que yo no era un niño inmortal.

Mamá se levantó de la mesa y Jacob se acercó con nosotras a donde nos esperaban. Estaba tan nerviosa que me escondí entre el pelo de mamá. No podía mirarles a la cara, no quería verlos asustados. Tantas cosas dependían lo que pensaran de mí. ¿Y si no les gustaba? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer? No quería mirarles.

Todo se había quedado en silencio, nadie decía nada. Así escondida no podía saber lo que pensaban de mí. Tendría que dejar de esconderme para que me vieran y me aceptaran. Tomé aire, me aferré a mamá más fuerte y salí de su protección. Miré a los Denali y el infierno se desató delante de mis ojos.

Eran cuatro, los miembros de la familia Denali, nuestros primos. Dos mujeres rubias y una pareja morena. Tan bellos como cualquiera de mis vampiros. O así debería haber sido si el horror no desfigurara sus facciones. Sabía que podía pasar, que me tuvieran miedo, pero no estaba preparada para esto.

Nada más verme se habían retirado atrás, adoptando posturas defensivas, preparados para la lucha. Las rubias se habían acercado a la puerta para escapar por ella, mientras que la pareja se había quedado paralizada en el sitio. Hubo gruñidos, hubo gritos, hubo explicaciones. Pero yo en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el miedo que reflejaban sus miradas.

Yo tan solo era una pequeña niñita, cogida en brazos de mamá, rodeada de mi familia, pero aun así había huido de mí. Papá intentó convencerlos de que se pararan a escuchar, Jacob no se podía creer que hubieran reaccionado tan exageradamente y mamá estaba tan paralizada como yo. No había podido moverme al verles mirarme así.

Todo estaba perdido. Si ellos que eran casi familia no se paraban a escucharnos, nadie más lo haría. Teníamos que conseguir que cambiaran de opinión. Tenía que mostrarles que no tenían nada que temer de mí. Tenía que enseñarles que nadie tenía miedo de mí cuando me conocía, ni siquiera el abuelito Charlie.

_ Tanya, has oído el sonido de su corazón - le pidió papá -. ¡Para y piensa en lo que eso significa!

Al final las palabras de papá calaron en los Denali a través del miedo que me tenían. Esos detalles que papá les había hecho notar volvieron a hacerse presentes. Volvieron a mirarme más detenidamente, con curiosidad y cautela, pero sin ese miedo paralizante que casi les había hecho salir huyendo. Al menos estaban escuchando lo que teníamos que decirles. Podía salir bien. Tenía que salir bien.

_ Escuchadme, Renesmee es única en su especie - les explicaba papá -. Yo soy su padre; no su creador, no, soy su padre biológico.

Sus caras habían pasado del miedo y el horror a la incredulidad. No querían o no podían creer lo que papá les estaba contando. Seguían buscando otra explicación posible. Yo no apartaba la mirada de ellos, pidiéndoles en silencio que creyeran lo que les contaba papá sobre mí.

_ Bella es su madre biológica - seguía explicando papá ante las preguntas que le iban formulando -. Concibió, la llevo en su seno, y dio a luz a Renesmee mientras todavía era humana. Eso casi la mató, así que me vi obligado a introducir una cantidad suficiente de ponzoña en su corazón para salvarla.

Mamá había estado enferma cuando yo nací. Antes era humana, en mi primer recuerdo que tenía de ella. Luego había pasado a ser vampira como papá y los demás. Los Denali no parecían creerse lo que papá les estaba explicando. Sus caras seguían reflejando toda su incredulidad.

Quizás hubiera un método más sencillo de que lo comprendieran todo. Quizás si lo comprobaban ellos mismos a través de mis recuerdos se lo creyeran. Así verían que yo realmente salí de mamá. Así verían que todos estaban contentos a mi alrededor. Así verían que yo no era peligrosa para nadie. Así verían que no tenían por qué asustarse de mí. Porque hasta el abuelo Charlie estaba feliz junto a mí.

_ Parece que tienes los ojos de tu madre - dijo la vampira morena acercándose a mí -, pero el rostro de tu padre.

¡Estaba sonriéndome! Podía funcionar. Habían escuchado a papá. Estaban empezando a creernos. Ya no me miraba con miedo, aunque los demás un poco sí. Seguían manteniendo las distancias, preparados para salir corriendo a la menor señal de peligro. Pero ella se había acercado a mí y me había sonreído.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi cara en respuesta. Había esperanzas, podíamos conseguirlo. Sólo hacía falta que se pusieran de nuestro lado. Tenía que mostrárselo todo, todo lo que yo era. Tenía que mostrarle lo que hacía con mi familia, mi vida entera. Tenían que darse cuenta del amor que sentía mi familia por mí… y yo por ellos. Tenía que demostrarles que no era mala.

Me estiré para hablar con mamá, preguntándole si podría hablar con ellos a mi manera. Con el abuelito no podía para no asustarle y no quería asustarles a ellos también. Habían estado a punto de salir corriendo todos de allí. Esta chica parecía que ahora no me tenía miedo, pero tenía que preguntárselo antes a mamá. Ella se me quedó mirando dulcemente. Con un gesto casi imperceptible me dijo que sí con la cabeza y se giró hacia la chica para preguntarle.

_ Carmen, ¿te importaría que la misma Renesmee te lo cuente? - le preguntó mamá a la chica agradable que me sonreía -. Tiene un don para explicar las cosas.

_ ¿Hablas, pequeña? - me preguntó.

_ Sí - le respondí -, pero puedo mostrarte más cosas de las que puedo contar.

Y desde los brazos de mamá estire mi mano para poner suave y lentamente la sobre su mejilla. No quería que se asustara y se volviera a alejar de mí. En cuanto empecé a enviarle las imágenes de lo que había sido mi vida hasta el momento, se quedó rígida. Al ver su reacción, el chico se acercó en seguida hasta nosotras para alejarla de mí. ¡No, no te alejes! Por favor…

_ Espera - le pidió Carmen a Eleazar en un murmullo.

Parecía intrigada cuando se volvió a inclinar sobre mi mano para retomar el contacto. La curiosidad brillaba en su mirada con mucha fuerza, sin embargo la sospecha y el miedo estaba aun muy presente en los ojos de su compañero. A pesar de todo, dejó que se acercara y la acompañó hasta nosotras. Su mirada iba de ella a mí con mucha preocupación.

Seguí con lo que había empezado, mostrándole a Carmen toda mi vida. Mi primer recuerdo de mamá, la primera vez que miré a papá, la espera mientras mamá se volvía vampira, mi primer paseo con Jacob por el bosque, mi primera caza, la primera visita del abuelito Charlie y todas las demás visitas de humanos y lobos.

Esos recuerdos en especial eran muy importantes. Tenía que ver que yo no hacía daño a los humanos, que yo no era como los niños inmortales que no se podían controlar. Si yo no era peligrosa para ellos, aun lo era menos para esta familia de vampiros. Tenía que hacerle comprender que yo era diferente.

Cuando terminé de contárselo todo se separó ligeramente de mamá y de mí con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. En sus ojos ya no se reflejaba miedo. Ahora en ellos solo había muchísimo cariño. Me miraba como lo hacía mi familia y no podía pedir nada más que eso. Lo había logrado, a ella le gustaba. Sólo faltaba convencer a todos los demás de que yo no era peligrosa, para que dejaran de temerme.

Después de Carmen le tocó el turno a Eleazar y después a las rubias. Les costó un poco acercarse a mí, aun me tenían algo de miedo. Pero con la ayuda de Carmen al final les pude mostrar a todos los Denali cómo era mi vida. Las caras les cambiaban después de mostrar les mi vida. Casi no me lo podía creer, pero todo había salido bien, mejor de lo que me esperaba.

_ Gracias por escucharnos - les estaba diciendo papá, sonriendo de nuevo.

La conversación siguió, pero yo no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Estaba demasiado contenta por cómo habían ido las cosas. Estos amigos habían venido porque se lo había pedido el abuelo Carlisle y ahora sabía que todo era posible. El miedo y el horror inicial al verse me habían transformado en unas miradas muy similares a las de mi familia. Esa calidez en la mirada era todo lo que necesitaba para devolverme la confianza en que todo iría bien.

Si después de ese rechazo habían cambiado tanto las cosas con ellos, con los malos que venían a por nosotros pasaría lo mismo. Tenía que ser igual. Se darían cuenta de que yo no era un niño inmortal, que yo no era peligrosa y todo terminaría ahí. Mamá y papá volverían a ser felices y todos estaríamos juntos y podíamos volver a hacer las cosas de siempre. Les echaba tanto de menos.

La mano de papá sobre mi mejilla me devolvió a la realidad. Me sacó de mis pensamientos sobre la familia que no estaba a mi lado, para devolverme a la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar allí.

_ Simplemente estamos buscando testigos - les estaba diciendo papá a los Denali -. Si les podemos detener, aunque sea por un momento, si dejan que nos expliquemos… Es difícil dudar de nuestra historia cuando la ves por ti mismo.

_ ¿Tú crees que su pasado les importará mucho? - dijo Tanya dudosa.

_ Sólo en la medida en que amenace su futuro - le respondió papá -. El sentido de mantener la restricción estaba en protegernos de quedar expuestos y de los excesos de los niños que no podían educarse.

_ Yo no soy peligrosa en absoluto - intervine -. Nunca le he hecho daño al abuelito, a Sue o a Billy. Me encantan los humanos. Y los lobos como mi Jacob - dije acariciando su brazo.

Me giré para ver cómo estaba. Pude ver como la serenidad había vuelto a sus ojos. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado estas últimas horas, volver a verle sonreír me hacía feliz. Mamá también estaba más tranquila sabiendo que ahora contábamos con ayuda. En caso de lucha no estaríamos solos.

_ Y yo también haré todo lo que pueda para proteger a la niña - estaba diciendo Carmen - ¿Me dejas que te coja, mi precioso bebé?

Me lancé a sus brazos abiertos con mucha ilusión. Había hecho una nueva amiga. Su mirada estaba llena de amor. Su fuerte abrazo me llenaba de cariño. Me recordaba a la abuela Esme cuando me cogía así. En seguida se acercaron a nosotras Tanya y Kate. Se pusieron a hacerme carantoñas como la tía Rosalie cuando era pequeña. Estaban muy graciosas, pero eran todo ternura.

Echaba tanto de menos a mi familia, ahora más que nunca. Tenerlas a ellas a mi alrededor como estaban siempre mis tías y la abuela me hacía acordarme aun más de ellas. Me recordaba que ellas no estaban a mi lado, se habían ido y no sabía cuando volverían. Casi sin darme cuenta me puse triste. Estaba sumida en mis recuerdos cuando escuché algo que no me esperaba…

_ "A la nanita nana, nanita nana, nanita ella" - me cantaba Carmen mientras me mientras me mecía suavemente entre sus brazos -. "Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea."

Eso me sacó de mis tristes recuerdos, arrancándome una dulce sonrisa. La canción era preciosa y las voces de Tanya y Kate haciéndole los coros a Carmen eran maravillosas. Sus voces transmitían una ternura que me desarmó completamente. Ya no me quedaba ninguna duda, ellas también formaban parte de mi familia.

***** Enlace del video de la nana *** http:/www youtube com/watch?v=xImbonws3jM *****

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías también por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el Miércoles con el _**Capítulo 17**__**: "Testigos"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	17. Los testigos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 17****: Los Testigos**

Me sentía rodeada de cariño. Los nuevos vampiros que habían entrado en mi vida eran muy buenos, sobretodo Carmen. Ahora me sentía más confiada respecto al futuro. Teníamos una oportunidad, con estos nuevos amigos apoyándonos como testigos. Y aun faltaba mucha gente por venir para ayudarnos. Estaba emocionada.

_ ¿Y qué tienen que ver los licántropos en todo esto? - le preguntó Tanya a Jacob.

_ Si los Vulturis deciden no detenerse hasta escuchar lo que haya que decir sobre Nessie, es decir, Renesmee - dijo mirándola con ojos duros -, seremos nosotros los que los detengamos.

Mi mirada no se apartó de Jacob hasta que entrelazó su mirada con la mía. Podía notar su ansiedad al verme en los brazos de unos desconocidos. El cariño que me transmitían a mí no llegaba a calmar sus temores. Intenté tranquilizarlo enviándole una gran sonrisa. No le era fácil verme con ellas, pero estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al verme a mí tan contenta.

_ Una familia llena de talentos - decía Eleazar -. Un padre lector de mentes, una madre escudo y la magia que sea con la que esta niña extraordinaria nos ha hechizado. Me pregunto si hay un nombre para lo que ella hace, o si ésta sería la norma para un híbrido de vampiro. ¡Cómo si una cosa como ésta pudiera considerarse normal! ¡Vaya, un vampiro híbrido!

Ya sabía que papá era diferente. Era el único que podía escucharme de verdad. Yo tenía una forma diferente de hablar con los demás y eso era muy especial. ¡Pero no sabía que ella fuera un escudo! No sabía que tuviera algún poder especial, sólo era mi mamá.

_ Sólo funciona con ciertas cosas - les explica mamá -. Mi cabeza es una especie de… zona privada, pero no ha impedido que Jasper sea capaz de modificar mi estado de ánimo y Alice lea mi futuro.

_ Es una defensa puramente mental - dijo Eleazar -. Limitada, pero fuerte.

_ Aro no podía escucharla - le contó papá -, aunque ella era humana cuando se encontraron.

_ Y Jane intentó hacerme daño, pero tampoco lo logró - le dijo mamá muy orgullosa -. Edward cree que Demetri no es capaz de encontrarme y que tampoco Alec podrá conmigo, ¿es eso bueno?

_ Mucho - dijo Eleazar.

Él miraba a mamá con los ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba realmente impresionado con lo que era capaz de hacer. Mi mamá también era especial. La enorme sonrisa de papá me dijo que eso era bueno. Miraba a mamá con los ojos muy brillantes. Me sentí muy orgullosa de ella yo también. Cada vez estaba más contenta con todo lo que estaba pasando: papá volvía a sonreír.

_ ¿Quién es Renata? - preguntó mamá llamando mi atención de nuevo -. ¿Qué hace ella?

_ Renata es la guardaespaldas personal de Aro - le respondió Eleazar -. Tiene un escudo la mar de práctico y muy fuerte además.

Ese nombre no me sonaba. El otro día le habían estado contando a Jacob quienes eran los Vulturis y qué hacían cada uno de ellos. Intentaban planear una estrategia para la lucha. Pero este nombre era nuevo para mí. Eleazar seguía contándoles acerca de esa nueva vampira y sus poderes. Se notaba que seguía impresionado con mamá y lo que podía hacer.

_ Mami, eres especial - le dije muy orgullosa de ella.

_ ¿Eres capaz de proyectarlo? - le preguntó Kate de repente.

_ ¿Proyectarlo? - le preguntó mamá.

_ Empujarlo al exterior, fuera de ti - siguió diciendo ella -. Proteger a alguien además de a ti misma.

_ No lo sé. Nunca lo he intentado - dijo mamá dudosa -. Y tampoco sé cómo hacerlo.

_ Oh, puede que no sea posible - dijo ella muy deprisa -. Los cielos saben que yo llevo trabajando en esto desde hace siglos y lo máximo que he logrado es hacer correr una especie de corriente sobre mi piel.

_ Kate tiene un don ofensivo - le explicó papá a mamá que la miraba confusa - muy similar al de Jane.

Al oír eso mamá se alejó de ella. Me di cuenta de que de repente le tenía miedo. No le quitaba ojo de encima, con una mirada cautelosa, atenta a cualquier movimiento suyo. Pero de repente le cambió la expresión y saltó sobre ella, agarrándola fuertemente del brazo.

_ ¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacerlo! - le exigió mamá a Kate -. ¡Debes enseñarme cómo!

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos con la reacción de mamá. Papá estuvo a punto de saltar hacia ellas, pero se detuvo al verlas hablar tranquilamente. La conversación siguió adelante, pero yo ya no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. No paraba de darle vueltas a la idea de que mamá era especial. Tenía un escudo y eso era muy bueno si había lucha al final con los malos.

Recorrí con la mirada todo el salón. Los sentimientos de todos cambiaban continuamente con la conversación. Ahora esperanzados, ahora temerosos, luego dudas y sospechas. Aun así me sentía más tranquila que por la mañana. El haber conocido a los Denali y haberles convencido tan fácilmente de que no debían temer de mí había sido maravilloso. Había hecho nuevos amigos y estos vampiros eran casi de la familia. Unos primos que aun no conocía.

A partir de ahora vendrían nuevos vampiros enviados por mi familia durante sus viajes lejos de mí. Si con ellos también pasaban así las cosas, todo sería más fácil. Podríamos evitar la lucha. Pero si se llegaba a eso, tendríamos más posibilidades con la ayuda de mamá y su poder. Ella estaba muy ilusionada por ayudar. Yo también quería, pero lo único que podía hacer era hacer nuevos amigos que nos apoyaran.

_ Lo único que se me ocurre, la razón por la que Aro ha decidido venir por sí mismo, y traer a tanta gente con él, es que su objetivo no sea el castigo sino la adquisición - estaba explicando Eleazar -. Necesita estar aquí para controlar la situación, pero también necesita a toda la guardia para protegerse de un aquelarre tan grande y dotado.

Entonces, ¿Aro tenía miedo de mi familia? Mi familia era muy buena, no hacían daño a nadie. Todo lo que hacían era cuidar de mí. Estaban siempre a mi lado dando vueltas, divirtiéndose conmigo. Mi familia no era un peligro para nadie. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

_ Por otro lado - siguió Eleazar -, eso dejaría al resto de los antiguos desprotegidos en Volterra, lo cual es demasiado arriesgado, ya que alguien podría intentar aprovechar la ventaja. Así que por eso vienen todos juntos. ¿De qué otro modo se aseguraría el apropiarse de los dones que quiere? Debe desearlos con verdadera ansia.

_ Según lo que vi en sus pensamientos la pasada primavera - le respondió papá -, no hay nada que Aro quiera más que a Alice.

_ ¿Ése es el motivo por el que Alice se ha marchado? - le preguntó mamá.

_ Quizás - le respondió papá acudiendo a su lado para consolarla -, para privar a Aro de lo que más desea y mantener su poder fuera de sus manos.

Tía Alice… ¿Se había ido para alejarse de Aro? Según papá era para que su poder no cayera en manos de los malos. Ella era buena, no dejaría que nos hicieran daño. Si se había ido tan de repente tenía que haber un motivo muy fuerte. Ella y tío Jasper me querían mucho y siempre estaban peleándose con los demás para pasar más tiempo conmigo. No podía entender que se hubiera ido así.

Como echaba de menos a todos. No había podido despedirme de ellos, no me habían prometido que volverían. Los demás sí, pero tía Alice y tío Jasper no. No estaba segura de si iba a volver a verles algún día. Notando mi tristeza, Jacob se acercó a mí y me tendió sus brazos.

Sin pensarlo siquiera me retorcí entre los brazos de Carmen para ir con él. Ella no parecía querer soltarme, pero ante mi insistencia me dejó marchar. Necesitaba el consuelo de mi Jacob más que nada en ese momento. Me acurruqué en sus brazos y él me meció suavemente, murmurándome palabras cariñosas.

Me fui tranquilizando en sus cálidos brazos. La dulzura de su mirada calmaba toda mi ansiedad y la añoranza por mi familia se fue alejando poco a poco. Aun pasaría algún tiempo hasta que volvieran a mi lado. Tendría que esperar para volver a abrazarlos. Nada era como antes, por mucho que ahora la casa no estuviera vacía.

De repente oímos un coche en el camino, acercándose a la casa a toda velocidad. Ese no podía ser el abuelito Charlie, tenían que ser nuevos amigos de la familia que venían a verme. Eso hizo que me volvieran todos los nervios de golpe. Todo volvía a empezar, tendría que convencer a estos nuevos testigos de que no era peligrosa. Más gente a la que tenía que convencer de que nos ayudaran.

_ Quedaos todos aquí - dijo papá -. Iré a recibir a Peter y Charlotte. Salid cuando os avise. Jacob…

_ No pienso alejarme de Nessie - le cortó Jacob, aferrándome entre sus brazos -, así que quítatelo de la cabeza.

_ Aun así sería mejor que me la dejaras a mí, Jake - le dijo mamá -. La aceptarán más fácilmente si ella no huele tanto a lobo, ¿no crees?

Acaricié suavemente a Jacob en la mejilla, intentando tranquilizarle. No quería que discutieran por mí, no ahora que iban a llegar nuevos testigos. Después de eso estiré mis brazos y me fui con mamá. Papá se fue sin añadir nada más en cuanto Jacob me dejó ir.

Volvimos a hacer las cosas como cuando conocí a los Denali. Mamá, Jacob y yo esperamos en el salón con los demás mientras papá les abría la puerta. Cuando nos pidió que saliéramos pude ver a la pareja de vampiros que acababa de llegar a casa. Esta vez no me escondí por miedo a lo que pudieran pensar de mí.

Cuando me vieron no se asustaron tanto como los otros. Creo que tenían más curiosidad por mí que otra cosa. Yo también tenía mucha curiosidad por ellos. Eran diferentes a mi familia y a los Denali. Estos vampiros tenían los ojos rojos brillantes, en lugar del color dorado de los de mi familia y los Denali.

_ ¿Os importaría que Renesmee os contara su historia ella misma? - les preguntó papá.

_ Está bien, Edward. Parece interesante - dijo Peter separándose ligeramente de Charlotte -. Yo primero.

_ ¿Estás seguro, Edward? - le interrumpió Jacob mirando a los nuevos con ansiedad.

Estaba mucho más pendiente de ellos y parecía enfadado. No podía entender qué le pasaba con estos vampiros. Con los Denali no había reaccionado así. Parecía preparado para saltar sobre ellos en cualquier momento. Había algo extraño en todo esto. Papá y mamá también parecían más tensos que antes. Peter y Charlotte, los vampiros recién llegados, eran diferentes en algo. Pero, ¿en qué?

_ Sí, tranquilo - le respondió papá -. No pasará nada, Jake. No les atrae Renesmee de esa manera. Ella no huele como un humano. No van a atacarla.

Pero, ante la seguridad de papá, a Jacob no le quedó otro remedio que ceder. Estiré mi brazo hacia él y le hice una caricia en la cara para tranquilizarlo. El resto de vampiros lo miraron con incredulidad cuando intervino en la conversación. No podían entender la relación que había entre nosotros. Él era mi Jacob.

De repente caí en la cuenta… ¿Atraerles? ¿A qué se refería papá? No entendía por qué decía eso. ¿Era en eso en lo que eran diferentes? Lo único que veía era que el color de los ojos no era el mismo. Estaba acostumbrada a las cálidas miradas doradas de mi familia. Estos nuevos vampiros me ponían algo nerviosa a mí también. Su mirada era distinta a la de los demás vampiros que conocía.

Aun así mamá se acercó conmigo hasta Peter y permitió que le contara mi historia como ya había hecho antes. Una sonrisa escapaba de vez en cuando de los labios de Peter. Cuando aun no había hecho más que empezar a contárselo todo, se separó de repente de mí y se giró para hablar con papá.

_ ¿Se alimenta de sangre humana como nosotros? - le preguntó con incredulidad -. No esperaba eso de unos vegetarianos como vosotros. Pensaba que defendíais la vida humana y todo ese rollo.

_ ¿Qué estás insinuando, chupasangres? - saltó Jacob de repente, amenazándole.

_ Tranquilo, Jake - le dijo papá poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro para evitar que le saltara a Peter. Y luego dirigiéndose a éste añadió -. Nosotros no matamos a humanos para alimentar a mi hija, Peter. Se trata de sangre donada. Además, Renesmee hace tiempo ya que está cazando animales como nosotros y pronto dejará sus biberones de sangre humana donada.

Me quedé completamente paralizada en brazos de mamá. Al final había comprendido cuál era la diferencia de estos nuevos vampiros. Ellos mataban a los humanos para alimentarse de ellos. Por eso estaban todos tan preocupados por si pudieran atacarme a mí, al ser medio-humana.

Entonces, ellos se alimentaban de humanos. ¿Sería por eso que tenían los ojos de diferente color? Los Denali no se habían sorprendido tanto con esa parte de mi historia. Además, Jacob no estaba tan nervioso con ellos como con estos nuevos vampiros. Sabía que mi familia era diferente, no había entendido cuanto.

Yo no era como los niños inmortales, porque yo no suponía una amenaza para los humanos ni el secreto de los vampiros. Pero mi familia tampoco era como el resto de vampiros. Ellos no se alimentaban de los humanos, aunque se sintieran atraídos. Por eso mamá no me había podido dar mis biberones al principio.

Pero ver ahora a vampiros que sí que se alimentaban de humanos era totalmente diferente de lo que esperaba. De repente tenía miedo de ellos. No por mí, sino por todos los humanos que formaban parte de mi vida: el abuelito Charlie, su amiga Sue, los amigos y la familia de Jacob. Todos ellos estaban en peligro con estos vampiros aquí.

_ Tranquila, hija - me dijo papá acercándose a mí y sacándome de los brazos de mamá -. Nadie va a hacer daño al abuelo ni a nadie más. Jamás lo permitiríamos, ¿me has entendido? No debes temer por ellos.

_ ¿Qué ocurre? - dijo Peter.

_ Renesmee tiene miedo de que podáis hacer daño a su familia humana - le explicó papá mientras me acunaba entre sus brazos dulcemente.

_ Hace mucho tiempo le prometimos a Carlisle que no cazaríamos en esta zona cuando viniéramos de visita - me dijo Peter -. No tienes nada que temer de nosotros.

Jacob se removió inquieto junto a nosotros, pero no apartaba la mirada de él. Estaba aun muy alterado y mamá acudió a su lado para calmarlo. Poco a poco fui siendo consciente de que mis humanos estaban a salvo. No debía temer por ellos. Tendría que haber confiado en papá y mamá. Ellos nunca pondrían en peligro al abuelito Charlie ni a nadie más.

_ Son amigos de la familia desde hace mucho tiempo, hija - me preguntó papá -. No tienes de qué preocuparte. ¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres que sigamos?

Le respondí asintiendo con la cabeza y me acercó de nuevo a Peter para continuar con mi historia. El resto fue como con los Denali. Confiaron en mi historia y aceptaron ayudarnos sirviendo como testigos ante los Vulturis. Así que todos se quedaron en la casa con nosotros.

Poco a poco fueron llegando más amigos de la familia para servir de testigos. Primero llegó un grupo de Irlanda, compuesto por una pareja, Liam y Siobhan, y una chica, Maggie. Ellos creyeron a papá inmediatamente, pero aun así les conté mi historia para que pudieran atestiguarla.

Después llegó un grupo de Egipto. Ellos no fueron tan fáciles de convencer. Una de las parejas, Benjamín y Tia, sí que nos creyó y me dejaron contarles todo. Pero la otra pareja, Amun y Kebi, no quiso ni acercarse a mí. Es más, querían irse sin saber nada más ni de mí ni de lo que queríamos contarles. Al final fue Benjamín el que les convenció para quedarse, aunque no lo hicieron de buena gana.

A parte de ellos, llegaron vampiros sueltos de vez en cuando: Garrett, Mary y Randall. Cada uno de ellos aceptó escucharme y se quedaron para servirnos de testigos cuando llegara el momento. La casa estaba más concurrida que nunca, pero yo seguía notando el vacío que había dejado mi familia al marcharse.

Todos los que vinieron después de Peter y Charlotte compartían la característica de los ojos rojos. Todos se alimentaban de humanos. Pero todos habían prometido no alimentarse en la zona antes de aceptar venir a conocerme. De vez en cuando se iban en los coches de la familia para alimentarse muy lejos.

Jacob no estaba nada contento con ellos. Les lanzaba unas miradas que daban miedo, aunque las escondía muy bien y no se daban cuenta. Pero yo podía ver lo nervioso que estaba de tenerlos por aquí rondando. No se separaba de mí y siempre estaba controlando dónde estaban.

Ya no podíamos irnos a nuestra casita para que yo durmiera en mi propia cama. Mamá y papá tenían que ocuparse de los invitados, así que nos quedamos en la casa grande. Cada noche mamá y papá me llevaban a la habitación que tenían aun allí, me acostaban en su cama y se quedaban conmigo hasta que me dormía.

Mamá me volvió a leer como cuando todo era normal, antes de que todo esto empezara. De vez en cuando Carmen o alguna otra de las Denali les pedía que les dejaran a ellas acostarme. Me habían tomado mucho cariño, como yo a ellas. Más de una noche me dormía escuchándoles cantarme otra vez aquella maravillosa nana que tanto me había gustado.

Y luego un día, una semana después de que todo esto empezara, papá salió corriendo hacia la puerta y salió por ella perdiéndose de vista rápidamente. Al poco oímos como alguien se aproximaba a la casa. Todos estábamos pendientes de lo que estaba pasando. La forma de reaccionar de papá no era normal y todos estaban en guardia ante un posible ataque. Mamá me cogió entre sus brazos y Jacob se situó delante de nosotras.

En ese momento entró papá por la puerta seguido de alguien a quien conocía muy bien: los abuelos. Salí rápidamente de los brazos de mamá, corrí hacia ellos y salté a los de la abuela Esme antes de que nadie más pudiera siquiera saludarles. Me agarré a ella y enterré mi cara en su pelo, oliendo su olor tan familiar.

_ Hola, mi niña - me dijo la abuela en un susurro mientras me besaba la cabeza -. Ya estamos en casa.

La había echado tanto de menos. Pero ahora por fin estaban en casa, habían vuelto a mi lado como habían prometido. El abuelo Carlisle se acercó a nosotras y nos estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, dejándome a mí en medio de los dos. No podía estar más contenta.

Los abuelos habían vuelto y todo iba a ir bien. Ahora solo faltaba que volvieran los demás para que mi felicidad fuera completa. Pero si habían vuelto ellos, los demás también lo harían. Todo iba a salir bien. El plan estaba dando resultado y teníamos muchos amigos que nos iban a ayudar. Con mi familia a mi lado ya no tenía miedo de nada.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_______En respuesta a un review: No subo aquí todos los días porque tengo más historias... y no quiero terminar de subir una para empezar a subir las otras... a todos no os gusta leer lo mismo, así que compaginarlo me parece lo mejor... en especial estoy alternando dos historias: la de **~Nessie~** (Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes) con la de **~Natura~** (Martes, Jueves y Sábado), que está recien empezada... primero debido a que son las más largas que he escrito y que aun sigo escribiendo... y segundo para daros más tiempo para leer, ya sea una o la otra... espero que no os importe_

___Muchas gracias a __**Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías también por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el Viernes con el **Capítulo 18: "Los Entrenamientos"** Muchos besos a todos_


	18. Los entrenamientos

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

**

* * *

**

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 18****: Los Entrenamientos**

Unos días después de que volvieran los abuelos, lo hicieron también tía Rosalie y tío Emmett. Llegaron casi en la noche, cuando estaba a punto de irme a la cama. Mamá llevaba un rato diciendo que ya era hora de dormir, pero estaba demasiado entretenida con las primas Denali como para querer despedirme ya de ellas. Carmen me estaba contando un cuento de su tierra, España.

Y entonces tía Rose entró disparada por la puerta hacia mí, sacándome rápidamente de sus brazos. Habían llegado a casa sin que me hubiera dado cuenta. No los había oído acercarse a la casa. Aunque habiendo tanta gente alrededor era normal que me pasaran desapercibidos sus pasos entre todos los demás.

_ Hola, mi niña - me dijo aferrándome contra su cuerpo, hundiendo su cabeza entre mi pelo -. Te he echado muchísimo de menos.

_ ¿Pequeñaja, eres tú? - dijo tío Emmett acercándose a nosotras -. No me puedo creer lo mucho que has crecido en menos de dos semanas. Casi no te reconozco, pequeña.

Nos cogió a las dos entre sus brazos y se puso a darnos vueltas por todo el comedor, entre las risas de todos. Cuando al final papá consiguió que se calmara y nos dejara ir, todos los amigos que estaban desperdigados por ahí se habían reunido para darles la bienvenida. Las presentaciones fueron de lo más entretenidas.

No podía creer lo feliz que era de tenerlos ya a mi lado. La familia se estaba reuniendo de nuevo. Aun me faltaban tía Alice y tío Jasper para que mi felicidad fuera completa, pero no quería preocuparme por ello en ese momento. Sólo podía pensar en que ahora ya los tenía a ellos de vuelta, a mi lado.

_ Hola, chucho - dijo tía Rosalie cuando por fin Emmett dejó de darnos vueltas -. Jamás pensé que el olor a perro mojado me haría sentirme como en casa.

_ Yo también te he echado de menos, Barbie. Ahora ya tengo a alguien a quien hacer rabiar - le dijo Jacob con una sonrisa -. ¿Me dejas coger a Nessie ya? Es hora de llevarla a la cama y hoy me toca a mí.

_ Aguántate, es mía… - le dijo ella alejándome de él, mientras Emmett se interponía entre ellos -. Tú la has tenido para ti todos estos días.

De repente todos los vampiros de la casa estaban pendientes de la conversación, preparados para intervenir. Yo estaba tan acostumbrada a las peleas entre ellos dos que lo único que me salió fue una enorme sonrisa y una carcajada. Había echado mucho de menos estas peleas amistosas que tenían por mí.

_ Vale, está bien - se rindió él de mala gana ante una mirada de mamá -. Pero será mejor que no te acostumbres.

_ Eh, ojito con lo que le dices a mi chica - saltó tío Emmett con un gruñido, pero con una gran sonrisa en la cara que desmentía su ferocidad.

_ Bueno, aprovecharé para ir a ver qué tal están los chicos con Sam. Hasta mañana, chupasangres - dijo Jacob despidiéndose con una enorme sonrisa -. Buenas noches, mi vida - dijo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en mi frente.

Estos últimos días Jacob había estado muy preocupado y ansioso viéndome pasar de unos brazos a otros. No podía hacer nada, no estaba en su mano. Yo intentaba calmarlo, de la menor manera posible. Siempre tenía una muestra cariño para él, demostrándole en todo momento que sabía que él estaba ahí.

Ahora con tía Rose y tío Emmett en casa Jacob volvía a bromear. En cierta manera se habían hecho algo así como amigos al pasar ambos tanto tiempo conmigo. Habían aprendido a compartirme, al final. Después de todo, estas riñas no eran otra cosa que la vuelta a la normalidad. ¡Cómo las había echado de menos!

Con tío Emmett volvió la alegría a la casa. Era imposible estar triste o preocupada a su lado. Todo se lo tomaba a broma. En cuanto se enteró de que mamá estaba entrenándose para la lucha, no hubo manera de que se quedara de observador. Ya no era como cuando desafiaba a mamá a un pulso, como todos los días, sino que estaba intentando enseñarle a luchar.

Jacob y yo nos sentábamos en las escaleras del porche para ver los entrenamientos. Tío Emmett siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero ella estaba mucho más seria. Ella era muy fuerte, pero él la atacaba muy rápido y mamá salía despedida al otro lado del claro. Al principio tenía miedo de que pudiera hacerle daño, pero Jacob me explicó que no pasaría nada y me quedé más tranquila.

_ ¡Venga, Bells! - le gritaba Jacob a mamá -. ¡Tú puedes!

_ Eso, mamá - repetía yo -. ¡Tú puedes!

_ ¡Eh, pequeñaja! - dijo tío Emmett acercándose a nosotros y haciéndome cosquillas -. Pero tú, ¿de qué lado estás?

_ Del de mamá, claro - le respondí con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

Todos los vampiros que habían venido a apoyarnos se echaron a reír. Casi todos pasaban mucho tiempo viendo los entrenamientos de mamá. Algunos hasta ayudaron, enseñándole alguna técnica de lucha o gritándole consejos. Sobretodo colaboraban Tanya, Eleazar y Garret, que se turnaban con Emmett. Siempre tenían muchos espectadores y todos querían aportar algo.

Bueno, todos no. Alistair, el amigo que llegó con los abuelos, no se quiso acercar a mí ni al campo de entrenamientos. Pero aun así lo observaba todo desde la ventana del ático donde estaba escondido de todos. Otro que tampoco quería participar era Amun y no dejaba que Kebi, su pareja, participara tampoco. Ellos se mantenían al margen de todo y de todos. No sabía por qué aun estaban aquí.

Unos días después llegaron a casa dos vampiras muy extrañas… Unas vampiras a las que ya nadie esperaba, porque el abuelito no había podido localizarlas. Nadie había hablado con ellas para contarles lo que estaba pasando. Y aun así, estaban aquí para ayudarnos.

_ Carlisle - saludó una de ellas al llegar.

_ ¡Zafrina, Senna! Pero, ¿dónde está Kachiri? - les preguntó el abuelo extrañado -. Nunca os había visto a las tres separadas.

_ Alice nos dijo que necesitábamos separarnos - respondió Zafrina -. Es muy incómodo estar así, pero Alice nos aseguró que nos necesitabais aquí, mientras que ella necesitaba mucho a Kachiri en otro lugar. Eso fue todo lo que pudo decirnos, excepto que tenía muchísima prisa.

¡Tía Alice las había enviado! Ella y tío Jasper estaban bien, no les había pasado nada. Pero, ¿por qué no habían vuelto con ellas a casa? No entendía nada. Les echaba tanto de menos. Hacía mucho tiempo que se habían ido y no habían vuelto como los demás. Era muy duro estar sin ellos. A pesar de tener ahora más familia, al llegar los primos de Denali no era lo mismo. También tenía muchos amigos nuevos, pero no era lo mismo que tener a los tíos a mi lado.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por ellas. Quería saber qué había pasado con tía Alice y tío Jasper. Quería saber si estaban bien, dónde habían ido y sobretodo quería saber cuando iban a volver a casa. Quería que me lo contaran todo sobre su encuentro. Necesitaba saber que mi familia estaba bien.

Mamá y yo nos quedamos fuera de su vista, mientras papá y el abuelo les explicaran todo lo que había pasado. Luego nos llamaron a mamá y a mí para presentarme a ellas. Todo funcionó igual de bien que siempre. Ellas se creyeron mi historia enseguida y decidieron ayudarnos.

Eran unas vampiras muy extrañas. Eran muy altas, casi tanto como papá. Además, vestían raro y se movían diferente al resto de vampiros que había en casa. Era casi como si siempre estuvieran de caza. Me recordaban los movimientos que hacía mamá cuando estaba detrás de una presa, solo que ellas no estaban de caza.

Creo que mamá estaba algo nerviosa a su lado, me sujetaba contra ella más fuerte de lo normal. No les quitaba ojo a las vampiras del Amazonas, ni siquiera cuando se pusieron de nuestro lado. Por otra parte, papá estaba emocionado de tenerlas con nosotros. Zafrina tenía un poder y nos podía ayudar mucho en la lucha.

_ Es una ilusión muy impactante - nos explicaba papá -. Puede hacer que la mayoría de la gente vea lo que ella quiera, y vea eso y nada más. Por ejemplo, justo ahora tengo la sensación de estar en mitad de la selva. Resulta tan nítida que es muy posible que me lo creyera si no fuera porque todavía puedo sentirte entre mis brazos.

La selva… Era de ahí de donde venían ellas. Sentía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo sería. Nunca había visto la selva más que en los documentales de la tele que mi familia me ponían para enseñarme cosas del mundo. Sería genial verlo todo como si realmente estuviera allí. ¿Podría? ¿Me dejaría mamá ir con ella? Probaría.

_ Impresionante - dijo papá cuando terminó la demostración de Zafrina.

_ ¿Puedo verlo yo también? - le pregunté a mamá mientras estiraba mis brazos hacia la extraña vampira.

_ ¿Qué quieres ver? - me preguntó ella interesada.

_ Lo que le has enseñado a mi papá - le dije, pero sin apartar mi atención de mamá.

Cuando al final mamá me dejó ir con ella, me acomodé en sus brazos y me envió unas imágenes maravillosas. Estaban llenas de colorido, aunque predominaba el verde, y todo estaba lleno de vida. Había mucha luz, pero a la vez había muchas sombras. No era como el bosque de aquí por donde paseaba con Jacob.

_ Más - le pedí con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

En esas imágenes tan bonitas todo estaba en movimiento. Era maravilloso. Mirara hacia donde mirara todo era exuberante y grandioso. Los árboles eran enormes, los animalitos eran enormes, todo era enorme. Había mucha más luz que en un día soleado de aquí, a pesar de estar en medio de la selva rodeada de plantas.

Nunca me cansaba de ver esas imágenes. Eran simplemente maravillosas. Mamá quería que se las mostrara para poder verlas ella también. Con su escudo no le llegaban las imágenes que enviaba Zafrina, pero yo sí se las podía enviar. Así ella también podía ver lo bonito que era todo. A partir de entonces casi siempre estaba con ella mientras mamá estaba entrenando. Era muy divertido.

Jacob nunca se apartaba de mi lado, siempre atento a todo. Si estaba dando un paseo con alguien, él nunca andaba lejos. Siempre lo tenía al alcance de mi mano. Sólo necesitaba estirarme hacia él para decirle lo que fuera. Había vuelto a mi dieta de biberones de sangre, ya que no era seguro para mí salir a cazar. Y como mamá estaba muy ocupada con los entrenamientos, prefería que me los diera él.

Aunque yo estuviera con las primas Denali, no se alejaba mucho. Y eso que confiaba más en ellos que en los demás, con sus ojos rojos. A los demás vampiros los miraba con mucha suspicacia. No le gustaban nada de nada, pero no podía quejarse. Habían venido a ayudarnos y teníamos que dar las gracias de que estuvieran con nosotros. Supongo que él también temía por su familia humana, como yo.

Mamá siempre estaba muy ocupada entrenando para la lucha con tío Emmett o entrenando su escudo con la prima Kate, así que yo pasaba mucho tiempo con Zafrina enviándonos imágenes mutuamente. Yo le mostraba a ella todo lo que había visto de mis bosques. Ella me mostraba sus selvas, donde ella y sus amigas vivían apartadas de todo, en las profundidades de la selva amazónica.

Era un sitio maravilloso. Me encantaría conocerla de verdad y no solo por las imágenes que ella me mostraba. Quizás algún día podríamos ir todos allí. Quizás cuando todo esto acabe podríamos ir con ellos a buscar a tía Alice y tío Jasper. Ellos estaban allí y si no volvían, iríamos a buscarlos. Seguro.

_ Nessie - me llamó Kate durante uno de sus entrenamientos con mamá -, ¿quieres venir a ayudar a tu madre?

_ No - gritó mamá de repente -. No, y es un no rotundo, Kate.

¿No quería que la ayudara? Yo quería estar con mamá, quería ayudar. Salí de los brazos de Zafrina rápidamente y me acerqué a mamá corriendo. Me acurruqué contra el cuello de mamá, feliz de estar a su lado, feliz de poder ayudar.

_ Pero mami, yo quiero ayudar - le dije, mostrándole una imagen de las dos como un equipo.

_ No. Apártate de nosotras, Kate - le dijo mamá retrocediendo ante su avance hacia nosotras.

Mamá comenzó a alejarse de la prima Kate, mientras ella se aproximaba a nosotras con la mano levantada para tocarme. Cada una daba un paso adelante o atrás respectivamente, como en uno de esos bailes que me enseñaron los tíos. Parecía que estuvieran coordinadas, pero mamá no dejaba que ella se acercara a nosotras. No dejaba que se acercará a mí.

Me pasó de sus brazos a su espalda, para alejarme aun más de Kate. Se puso en guardia, como había estado practicando con tío Emmett. Parecía dispuesta a hacer daño a la prima Kate. Parecía muy asustada de ella y estaba muy enfadada. Le siseaba entre diente como jamás la había oído. Ahora yo tenía miedo por Kate.

Sabía que ella no pretendía hacernos daño. Era la Kate, la prima Denali, éramos de la familia. Solo quería tocarme, no iba a pasar nada malo. No estaba saltando sobre nosotras, solo se acercaba lentamente, siguiendo los pasos de mamá. Creo que papá también se dio cuenta de que mamá estaba muy nerviosa. Y de repente oímos a mamá rugir.

_ Ten cuidado, Kate - le avisó papá sin apartar la mirada de mamá.

No le hizo ningún caso a papá. A pesar del aviso, ella avanzó un paso más hacia nosotras. Aun llevaba la mano extendida para tocarme. Pude notar como todo el cuerpo de mamá se preparaba para saltar sobre ella. Pero justo en el momento en que parecía que algo grave iba a pasar, Kate te giró para preguntarle algo a papá.

_ ¿Puedes escuchar algo de Nessie? - le dijo con una voz muy suave, muy tranquila.

_ No, nada en absoluto - le respondió papá mientras se interponía entre ella y nosotras -. Y ahora dale a Bella un poco de espacio para que se calme, Kate. No deberías aguijonearla de ese modo. Ya sé que no lo parece, pero no olvides que sólo tiene unos meses.

_ No contamos con tiempo para hacer esto con amabilidad, Edward - le contestó ella -. Hemos de empujarla un poco. Únicamente disponemos de unas cuantas semanas y ella tiene el potencial de…

_ Apártate durante un minuto, Kate - le advirtió papá interrumpiendo su explicación.

Mamá estaba muy nerviosa aun. A pesar de tener a papá delante de nosotras, estaba preparada para luchar contra Kate. No quería que le hiciera daño a la prima. Ella no nos quería hacer nada malo, solo quería tocarme. No iba a pasar nada por eso. Lo había hecho un montón de veces sin ningún problema. No entendía por qué mamá estaba tan asustada de ella.

Le envié a mamá la imagen de la prima acercándose a nosotras. No había nada raro en esa escena. Además, papá ya estaba hablando con ella y estaba en medio para que no se acercara más a nosotras. No tenía que preocuparse por nada. Kate no me iba a hacer nada, ni a ella tampoco.

_ Kate - dijo mamá entre dientes con un gruñido contenido -. Otra vez, pero a Edward solo.

No entendía a qué se refería mamá. Había puesto su mano en la espalda de papá, que estaba justo delante de nosotras. Yo seguía aferrada a su cuello, colgada detrás de ella. Había estado practicando con Kate para dominar su escudo ayudada por papá, pero eso era todo. Ella se acercó para tocar suavemente a papá en el hombro, mientras mamá se tensaba aun más debajo de mí.

_ Nada - dijo papá ante la pregunta que reflejaba la cara de Kate.

_ ¿Y ahora? - preguntó ella.

_ Nada todavía - le respondió papá sonriendo.

_ ¿Y ahora? - dijo la prima con la voz muy tensa.

_ Nada en absoluto - le dijo papá muy feliz.

Entonces la prima Kate hizo algo que no me esperaba. Gruñó y dio un paso atrás. Era como si estuviera decepcionada. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Algo se me escapaba y no sabía qué. No era normal que mamá estuviera tan preocupada y enfadada de repente y ahora papá estuviera tan feliz sin ninguna razón. Tenía que haber algo detrás de todo esto.

_ ¿Puedes ver esto? - nos preguntó Zafrina desde el margen del río donde había estado observando.

_ No veo nada que no debiera ver - le respondió papá.

Yo tampoco podía ver ninguna de sus imágenes de la selva. ¿Cómo era eso? ¡Mamá lo había conseguido! Su escudo funcionaba. Ella nunca veía las imágenes y ahora nosotros tampoco. Era genial. Mamá era maravillosa. ¡Había funcionado!

_ ¿Y tú, Renesmee? - me preguntó a lo que negué con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa -. Que a nadie le dé un ataque de pánico. Deseo ver cuánto puedes extenderlo. Alzad la mano cuando recuperéis la visión - le dijo a los demás -. Vamos, Bella. A ver a cuántos puedes cubrir con tu escudo.

Mamá estaba muy tensa, respiraba muy raro. Pero papá estaba muy tranquilo y sonreía feliz. Cuando Kate alzó la mano se puso aun más contento.

_ ¡Fascinante! - murmuró papá -. Es como un cristal de una sola cara. Puedo leer lo que todos están pensando, pero ellos no me pueden alcanzar aquí dentro. Y soy capaz de escuchar a Renesmee, aunque no lo era cuando estaba en el exterior. Apuesto a que Kate podría lanzarme una buena descarga ahora, porque está dentro del paraguas. Pero, por otro lado, no logro escuchar a Bella. Mmm, a ver, a ver… ¿Cómo funciona esto? Me pregunto si…

¿Kate podía hacerle daño a papá ahora con una descarga? ¿Era de eso de lo que tenía miedo mamá? ¿De qué Kate me hiciera daño así? ¿Por eso no dejaba que me tocara? Miré a Kate con los ojos muy abiertos. Me había llamado para que ayudara a mamá y la había ayudado. Pero, ¿había querido hacerme daño? ¿Por qué?

De repente perdí el mundo de vista. Todo era oscuridad. No podía ver nada a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos. Empecé a temblar de la impresión. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde se había ido la luz? Estaba muy asustada. En algún momento me di cuenta de que podía notar aun a mamá.

Seguía aferrada a su espalda, pero no veía nada de nada. Todo era oscuridad. Bueno, oscuridad no. De noche estaba oscuro, pero podía notar resquicios de luz. Ahora no había simplemente oscuridad. Era la nada. Me agarré más fuerte al cuello de mamá. Necesitaba sentirla más cerca de mí. Luego el mundo volvió de repente.

_ ¿Puedes darme un minuto? - oí decir a mamá.

_ Claro - le respondió Zafrina.

Me agarré fuertemente a mamá. Esa nada había sido cosa de Zafrina. No todo eran imágenes bonitas de la selva. Y lo de Kate tampoco había sido una tontería. De repente me asusté de ellas. Los poderes no eran tan divertidos como había pensado. Mamá tenía razón al estar preocupada antes.

Me aferré a ella para dejar de temblar. Buscaba consuelo en su olor, en sentirla cerca de mí. Necesitaba su consuelo y su amor. Los demás dejaron de existir para mí. Salvo por una excepción: Jacob. De repente noté su mano en mi espalda. Su cálido tacto era inconfundible. Con tan solo esa ligera caricia me llenaba de cariño y amor. Me hacía saber que estaba ahí para mí.

Poco a poco mis temblores se fueron apagando, rodeada como estaba por el amor de mamá y el de mi Jacob. Pero aun así olvidaría todo esto tan fácilmente. Pensaba que no había peligro estando con ellas y me había equivocado. Ellas y sus poderes tenían un lado peligroso. Mamá había tenido razón al temer por mí. A partir de ahora prestaría más atención a todo.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

___En respuesta a un review: uno de los capítulos de esta historia se titula "Primera cita", pero pertenece a la 2ª parte... en esta 1ª parte Nessie es aun una niña y cuento lo que pasa en Amanecer y un poco más allá de que Nessie cumple 1 añito... La 2ª parte empieza con el 5º cumpleaños de Nessie, cuando ella es físicamente una adolescente y empieza a ser toda una jovencita... Os va a tocar esperar un poco para que lleguemos ahí, pero llegaremos... tan solo tendreis que darle un poco de tiempo a la historia para que se vaya desarrollando a su ritmo... espero que no os importe_

___Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías también por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el _**Capítulo 19: "Navidad"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	19. Navidad

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 19: Navidad**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que todo esto había empezado y la casa cada vez estaba más llena. Pero a pesar de haber tanta gente a mi alrededor, seguía echando de menos a mi familia. La tía Alice y el tío Jasper no habían vuelto aun, pero no solo los extrañaba a ellos. Mis amigos humanos se habían mantenido lejos por los visitantes. Nadie quería ponerlos en peligro, aunque los nuevos amigos hubieran prometido portarse bien.

Sobretodo echaba de menos al abuelito Charlie. Antes venía casi todos los días a verme, pero no lo veía desde que habían empezado a llegar los vampiros de ojos rojos a casa. Mamá le había pedido que no viniera y yo estaba muy triste por no poder verle a él tampoco. Él llamaba y hablaba con mamá, pero yo no podía hablar con él.

_ Charlie, todavía tenemos aquí ese tipo de compañía de la que es mejor que no sepas nada - le dijo mamá -. Soy consciente de que ha pasado más de una semana desde que viste a Renesmee, pero no es buena idea que nos visites ahora. ¿Qué te parece si te la llevo?

¿Qué había dicho? No me lo podía creer. ¡Mamá me iba a llevar con el abuelito! Por fin iba a volver a verlo. Estaba llena de alegría. Tenía ganas de saltar y reír a carcajada limpia, pero no hice nada de eso. Me quedé muy quieta al lado de mamá, prestando atención a la conversación con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Mamá se giró a mirarme y me devolvió la sonrisa.

_ Esta mañana me va genial - le respondió mamá.

_ ¡Bien! - grité sin poder contener mi alegría por más tiempo -. ¡Voy a ver al abuelito! ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Bien!

Empecé a dar saltos por todo el salón, imitando uno de los bailecitos tontos de tío Emmett. Él celebraba las victorias así y yo necesitaba expresar mi alegría. En cuanto Jacob me vio, se unió a mí, luego tío Emmett y al poco había un montón de vampiros saltando y riendo con nosotros. Mamá no podía estar más feliz.

Al final cuando mamá interrumpió la fiesta para irnos, me llevé otra enorme sorpresa. Iríamos en coche a ver al abuelito, porque teníamos que ir a su casa y mamá no quería asustarle. Siempre íbamos a todas partes a pie, así que aun no me había subido a ninguno. Además, los coches no podían ir por en medio del bosque. Pero ahora iríamos al pueblo y allí no podíamos llegar corriendo. Eso asustaría al abuelito.

Así que nos montamos en el coche de papá y fuimos para allá. Era mi primer paseo en coche. Estaba emocionada. Durante el camino mamá iba hablando con Jacob, pero yo estaba prestando más atención a la carretera y a los coches que pasaban. Todo esto era nuevo para mí.

Quería recordarlo todo: la lluvia cayendo suavemente sobre los cristales; el bosque invadiendo por arriba hasta casi tocarse los árboles de un lado con los del otro; el ruido de las ruedas del coche sobre la carretera; el suave murmullo del motor; las bonitas casas que fueron apareciendo al entrar en el pueblo; y la gente sobretodo… Gente desconocida por todas partes, todos humanos, todos tan distintos unos de otros y tan parecidos a la vez.

El ritmo del coche en la carretera era arrullador, casi como una nana. Además, el coche era muy lento. Pero estaba tan emocionada por ir en coche y por ver al abuelito que no me habría dormido jamás. Cuando salíamos a cazar corríamos más deprisa en mitad del bosque. Esto de ir en coche era muy aburrido, pero al menos podía conocer el pueblo, ver a otra gente por la ventana y ver al abuelo por fin. Valía la pena ir en coche, pero prefería ir a pie.

Nunca había visto tantas casas juntas. Sabía que existían las ciudades y que eran mucho más grandes que este pueblo. Allí había edificios muy altos, pero nunca había imaginado tantas casas juntas. Todo era precioso. Había mucha gente viviendo tan cerca unos de otros. Podía oírles hablar dentro de sus casas.

_ ¿Qué tal lo llevas? - le preguntó mamá a Jacob cuando íbamos de camino.

_ ¿Y tú qué crees? - le respondió él con amargura -. Me ponen malo todos esos apestosos chupasangres. Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Son buenos chicos, están aquí para ayudarnos, nos van a salvar a todos y etc., etc. Di lo que quieras, pero tengo muy claro que Drácula Uno y Drácula Dos son espeluz-taculares.

Se refería a los últimos vampiros en llegar. Eran un par de vampiros bajitos, morenos, con la piel muy blanca y los ojos rojos muy brillantes. Habían decidido unirse porque querían luchar contra los malos, pero había algo extraño en ellos. No me habían dejado contarles nada y ni siquiera querían hablar conmigo.

Eran muy diferentes a los todos los demás. Su piel me llamaba mucho la atención, así que les pregunté por qué era así. Eran mucho más viejos que todos los demás. Pero a mamá no le gustó del todo su respuesta y desde entonces intentaba mantenerme lo más apartada posible de ellos. Había algo en ellos que le daba miedo.

_ En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo - le respondió mamá.

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo podemos pasar con Charlie? - le preguntó Jacob.

_ Pues bastante en realidad - le dijo ella.

_ ¿Hay algo más aparte del hecho de ir a visitar a tu padre? - le preguntó extrañado.

_ Jake, creo que no eres consciente de lo poco capaz que eres de controlar tus pensamientos cuando Edward anda cerca - le dijo mamá.

_ ¿Ah, sí? - le dijo él. Y ahí se quedó la conversación.

Mamá y Jacob no volvieron a hablar durante el resto del camino. Mientras yo seguía concentrada mirando al exterior. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya nos habíamos detenido delante de una casa. Junto a ella estaba aparcado el coche de policía del abuelito. Él nos esperaba en la puerta para darnos la bienvenida. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verle.

_ ¡Hola, chicos! - nos saludó mientras nos acercábamos a la puerta - ¡Parece que han pasado años! ¡Mírate, Nessie! ¡Ven con el abuelito! - me dijo abriéndome los brazos.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de acercarme rápidamente y aferrarme a él. Lo había echado tanto de menos, que casi no pude evitar saltar a sus brazos abiertos. Pero mamá me tenía bien cogida en los suyos y no me dejó saltar hacia el abuelo. Con tan solo una mirada consiguió calmarme y recordarme mis modales. Casi lo echo todo a perder en un momento. Luego me pasó suavemente a sus brazos.

_ Te juro que has crecido quince centímetros y pareces más delgada, Ness - continuó el abuelo -. ¿Es que no te dan de comer allí?

_ Se debe a lo acelerado del crecimiento - le explicó mamá al ver su cara de reproche -. Hola, Sue.

_ Bueno, venga, entrad, que hace frío, chicos - dijo él -. ¿Dónde está mi yerno?

_ Atendiendo a los amigos - le respondió Jacob -. No sabes la suerte que tienes de estar fuera de combate, Charlie. Ese es todo lo que te puedo decir.

_ Charlie, lo cierto es que tengo que hacer algunos recados - le dijo mamá.

Pensaba que ella también se iba a quedar allí con nosotros. Pero, ¿dónde iba mamá ahora? Tenía muchas ganas de ver al abuelo, pero no quería que ella se alejara también de mí. ¿Y si ella no volvía? ¿Y si le pasaba algo? No, no iba a pasar nada. Mamá volvería pronto. Ella no me abandonaría. Tenía que calmarme. Sólo se iba a ir un rato, para hacer unos recados. Y mientras, estaría con el abuelito y con Jacob.

_ ¿De compras navideñas, Bella? - le preguntó el abuelo - Ya sabes que te quedan pocos días.

_ Ah, sí, las compras de Navidad - dijo mamá más bien sorprendida.

_ No te preocupes, Nessie - me dijo él al oído -. Yo me haré cargo si tu madre te falla.

_ El almuerzo está en la mesa - dijo Sue desde la cocina -. Venga, chicos.

_ Nos vemos luego, papá - dijo mamá alejándose de vuelta al coche.

Y con eso me quedé con ellos en casa, esperando la vuelta de mamá. Sabía que iba a volver, porque lo había dicho. Sólo sería durante un rato. Aprovecharía el tiempo con el abuelo y su amiga Sue. Había echado mucho de menos estar con ellos. Además, a Jacob se le veía muy feliz allí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía tanto.

No le gustaba nada estar rodeando de tanto vampiro. Con mi familia era diferente, se llevaban bien. Incluso se llevaba bien con tía Rosalie, a su manera. Pero con los vampiros de ojos rojos no era lo mismo. Con ellos siempre estaba tenso. Ahora rodeados de olores humanos, en compañía del abuelito y Sue no podía ser más feliz. Era maravilloso verlo tan contento.

Sue había preparado un montón de comida para todos y Jacob se comió Jacob la mayor parte. Era insaciable, siempre estaba comiendo. En casa la abuelita Esme era la que le preparaba las comidas. Era muy buena cocinera y siempre tenía la nevera llena para él y los demás lobos. No sé cómo se las apañaban para venir de visita siempre a la hora de la comida.

_ Venga, Nessie - me decía -. Tienes que comer más. Estás demasiado delgada.

No paró de darme de comer una cosa detrás de otra. A mí no me gustaba demasiado esa comida, pero haría un esfuerzo por el abuelito. Yo ya me había tomado mi biberón de la mañana y no tenía demasiada hambre, pero lo hice por él. Parecía muy preocupado de que no comiera bien con mamá.

Desde hacía un tiempo no salía a cazar con ellos, porque no era seguro para mí salir a cazar aun. Los demás sí que salían a cazar, pero me daba igual. El abuelo Carlisle siempre tenía bien provista su nevera de sangre donada para mí. Prefería mis biberones. Sabían mucho mejor que los cervatillos que me hacían cazar papá y mamá.

_ No sé lo que te estará dando tu madre de comer - continuó el abuelo Charlie -, pero es evidente que no es suficiente.

Cuando no se daban cuenta, Jacob disimuladamente me quitaba comida de mi plato y la ponía en el suyo. Sabía que no me gustaba demasiado la comida para humanos, pero yo no quería decepcionar al abuelo ni a Sue rechazándola. Lo había preparado todo con mucho cariño y eso me hacía muy feliz. Además, rechazar la comida habría traído muchas preguntas detrás.

Todo era demasiado confuso para que mi familia humana lo entendiera. Había demasiadas cosas que ellos no debían saber. No podía hablar con ellos, no podía comunicarme a mi manera, no podía correr demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera podía moverme a una velocidad normal, sino que tenía que adaptarme a la velocidad de mis humanos para no asustarlos.

Pero todas esas cosas las hacía sin ningún problema por estar a su lado. Me adaptaba a ello. El abuelito no estaba en mi mundo de vampiros y hombres lobo. Vivía feliz en su mundo humano, ignorando casi todo lo que me rodeaba, incluso lo que yo era. Lo del crecimiento acelerado era algo que no podía ocultar, se notaba a simple vista. Pero todo lo demás se podía disimular.

Después de comer el abuelo insistió en adornar el árbol de Navidad. Teníamos que colgarle un montón de cintas brillantes, bolas de colores, algunas figuritas y muchas tiras de lucecitas. Fue muy divertido ir poniéndolo todo sin que se cayera nada. Al abuelo no se le daba nada bien. Y lo mejor fue que al final Jacob me aupó para que colocara la estrella dorada en lo más alto del todo. Fue un día muy divertido.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos. Normalmente siempre venía a hacerme una visita corta y se iba. Casi siempre venía con Sue, pero otras se pasaba directamente por casa cuando salía de trabajar. Me encantaban esos momentos en que me cogía en sus brazos y me decía lo mucho que me quería. Ojala pudiera contestarle. Lo único que podía hacer era devolverle una enorme sonrisa y abrazarme a él.

Ellos no debían notar que yo era diferente también en eso. No quería que se asustara más. Ya había puesto una cara muy rara cuando me había visto llegar. Estaba mucho más alta que la última vez que nos vimos. Tía Rosalie decía que ahora parecía una niña de tres años, pero aun no tenía 4 meses de edad.

Seguía creciendo muy rápido, demasiado para el gusto de todos. Cada vez que el abuelo Carlisle me tomaba una medición había debate en casa. Al menos ahora no me medían y pesaban tan frecuentemente. Habíamos pasado de cuatro a una medición diaria. Y claro, los visitantes tenían que estar delante para luego actuar de testigos. Para eso habían venido, para declarar que yo no era como los niños inmortales.

Los días pasaron entre entrenamientos, salidas de caza y preparativos. Una mañana mamá y papá esperaron a que me despertara con unos paquetes en las manos.

_ ¡Feliz Navidad, Renesmee! - me dijo mamá dándome un beso.

Era la mañana de Navidad y esos eran mis regalos. Fue maravilloso descubrir lo que estaba envuelto dentro de esos papales tan brillantes y bonitos. No pude esperar a despegar los lados y destrocé el papel. Dentro había una cajita forrada de terciopelo con un colgante dentro. Era precioso.

_ Es un guardapelo - me explicó mamá -. Así siempre nos llevaras contigo.

Al abrirlo vi que tenía una foto. Era una que tía Alice nos había tomado a los tres juntos unos días antes de irse. Al otro lado se podía leer una inscripción en francés, pero no sabía lo que significaba. La inscripción estaba medio tapada por una pequeña trencita enrollada. Mamá me dijo que ponía: "Más que mi propia vida".

En la trencita se podía distinguir diferentes colores de pelo. Además me llegaban tres olores distintos. Era un mechón de pelo de cada uno: de mamá, de papá y mío. Estaban entrelazado con los otros, juntos para que nunca se separaran. Representaban a nuestra pequeña familia. Siempre juntos.

Me abracé a mamá, sabiendo que siempre estarían a mi lado, sabiendo que me querían, sabiendo que nunca nos separaríamos. A ese abrazo pronto se unos unió papá. Era un regalo maravilloso y era justo lo que necesitaba para sentirlos junto a mí.

_ ¡Feliz Navidad, mi niña! - me dijo papá dándome su regalo -. Espero que te guste.

Era un pequeño aparatito de MP3 para la música. Ya me había puesto en la memoria todas mis canciones preferidas, incluida la nana que me habían cantado las primas Denali y que tanto me había gustado. Además estaban todas las canciones que papá había escrito y que me encantaban.

Me estaba gustando la Navidad. No pensaba que esto de tener regalos fuera tan divertido. Me hacía mucha ilusión abrir esos paquetes tan bien cerrados, intentando adivinar lo que había dentro. Luego llegó Jacob a casa para darme su regalo.

_ ¡Feliz Navidad, Nessie! - me dijo cogiéndome en brazos y dándome un suave beso en la frente -. Toma, aquí tienes tu regalo.

Lo cogí y lo abrí, impaciente. Era una pulsera preciosa, pero aun me gustaba más porque era de él. Me recordaba mucho al anillo que llevaba Emily. Estaba muy intrincado y trabajado. Tenía muchos nudos y espirales entrelazadas. Jacob me dejó en el suelo y se agachó hasta mi altura para ponérmela bien en la muñeca. Me quedaba perfecta y era maravillosa

Papá puso mala cara al principio al ver el regalo que me había hecho Jacob, pero después se le pasó. Sin embargo noté a mamá un poco triste al ver la pulsera. No entendía qué les pasaba a mamá y a papá. No quería que estuvieran tristes o enfadados, así que le sonreí a ambos muy contenta. Estaba muy feliz con mis regalos y eso hizo que ellos también se animara a su vez.

Teníamos que estar muy felices, porque íbamos a pasar la Navidad con el abuelito Charlie. Así que nos metimos los cuatro en el coche de papá y nos fuimos para allá. Hacía ya unos días de la última visita y ya le estaba echando de menos. Eso de que él no pudiera venir a verme no me gustaba nada. Le echaba de menos.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando llegamos a su casa. Allí ya nos estaban esperando el abuelito Charlie con toda la manada de lobos y demás familia de Jacob. Nos recibieron todos entre gritos de bienvenida. Nada más llegar el abuelito me llevó hasta el árbol para que recogiera mi regalo.

_ ¡Feliz Navidad, Nessie! - me dijo el abuelo señalándome al pie del árbol -. ¡Mira!

Había un enorme oso de peluche con un enorme lazo rojo atado al cuello. El muñeco era casi más grande que yo. Bueno, sin el casi… ¡Era más grande que yo! Me acerqué y lo cogí dándole un fuerte abrazo. Tenía que tener cuidado, porque había estado a punto de romperlo. Estaba muy suavito y esponjoso. ¡Era estupendo!

Fue una gran reunión. Los lobos se comieron toda la comida a pesar de que había muchísima y de que mamá, papá y yo no comimos casi nada, aunque lo disimulamos bastante bien. Pero aun así, ¡no sobro nada! No me lo podía creer. Normalmente los chicos comían mucho, pero se superaron con creces. Los demás los mirábamos meterse la comida a toda prisa en la boca con una sonrisa en la cara.

De vez en cuando alguno me hacía una pregunta, una broma o contaban un chiste y tenía que acordarme de no responderle en voz alta. Todos ellos sabían que podía hablar y que les entendía, pero el abuelito no. Así que por él, disimulé todo el día. Pero me lo estaba pasando tan bien que me costaba mucho acordarme.

Era muy divertido pasar el día con ellos. Nunca había un momento de aburrimiento. Siempre estaban gastándose bromas entre ellos, incluido Sam que normalmente estaba más serio. Pero en ese momento no lo estaba, para nada. Me dolía la tripa de tanto reírme con sus chistes.

O si no se ponían a hacerme cosquillas. Eso fue lo mejor. Acabamos todos hechos una bola en la alfombra del abuelo. Papá me sacó rápidamente de la maraña de lobos, pero ellos siguieron peleando amistosamente rodando de un lado para otro.

_ ¡Para ya de una vez, Seth! - le gritó Jacob al final riéndose a más no poder - Deja de hacerle cosquillas a Nessie, que le va a dar algo.

_ Vale, vale. Ya la dejo - se rindió Seth al final ante una llave de cuello de Jacob -. Pero no porque me lo digas tú, que conste. La dejo por la cara que me está poniendo Edward, que da miedito.

Al final hasta papá estalló en carcajadas al verlo temblar de broma. Y mamá no dejaba de sonreír al verme jugar con ellos. Fue un día que nunca olvidaré, junto a la familia, llena de alegría y diversión. Tanto juego al final pudo conmigo y al caer la tarde estaba ya agotada. Iba medio adormilada en el coche de vuelta a casa. Nos lo habíamos pasado genial en familia. Y había descubierto una cosa: ¡Me encantaba la Navidad!

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías también por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el Miércoles con el _**Capítulo 20**__**: "Tensa espera"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	20. Tensa espera

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 20: Tensa espera**

Me había quedado dormida en algún momento en casa del abuelito Charlie. Habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Lo de los regalos me pilló totalmente por sorpresa y fue maravilloso. Compartir la comida de Navidad con la familia de Jacob fue simplemente especial. Fue una experiencia muy divertida, pero agotadora. Esos chicos no paraban nunca de hacerme reír.

En algún momento empecé a oír voces airadas, que intentaban sacarme de mi duermevela. Podía notar los brazos de mamá sujetándome fuertemente, pero no tenía ganas de despertar del todo. Estaba muy a gusto arropada por el olor de mamá. Estaba tan bien, que no quería saber nada de la discusión que estaba teniendo lugar en el salón de la casa grande.

Pero las voces seguían molestándome. Eran como un ruido de fondo cuyo volumen subía de vez en cuando. Palabras como lucha, peligro y muerte tiraban de mi conciencia para que prestara atención. No quería oír nada de eso. Había sido un día demasiado feliz como para estropearlo de esa manera. No quería saber nada de luchas, no hoy. Pero al final la voz de mamá me sacó de mi ensueño.

_ ¿Por qué se ha ido Alistair? - le preguntó a papá.

_ No todo el mundo ve la situación en forma positiva - le respondió él -. No ha dejado ni siquiera una nota. De sus rezongos cabe imaginar que considera inevitable la lucha. A pesar de su comportamiento, la realidad es que Carlisle le importa demasiado para alinearse con los Vulturis. Supongo que ha terminado decidiendo que era un peligro demasiado grande.

No me gustaba oír hablar así a papá. Pensaba que lo habíamos conseguido. Pensaba que tener a todos estos amigos con nosotros alejaba el peligro de mi familia. Pensaba que había ayudado a que todo esto terminara. Pensaba que todo iba a salir bien. Pero papá decía otra cosa. Alistair creía que el peligro no había pasado y papá no estaba seguro de si tenía razón o no.

Los demás intervinieron, pero en sus caras estaba la duda. Estos nuevos amigos eran muy fuertes y valientes. Siempre estaban alegres y eran positivos con lo que iba a pasar. Pero ahora sus caras decían otra cosa y eso me asustaba terriblemente. Los amigos de la familia habían venido para ser testigos de que yo no era un niño inmortal, nada más. Todos ellos estaban ahí nada más que para eso.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba si eso no era suficiente? ¿Qué pasaba si Alistair y los rumanos tenían razón? Si su testimonio no ayudaba a mi familia, ¿qué íbamos a hacer? Los malos iban a venir de todas maneras, ya estaban de camino. ¿Cómo podríamos pararlos? Podían hacer daño a toda mi familia. ¿Qué íbamos a hacer?

_ Si los Vulturis ganan este conflicto - estaba diciendo uno de los rumanos -, se marcharán más poderosos de lo que han venido, con nuevas conquistas que añadir a sus fuerzas. Piensa sólo en lo que esa neófita podría aportarles y apenas está descubriendo su don.

¿Estaba hablando de mamá? No podía ser. No podía estar diciendo eso de verdad. No podía estar diciendo que mamá se uniría a los malos. Ella no era mala, ella era mi mami. Era más buena que nadie que hubiera conocido. No podía unirse a los malos. Jamás.

_ Y luego está el que mueve la tierra - continuó mientras señalaba a Benjamin -. Con sus gemelos brujos no tendrían necesidad de la ilusionista ni de la que lanza descargas - dijo mirando a la prima Kate y a mi amiga Zafrina.

_ Y tampoco necesitan exactamente al lector de mentes - dijo el otro rumano señalando a papá con la barbilla -, pero ya veo por dónde vas. La verdad es que obtendrían mucho si ganaran esta vez.

¿También ellos podrían unirse a los malos? ¡No! Papá era muy bueno y amable y… ¡No! Ellos no se unirían a los malos. ¿Por qué estaban diciendo eso? Estos vampiros pensaban que mi familia y amigos se unirían a los malos. Eso jamás pasaría, no les gustaban nada de nada. Estaban ayudando a mamá a prepararse para luchar contra ellos. Nunca se unirían a los malos.

_ Lucharemos - dijeron los rumanos casi a la vez.

_ Nosotros también tomaremos parte en la batalla - dijo Tia, la pareja de Benjamín, en nombre de los dos -. Creemos que los Vulturis se sobrepasan en el ejercicio de su autoridad y no albergamos deseo alguno de pertenecerles.

_ Por lo que parece, soy una mercancía de interés - dijo Benjamín sonriendo -, así que tendré que luchar por ganar el derecho de ser libre.

Todos los presentes se estaban decidiendo entre luchar o no. Sólo iban a ser testigos, pero se iban a meter en una lucha que no era suya. Una lucha por defenderme a mí y a mi familia de los malos que venían para hacernos daño. Ellos estarían a nuestro lado, si es que hacía falta llegar a luchar. Ahora decían que era inevitable, pero yo no quería pensar en ello. No quería que hubiera lucha.

_ Las dos manadas lucharán junto a los Cullen - dijo Jacob de repente en mitad de la discusión -. No nos dan miedo los vampiros - dijo con una sonrisita.

Normalmente los vampiros ignoraban a Jacob, aunque él siempre estaba a mi lado. No hacían caso de su presencia. A veces miraban hacía mí con una sonrisa en los labios y al pasar sobre él se les borraba la sonrisa. Sólo los primos de Denali y un par más lo trataban como a uno más. Los otros no hacían caso de él o lo miraban mal. No me gustaba que le trataran así. Él era muy importante para mí.

_ Estúpidas sanguijuelas - dijo Jacob cuando nos alejamos de ellos -. Se creen tan superiores… - dijo resoplando.

_ Se van a quedar pasmados cuando los 'infantiles' les salven sus vidas superiores, ¿no? - le dijo papá sonriendo.

Me alegraba ver que él se lo podía tomar a broma, pero los vampiros de visita no se habían tomado demasiado bien la interferencia de Jacob en su conversación. Después de que algunos afirmaran tener miedo de los malos, la declaración de Jacob no cayó demasiado bien. El que los lobos sí que lucharan y ellos no, les hacía parecer cobardes ante los demás. Y eso no pareció gustarles nada.

No podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Toda mi familia estaría presente en la lucha: mamá y papá, los tíos, los abuelos, los primos de Denali y mi Jacob con los chicos de la manada. Bueno, toda la familia no. Tía Alice y tío Jasper habían desaparecido de mi vida en cuanto apareció el peligro. ¿Volvería a verlos algún día? Mejor no pensarlo por el momento. Volverían seguro… Tenían que volver.

Además de la familia estaban los amigos que habían venido como testigos. Unos decían que se nos unirían en la lucha, pero otros se quedaban claramente al margen de cualquier enfrentamiento con los Vulturis. Su mirada reflejaba mucho miedo y desconfianza hacia nosotros, sobretodo la de Amun y su pareja.

Parecía que fueran a salir corriendo de la casa en cualquier momento. Nunca me habían caído bien, no habían querido acercarse a mí ni conocerme. Se habían mantenido al margen de todo y de todos. Miraban con mala cara a todo el mundo.

Los rumanos también se habían mantenido bastante apartados, pero habían dicho que lucharían a nuestro lado contra los Vulturis. Prefería tenerlos a nuestro lado que en el otro con los malos. Eran muy extraños y hacían que mamá se sintiera inquieta. Y eso no me gustaba nada, me hacía desconfiar de ellos.

A pesar de tener a casi todos de nuestra parte, esperaba que se pudiera evitar la lucha. No quería que nadie resultara herido. Pensar en mis amigos lobos entrando en la lucha me hacía sentir mal. Eran grandes, fuertes y muy rápidos, pero no eran tan duros como mis vampiros. No podía evitar tener miedo también por ellos. No quería que hirieran a ninguno de ellos, eran mis amigos.

Además también eran algo así como familia a través de mi Jacob. Tenía una relación muy especial con todos ellos. Eran su familia y él era muy importante para mí. No podía imaginar mi mundo sin él, papá o mamá. Si alguno de ellos tuviera que alejarse de mí… Ya era muy duro tener que aguantar día tras día sin ver a tía Alice o tío Jasper. No podía ni imaginar como sería estar sin alguno de ellos a mi alrededor.

Llevaba mejor lo de no ver al abuelito Charlie. No quería que corriera peligro con las visitas que teníamos en casa. Y además mamá me llevaba a verlo de vez en cuando. No se hacía tan difícil porque sabía que estaba ahí cerca, a tan solo una carrera por el bosque de distancia o un paseo en coche.

Era diferente con los tíos. No sabíamos donde estaban, ni si volveríamos a verles. Eso era mucho más duro. Si no pudiera ver más a Jacob… Uff, no lo podía ni imaginar. Y pensar en no ver a mamá o papá hacía que me sintiera vacía por dentro. Me faltaba algo, los necesitaba más que respirar.

Esos primeros días que había estado sin mamá fueron malos, pero al menos sabía que estaba ahí cerca. Papá me aseguró que la vería pronto y así fue. Y cuando se fueron los abuelos y tía Rosalie y tío Emmett me dijeron que volverían. Y lo hicieron. Sin embargo tía Alice y tío Jasper se fueron sin despedirse, sin mirar atrás, sin decir si volverían o no.

No saberlo era lo peor. No quería pensar que no les volvería a ver. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que los vi. Los echaba terriblemente de menos. Eran una parte muy importante de mi día a día antes de que todo cambiara. Echaba de menos aquellos días tranquilos en los que tenía a todos a mi lado, pendientes de cada movimiento que hacía.

Se peleaban por pasar tiempo conmigo. No había horas suficientes en el día para hacer cosas con todos. Al final papá había tenido que imponer turnos. Pero aun así, siempre estaban todos dando vueltas alrededor de mí. Todo eso ahora había quedado atrás. Mamá tenía entrenamientos, papá le estaba ayudando, tía Alice y tío Jasper se habían ido y los demás tenían que atender a los invitados.

Todos tenían nuevas cosas que hacer lejos de mí, pero tenía nuevos amigos que me hacían compañía. Y siempre estaba mi Jacob, que nunca se alejaba de mi lado. Era la única constante en todo este torbellino. Pero él tampoco era él mismo. Había cambiado. Ahora estaba siempre preocupado y nervioso, buscando peligros en todas partes, vigilando siempre a todas las visitas cuando se acercaban a mí.

Y así, casi sin darme cuenta, llegó la víspera del día previsto para la llegada de los malos. Todos los preparativos habían sido hechos: Todos los vampiros habían ido de caza para estar bien fuertes por si al final había lucha; Papá montó una tienda de campaña para que yo durmiera en ella y mamá preparó todo para mí allí; Todo estaba ya listo para pasar la noche en el prado y esperar la llegada de los malos.

Hacía más frío que otros días, había cambiado el tiempo de repente y el aire olía a nieve. Poco a poco los copos fueron cayendo hasta formar una preciosa capa blanca sobre todas las cosas. El prado estaba precioso, pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo bonito que era. Los rostros de todos estaban tensos y preocupados, pendientes de lo que estaba por venir.

Era el momento que habíamos estado esperando, pero según papá no pasaría nada hasta mañana. O al menos eso era lo que todos esperábamos por la visión de tía Alice. Ya era demasiado tarde para que se acercaran los malos y no nos quedaba nada más que seguir esperando. Al día siguiente era el momento señalado y querían que me fuera a dormir. ¡Como si eso fuera tan fácil!

Todos los demás estaban súper nerviosos, pero yo tenía que acostarme y dormir. ¡Ya, claro! Como si pudiera dormir tan tranquila. Los malos se acercaban, toda mi familia estaba en peligro y yo tenía que acostarme a dormir como una niña buena. ¡Ni hablar! No tenía sueño, no podría dormir.

_ Renesmee, es la hora de acostarse - me dijo mamá, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y con mis pensamientos.

_ Tienes que intentar dormir un poco o mañana estarás muy cansada - me decía papá suavemente, intentando convencerme.

Yo seguía negándome a entrar en la tienda para quedarme allí sola, sin ellos. Quería quedarme allí fuera a su lado, esperando lo que tuviera que pasar. Estaba tan nerviosa que no me veía capaz de estarme acostada tranquilamente y menos de dormirme. Sólo de pensar todo lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente, se me hacía imposible cerrar los ojos.

Ya habían intentado que me quedara dormida en brazos de mamá, pero nada. Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera la consoladora presencia de papá arrullándome ayudaba. Luego papá se había puesto a tararear mis canciones preferidas para tranquilizarme y nada de nada. Hasta las primas Denali habían intentado adormilarme con su nana sin ningún resultado.

En ese momento se acercó Jacob a nosotros desde el bosque. Estaba muy serio, pero al cruzar su mirada con la mía mostró una sonrisa. Miró a mamá y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Luego echó una mirada rápida a papá, que tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué le pasaba a papá? ¿Por qué parecía ahora enfadado?

Luego de repente mamá le acarició la cara a papá y éste relajó el ceño. Él Le cogió la mano con la suya, sujetándola contra su cara en un inmenso gesto de cariño. Entonces una sonrisa asomó a su cara al cruzar su mirada con la de mamá.

_ Buenas noches, Nessie - dijo Jacob dándome un beso en la frente como siempre -. Voy a hacer un sueñecito en tu tienda. No te importa, ¿verdad?

Y entonces entró rápidamente sin mirar atrás. Me quedé de una pieza viéndolo desaparecer dentro de la tienda. Pero, ¡¿qué iba a hacer? ¡Él era demasiado grande para mi saco de dormir! Me lo iba a romper. Era mi saco de dormir. Me solté de los brazos de mamá y entré rápidamente en la tienda.

Al entrar me llevé una enorme sorpresa, aunque no debería haberme sorprendido. Jacob estaba tranquilamente acomodado al fondo de la tienda. No se había acercado a mi saco, sino que se había tumbado directamente en el suelo. Pero era tan grande que ocupaba casi todo el espacio disponible para mi saco.

Me acerqué a él para decirle que no dejaba sitio a mi saco, pero no me hacía caso. Era como si no le llegara lo que estaba intentando decirle. No respondía a nada, estaba simplemente ahí tumbado sin hacerme ni caso. Eso no me había pasado nunca. Siempre conseguía que los demás me oyeran, sobretodo él.

_ Jacob - le dije ya cansada de que no me oyera -, ¿por qué no me contestas?

_ Nessie, para ya - dijo Jacob con una suave voz adormilada -. Por favor, estoy intentando dormir.

Su voz sonaba medio adormilada. Y diciendo eso me cogió, apartó suavemente mi mano de su cara y me acercó más a él. Me tumbó a su lado, mientras mantenía mis manos lejos de su cara. Por más que intenté volver a hablar con él, no hubo manera.

Me tenía abrazada contra su cuerpo y tenía que reconocer que se estaba muy bien allí. Afuera de la tienda hacía frío, incluso en brazos de mamá. Además no conseguía tranquilizarme viéndoles a todos tan nerviosos. Sin embargo aquí todo era paz y tranquilidad. Era justo lo que necesita. Y era cálido, muy cálido.

Cuando desperté por la mañana Jacob ya no estaba a mi lado. En cuanto me oyó moverme, mamá entró en la tienda para ayudarme a vestirme. Había preparado un vestido del estilo que usaba cuando íbamos a cazar. Era precioso, pero a la vez me permitía moverme y era muy resistente. Además, el vestido habría pasado cualquier inspección de vestuario de tía Alice.

Mamá no tenía otra opción, era la tía la que hacía las compras para todos. Pronto tendría que conseguirme más ropa. Había crecido tanto que casi todo se me estaba quedando pequeño. Ahora sólo me servía la ropa de una de las cinco puertas de mi armario. Como deseaba que volviera. La echaba tanto de menos.

Una vez arreglada, mamá añadió uno de los pequeños bolsos de tía Alice a mi conjunto. Era como una mochila para la espalda y me resultó muy cómoda. Me quedé mirando a mamá y me dí cuenta de que ella también tenía miedo. También notaba que estaba muy triste y eso me asustó aun más que el que tuviera miedo.

_ Te quiero - me dijo mamá al notar mi reacción -, más que a nada en el mundo.

_ Yo también te quiero, mami - le respondí.

Sentía que mamá se estaba despidiendo de mí. ¡Eso no podía ser! No podía estar despidiéndose de mí. Era mi mamá y siempre estaría a mi lado. Nunca la dejaría marchar. La necesitaba en mi vida. No podía ser verdad. Éramos una familia y siempre estaríamos juntos.

_ Siempre estaremos juntos - le dije tocando el guardapelo que me había regalado por Navidad.

_ Sí, siempre estaremos juntos en nuestros corazones - me dijo susurrándome muy bajito -, pero cuando hoy llegue el momento, tienes que dejarme.

¡Noooooooooo! Me negué a seguir escuchando. Cerré los ojos y negué con la cabeza, intentando alejar aquella idea de mi mente. Nunca me alejaría de ella. Era mi mamá. Se suponía que tenía que estar siempre a mi lado, cuidando de mí, dándome todo su amor y cariño. ¡La necesitaba en mi vida!

Mamá me cogió la cabeza, me levantó la barbilla hacia ella y esperó a que volviera a mirarla. Cuando lo hice, su cara me llenó de miedo. Iba a pasar algo malo. A mi familia le iba a pasar algo malo. Y mamá quería que yo me fuera y los dejara atrás. Quería que me separara de ellos. Si me iba, ¿los volvería a ver?

_ ¿Lo harás por mí? - me dijo mamá suplicándome con la mirada -. ¿Por favor?

No entendía nada. Si a mi familia le iba a pasar algo yo quería estar allí para ayudar. No podía pensar en estar sin ellos. No podía pensar en dejarlos atrás. No podía pensar cómo sería mi vida sin tener a mamá y a papá a mi lado. No entendía por qué me tenía que ir yo, si ellos se iban a quedar. Le pregunté el por qué.

_ No te lo puedo decir - me susurró mamá tan bajito que no se oiría fuera de la tienda -, pero pronto lo entenderás. Te lo prometo.

Si me tenía que ir dejando a mamá y a papá allí, ¿con quién me iría? Solo se me ocurría una persona en quien ellos confiarían para dejarme marchar: Jacob. No podía ser nadie más. Cuando tuvieron que salir corriendo a buscar a tía Alice y tío Jasper, habían confiado en que él me protegería. Cuando ellos habían estado ocupados con los entrenamientos, me habían dejado a su cuidado.

Él siempre estaba a mi lado: protegiéndome, enseñándome, cuidándome, alimentándome. Formaba parte de mi familia tanto como papá y mamá. Era una parte tan importante de mi vida como ellos. No podría irme con nadie más. Si tenía que alejarme de mi familia, al menos no perdería a mi Jacob.

Mamá me dio la razón. Asintió cuando le mostré el rostro de Jacob, pero a la vez apartó mi mano de su cara cortando la comunicación.

_ No lo pienses - me volvió a susurrar mamá muy quedo -. Y no le digas nada a Jacob hasta que te pida que huyáis, ¿vale?

Asentí. No pensaría más en ello. Secreto. Todo era un secreto. El plan de mamá, la participación de Jacob, la huida en sí. Todo era por mantenerme a mí a salvo. Pero lejos de mi familia.

Entonces mamá terminó de ajustarme la mochila y ella se puso un precioso colgante. Relucía con un montón de facetas incluso con la poca luz que se filtraba dentro de la tienda. Después de eso me cogió en brazos y salió de la tienda.

La mañana prevista para el encuentro amaneció muy luminosa. La nieve caída durante la noche reflejaba los pocos rallos de sol del amanecer. Todo parecía brillante, desde el prado cubierto de nieve hasta los árboles que rodeaban el claro. Incluso los ojos de los vampiros relucían brillantes, después de alimentarse en preparación para una posible lucha. Había tanta belleza en la escena.

Pero por otro lado estaba el miedo que me apretaba el estómago. Las caras de todos estaban serias, muy serias. Nadie tenía ganas de sonreír. Todos estaban en una formación abierta hacia el otro extremo del claro, tal y como los habían dispuesto papá y el abuelo. Los nervios me mantenían en alerta, pendiente de cualquier sonido extraño proveniente de allí.

En eso oí acercarse algo. Eran las familiares pisadas de mi lobo, que salía del bosque para ponerse a nuestro lado. Me sentía mejor teniendo a Jacob junto a mí. Conseguía calmarme como ninguna cosa con tan solo estar a mi lado. En cuanto llegó a nuestra altura me estiré hacia él y aferré su pelaje fuertemente.

Tenía un efecto sedante en mí. Su presencia me era tan necesaria… Después de tantos preparativos y de tantas dudas, ya estábamos allí. Los malos estaban a punto de aparecer y todo se decidiría en un momento. No quería que le pasara nada a mi familia, a nadie. No podría vivir sin ellos a mi lado.

En eso que noté cómo papá se quedaba tenso de repente. Tenía la mirada clavada en un punto muy concreto del otro lado del claro. Un siseo se escapó de su garganta y eso me puso todos los pelos de punta. Me aferré más fuerte al cuello de mamá y al pelo de mi lobo. Ya estaban llegando. Ya estaban aquí.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías también por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el Viernes con el _**Capítulo 21**__**: "Los Vulturis"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	21. Los Vulturis

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 21: Los Vulturis**

Llegaron como lo hace la marea sobre la playa: poco a poco, ganando terreno, implacablemente. Era una oleada continua de vampiros de ojos rojos, ocupando cada vez más y más sitio al otro lado del claro. La sensación de oleaje era aun más intensa debido al revuelo de las capas. Ondeaban al viento y también debido a su avance hacia nosotros.

Los movimientos de los Vulturis eran perfectos, muy medidos, como interpretando una baile coreografiado. Me parecía tremendamente complicado por ser tantos los que lo realizaba. Fue impresionante verlos llegar. Se distribuyeron en una formación abierta al otro lado del claro, sin avanzar demasiado hacia nosotros, guardando las distancias.

Todos tenían las capuchas de las capas subidas, por lo que sus rostros no eran claramente visibles. Pero de vez en cuando se insinuaba en alguno el brillo de sus ojos rojos o una sonrisa de suficiencia. Eso hacía aun más difícil el no tenerles miedo. El no saber a quién miraban, lo que podían estar pensando o si se estaban preparando para saltar sobre nosotros me llenaba de ansiedad.

_ Se acercan los casacas rojas, se acercan los casacas rojas - murmuró Garret.

Y después de eso se echó a reír entre dientes, acercándose un poco más a la prima Kate. No entendía como podía reír en un momento como este. Pero, las capas de los malos no eran rojas. Tenían diferentes tonos de gris y algunas eran completamente negras. No entendía por qué Garret decía que eran rojas. ¡No lo eran! No entendía nada, para variar.

_ Así que han venido - dijo uno de los rumanos.

_ Ahí están las damas, y toda la guardia - le respondió el otro -. Míralos, todos juntitos. Hicimos bien en no intentarlo en Volterra.

Las miradas volaban sobre el claro, evaluándose los unos a los otros. Ellos eran más que nosotros. Se les veía fuertes y orgullosos, seguros de si mismo. Venían preparados para la lucha, confiados de que iban a ganar. Temía por mi familia y mis nuevos amigos. No quería que les pasara nada, pero los recién llegados parecían pensar de otra manera. Los nervios podían conmigo.

Aun no había terminado de pensar esto cuando mi nivel de ansiedad subió un poco más. Los malos no habían llegado solos. Detrás de ellos empezó a acercarse una gran multitud de gente. Eran muy distintos los unos de los otros. No tenían esa uniformidad que tanto destacaba en los primeros en llegar, con sus capas ondeando al viento en su diferentes tonalidades del gris al negro.

Jamás había visto a tantas personas reunidas y menos si teníamos en cuenta que todos estos eran vampiros. La multitud de detrás se removía inquieta, como queriendo saltar hacia nosotros por encima de la barrera formada por los Vulturis. Las miradas de los recién llegados no eran tan calmadas o contenidas como los de las capas. Sus ojos recorrían la línea formada por mi familia y amigos.

Podía notar la intensidad de sus miradas. La mayoría de las veces se centraban en mí, a pesar de estar medio escondida en la espalda de mamá. Entonces, cuando me descubrían, siseaban o gritaban furiosos. Su reacción era mucho peor que la de los primos Denali la primera vez me vieron.

Pensaba que después de todas las presentaciones que habíamos hecho estaba preparada para esto, pero no. No era lo mismo para nada. Enfrentar la mirada de tantos vampiros furiosos me hacía temblar. Quería esconderme detrás de mamá y no volver a ver a nadie más mirándome así. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Mi familia estaba en grave peligro. Eran demasiados, alguien iba a salir herido. Los malos estaban muy calmados, pero los veía más peligrosos. Sin embargo, el enfado de los demás me asustaba aun más si cabe. Esa furia me daba mucho más miedo. Parecían dispuestos a saltar en cualquier momento sobre todos nosotros y hacernos mucho daño.

_ Alistair estaba en lo cierto - dijo papá de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué Alistair tenía razón…? - le preguntó Tanya, tan confundida como yo.

_ Cayo y Aro vienen a destruir y aniquilar - dijo papá con un susurro de voz -. Han puesto en juego múltiples estrategias. Si la acusación de Irina resultaba ser falsa, llegan dispuestos a encontrar cualquier otra razón por la que cobrarse venganza, pero son de lo más optimistas ahora que han visto a Renesmee.

No podía alcanzar a comprender por qué estaban todos ellos tan enfadados conmigo. Yo no les había hecho nada para que se pusieran así. Además, yo no era como esos niños inmortales, que los ponían a todos en peligro. Yo era una buena semivampirita, como siempre decía tía Rose. Tan solo era una niña que pasaba el tiempo con su familia y amigos, sin hacer daño a mis amigos humanos.

Teníamos que lograr que lo entendieran. Tenía que demostrarles a los malos, como a los testigos en su momento, que yo no era ningún peligro para nadie. Pero ahora papá decía que ellos iban a "cobrarse venganza" de todas maneras. No entendía por qué me odiaban tanto. Todo esto me ponía muy triste y nerviosa.

_ Todavía podríamos hacer el intento de defendernos de los cargos amañados - continuó papá -, y ellos deberían detenerse para saber la verdad de la niña. Pero no tienen intención de hacerlo.

Jacob gruñó al oír a papá decir eso. Estar aferrada a él me proporcionaba algo de tranquilidad, aunque no mucha. pero sí era suficiente como para darme un pequeño alivio a toda la tensión que estaba sintiendo. El tenerlo a mi lado, notarlo tan cerca de mí, me daba un pequeño rinconcito en mi mente donde estaba a salvo para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero, al notar como se envaraba debajo de mi mano, me llené de inquietud.

Saber que ni siquiera se iban a parar a escucharnos no era lo que todos esperábamos. Habíamos reunido a estos amigos para que hicieran de testigos, pero parece que eso no había servido de nada. Si papá tenía razón sobre lo que pensaban, no íbamos a tener ninguna oportunidad. Y papá siempre tenía razón, nunca se equivocaba al leer en la mente de alguien. Y ahora todos estábamos en peligro por mi culpa.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que aparecieron avanzando lentamente al otro lado del claro, los Vulturis se detuvieron. Fue algo muy repentino, porque se pararon en bloque, algunos incluso en mitad de dar un paso. Todos ellos miraban más allá de nosotros, hacia el margen del bosque. Al seguir su mirada descubrí por qué se habían detenido tan de repente: los lobos habían llegado. Podía ver la sorpresa en su mirada al verlo allí.

Tengo que reconocer que yo estaba acostumbrada a mis lobos, pero verlos desde los ojos de unos extraños era muy diferente. Ya habían visto a Jacob a mi lado, el más grande y fuerte de toda la manada, y lo habían mirado con recelo. Pero debía reconocer que no era lo mismo ver a uno que ver a un montón de enormes lobos más altos que casi todos ellos, enseñando los dientes y preparados para saltar sobre ellos en cualquier momento.

De repente caí en la cuenta de algo: los malos habían detenido su avance. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi cara. Estaba muy orgullosa de que mi Jacob y su familia hubieran hecho detenerse a esos vampiros malos. Por fin íbamos a conseguir que se pararan a escucharnos. Tenían que darnos una oportunidad para explicarnos, para explicarme, para contarles quien era yo.

_ ¿Qué opinas, Edward? - le preguntó el abuelo ansioso.

_ No están muy seguros de cómo proceder - le respondió papá -. Sopesan las opciones y eligen los objetivos clave: Eleazar, Tanya, tú, por descontado, y yo mismo. Marco está valorando la fuerza de nuestras ataduras. Les preocupan sobremanera los rostros que no identifican, Zafrina y Senna sobretodo, y los lobos, eso por supuesto. Nunca antes se habían visto sobrepasados en número. Eso es lo que les detiene.

_ ¿Sobrepasados…? - expetó Tanya incrédula.

_ No cuentan con la participación de los espectadores - le respondió papá -. Son un cero a la izquierda en un combate. Están ahí porque Aro gusta de tener público.

¿Un cero a la izquierda? ¿A qué se refería papá? Espera, espera… Recuerda las lecciones de matemáticas de papá. Un cero a la izquierda no vale nada, no aporta valor a un número. Entonces, ¿los espectadores no valían en una lucha? ¡Ah! Así que… ¿no iban a atacarnos? Pero si no iban a atacarnos, ¿por qué parecían tan enfadados? Seguía sin entender nada.

Desde que habían llegado al claro no había dejado de notar sus miradas enfadadas. Parecían preparados para saltar en cualquier momento sobre nosotros, especialmente sobre mí. Parecían preparados para luchar en cualquier instante. A pesar de estar por detrás de los de las capas, parecían más ansiosos que éstos por avanzar inmediatamente.

Eran los que más miedo me daban, por su forma de mirarnos a todos y a mí en especial. Pero papá estaba muy seguro de que no iban a participar si había lucha. Yo no estaba tan segura de ello. Parecían muy ansiosos, mostrando sus dientes. Sus miradas seguían dándome muchísimo miedo, tan llenas de cólera.

Los de las capas estaban detenidos, pero los otros se removían inquietos. Era como si en cualquier momento fueran a abrirse paso a través de las filas de capas para llegar al otro lado del claro y descargar toda esa furia sobre nosotros.

Pero los malos de las capas formaban un muro impenetrable tras el que sus testigos se mantenían retenidos, relegados a observar sin intervenir. No podía evitar estar algo agradecida con los de las capas. Eran ellos los que evitaban que los vampiros ansiosos de empezar la lucha llegaran hasta nosotros.

_ ¿Debería hablarles? - preguntó el abuelo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_ No vas a tener otra ocasión - le respondió papá.

Entonces vi algo que me llenó de un miedo completo, inmediato y paralizante: el abuelo se adelantó hasta estar más cerca de los malos. Verlo allí, tan solo y desprotegido, me llenó aun más de ansiedad. Podía pasar cualquier cosa. Podían saltar sobre él y hacerle daño. Y no podríamos hacer nada para evitarlo.

Tenía ganas de decir: ¡No vayas! Tenía ganas de gritarle que se alejara de ellos. Quería que alguien hiciera algo, que se adelantaran y protegieran al abuelo. Quería salir corriendo y aferrarme a sus piernas para que dejara de avanzar hacia esos vampiros que tan mal nos miraban. Pero era incapaz de moverme o hablar, ni siquiera para detenerlo.

Continuaba aferrada a la espalda de mamá, colgada de su cuello, mientras estrujaba el pelaje de Jacob entre mis dedos. Mis dos fuentes de tranquilidad estaban muy inquietas y aun así completamente estáticas, como yo. Nadie hacía ningún movimiento que pudiera precipitar el avance de esos extraños vampiros.

Mamá miraba inquieta el avance del abuelo, totalmente concentrada en él sin prestar atención a nada más. Papá estaba clavando la mirada en el otro lado del claro, seguramente leyendo las mentes de los malos en busca de peligros. Después de un par de pasos más, el abuelo detuvo su avance cuando aun estaba más cerca de nosotros que de ellos. A pesar de ello, no me quedé más tranquila que antes.

_ Aro, mi viejo amigo, han pasado siglos… - dijo Carlisle.

Había alzado la voz para que se le escuchara bien al otro lado del claro. Después de sus palabras, un tremendo silencio se extendió de repente. No se oía ni siquiera el sonido de las ropas o el susurro de las patas de los lobos. Parecía como si el mismo viento se hubiera detenido, esperando la contestación del otro bando.

Todos estaban paralizados esperando algún movimiento, alguna señal de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. La tensión se notaba en el ambiente. Mamá estaba muy tensa debajo de mí y Jacob tenía los músculos preparados para dar un salto y entrar en acción a la primera señal de peligro para proteger a mi abuelo.

Creo que la mayoría habíamos dejado hasta de respirar. Bueno, a los vampiros no les suponía ningún problema, pero tanto los lobos como yo estábamos conteniendo la respiración mientras el momento se alargaba y se alargaba. Era como si el tiempo no pasara en el claro. Parecía una fotografía que hubiera tomado alguien, detenido para siempre en el papel, más allá de todo.

Y entonces llegó la respuesta. Una figura avanzó hacia Carlisle desde el centro de la multitud situada al otro extremo del prado. Ese debía de ser Aro. No sé por qué no me había fijado antes en esa figura en concreto, a pesar de estar justo en el centro del grupo de los malos. Quizás había estado tan atenta a los furiosos vampiros de atrás que no había visto nada más. Ahora sí que me fije bien en todos.

Guardaban un riguroso orden en la fila, en función de la tonalidad de su uniforme. Porque las capas parecían justamente eso, un uniforme. En el centro del todo destacaban tres figuras, vestidos del más puro negro. Todos se giraban a mirar hacia ellos. Me recordaban a los rumanos, por la tonalidad de su piel.

A su lado estaban un par de figuras que casi parecían niños, porque eran mucho más bajos que los demás. Debían de ser importantes, porque su color era casi tan negro como los del centro. Otro par junto a ellos destacaba mucho por lo enormes que eran. Se parecían un poco al tío Emmett en eso, aunque él era un como un oso amoroso y éstos parecían realmente peligrosos.

Otra figura llamó mi atención al adelantarse con Aro hacia el abuelo. Parecía estar tocando al otro en la espalda, sin separarse para nada de él. En cuanto los de las capas vieron que Aro se adelantaba, todos se pusieron en posición de ataque. La llegada había sido coordinada, pero esta reacción fue aun más sorprendente.

Mostraban sus colmillos, les brillaban los ojos rojos y cambiaron de postura casi empezando un salto. El coro de gruñidos que acompañó a todo eso me estrujó el corazón. Era como si me hubieran cogido y apretado por dentro. No pensaba que mi nivel de ansiedad pudiera subir más, pero lo hizo. Ver ahí al abuelo al alcance de esos vampiros fue demasiado para mí.

Me quedé paralizada aferrada a mamá. Tenía un miedo horrible por el abuelo. Estaban tan cerca de él. Lo tenían todos como objetivo, no le quitaban ojo. Era demasiado peligroso para el abuelo estar solo tan adelantado. Nadie hacía nada por ayudarlo, por sacarlo de ahí, por evitar que saltaran sobre él. Y entonces la ayuda vino de donde menos me lo esperaba.

_ Paz - dijo Aro.

Alzó una mano y tan solo con eso detuvo en seco el casi ataque de los suyos. Porque sin duda los de las capas eran suyos. Les había controlado con tan solo un gesto y una palabra. Todos estaban a sus órdenes. Aro era el jefe de los malos, de esos que habían venido para hacernos daño a mi familia y a mí. Era a él a quien había que convencer de que yo no era un peligro para ellos.

_ Hermosas palabras, Carlisle - le dijo Aro después de avanzar un par de pasos más en su dirección -. Parece fuera de lugar si consideramos el ejercito que has reclutado para matarnos a mí y a mis allegados.

Aro miró más allá de él hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Su voz era muy suave, pero aun así se escuchaba con total claridad por ambos bandos. El abuelo negaba las acusaciones con la cabeza. Mantenía estirada una mano en dirección a ese vampiro, como si fuera una señal que yo no comprendía.

_ Basta con que toques mi palma para saber que jamás fue ésa mi intención - le respondió el abuelo.

_ ¿Qué puede importar el propósito, mi querido amigo, a la vista de cuanto has hecho? - dijo Aro señalándome a mí.

_ No he cometido el crimen por el que me vas a sentenciar - le dijo el abuelo.

_ Hazte a un lado en tal caso y déjanos castigar a los responsables - dijo él suavizando aun más la voz -. De veras, Carlisle, nada me complacería más que respetar tu vida en el día de hoy.

_ Nadie ha roto la ley, Aro, deja que te lo explique - le dijo el abuelo volviendo a estirar su mano hacia él.

Pero Aro seguía sin dejarse convencer por el abuelo. No quería escucharnos. No, no, no, no… Esto no podía estar pasando. ¡Tenían que escucharnos! No habíamos hecho nada malo. Yo no era como los niños inmortales. Tenían que darnos la oportunidad de demostrarlos. Tenía que convencerlos como a nuestros testigos.

_ Vemos a la cría, Carlisle - intervino otro vampiro con capa negra -. No nos tomes por idiotas.

_ Ella no es inmortal, ni tampoco vampiro - le respondió -. Puedo demostrarlo en cuestión de segundos.

_ Si ella no es una de las prohibidas - le cortó el otro -, entonces dime: ¿por qué has reclutado un batallón para defenderla?

_ Son testigos como los que tú has traído, Cayo - le respondió el abuelo señalando a los furiosos vampiros que esperaban detrás de los de las capas -. Cualquiera de esos amigos puede declarar la verdad acerca de esa niña, y también puedes verlo por ti mismo, Cayo. Observa el flujo de la sangre por sus mejillas.

_ ¡Eso es un subterfugio! - le gritó Cayo -. ¿Dónde está la denunciante? ¡Que se adelante!

Entonces se giró buscando entre sus filas, intentando localizar a alguien. De entre las capas de los malos se destacaba una figura. Parecía muy nerviosa y no dejaba de mirar a las primas Denali. Se adelantó hacia Cayo, empujada de malas maneras por uno de los guardias de capa gris. Se la veía tan triste allí. No podía ser otra que la prima Irina, por ella empezó todo esto cuando se asustó de mí.

_ ¿Es esa la cría que viste? - le preguntó Cayo a Irina cuando ésta llegó junto a él -. La que era manifiestamente más que humana… ¿Y bien…?

_ No… no estoy segura - admitió ella tras mirarme detenidamente.

Siguieron interrogándola duramente. No entendían por qué yo no era como en los recuerdos que ella tenía de mí. No querían aceptar la verdad. No querían aceptar que yo no era como esos niños inmortales que tanto miedo les daban. Pero al final, con tantas dudas, aceptaron escucharnos. El abuelito le tendió su mano.

_ Preferiría la versión de algún protagonista de la historia, amigo mío - le dijo al abuelo, rechazando su mano -. ¿Me equivoco al aventurar que esta violación de la ley no es cosa tuya?

_ Nadie ha quebrantado la ley - le respondió el abuelo.

_ Sea como sea, he de obtener todas las caras de la verdad - le dijo Aro de forma firme -. El mejor medio para conseguirlo es ese prodigio de hijo tuyo. Asumo cierta participación por su parte a juzgar por cómo se aferra la niña a la compañera neófita de Edward.

Papá… Aro quería que fuera papá quien le hablara sobre mí. ¿Por qué no dejaba que se lo contara el abuelo? Estaba ahí cerca, a su alcance. ¿Por qué insistía en que fuera papá? Entonces, ¡ambos estarían en peligro! No me gustaba que estuvieran tan cerca de ellos. Eso me ponía de los nervios.

Aun así papá cedió ante su petición. Se giró hacia mamá y hacia mí, dándonos un beso en la frente a cada una. ¡No! Era como mi beso de buenas noches, sólo que éste me llenaba de tristeza. Era como si se estuviera despidiendo de mí. ¡No podía ser! No podía pasarle nada a papá. Le necesitaba a mi lado.

Se giró y se alejó de nosotras muy decidido. Pasó al lado del abuelo y siguió acercándose a los malos. No se detuvo hasta llegar a la altura de Aro. Tan solo los separaba la distancia de un brazo. Verlo allí, tan cerca de ellos hacía que me estremeciera de miedo. No quería verlo allí, no quería que se pusiera en peligro. No quería que le pasara nada malo a mi papi.

Mamá estaba muy tensa. Por momentos iniciaba un movimiento como si quisiera ir detrás de papá. Pero se paraba antes de empezar a moverse y se quedaba totalmente rígida. De repente mamá soltó una carcajada y todos se giraron para mirarla. Estaba aun más nerviosa que yo por lo que pudiera pasarle a papá.

En eso que papá alzó la mano hacia Aro. Llevaba la cabeza bien alta y una media sonrisa en su cara. La cara de Aro era muy diferente a la de antes. Ahora parecía encantado con la situación, se le había pasado el enfado de repente. En cuanto tocó a papá, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Papá también hizo lo mismo.

Parecía como si estuvieran hablando entre ellos, secretamente, con el pensamiento. Papá podía leer la mente de cualquiera, salvo la de mamá. Pero, ¿y Aro? Parecía como si él también tuviera algo parecido al poder de papá. Antes el abuelito había estirado la mano hacia él y ahora papá había hecho lo mismo. Aro la mantenía sujeta sin soltarla, mientras continuaban ambos concentrados hablando.

_ Cálmate, Bella - le dijo Zafrina a mamá después de que ella siseara.

Las dos estábamos muy nerviosas de ver a papá tan cerca de ellos y desprotegido. Lo peor de todo es que no podíamos hacer nada. Papá le estaba contando a Aro que yo no era como los niños inmortales. Teníamos que convencerles de que yo no era peligrosa para que no nos hicieran daño.

En algún momento Aro debió de ver que realmente le decíamos la verdad sobre mí, porque le cambió la cara. Parecía muy sorprendido por todo lo que papá le había contado. Además, estaba como esperando algo, no sé el qué. Por otro lado, papá estaba mucho más tranquilo después de habérselo explicado todo.

_ ¿Lo ves? - le dijo suavemente papá.

_ Sí, ya veo, ya - le respondió Aro -. Dudo que nunca se hayan visto las cosas con tanta claridad entre dos dioses o dos mortales. Me has dado mucho en lo que pensar, joven amigo, no esperaba tanto.

Los de su bando no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. Miraban a Aro, luego miraban a Cayo y volvían a mirar al primero confundidos. Aun así, ninguno se movió de sus posiciones. Aro no se alejaba de papá y hablaba amablemente con él. Parecía hasta divertido por algo, lo que confundía a los suyos.

_ ¿Puedo conocerla? - pidió Aro de repente a papá.

Ante esa petición mamá me atrajo hacia sus brazos y me aferró entre ellos. Yo también necesitaba sentirla tan cerca de mí. Notaba algo raro en la ansiedad que mostraba Aro por conocerme. No era hambre, no era miedo, era algo que yo nunca había conocido. Y ese sentimiento que mostraba hacia mí me daba mucho miedo.

_ ¿Vas a presentarme a tu hija? - le insistió Aro a papá.

Papá aceptó, pero no se le veía contento con la petición. Mamá tampoco parecía nada conforme con eso. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que les contara mi historia. Ninguno estábamos muy conformes, pero teníamos que acercarnos a ellos. No quedaba otro remedio, teníamos que lograr que entendiera que yo no era peligrosa. Aunque ellos si que parecían muy peligrosos.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías también por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el _**Capítulo 22**__**: "Aro"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	22. Aro

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 22****: Aro**

Por fin era el momento decisivo. Estaba a punto de conocer a Aro, el jefe de los malos. Tenía que conseguir convencerle de que yo no era peligrosa. Tenía que evitar que hicieran daño a mi familia. Era muy importante que me entendiera. Había convencido a todos nuestros testigos de quién era yo, pero ahora llegaba el momento más importante. Nada valdría si no me entendía él.

Mi atención estaba totalmente concentrada en la figura que tenía a papá agarrado a su lado: Aro. No me gustaba cómo tenía la mano sobre papá. Parecía un poco tenso, pero no se alejaba de él. En cuanto empezaron a andar en nuestra dirección, los de las capas se quejaron e intentaron acercarse a él.

_ Deteneos, mis queridos amigos - los detuvo Aro alzando la mano -. En verdad os digo que no albergan intención de hacernos daño alguno si nos mostramos pacíficos.

_ Quizás deberían acompañarte algunos miembros de tu guardia - le sugirió papá -. Eso haría que el resto se sintiera más cómodo.

_ Felix, Demetri - dijo chasqueando los dedos.

En seguida los dos que habían llamado mi atención se situaron a sus lados. Eran unos guardias enormes y estaban demasiado cerca de papá. No entendía por qué papá había hecho eso. Parecían muy amenazadores.

_ Bella, ven con Renesmee - le dijo papá a mamá muy calmadamente -, y algunos amigos…

_ ¿Jacob? ¿Emmett? - preguntó mamá.

En seguida ambos estuvieron a nuestro lado, andando hacia ellos. Mamá se había puesto muy tensa cuando papá le había pedido que se acercara conmigo. Me tenía cogida entre sus brazos con más fuerza de la normal. Empezó a andar muy despacio hacia ellos, mirando atentamente al otro lado del claro.

Tío Emmett estaba muy contento de acercarse tanto a los malos. Siempre estaba dispuesto para una buena pelea, para entrenar o salir de caza. Creo que esto era una diversión más para él. Se le veía tan alegre sonriendo mientras nos acercábamos. Todo era un juego para él, incluso esto.

Pero durante un momento me fijé en sus ojos. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, pero esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Su mirada era muy seria, tanto como la de papá. Estaba observando atentamente a Felix y Demetri, esos que Aro había llamado a su lado. Tío Emmett estaba serio, más de lo que lo había creído capaz.

Los de las capas miraban con los ojos muy abiertos a Jacob mientras nos acercábamos. Yo no apartaba mi mano de su espesa pelambrera. Me alegraba de tenerlo a mi lado en un momento así, me proporcionaba mucha calma. La iba a necesitar para acercarme a ese vampiro de ojos rojos y contárselo todo.

Y casi sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado. Nos quedamos a un par de metros de ellos. Enseguida papá se vino a nuestro lado, cogiendo a mamá de la mano. Noté cómo se relajaba ligeramente ante la caricia de papá. Yo también me encontraba mejor viendo a papá algo alejado de los malos.

Por todas partes se intercambiaban comentarios, pero yo no tenía ojos más que para Aro. Él también estaba muy pendiente de mí. Le brillaban los ojos de una manera muy extraña. Parecía encantado con toda esta situación, mientras que yo estaba nerviosísima.

_ Oigo el latido de su extraño corazón - dijo Aro, acallando el resto de conversaciones -. Huelo su extraño efluvio. En verdad, joven Bella, la inmortalidad te ha convertido en una criatura de lo más extraordinario. Parece que hubieras estado predestinada a esta vida.

De repente Aro había dejado de prestarme atención para concentrarse en mamá. Parecía una reunión de amigos totalmente normal, intercambiando novedades y cumplidos. Si no hubiera sido por la tensión que notaba en mamá y en los demás, claro. No eran nuestros amigos, querían hacer daño a mi familia.

_ ¿Puedo saludar a tu hija, adorable Bella? - dijo Aro dulcemente.

Por fin había llegado mi momento… Mamá se adelantó un par de pasos y Aro hizo lo mismo. Nos quedamos los tres en medio de esta pequeña reunión en mitad del claro, entre los dos bandos. Éramos el centro de atención de todos.

Aro me miraba tan atentamente como yo a él. Se le veía muy contento. Él no estaba tenso ni nervioso como nosotras. Él estaba tan tranquilo en mitad de todo esto. Sin embargo mamá y yo estábamos muy tensas. Esto era lo más importante que teníamos que hacer. Todo dependía de que yo consiguiera convencerlo de que no era peligrosa, de que no era como los niños inmortales.

_ Pero si es… maravillosa. Como tú y Edward - le dijo Aro a mamá -. Hola, Renesmee.

No iba a volver a fiarme de ningún vampiro desconocido otra vez. Mamá siempre había intentado alejarme de algunos vampiros que ella consideraba peligrosos. Yo había tratado a todos por igual, pero no eran iguales. Aunque me había hecho amiga de todos, o casi todos, algunos ponían muy nerviosa a mamá.

Este vampiro era el que más nerviosa ponía a mamá. Tenía que acercarme a él para contarle mi vida como a los demás, pero no sabía si hacerlo o no. Me giré a mamá para preguntarle, pidiéndole permiso. No sabía qué hacer, estaba muy nerviosa. Pero ella enseguida me dio permiso para hablar con él. Adelante…

_ Hola, Aro - le dije.

Se quedó sorprendido al oírme hablar. No apartó la mirada de mí, ni siquiera cuando se puso a hablar con Cayo. Una enorme sonrisa estaba instalada en sus labios, pero su mirada tenía un algo extraño. De repente me di cuenta de que me estaba defendiendo, confirmando lo que yo era.

_ Obremos con calma y cuidado, hermano - le decía Aro a Cayo -. Conozco bien tu amor por la justicia, pero no es preciso aplicarla contra esta pequeña por razón de su origen, y en cambio es mucho lo que queda por aprender de ella.

Teníamos una posibilidad. Aro ya había comprendido que yo no era como los niños inmortales. Eso hizo que me relajara durante un momento. Pero entonces de repente me di cuenta de algo. Si todo estaba aclarado, ¿por qué mamá y papá seguían tan preocupados? Lo habíamos logrado, ¿no?

Ese era nuestro objetivo, que comprendieran que yo no era peligrosa para nadie. No entendía porque aun estaban tan preocupados todos. Verlos así, tan nerviosos aun hizo que me tensara otra vez. Esto no había acabado. Aun estábamos en peligro. Tendríamos que seguir convenciéndolos de que yo no era peligrosa.

_ No compartes mi entusiasmo por la recopilación de historias, bien que lo sé, hermano - le dijo a Cayo como con tristeza -, pero muéstrate tolerante conmigo cuando añada un capítulo que me sorprende por lo imposible del mismo. Hemos venido esperando sólo justicia y la tristeza de una amistad traicionada, y ¡mira lo que hemos ganado a cambio! Un nuevo y deslumbrante conocimiento sobre nosotros mismos y nuestras posibilidades.

Entonces Aro se inclinó hacia mí, estirando la mano para tocarme. Pero no era así como yo lo hacía. Me alejé un poco de su mano, evitando que me tocara. Lo que necesitaba era contarle mi historia. Necesitaba que comprendiera que no pondrían en peligro a nadie. Tenía que contárselo como a nuestros testigos. Si había funcionado con ellos, funcionaría con Aro también.

Estiré mi mano hacia él y se lo conté todo: mi primer recuerdo visual de papá y mamá al nacer, la primera vez que tía Rosalie cuido de mí y me dio mi biberón, la primera vez que vi a mi Jacob, la primera vez que mamá me cogió en brazos, el día que conocí al abuelo Charlie, las visitas diarias de mis humanos y mis lobos, la primera carrera con Jacob y la manada, la primera excursión de caza, las clases con la familia, las Navidades con el abuelito y los demás…

Tenía que demostrarle que no era peligrosa para nadie, ni siquiera para los humanos que me rodeaban. Le mostré todo, sobretodo lo mucho que quería a toda mi familia, ya fueran vampiros, lobos o humanos. Todos eran muy importantes para mí. No quería que les hicieran daño a ninguno de ellos.

_ Brillante - dijo Aro cuando terminé.

Volví a acomodarme entre los brazos de mamá y por fin me relajé un poco. Pero aun así no aparte la mirada de sus ojos. Necesitaba que comprendiera exactamente todo lo que le había explicado. Necesitaba saber que mi familia iba a estar a salvo, que no les iba a pasar nada.

_ Por favor - le pedí.

_ Naturalmente que no tengo intención de herir a tus seres queridos, mi preciosa Renesmee - dijo Aro sonriendo dulcemente.

Le creí. Hasta que papá rechinó los dientes enfadado. Me tensé de repente en brazos de mamá. No podía ser. Él me había entendido, estaba segura. Sabía que yo no era peligrosa. Había sonreído y todo. Pero papá había leído algo en su mente que no le había gustado nada de nada.

Todo esto no había servido. Se lo había explicado todo y no había servido de nada. Todos seguíamos en peligro. Iban a hacer daño a mi familia y yo no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Me acurruqué en el abrazo protector de mamá.

Necesitaba su consuelo. Ella estaba más pendiente de Aro, pero aun así me aferró más estrechamente entre sus brazos. Acarició suavemente mi espalda, acercándome a ella, transmitiéndome un poco de tranquilidad, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaba centrada en Aro.

En ese momento noté como Jacob me rozaba suavemente la mano con su hocico. Jacob siempre estaba ahí, pendiente de mí. Siempre sabía lo que necesitaba sin que tuviera que decirle nada. Su presencia a mi lado era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. No sé lo que haría si no los tuviera a mi lado.

De repente Aro se rió muy alegremente, llamando nuestra atención. Volví a escuchar la conversación que mantenía con papá.

_ Sí, conozco de qué va la historia - le decía papá a Aro -, y también la diferencia existente entre esa clase de pensamiento y el de otro con segundas intenciones. Nunca podría funcionar, Aro - y dirigiéndose a Jacob añadió -. Está intrigado con la idea de tener… perros guardianes.

La reacción de la manada fue muy rápida. Empezaron a aullar de forma amenazadora. Siempre los había escuchado con un tono alegre y juguetón. Pero ahora no había nada de eso en el coro de aullidos que siguió a la aclaración de papá.

Mis amigos jamás se juntarían con estos vampiros. A Jacob le costaba mucho estar cerca de mí cuando me juntaba con Zafrina. Y eso que ella era mi amiga y era buena, aunque tuviera los ojos rojos. Pero estos eran vampiros malos, muy malos.

_ Supongo que eso responde a la pregunta - dijo Aro con una risita que me puso nerviosa -. Esta manada ha elegido bando.

Papá saltó de repente, en posición de ataque. Si mamá no llega a pararlo, habría saltado sobre Aro. ¿Qué había pasado? Los vampiros grandotes también se habían puesto en posición de ataque delante de papá, como protegiendo a Aro. Pero todos se detuvieron ante un gesto de éste.

_ Aun queda mucho por discutir - dijo Aro - y más por decidir. Si vosotros y vuestro peludo protector me excusáis, mis queridos Cullen, he de deliberar con mis hermanos.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Le había convencido de que yo no era como los niños inmortales, pero aun así seguíamos aquí. Todo estaba igual de tenso que antes o más. Papá estaba a punto de saltar sobre Aro cada que ponía una de sus sonrisitas. Esto no era bueno, nada bueno.

Aro hizo un gesto a los suyos y todos se adentraron en el claro, quedando más cerca de nosotros. Enseguida papá nos empujó a todos hacia atrás, volviendo al lado de nuestra familia, pero se olvidó de Jacob. Él permanecía en tensión en la misma posición en frente de Aro mientras los malos se acercaban cada vez más.

Tenía todo el pelo erizado y enseñaba los dientes con una expresión que jamás le había visto. Jacob estaba en posición amenazadora delante de Aro, a punto de saltar sobre él en cualquier momento. Casi no llegué a cogerle la cola cuando mamá se alejaba conmigo de allí. Apreté fuerte y estiré de él para que nos acompañara. No quería que se quedara atrás, tan cerca de ellos.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo al lado de nuestra familia, los malos estaban mucho más cerca. Se habían unido a Aro y los demás en el centro del claro, por lo que estaban a un solo salto de distancia de nosotros. Los de las capas grises rodeaban a los de capas negras protectoramente mientras nos vigilaban.

Ahora que estaban más cerca podía ver con mucha mayor claridad las caras de los testigos de detrás. Ya no parecían tan enfadados conmigo como cuando llegaron. Parecían ante todo muy confusos por todo lo que estaba pasando. Ahora hablaban entre ellos, igual que Aro y los demás.

Sólo nuestro lado estaba silencioso, esperando lo que podía pasar, esperando una reacción que no llegaba. Pensaba que una vez convenciera a Aro de que yo no era peligrosa todo acabaría bien. Pero eso parecía que eso no iba a pasar. Podía notar cómo mamá, papá y Jacob se iban poniendo cada vez más tensos.

Desde nuestra posición podíamos oír la conversación que tenían Aro y Cayo. La discusión cada vez iba a más y todos estábamos atentos a ellos. De repente, papá carraspeó audiblemente, llamando la atención de todos. Ambos se volvieron hacia él, que intervino en la conversación:

_ Estamos en pleno día, Cayo - comentó papá señalando a Jacob -, resulta claro que no son Hijos de la Luna. No guardan relación alguna con tus enemigos de allende los mares.

_ Aquí criáis mutantes - le contestó él de malos modos.

_ Ni siquiera son hombres lobo - le contestó papá calmadamente -. Aro puede explicártelo todo si no me crees.

Estaban hablando de Jacob y los chicos de la manada. Eran hombres que se convertían en lobos. ¿Cómo es que no eran hombres lobos? Si lo decía papá, tenía que ser verdad. Bueno, yo era una niña medio vampira, pero no era como los niños inmortales. Igual Jacob y su familia también eran diferentes a esos Hijos de la Luna como yo. No sé, luego le pediría a papá que me lo explicara.

La conversación siguió entre ellos, pero ya nadie se perdía detalle de la misma. Parecía como si todo se estuviera decidiendo entre ellos. No entendía por qué seguían dándole vueltas a todo. Ya había quedado claro que yo no era como los niños inmortales. Pero aun seguíamos aquí pendientes de lo decidieran.

_ ¡Irina! - gritó de repente Cayo.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia ella. Su mirada asustada no se alejaba de sus hermanas, Tanya y Kate. Cayo tuvo que chasquear los dedos para llamar su atención. Lentamente Irina se acercó a él.

_ Has cometido un grave error en tus acusaciones - dijo él -, o eso parece.

_ Lo siento - se disculpó ella -. Quizás debería haberme asegurado de lo que vi, pero no tenía ni idea…

Tenía la cabeza gacha delante de Cayo. No dejaba de lanzar miradas hacia nosotros, especialmente hacia las primas Denali. Parecía como si ellas quisieran acercarse a su lado a darle su apoyo. Todo esto había sido culpa suya, se equivocó conmigo. Pero es que ella no me conocía.

Sus hermanas también se habían asustado de mí al principio, pero ahora éramos grandes amigas. Seguro que ahora también nos hacíamos amigas. Ya no me tenía miedo, no tenía razón para asustarse de mí. Era mi prima y seguro que nos íbamos a llevar muy bien.

_ Estabas molesta con los Cullen - saltó de repente Cayo -. ¿Me equivoco?

_ No, estaba enojada - reconoció Irina con voz queda.

_ ¿Y por qué…? - la interrogó él.

_ Porque los licántropos mataron a mi amigo y los Cullen no se hicieron a un lado y no me dejaron vengarle - explicó ella.

Los licántropos… Hablaba de mis lobos. Decía que ellos habían hecho daño a un amigo suyo. Bueno, hecho daño no. Decía que ellos habían matado a alguien. ¿Mi amigos, los lobos? No me lo podía creer. ¿Jacob y su familia habían matado a alguien? Pero, ¿qué había pasado para eso? Tenía que haber una razón.

Ellos nunca harían nada contra ninguna persona. Vale que a Jacob no le gustaban para nada los vampiros de ojos rojos. Además, apenas soportaba a la mayoría de los testigos, aunque estaban allí para ayudarnos. Pero había llegado a bromear con Garret en alguna ocasión. Y con los primos Denali se llevaba bien.

Si mi familia había intervenido y no había dejado a Irina vengarse era por algo. Seguro que los lobos lo habían hecho por un buen motivo. Papá nunca permitiría que ocurriera nada malo. Él era muy bueno y siempre hacía lo correcto. Y los demás también, sobretodo el abuelito. De tío Emmett se podía esperar cualquier cosa, siempre que se divirtiera, pero también tenía su límite.

No podía pensar mal de los lobos ni de mi familia. Irina tenía que estar equivocada al querer vengarse. Igual que había estado equivocada al pensar que yo era como los niños inmortales. Tampoco había estado bien lo de acudir a los malos para chivarse. Y ahora podía ver cómo Irina se arrepentía de todo esto.

_ Si deseas formular alguna queja contra los metamorfos y los Cullen por apoyar ese comportamiento, ahora es el momento - dijo Cayo regodeándose en las palabras.

_ No deseo formular queja alguna contra los lobos ni los Cullen - dijo Irina con voz firme -. Habéis venido aquí para destruir al niño inmortal y no existe ninguno. Mío es el error y asumo por completo la responsabilidad. Los Cullen son inocentes y vosotros no tenéis motivo alguno para permanecer aquí.

Yo tampoco lo entendía. No podía comprender por qué aun estábamos aquí, dándole vueltas al asunto, preparados para luchar. No entendía qué pretendían los malos. Papá había dicho que venían por algo más, pero no lo había comprendido del todo. No les había bastado con saber que yo no era una niña inmortal.

_ Lo lamento mucho - nos dijo.

Estaba muy triste. No dejaba de alternar la mirada entre sus hermanas y nosotros. Estaba realmente arrepentida de haber iniciado todo esto. Todo esto había llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Yo no era peligrosa! Tenía ganas de volver a casa y seguir con mis clases, mis paseos por el bosque, mis salidas de caza, mis visitas al abuelo, hasta con mis estúpidas sesiones de fotos.

_ No se ha cometido ningún delito - añadió Irina dirigiéndose a los testigos de los malos -, ya no hay razón válida para que continuéis aquí.

Y antes de que Irina terminara de hablar, Cayo alzó la mano con algo sujeto en ella. Era una señal. Tres guardias saltaron sobre Irina y dejé de verla entre el revuelo de capas grises. Un horrible chirrido metálico me asaltó los oídos.

De repente dejé de ver nada. Mamá me había apretado contra sí, ocultando mi cara contra su pecho. Me tenía sujeta, acunándome suavemente, mientras yo me aferraba a ella. Yo tampoco quería ver nada. Mientras tanto, multitud de gemidos y exclamaciones de horror se sucedían por el claro.

_ Ahora sí que ha asumido por completo la responsabilidad de sus acciones - dijo Cayo con voz cruel.

No podía pensar. No quería saber lo que había pasado. Aun así no podía evitar ser consciente de todo. Era Irina. Habían matado a Irina delante de todos nosotros y no habíamos podido hacer nada por evitarlo.

Vale que se había comportado mal, pero era de la familia y se había arrepentido. No se merecía morir. Ya no tendría ocasión de conocerla. Ya no tendría la oportunidad de ser su amiga. Ella ya no volvería al lado de su familia.

Si los malos habían sido capaces de hacer eso ahora, eran capaces de hacer lo que fuera. Toda mi familia estaba en peligro. No había sido realmente consciente del peligro que esos vampiros suponían para todos nosotros, pero este acto de crueldad gratuita me había abierto los ojos.

No podía mirar, no quería verlo. No quería saber lo que le había pasado a la prima Irina, ni ver lo que había quedado de ella. No quería enfrentarme a ellos, a esos vampiros malos que la habían matado. Ya no quedaba esperanza. Si le habían hecho eso sin estar enfadados con ella, ¿qué me iban a hacer a mí?

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías también por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el Miércoles con el _**Capítulo 23: "Interrogatorios"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	23. Interrogatorios

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 23****: Interrogatorios**

No podía creer lo que había pasado delante de mis ojos. Sólo lo había visto durante un segundo, pero se quedaría grabado para siempre en mi memoria. Cayo había ordenado a sus guardias matar a la prima Irina. Ella era ahora tan solo una columna de humo. Nunca podría llegar a conocerla, nunca podríamos ser amigas, nunca podría cantarme la nana con sus hermanas. Nunca sería parte de mi familia.

Las palabras de Cayo seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza: "Ahora sí que ha asumido por completo la responsabilidad de sus acciones." Era un vampiro muy malo. Estaba sonriendo cuando ordenó la muerte de la prima Irina. Y Aro también estaba sonriendo cuando me aseguró: "Naturalmente que no tengo intención de herir a tus seres queridos." Ambos eran muy crueles.

El horror se había desatado a mi alrededor, pero yo seguía aferrada a mamá sin querer ver nada. Las voces de mi familia estaban mezcladas con algunos gritos y muchos lamentos y rugidos de rabia. De repente destacó entre todo eso una voz.

_ ¡Detenedlas! - gritó papá.

Me giré para ver lo que pasaba. Las primas Denali se habían lanzado hacia delante y los demás intentaron detenerlas. Sus caras estaban llenas de rabia por lo que le había pasado a su hermana. Iban directas a por sus asesinos.

_ Es demasiado tarde para ayudarla - le explicaba el abuelo a Tanya mientras la sujetaba para que no fuera hacia los malos -. ¡No les des lo que quieren!

Tanya seguía retorciéndose en brazos de Carlisle, desesperada ante la situación. Su dolor era mi dolor, lo sentía como mío. Nunca podría conocer a esa persona que tanto les importaba. Noté un vacío en el pecho y las lágrimas saltaron a mis ojos. No era justo que me hubieran quitado a una parte de mi familia así.

Mientras tanto Kate estaba ahora sujeta en el suelo por Garret, debatiéndose todavía contra él. La voz del abuelo no hacía ningún efecto sobre ella. Era como si no le escuchara. Su dolor era tan grande que no atendía a nadie. Garret estaba susurrándole palabras demasiado bajo y demasiado rápido como para entenderlas, intentando consolarla. Pero ella lo único que quería era luchar.

_ Escuchadme, Tanya, Kate - seguía diciendo el abuelo -. La venganza ya no va a ayudarla. Irina no habría deseado que despilfarrarais la vida de esa manera. Meditad las consecuencias de vuestros actos. Si atacáis ahora, moriremos todos.

¡Nooooooooo! No, por favor… No quería perder a nadie más. Ninguna palabra salía de mis labios. No podía hablar, no reaccionaba ante la amenaza que se cernía sobre nosotros. Saber que podían hacer daño a mi familia no era lo mismo que ver que realmente podíamos morir todos de un momento a otro.

Estaba aterrorizada. Los temblores me recorrían de arriba a abajo. Mamá estrechó su abrazo sobre mí, con una actitud protectora. Me acariciaba ligeramente, pero aun así su atención estaba en todo lo que estaba pasando. Era más importante vigilar los movimientos al otro lado del claro que cualquier otra cosa.

Jacob, siempre pendiente, me tocó suavemente con el morro, ofreciéndome consuelo. En todo momento sabía lo que yo necesitaba sin tener que decírselo. Él también estaba atento a todo lo que estaba pasando a nuestro alrededor, pero siempre tenía esos detalles conmigo justo en el momento más oportuno.

Poco a poco las primas Denali se fueron tranquilizando y todos devolvimos la atención hacia el otro lado del claro. Ahora las cosas estaban más claras para todos. Por una parte estaban los malos que querían destruirnos y por otra sus testigos que cada vez estaban más confusos. Ya no estaban enfadados conmigo para nada. Los testigos de atrás parecían en su mayoría muy confusos, pero sobretodo sobresaltados por la rapidez del ataque de Cayo y los guardias sobre Irina.

_ Irina ha sido castigada por levantar falsos testimonios contra esa niña - dijo Aro de repente, llamando mi atención -. ¿No deberíamos volver al asunto principal, Cayo? Me gustaría hablar con unos cuantos testigos, por simple perfeccionismo. Ya sabes, puro trámite.

No creo que ninguno de los presentes le creyera para nada. Todos se pusieron alerta ante esta nueva estrategia del jefe de los malos. Nunca más volvería a fiarme de esos vampiros. Cayo había matado a Irina y Aro no lo había impedido. Mamá tenía razón al desconfiar de todos ellos.

Se acercó delicadamente, con pasos medidos, hacia donde estaban Amun y Kebi. La desconfianza brillaba en los ojos de Amun. Se removía en su sitio, ansioso. Pero ante el interrogatorio de Aro se quedó completamente estático. Parecía una estatua, pues apenas movía los labios para contestar a sus preguntas.

_ ¿Y qué más has observado en ella? - le preguntó Aro a Amun.

_ Las mismas cosas que seguramente habrás apreciado tú en la mente de Edward - le respondió él -. La pequeña es hija biológica suya. Crece. Aprende.

_ Sí, sí - le interrumpió impaciente -, pero en las pocas semanas de estancia aquí, ¿qué has visto?

_ Crece muy… deprisa - dijo el vampiro egipcio.

_ ¿Crees que debería permitírsele vivir? - preguntó Aro con voz inocente.

¡Estaba hablando de mí! Yo no era peligrosa, pero él sí. ¡Y le estaba preguntando si pensaba que yo tenía derecho a vivir! Pero, ¿por qué me quería hacer daño? No lo entendía. Era un ser malvado a más no poder. Y sin embargo seguía sonriente, como cuando me dijo que no haría daño a mi familia.

Mamá estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él conmigo en brazos y todo. Sólo la intervención de papá evitó que fuera hacia Aro por lo que había dicho. La cogió entre sus brazos y evitó que se lanzara sobre él. ¿Quién era para decidir si yo debía vivir o morir? Él no era nada para mí. Sólo era un viejo malvado y retorcido, siempre sonriente cuando decía mentiras.

Además, ayudó a matar a la prima Irina al no hacer nada para detener a los suyos. Yo sabía que Aro buscaba algo. Quería hacernos daño. No le caíamos bien, pero no me esperaba algunas de las cosas que dijo. Y cuando acabó con Amun, éste se giró y salió corriendo con su compañera, perdiéndose de vista al instante. Habían salido huyendo de los Vulturis, pero no todos podríamos hacer lo mismo. Luego Aro se encaminó hacia donde estaba Siobhan para seguir con sus interrogatorio.

Al verlo pasar por delante de mí no pude evitar mirarlo enfadada. Mamá estaba rechinando los dientes de tan apretados como los tenía. Estaba más enfadada aun que yo. Sólo papá conservaba la calma por el momento, pero estaba muy serio. Los gruñidos bajos de Jacob retumbaban bajo mi mano. Había tenido que pararlo tras las crueles palabras de Aro, pues se iba a lanzar sobre él como mamá.

_ Hola, Siobhan, estás tan hermosa como de costumbre - le dijo -. Dime, ¿respondes a mis preguntas en el mismo sentido que Amun?

_ Sí, pero tal vez añadiría algo - le respondió ella -. Renesmee comprende los límites y no pone en peligro a los humanos. Es una mezcla de más calidad que nosotros, y no supone amenaza alguna para nuestra cobertura.

Siobhan me caía genial. Ella y su familia eran encantadores y se llevaban muy bien con todos nosotros, a pesar de ser vampiros de ojos rojos. Y además me había defendido delante de Aro, no como Amun que había salido corriendo. Al menos podíamos dar las gracias de que no se pusiera del otro lado. Se había ido.

_ No se ha quebrantado ley alguna - seguía insistiendo Aro -. Ahora bien, ¿podemos deducir de eso la ausencia de peligro? No - dijo firmemente sacudiendo la cabeza -. Son asuntos diferentes.

Aro empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro mientras hablaba. Era como si estuviera dando un discurso muy ensayado. Parecía un actor delante de su público. La diferencia era que su público le tenía mucho miedo. No paraba de hablar, mirando a unos y otros, comprobando el efecto de sus palabras.

Seguía dándole vueltas a que yo suponía un peligro para todos ellos y su forma de vida. No eran más que tonterías. Yo no era ningún peligro para mis humanos y menos aun para los lobos o los vampiros. Pero él seguía y seguía…

_ Ella sabe con absoluta certeza que siempre va a poder permanecer oculta tras el velo de oscuridad que nos protege - estaba diciendo Aro -, pero nosotros nada sabemos sobre qué clase de criatura va a ser ella en su edad adulta. Hasta sus propios padres están llenos de dudas. No hay forma de conocer cuál será su naturaleza al crecer. Únicamente lo conocido es seguro y aceptable. Lo desconocido es… vulnerabilidad.

_ Ahora estás mostrando tu juego, Aro - le dijo el abuelo muy serio.

_ Haya paz, amigo. No nos precipitemos - le cortó -. Contemplemos el problema desde todos los ángulos.

_ ¿Puedo sugerir uno a vuestra consideración? - intervino Garret.

_ Nómada… - le dio permiso Aro.

_ He venido aquí a petición de Carlisle en calidad de testigo, al igual que los demás, y en lo tocante a la niña eso ya resulta innecesario. Todos vemos qué es - dijo mirándome.

Lo que siguió fue un discurso que me aclaró mucho las cosas acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de los Vulturis. Había cosas que no había entendido de todo lo que había estado pasando. Los motivos de los vampiros malos para ir contra mí y mi familia de repente quedaron a la vista de todos.

_ Los Vulturis están aquí con la intención de borrar del mapa a quienes perciben como unos competidores - dijo durante su larga réplica al discurso de Aro -. Los he estudiado un poco a lo largo de mi estancia en esta zona y me parece que algo intrínseco a esos vínculos familiares tan intensos, los cuales hacen posible todo lo demás, es el carácter pacífico de esta vida de sacrificio. Nadie se molesta en pensar en la dominación, y Aro lo sabe mejor que yo - le dijo acusatoriamente.

Sus palabras me ayudaron a ver a mi familia con otros ojos. Todos se controlaban para no hacer daño a los humanos, por eso se llevaban bien con Jacob y los suyos. Además, se apoyaban entre ellos como una verdadera familia. Yo sabía que el papá no era realmente el hijo del abuelo Carlisle. Al menos no lo era de la misma manera en que yo era su hija.

Sin embargo mamá sí que era la hija del abuelo Charlie como yo. Se parecían mucho físicamente, igual que yo me parecía a mamá y papá. Y los demás parentescos entre mis queridos vampiros tampoco de verdad. Sin embargo eso no los hacía menos intensos ni reales para mí. Los quería a todos por igual. Bueno, por igual no. Mamá, papá y Jacob eran más especiales para mí. Pero sí los quería a todos. Todos formaban parte de mi familia.

_ Pero algunos de nosotros nos preguntábamos si a Carlisle le bastaría tener la razón de su parte para detener la así llamada justicia - siguió diciendo -. ¿Qué han venido a proteger los Vulturis? ¿Nuestra seguridad o su propio poder? ¿Pretenden eliminar a una criatura ilegal o una forma de vida? ¿Se quedarían satisfechos cuando el peligro resultara ser un simple malentendido o echarían los restos sobre el tema sin contar con la coartada de la justicia? Ahora tenemos las respuestas a esas preguntas en las palabras falaces de Aro, y en la sonrisa ávida de Cayo. Su guardia es un una simple herramienta sin inteligencia, un instrumento en manos de sus maestros para lograr su objetivo: la dominación.

Él también sabía hablar. Todas esas dudas me atormentaban. No había entendido por qué no había funcionado nuestro plan de explicarle a Aro quien era yo. Pero ahora, tras las palabras de Garret, todo me quedaba más claro. Sólo querían hacernos daño y lo demás eran excusas para acabar con toda mi familia.

_ He venido a prestar testimonio y me quedo para luchar. A los Vulturis no les importa nada la muerte de la chica. Persiguen la muerte de nuestro libre albedrío - declaró con firmeza hablando con los testigos de los Vulturis, antes de girarse a los ancianos para acusarlos -. ¡Sea lo que sea, decidlo! No soltéis más mentiras elucubradas. Sed consecuentes con vuestras intenciones y los demás lo seremos con las nuestras. Elegid ahora, y dejad que estos testigos vean cuál es el verdadero tema del debate.

No me lo podía creer: ¡Aro seguía sonriendo! A pesar de que Garret lo había dejado en evidencia delante de todos, él seguía sonriendo. Su mirada estaba fija en nuestro amigo, muy seria. Casi podía oírle pensar, dándole vueltas a todo para volverlo en contra nuestra. Echaba miradas de reojo hacia atrás a su grupo de testigos que cada vez estaban más nerviosos.

_ Preguntemos a nuestros testigos. Adoptaremos una decisión tras conocer su opinión - dijo Aro girándose hacia ellos -. Decidnos, amigos míos, ¿qué opináis de todo esto? No es la niña lo que tememos, os lo puedo asegurar. ¿Corremos el riesgo de dejarla con vida? ¿Ponemos en peligro nuestro mundo para preservar a su familia? ¿O acaso tiene razón el impetuoso Garret y os vais a unir a ellos contra nuestra repentina búsqueda del poder?

Ahora sí que había dejado su postura clara, sin más mentiras de por medio. Eran ellos contra nosotros. Querían acabar con mi familia como fuera. Habíamos perdido el tiempo intentando convencerlo de que yo no era peligrosa. Eso no le importaba nada de nada. Era un ser malvado que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

_ ¿No tenemos más alternativa? - preguntó de pronto una de las testigos de los Vulturis -. ¿O estamos de acuerdo con vosotros o luchamos contra vosotros?

_ No, por descontado, mi encantadora Makenna - le respondió Aro -. Podéis ir en paz tal y como hizo Amun, por supuesto, incluso aunque discrepéis con la decisión de esta asamblea.

_ No hemos venido aquí a luchar - dijo ella, después de consultar con su compañero -. Acudimos aquí sólo para oficiar de testigos, y nuestra conclusión es que la familia acusada es inocente. Todo cuanto afirma Garret parece cierto.

¡Sí, por fin alguien nos creía! Aun había esperanzas. Si esos vampiros se ponían de nuestra parte, aun tendríamos una posibilidad de que los Vulturis se detuvieran y no nos hicieran nada. Podía salir bien… ¡Tenía que funcionar! Garret era genial. Había conseguido ponerlos de nuestro lado.

_ Hemos cumplido nuestro cometido y ahora nos vamos - dijo ella.

Con eso todas mis esperanzas de ayuda por su parte se fueron volando. Ellos dos no fueron los únicos en irse. Otros testigos de los Vulturis se fueron detrás de ellos. Sus caras reflejaban un miedo como no había esperado ver jamás en unos poderosos vampiros. Ningún vampiro lo era. No eran seres débiles precisamente y sin embargo estaban completamente aterrorizados por lo que podía pasarles.

Todo estaba perdido. Estábamos completamente solos ante los ancianos Vulturis y su guardia. El miedo volvió a apoderarse de mí. Más y más vampiros se iban del grupo de enfrente, pero los malos no los necesitaban para enfrentarse a nosotros. Éramos menos y no teníamos ninguna posibilidad contra ellos. Estaba a punto de perder a toda mi familia y estaba aterrorizada.

De repente mamá me cogió la cara y me la giró hacia ella. La tristeza de sus ojos era demasiado duro de ver. Sus ojos eran un pozo sin fondo de dolor. El otro día en casa lloré por primera vez viendo a mamá pasarlo mal, pero eso no era nada comparado con su mirada en este momento. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos sin remedio. Mamá estaba sufriendo. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer ya.

_ ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije, cielo? - me preguntó muy bajito.

Mis lágrimas no paraban de caer, empapando la mano de mamá y haciendo que mi vista no fuera clara. Asentí con la cabeza. Me acordaba perfectamente de lo que me había dicho. Había intentado no volver a pensar en ello, como me había pedido, pero lo recordaba todo.

_ Te quiero - me dijo.

_ Yo también te quiero - le dije -. Más que a mi propia vida.

Mamá se estaba despidiendo de mí. Me pedía que huyera dejándoles a todos atrás. Ellos se quedaban para luchar, pero yo debía huir con Jacob lo más lejos posible. No sabía si los volvería a ver algún día. Dejarlos allí no era lo que deseaba. No quería alejarme de ellos, pero haría lo que mamá me pedía… Por ella.

En ese momento Jacob se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre mamá y yo. Su quejido de dolor no habría sido más claro si hubiera estado en su forma humana. Ella me dio un beso en la frente con toda ternura, despidiéndose de mí. Luego se estiró para susurrar en el oído de mi lobo.

_ Espera a que estén distraídos para huir con ella - le dijo -. Vete lo más lejos posible. Cuando te hayas distanciado lo suficiente para poder caminar como hombre, Renesmee lleva todo lo necesario para poder manteneros y escapar.

La desesperación ya no estaba solo en la cara de mamá. Ahora papá también reflejaba lo mismo. Estiré los brazos hacia él, intentando ofrecerle consuelo. Además, también necesitaba despedirme de él. Enterré la cara en su pecho, grabando en mi memoria su olor tan peculiar. Su abrazo era muy fuerte, casi doloroso en su intensidad, pero no me importaba. Era bueno sentir su frialdad apretándome por una última vez. Mis lágrimas empaparon su camisa sin remedio.

_ ¿Era esto lo que me ocultabas? - le preguntó papá a mamá.

_ A ti no, a Aro - le respondió.

_ ¿Fue cosa de Alice? - dijo él.

Ella asintió con tristeza. Tía Alice se había ocupado de darnos una salida antes de irse. No nos había abandonado a nuestra suerte. Había ayudado a mamá a preparar nuestra huída. Se había ido, dejándonos atrás, pero se había preocupado por nosotros. Ella nos quería, éramos su familia, y eso era lo más importante.

Jacob estaba muy alterado. Tenía el lomo totalmente erizado, enseñaba los colmillos y seguía gruñendo. De repente se había dado cuenta de un montón de cosas y no estaba nada feliz. Aun así tendríamos una oportunidad, una única oportunidad, de escapar de los vampiros malos.

Pero esa oportunidad no era para todos, sólo para él y para mí. Tendría que dejar a mi familia atrás, sin saber si volvería a verlos. Ellos lucharían, dándonos la ocasión de escapar. No quería alejarme de ellos. Me aferré a papá. No quería irme sin ellos, pero lo haría por mamá. Siempre había tenido razón en todo y debía que hacerle caso una vez más, por mucho que me doliera.

Papá me obligó a soltarme de sus brazos. Me dio besos por toda la cara, con una intensidad que asustaba. Sus ojos también reflejaban todo el dolor de separarse de mí. Él también estaba despidiéndose de mí. Mamá y yo habíamos tenido nuestra oportunidad antes, pero todo esto era nuevo para él. Iba a perderlos a todos, salvo a Jacob. No podía pensar en ello ahora o me quedaría paralizada.

Papá me dejó sobre Jacob y yo gateé hasta situarme cómodamente sobre él. Lo habíamos hecho otras veces en nuestros paseos, pero ahora mis manos se negaban a aferrarse a su pelambrera. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por todo esto. Hice un esfuerzo y me concentré en ello. Me sequé el sudor de las manos y me agarré fuertemente a mi lobo.

_ No podría confiarla al cuidado de nadie más - le dijo mamá a Jacob -. No podría soportar esto de no saber cuánto la quieres y tu capacidad para cuidar de ella, Jacob.

Jacob temblaba debajo de mí. Estaba medio inclinado hacia mamá, acariciándola suavemente con la cara. Había tanta ternura y tanto sentimiento en ese simple gesto que las lágrimas volvieron a bañar mis ojos. Lloraba por ellos, que no podían llorar por sí mismos dada su condición. Lloraba por todos nosotros y lo que estaba por pasar.

_ Lo sé - le dijo mamá -. Yo también te quiero, siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

_ Adiós, Jacob - le dijo papá inclinándose muy cerca de mí -, hermano mío…, hijo mío…

La emoción que reflejaban sus palabras casi pudo conmigo. Solté el pelo de Jacob y acaricié suavemente el pelo de papá. Me ofreció muchísimo consuelo recostarme sobre el lomo de Jacob. Sentir su enorme corazón latiendo bajo mí me ayudó a serenarme un poco. Saber que él estaría a mi lado hacía todo esto un poco más soportable.

_ Entonces, ¿no hay esperanza? - preguntó el abuelo.

_ Siempre hay esperanza - le respondió mamá -. Sólo conozco mi propio destino.

Su mirada no se apartaba de la de papá. Tenían los ojos entrelazados como nunca antes los había visto. El amor que desprendían llenó mi corazón por completo, pues yo formaba parte de ese amor sin fin. Si tenía que alejarme de ellos, este recuerdo me acompañaría siempre donde fuese.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías también por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el Viernes con el _**Capítulo 24: "La batalla"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	24. La batalla

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 24****: La batalla**

Las despedidas se sucedían a lo largo de todo nuestro lado del claro. Nosotros no fuimos los únicos. Los amigos se decían adiós, unos con tristeza en la mirada y otros con decisión. Las familias se reconfortaban mutuamente, temiendo que lo peor estaba por venir. La lucha ya era inminente y cada uno se preparaba para afrontarla a su manera.

Yo me situé mejor sobre los hombros de mi lobo y me aferré fuertemente a su pelambrera. Tenía que estar lista por si echaba a correr en cualquier momento, alejándonos de todo esto, dejando a mi familia atrás. Aunque no me gustase nada separarme de ellos, era algo inevitable. Tenía que hacerlo por mamá.

_ Preparaos - dijo mamá de repente, llamando la atención de todos -. Está a punto de empezar.

_ Chelsea intenta romper nuestras ligaduras, pero no logra encontrarlas - explicó papá en un susurro -. No nos siente aquí. ¿Es cosa tuya? - le preguntó a mamá.

_ He terminado con todo eso - respondió ella muy sonriente.

Estaba orgullosa de mamá. Su escudo funcionaba y ella estaba muy contenta por eso. Papá la miraba con ojos tiernos. Él también estaba muy orgulloso de ella. Mamá se había esforzado mucho en las últimas semanas para desarrollar su poder. Ahora había quedado claro que lo había conseguido. ¡Bien por mamá!

_ ¿Estás bien, Carlisle? - le preguntó papá de repente.

_ Sí, ¿por qué…? - empezó a decir el abuelo.

_ Por Jane - le interrumpió papá.

Se giró señalando hacia el otro lado del claro. La pequeña vampira de capa casi negra que había llamado mi atención antes estaba mirando fijamente al abuelo. Su cara daba miedo. Se la veía muy concentrada, pero no estaba nada contenta.

_ Increíble - dijo papá.

_ ¿Por qué no han esperado a la decisión? - preguntó Tanya enfadada.

_ Es el procedimiento habitual - explicó papá rechinando los dientes -. Suelen incapacitar a los acusados en el juicio a fin de impedirles la escapatoria.

¡Eso no era justo! Aun no habían decidido lo que iban a hacer y ya estaban atacándonos. Estos vampiros eran malos, muy malos. Yo ya sabía que Aro quería hacerle daño a mi familia, pero es que todos eran iguales. No se habían parado a escucharnos, ni siquiera se habían parado a terminar el juicio y votar. No, eso era demasiado pedir para ellos.

No le había quitado ojo a Jane y me pude dar cuenta de cómo le iba cambiando la cara. No había conseguido hacerle daño al abuelo y eso no le había gustado nada de nada. De repente fijó su mirada en mamá, muy enfadada.

Tuve miedo de que pudiera hacerle daño. Se la veía realmente alterada, pero no debería haberme preocupado. Me giré hacia mamá y la vi sonreír. Le estaba devolviendo una enorme sonrisa a esa vampira. Me recordaba a tío Emmett cuando hacía su bailecito de la victoria después de ganar una apuesta.

La reacción de la pequeña vampira casi me pilla de sorpresa. Estaba tan enfadada con mamá que no se lo pensó más y saltó hacia nosotros. Me sobresaltó la rapidez con que empezó el ataque, pero aun más la respuesta de su hermano gemelo. La cogió antes de que ella despegara los pies del suelo y la retuvo a su lado.

La lucha había estado a punto de empezar y ya todos estábamos esperando. Sin embargo los ancianos seguían reunidos, sin hacer caso a los movimientos entre sus guardias. No se habían percatado del grito de Jane al empezar a saltar. Se habían quedado quietos, aun en sus posiciones en círculo.

La cara de Jane era muy furiosa y los vampiros rumanos se echaron a reír al verla así. Pero su hermano estaba muy tranquilo, por otra parte. Tenía cogida a su hermana entre sus brazo y le acariciaba lentamente, intentando calmarla. Era totalmente lo opuesto a ella. Miraba en nuestra dirección con una seriedad y una concentración que asustaba. ¿Estaría preparando algo también él?

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó mamá a papá, muy preocupada.

_ Sí - dijo él sin comprender nada.

_ ¿Lo está intentando Alec? - le dijo ella.

_ Su don opera más despacio que el de Jane. Se desliza… Va a tardar en llegar todavía unos segundos - explicó papá.

Ambos tenían fija la mirada en el claro ante nosotros, justo delante de donde estaban abrazados los gemelos. No sabía qué estaban mirando. Al poco se alzó una racha de aire y luego otras más. Hacían que se arremolinara la nieve caída en el prado. Eso tenía que ser cosa de Benjamín, porque no era un viento normal.

Luego vi lo que buscaban. Era como una leve niebla que reptaba acercándose a nosotros. Las rachas provocadas por Benjamín no le hacían nada. Movían la nieve de debajo de la niebla, pero no conseguían afectar a ésta. No era una niebla normal, era diferente. Parecía peligroso. Tenía que tratarse del poder de Alec. Y cada vez se acercaba más y más a nuestro bando.

Oí un ruido ensordecedor y la tierra se abrió en mitad del claro. Estaba justo delante del camino de la niebla, pero eso tampoco consiguió detenerla. Saltó el espacio vacío como si aun hubiera tierra debajo de ella. Cada vez me estaba asustando más de verla acercarse.

Y entonces se detuvo. Sin ningún motivo ni explicación. Se detuvo en seco. Empezó a formar como un muro delante de nosotros, haciéndose cada vez más y más grande. Se extendía a todo lo largo del claro, de izquierda a derecha, separando un bando del otro. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

_ ¡Bien hecho, Bella! - dijo de repente Benjamín.

¡¿Eso lo había hecho mamá? Había detenido la niebla. ¡Eso tan grande era el escudo de mamá! Por eso la niebla no podía llegar hasta nosotros. Ya no tenía por qué tenerle miedo. Todos en nuestro lado estaban sonriendo por fin. Había esperanzas. Mamá podía con ellos. Había conseguido detener a los malvados gemelos Vulturis.

Ellos no estaban tan contentos. Alec miraba confuso hacia el muro que formaba su niebla. Ya no parecía tan sereno y relajado como antes. El resto de guardias estaban tan alucinados como los gemelos. Hasta los ancianos habían reaccionado esta vez. Miraban incrédulos la barrera que les separaba de nosotros. Aro y Cayo miraban a mamá con los ojos muy abiertos.

Aquí no nos podían alcanzar con sus poderes. Estábamos a salvo de ellos gracias a mamá. No nos podrían hacer daño. ¡No me tendría que ir! Tenía ganas de saltar y bailar. Quería hacer la danza de la victoria. Y sobretodo quería abrazar a mamá y papá y no separarme de ellos nunca más.

_ Debo mantener la concentración - le dijo mamá a papá muy bajito -. Va a ser más difícil escudar a la gente adecuada cuando llegue el mano a mano.

¡¿Cómo? ¿Iba a haber lucha de todas maneras? Pero, ¡mamá había impedido que nos hicieran daño! ¿Por qué había que luchar aun? Ya estaba, ¿no?

_ Yo los apartaré de ti - le respondió papá.

_ No, tú has de encargarte de Demetri - le rectificó ella -. Zafrina los mantendrá alejados de mí.

Pero, ¿por qué? Esto no podía ser. ¿Por qué tenían que luchar? Mamá era más fuerte que todos ellos. Su escudo funcionaba muy bien. Ya no nos podían hacer daño con sus poderes. Pero… de repente caí en la cuenta de algo: a Irina no la habían matado con sus poderes. Nos iban a hacer daño como a ella, sin poderes.

_ Nadie tocará a esta joven - le prometió Zafrina a papá -. Tenía pensado ir a por Jane y Alec yo misma, pero aquí voy a hacer mejor papel.

_ Jane es cosa mía - dijo la prima Kate -. Necesita probar un poco de su propia medicina.

_ Y Alec me debe demasiadas vidas - intervino uno de los rumanos -, así que voy a ajustarle las cuentas. Déjalo de mi mano.

_ Yo sólo quiero a Cayo - reclamó para sí la prima Tanya.

¡No, no podía ser! Yo no quería que hubiera lucha. Si había lucha me tocaría huir con Jacob y dejarlos a todos atrás. No quería alejarme de ellos. No quería irme sin ellos, sin saber cuando los volvería a ver… o si los volvería a ver algún día.

_ Antes de votar… - dijo Aro interrumpiendo todas las conversaciones -. No tiene por qué haber violencia sea cual sea la decisión del concilio, os lo recuerdo.

Papá hizo algo que me sorprendió muchísimo. Soltó una risa seca, sin ningún humor. Aro se quedó mirándolo con tristeza. No sabía a qué había venido eso. Parece que papá había leído algo en la mente de Aro que no le había gustado nada.

_ La muerte de cualquiera de vosotros sería una pérdida lamentable para nuestra raza, pero sobretodo en tu caso, joven Edward, y en el de tu compañera neófita. Los Vulturis acogeríamos de buen grado a muchos de vosotros en nuestras filas. Bella, Benjamín, Zafrina, Kate. Se os ofrecen muchas alternativas. Consideradlas.

Ese vampiro malvado quería que papá y mamá se unieran a ellos. ¡Jamás! Mis papás no eran como ellos. Eran muy buenos y nunca se juntarían con esos vampiros malos de ojos rojos. No querían que lucharan, pero sólo ellos y un par más. Pero este viejo vampiro seguía con lo suyo. Quería tenerlos de su lado.

Entonces, ¿qué pasaba con el resto de mi familia y amigos? ¿Qué querían hacer con ellos? Y… ¿conmigo? ¿Todo seguiría igual, sólo que con mamá y papá a su lado? Eso no pasaría nunca. Hasta yo sabía que mi familia jamás se pondría de su parte. Y el resto de amigos había dejado claro que no les gustaba lo que ellos hacían.

_ En tal caso, votemos - dijo Aro cuando nadie le respondió.

_ La cría es una incógnita y no existe razón para tolerar la existencia de semejante riesgo - respondió rápidamente Cayo sonriendo -. Debemos destruirla a ella y a todos cuantos la protejan.

_ No veo un peligro tan inmediato. La chica es bastante segura por ahora. Siempre podemos evaluarla otra vez más adelante. Dejémosles ir en paz - dijo el otro anciano que hasta el momento se había quedado callado.

_ Mío es el voto decisivo, o eso parece - dijo Aro.

Nuestra suerte estaba echada. Querían destruirnos y nada había servido para detenerlos. No habían prestado la menor importancia a lo que les contamos sobre mí. No estaban aquí por eso, sino para destruirnos. Ni siquiera mamá con su gran escudo había hecho que cambiaran de opinión.

Lucharíamos… bueno, ellos lucharían. Jacob y yo tendríamos que escapar, pero dejando mi corazón atrás con papá y mamá. Siempre estaría con ellos, aunque no estuviéramos juntos. Y ellos siempre estarían conmigo. En mi corazón.

De repente papá saltó como por un resorte. Pensé que todo había empezado ya, que la lucha ya había empezado. Me agarré fuerte a Jacob para cuando nos tocara correr. Me giré para ver por última vez a mamá y papá.

_ ¡Sí! - dijo papá.

Las lágrimas empañaban mis ojos y no me dejaban ver bien. Tardé en darme cuenta de que papá estaba sonriendo. Estaba feliz, aunque estaba a punto de empezar la batalla. No entendía nada. Él no era como tío Emmett, que siempre estaba deseando una buena lucha.

Papá no disfrutaba de estas cosas. ¿Por qué estaba tan contento? Tenía la cara iluminada como el árbol de Navidad. Resplandecía con una emoción que no entendía. Yo estaba muy triste por tener que separarme de ellos y sin embargo papá estaba sonriendo muy contento. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Estaba confundida.

_ ¿Aro? - le llamó papá.

_ ¿Sí, Edward? - le respondió éste -. ¿Tienes algo más…?

_ Tal vez - dijo papá como dejándolo en el aire -, pero antes, ¿te importa si clarifico un punto?

_ En absoluto - le concedió Aro.

_ Según tú - le dijo papá -, el peligro potencial de mi hija radica en nuestra imposibilidad para determinar en qué va a convertirse cuando haya terminado su desarrollo. ¿Es ése el quid de la cuestión?

_ Exacto, amigo mío - confirmó Aro -. Si pudiéramos estar completamente seguros de que cuando crezca va a ser capaz de mantenerse a salvo del mundo humano y no poner en peligro la seguridad de nuestra reserva…

_ Bueno - siguió papá -, pero si pudiéramos conocer con certeza cómo va a ser de mayor, ¿habría necesidad de un concilio y todo lo demás?

Mi mirada estaba fija en papá. Las palabras salían de sus labios sonrientes, confundiéndome todavía más. Estaba tan sorprendida que se me habían cortado las lágrimas y todo. Y ahora, ¿por qué estaba discutiendo otra vez lo mismo con Aro? ¿De qué iba a servir todo esto ahora?

Aro había dejado claro que venían a por mi familia, pero ahora estaba otra vez volviendo a usarme a mí como motivo. No era justo, cada vez decía una cosa. Y ahora volvía a echarme a mi las culpas de querer hacerle daño a los míos.

_ Si hubiera alguna forma de tener una certeza absoluta - dijo Aro dudoso de lo que quería papá -, entonces, sí, no habría nada más que debatir.

_ Y entonces nos marcharíamos todos en paz y tan amigos como siempre, ¿no? - dijo papá.

Lo dijo con un tonillo muy raro en la voz. ¿Qué estaba haciendo papá? ¿Por qué seguía hablando con Aro? Él había dejado muy claro lo que se proponía. No entendía por qué papá aun intentaba razonar con él.

_ Por supuesto, mi joven amigo. Nada me complacería más - le respondió Aro sonriendo.

_ En tal caso, tengo algo que ofrecerte - le respondió papá.

_ Ella es única. Sólo podemos aventurar en qué se va a convertir - saltó él.

_ No tan única - dijo papá dejándonos a todos paralizados -, poco común, sin duda, pero no es la única de su especie.

Vale, ahora sí no entendía nada de nada. ¿Yo no era única? Eso quería decir que había más niños como yo, pero que no eran los niños inmortales que tanto miedo daban a todos los vampiros. Entonces, ¿ya no era especial?

_ ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotros, Alice? - dijo papá en voz alta.

Y entonces estalló el mundo entero. Mi corazón estaba lleno de alegría. ¡Tía Alice estaba aquí! Había vuelto con nosotros. Podría verla antes de irme. Podría despedirme de ella y de tío Jasper. Los había echado tanto de menos durante estas semanas. Me había parecido muchísimo tiempo, toda mi vida.

Aparecieron con otras tres figuras en un lado del claro. Se acercaron a nosotros dejando algo de distancia con los del otro bando, pero aun así estaban entre medias de ambos. Eso era estar demasiado cerca de los malos. No quería verlos allí tan solos. Quería que estuvieran protegidos por el escudo de mamá cuanto antes.

No quería que les hicieran daño antes de que pudiera abrazarles y decirles cuanto los había echado de menos. Y también tenía que decirles adiós antes de irme con Jacob. Los había vuelto a ver sólo para despedirme de ellos. Pero al menos me iría diciéndoles cuanto les quería.

_ Mi hermana ha buscado sus propios testigos durante semanas - le explicó papá a los Vulturis - y no ha regresado con las manos vacías. ¿Por qué no nos los presentas, Alice?

No quería pensar que me habían abandonado, pero en algún momento se me había pasado por la cabeza. Tanto tiempo lejos no era normal. Irse sin despedirse siquiera tampoco lo era. Tía Alice siempre estaba metida en todo, atenta a todos los detalles. Ella jamás se habría olvidado de despedirse de mí.

Había sido algo realmente importante lo que había hecho que se fueran de esa manera, tan precipitadamente. Ahora lo sabía, habían estado buscando una salida. Nos estaban dando una oportunidad de evitar la lucha al final. Habían estado tanto tiempo lejos buscando a alguien más para que nos ayudara: alguien como yo.

_ Ésta es Huilen y él, su sobrino Nahuel - dijo ella.

Tía Alice tenía una voz preciosa. Había echado tanto de menos oírla. Incluso verla correr por el claro hacia nosotros había sido maravilloso. Sus pasos ligeros casi no habían dejado huella en la nieve recién caída. Y cuando había evitado la niebla de Alec con su estilo de bailarina, había estado muy elegante. Yo quería ser como ella cuando fuera mayor. Bueno, quería moverme como ella. En realidad quería ser como mamá. Ella sí que era especial.

A su lado, tío Jasper tenía un aspecto muy serio. Casi ni nos miraba, porque estaba muy atento a los movimientos de los malos. Pero noté su presencia a mi lado como si me estuviera rodeando con sus brazos. Me envió una oleada de amor que llenó de calidez todo mi cuerpo. Se me calmaron los temores, los temblores, los lloros y los nervios. Sólo me quedó esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad.

Empecé a prestar atención a los testigos que los tíos habían traído consigo. Uno de los recién llegados era Kachiri, la hermana de Zafrina y Senna. Era la otra vampira del Amazonas. Se parecían muchísimo. Se reunió en seguida con ellas, dejando a Huilen y Nahuel testificando delante de Aro.

_ Cuidé de él hasta que fue capaz de cazar por su cuenta - decía ella -. Cobrábamos nuestras piezas en las villas próximas al bosque donde habíamos instalado nuestra morada. Nunca nos habíamos alejado de nuestro hogar hasta ahora, pero Nahuel deseaba conocer a la niña.

_ ¿Tienes ciento cincuenta años, Nahuel? - le preguntó Aro al chico.

_ Década más o menos, sí - le respondió él -. No llevamos registros.

_ ¿A qué edad alcanzaste la madurez? - siguió Aro con el interrogatorio.

_ Fui adulto a los siete años, más o menos - le explicó Nahuel.

Aro era imparable y siguió un rato preguntándole. Parecía que nunca tenía suficientes respuesta. Siempre se le ocurría alguna cosa más sobre la que preguntar.

_ Mi padre vino a buscarme unos años después de la muerte de mi madre - dijo Nahuel -. Estuvo encantado de localizarme. Tenía dos hijas, pero ningún hijo, y esperaba que me fuera a vivir con él, tal y como habían hecho mis hermanas.

Pobre Nahuel. Había perdido a su mamá, no la había conocido. Además tampoco vivía con su papá. Al menos le quedaba su tía Huilen. Se notaba que se querían. Las miradas eran muy cálidas entre ellos. Sin embargo al hablar de su padre, se le notaba como enfadado. ¿Por qué no estaba con su papá?

_ ¿Es venenosa tu hija? - le preguntó de repente Cayo a mamá.

_ No - dijo ella.

Había captado toda la atención de Nahuel. No apartaba la mirada de ella, con los ojos muy abiertos. Todos los demás también miraban a mamá y me miraban a mí. Aro tenía los ojos clavados en mamá, que le aguantaba la mirada. Era casi como si estuvieran hablando con la mirada. Pero eso sólo lo podía hacer papá, ¿no?

_ Encarguémonos de esta aberración y vayamos luego al sur, a por el otro - le exigió Cayo a su hermano.

_ Hermano - dijo Aro después de un rato -, no parece haber peligro alguno. Estamos ante un desarrollo inusual, pero no veo la amenaza. Da la impresión de que estos niños semivampiros se parecen bastante a nosotros - y dijo volviéndose hacia su guardia -. Hoy no vamos a luchar, queridos míos.

Y con esas palabras, los malos se replegaron hacia el interior del bosque. Repitieron la formación en la que habían llegado, pero al revés. Al final sólo quedó Aro y un par de vampiros más en el claro. Había sido todo tan rápido que aun no había terminado de asimilarlo todo.

_ Me alegra que esto haya podido resolverse sin necesidad de apelar a la violencia - le dijo Aro al abuelo -. Carlisle, amigo mío, ¡cuánto me alegra poderte llamar amigo otra vez! Espero que no haya resentimientos. Lamento haberme granjeado tu desaprobación, mi querido amigo. Tal vez legues a perdonarme con el tiempo.

_ Tal vez, con el tiempo - le despidió el abuelo muy serio -, y si demuestras que vuelves a ser nuestro amigo.

Y tras estas palabras, Aro se marchó siguiendo a los suyos. Todos nos quedamos parados, viéndoles alejarse. Pasó un tiempo antes de que reaccionáramos. Se había acabado todo, ¿verdad? Ya no estábamos en peligro, ¿no? Fue mamá la que me sacó de dudas. Me cogió de lomos de Jacob y me apretó fuerte contra sí. Sólo una cosa salía de sus labios.

_ Nessie, Nessie, Nessie - decía una y otra vez mamá.

Papá se acercó a nosotras y nos estrechó entre sus brazos, uniéndose a la fiesta. Hasta Jacob se acercó para frotar la cabeza contra todos nosotros con alegría. Aun así tenía que estar segura…

_ ¿Voy a quedarme contigo? - le pregunté a mamá.

_ Para siempre - me respondió ella.

_ Para siempre - dijo también papá con mucha emoción en la voz.

Otra vez estaba llorando, pero ahora era de alegría. Por fin había terminado todo. Los malos se habían ido y ya no habría lucha. No me tendría que ir lejos de todos ellos. No tendría que separarme de mi familia nunca más. Y lo mejor de todo, los tíos habían vuelto. Volvía a estar la familia al completo. No podía ser más feliz.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías también por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el _**Capítulo 25: "Normalidad"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	25. Normalidad

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 25: Normalidad**

La fiesta en el claro parecía que no tenía fin. Poco a poco nuestros testigos se fueron alejando, volviendo hacia sus casas. Después de la lucha el mundo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad. Unos y otros se abrazaban a lo largo de todo el prado, dando la bienvenida a los recién llegados. La alegría por el final feliz era contagiosa.

Tras lo mal que lo habíamos pasado, todo había terminado de repente. La llegada de tía Alice con sus testigos fue definitiva para que los Vulturis se marcharan sin llegar a luchar. Habíamos estado a punto de perderlo todo y nos habíamos salvado en el último momento gracias a su oportuna llegada.

_ Fue una combinación de cosas, pero al final se redujo a… Bella - explicaba papá -. Alice le dio la excusa que necesitaba para salir de la lucha. Si no hubieran estados tan aterrados de Bella, probablemente habría seguido adelante con su plan original.

_ ¿Aterrados? - le preguntó mamá incrédula -. ¿De mí?

_ ¿Cuándo te verás a ti misma claramente? - dijo papá con una dulce sonrisa -. Los Vulturis no han librado una batalla justa desde hace 2.500 años. Y nunca lucharon estando en una situación de desventaja.

La explicación de papá le daba más sentido a todo lo ocurrido. Los malos habían llegado a temernos y por eso se habían retirado. Esos vampiros malvados, a pesar de ser tan fuertes, habían tenido miedo de enfrentarse a nosotros. Entre el escudo de mamá, las imágenes bonitas de Zafrina, los terremotos de Benjamin y la presencia de todos mis queridos lobos en nuestro lado, habían huido aterrados.

Había echado tanto de menos a tía Alice y tío Jasper que no podía dejar de mirarlos. Se abrazaban unos a otros, felicitándose por el final de la lucha contra los Vulturis. Para variar tío Emmett empezó la danza de la victoria a la que pronto se unió el resto de la familia. Hasta los amigos se apuntaron a la celebración.

Mamá y yo estábamos en el centro de las felicitaciones, pero me resistía a salir de sus brazos. No podía decidirme a alejarme de mamá ni para saludar a los recién llegados. Necesitaba sentirla cerca después de haber estado a punto de perderla. Había sido muy duro hacerme a la idea de que me tenía que alejar de ella. Ahora al saber que nunca no tendríamos que separar, todo era perfecto.

Papá tampoco se podía alejar de nosotras, por lo que nos abrazaba a ambas sin dejarnos marchar demasiado lejos de sí. Su mirada llena de ternura me traspasaba. El miedo ya no estaba presente en sus ojos y eso me hacía muy feliz. Tía Alice formaba parte de todo. Estaba aferrada al otro lado de papá, que la había echado muchísimo de menos también y no la soltaba.

Los demás, testigos y amigos, se acercaban a nosotros para despedirse antes de marcharse de vuelta a sus vidas. Los rumanos casi ni se despidieron de nosotros. Parecían algo enfadados cuando vieron que no iba a haber lucha. No les entendía. Yo prefería que las cosas hubieran salido así, pero ellos eran muy raros.

Los amigos de la familia prometieron volver o pidieron que les visitáramos en sus casas. En especial tenía muchas ganas de conocer el hogar de Zafrina y sus hermanas. Me había mostrado tantas veces sus adoradas selvas, que ya me parecía que fueran algo mío.

_ Debes traer a la niña de visita - le insistió Zafrina a mamá -. Prométemelo, jovencita.

Yo también tenía muchas ganas de ir a conocer todo aquello y quería que mamá lo supiera. Me giré para mirarla a la cara, toda ilusionada. Le envié mi petición silenciosa con mucha insistencia. Las imágenes de la selva rondaban en mi mente, creando mágicos juegos de luces y sombras. Quería verlo por mí misma.

_ Por supuesto, Zafrina - aceptó mamá.

_ Seremos grandes amigas, Nessie - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Sí, seríamos grandes amigas. Ya no me asustaba la parte oscura de su don. Al final entre ella y yo le habíamos arrancado a mamá la promesa de ir a visitarlas al Amazonas en un futuro próximo. Tenía mucha ilusión de verlo con mis propios ojos.

Zafrina era muy buena, a pesar de ser un vampiro de ojos rojos. Quizás con el tiempo le proponga un cambio en su dieta. Así podría presentarle al abuelito Charlie sin tener miedo por él. Además, tenía ganas de probar alguno de esos grandes animales que me había mostrado. Pero antes tenía que ser lo suficientemente mayor como para cazarlos yo sola. Pronto iríamos de visita a su selva.

Después de esa despedida hasta los primos Denali se fueron rápidamente a casa, acompañados de Garret. Todos estaban muy tristes, a pesar de la enorme alegría que les rodeaba. Necesitaban estar a solas en casa para recuperarse de la muerte de Irina. Eso era lo único que hacía que la felicidad no fuera completa para todos. Los Denali se habrían echado a llorar de haber podido, pero los vampiros no pueden. Habían perdido a la prima Irina y lo estaban pasando muy mal.

Pero por otra parte, había que ver el lado positivo: habían ganado otro miembro. Ahora teníamos un nuevo primo Denali y todos estábamos encantados con ello. Garret me caía muy bien y cuidaría de la prima Kate. Era un encanto y se había portado genial durante la lucha. A partir de ahora lo vería más a menudo, en las reuniones familiares con los demás primos. Además, iríamos a visitarles pronto.

Los últimos en despedirse fueron Huilen y Nahuel. Acababan de llegar desde muy lejos y no querían irse tan pronto. Apenas habíamos tenido tiempo para conocerlos. Nos habían apoyado, enfrentándose a los malos, sólo porque tía Alice se lo había pedido. Habían sido muy buenos con nosotros y esperaba volver a verlos.

Nahuel nos miraba a mamá y a mí muy fijamente. Noté que se ponía triste viéndonos juntas. Me sabía mal que él no hubiera conocido a su mamá, que no hubieran podido estar juntos. Aquellos primeros días que mamá no había podido estar a mi lado habían sido muy duros, pero ella había vuelto a mi lado como papá me había prometido.

Además, yo conté con toda mi familia a mi lado mientras esperaba que mamá despertara. Pero su madre nunca despertó. Él ni siquiera se llevaba bien con su papá. Al menos tenía a su tía a su lado, que le había cuidado desde siempre. Ella había hecho de mamá para él y se notaban que se querían mucho.

Yo también me habría quedado sin mi familia de haber tenido que escapar en la lucha. A mí me habría quedado mi Jacob para sentirme querida, pero no habría sido lo mismo. Él significaba muchísimo para mí, pero no era mi mamá. No quería pensar más todo eso. No quería ponerme triste ahora que todo había pasado.

Me quedé mirando a mi alrededor. Con toda mi familia rodeándome, no podía sentirme más feliz. Poco a poco todos los nervios pasados a lo largo del día se me fueron pasando. Y en algún momento me quedé dormida en brazos de mamá.

Poco a poco la vida volvió a la normalidad. Ahora que ya no había peligro podíamos ir y venir sin problemas a donde fuera sin peligro. Pero el abuelo siempre estaba tan ocupado trabajando, que antes de todo esto era él el que solía venir a vernos al terminar. Encontrarlo en casa era difícil, pero llamaba todos días para preguntar por mí. Aun no me dejaban hablar delante de él, pero pronto podría.

_ Hola, papá - le dijo mamá cuando le llamó tras irse todas las visitas.

_ Hola, Bella - dijo el abuelo -. Me alegro de oírte. ¿Cómo está Nessie? ¿Qué tal se portan las visitas? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Cómo está Nessie?

_ Charlie, respira - le dijo mamá sonriendo -. Nessie está perfectamente. Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras y lo compruebas por ti mismo. Ya ha pasado el peligro y todas las visitas se han ido.

_ ¿Peligro? - dijo él asustado -. Bella, ¡¿estabais en peligro y no me habías dicho nada?

_ No habrías podido ayudar, papá - le explicó ella muy tranquila -. Ahora ya todo ha pasado y no necesitas saber más.

_ Cierto, cierto - dijo él después de un rato -. No necesito saber. Pero, ¿estáis todos bien?

_ Sí, no te preocupes - le respondió mamá -. Estamos todos bien.

Tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él para que supiera que estaba bien. Quería tranquilizarlo, contarle todo lo que había pasado. Quería decirle lo mucho que lo había echado de menos y lo mucho que lo quería. Quería contarle lo feliz que me había hecho celebrar la Navidad en su casa. Pero no podía hablar con él.

Ya me habían explicado que nunca podría hablar con él a mi manera, pero esperaba hablar con él en voz alta pronto. Estaba creciendo y cada vez parecía más mayor. Dentro de poco ya no le extrañaría que hablara. Hacía nada que había colgado mamá cuando oímos llegar un coche.

Era el abuelo, que venía a comprobar si estábamos realmente bien todos. No se había quedado convencido del todo después de hablar por teléfono. Lo vi tan preocupado cuando se acercó a nosotras. Tenía los ojos casi con lágrimas, primero de ansiedad y luego de alivio. Quería decirle más que nunca lo importante que era para mí. Era mi humano favorito, mi abuelo, mi familia. Era todo eso y mucho más.

_ Papá, no hacía falta que vinieras ahora mismo - le recibió mamá en la puerta.

_ ¿Estás bien, pequeña? - me preguntó el abuelo cogiéndome entre sus brazos.

Podía notar su corazón acelerado. Estaba muy preocupado por mí. No sabía cómo calmarlo. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no había pasado nada y que los malos se habían ido muy lejos. Pero sabía que no podía hablar con él.

_ Sí, está bien - le aseguró papá -. No te preocupes más, Charlie.

Cuando se fue esa noche, lo hizo ya mucho más tranquilo. Se había calmado al vernos a todos tan relajados y felices. Las sonrisas eran contagiosas. Seguíamos en plena fiesta de celebración y no podíamos decir delante de él lo que celebrábamos. Pero eso no era ningún problema, pues nuestra alegría no necesitaba excusas.

A partir de entonces volvió a visitarnos como antes. Aparecía casi todos los días al salir del trabajo. Además, se dejaba caer siempre que había partido de futbol para verlo con los chicos. Se montaba una buena delante de la tele de plasma cada vez que jugaban los Mariners.

Entre el abuelo, los lobos y mis tíos la casa se llenaba de gritos de ánimo y comida volando por todas partes. La abuela no perdía ocasión de alimentar a la manada cada vez que pasaban por casa. Le encantaba verles comer con tanto apetito. Sue le ayudada en ocasiones, cuando acompañaba al abuelo a visitarnos.

El que no se alejaba de mi lado nunca era Jacob. Siempre estaba allí para mí. Me acompañaba cuando estaba con mis lecciones. Salíamos a dar paseos por el bosque para continuar con nuestras clases. Íbamos a cazar frecuentemente, aunque mis papás también venían con nosotros. A veces hasta se apuntaban los tíos.

_ Venga, Edward - dijo tío Emmett un día cuando organizábamos una salida de caza -. Déjame que vaya yo.

_ Emmett, tú no puedes ir a vigilar a Nessie - le dijo papá -. A veces pienso que eres tú el que necesita vigilancia para no armar un desastre en el bosque.

_ ¡Eso no es justo! - se quejó Emmett con una imitación perfecta de un puchero de los de tía Alice -. ¡Yo también quiero ir!

_ Puedes venir con nosotros, hermano - le respondió papá -, pero no pienso dejar a Nessie a tu cargo. Hasta Jacob es más responsable que tú.

_ ¡Eh! - se quejaron a la vez Jacob y Emmett.

Ambos estaban de lo más graciosos. Papá aun no se fiaba de dejarme ir a cazar a solas con Jacob, pero yo no me iba a quejar. No quería separarme de ellos más de lo imprescindible cuando tenía que dormir o estaba dando alguna clase con los demás. Incluso a veces mamá o papá estaban también allí, sonriendo ante mis progresos en cada materia. Podía ver en sus caras lo orgullosos que estaban de mí.

Jacob pasaba conmigo todo el tiempo que sus responsabilidades para con la manada le dejaban libre. Formaba parte de mi vida tanto como mi familia de vampiros. Cada vez discutía menos con tía Rosalie y ahora hasta parecía que era más por diversión. Era uno más de la familia, aunque fuera muy diferente a los demás.

El resto de la manada también se dejaba caer por la casa grande frecuentemente. Así poco a poco fui conociendo a los nuevos lobos. Se habían incorporado a la manada para participar en la lucha y eran mucho más jóvenes que Jacob. Hasta eran más jóvenes que Seth. Todos ellos le habían tomado el gusto a la comida de la abuela y ella estaba encantada de cocinar para todos.

Era feliz. Tenía a toda mi familia de vuelta junto a mí y no tenía horas suficientes en el día para estar con todos tanto como me gustaría. Todo volvía a ser lo que tenía que ser. Las mediciones del abuelo nunca habían parado, claro. Eran necesarias para demostrar mi evolución a los Vulturis. Pero sí que volvieron en plan serio los pases de modelos y las sesiones fotográficas con las tías.

Alice se volvió loca un día, cuando estaba mirando dentro de mi armario. Salió corriendo por la puerta, sin decir a dónde iba, arrastrando con ella a tía Rosalie y a la abuela. A la vuelta traían los maleteros de los tres coches llenos de bolsas con ropa nueva para todos. La mayoría era sólo para mí.

Con mi ritmo de crecimiento acelerado, seguía sin repetir ninguno de los modelos que me había puesto para cada una de las sesiones de fotos. Al menos ahora tía Alice había tenido en cuenta qué colores me gustaban más y me había traído más prendas de esos.

Además, había algunas telas que no me gustaban nada. Picaban. Esas las había evitado y no estaban presentes en ninguna de las bolsas. Fue una tarde muy divertida, sacando toda la ropa y enseñándome los modelitos. Algunos me los podía poner ya, pero otros no me vendrían bien hasta dentro de un tiempo.

Mamá se volvió loca cuando vio tantísima ropa. Salió corriendo en dirección contraria, gritándole a tía Alice que todo eso era cosa suya. No quería saber nada de la elección de mi ropa diaria. Lo dejaba con gusto en manos de ella. A mí me daba igual, porque tía Alice ahora empezaba a tener en cuenta lo que yo quería.

La vuelta a la normalidad también conllevó retomar las clases que me daba antes. Cada vez me exigían más y más, aumentando el nivel de dificultad de las clases. Sin embargo para mí eso no era ningún problema. Quería aprender, necesitaba aprender. Nunca tenía suficiente, pues siempre me quedaba con dudas sobre algunas cosas o no entendía otras. Y eso no me gustaba nada.

Retomé las clases serias: las de matemáticas de papá, las de literatura de mamá, las de biología de Jacob y las de dibujo con la abuela. También volvieron las clases divertidas: las de música y baile. Todo eso lo habíamos dejado parado debido a los preparativos para la lucha y los entrenamientos.

_ Nessie, tengo una noticia para ti - me dijo papá una noche, sorprendiéndome.

_ ¿Qué es? - le preguntó mamá, tan sorprendida como yo.

_ Tendrás una nueva asignatura: Historia - nos dijo muy sonriente -. Creo que ya estás preparada para eso. Es importante que conozcas quiénes éramos y de dónde venimos. Así podrás comprender mejor por qué somos como somos. El abuelo empezará mañana y más adelante te las darán los demás.

_ Me parece una muy buena idea, amor - le dijo mamá besándole en los labios.

Creo que en algún momento se olvidaron de que yo estaba allí, pero no me importaba. Volver a verlos sonreír después de todo lo que habíamos pasado era maravilloso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía tan felices.

_ Ya sabes muchas cosas de los vampiros, pero no sabes quienes éramos como humanos - retomó la explicación papá -. Eso te ayudará a entender la historia de otra manera, a través de la gente que la vivió.

_ Siempre puedes aprender los hechos históricos de los libros - intervino mamá -, pero eso no te dirá cómo se sentían las personas durante esos acontecimientos.

_ Además de que algunos hechos no se ajustan completamente a la verdad - dijo papá sonriendo -. La historia la escriben los vencedores y no siempre es todo lo verídica que se podría esperar. Como el mayor de todos nosotros, Carlisle tiene una mejor perspectiva de la historia que los demás.

_ Entonces, ¿los libros están equivocados? - le pregunté asombrada.

_ Algunos hecho están distorsionados, pero no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte - me dijo papá -. Lo mejor es comparar varias fuentes sobre un mismo hecho, para así sacar tus propias conclusiones. Además, siempre nos tendrás a tu lado para guiarte y explicarte lo que necesites.

_ ¿Jacob también me dará esas clases? - les pregunté de repente.

_ Cariño, él no es un vampiro - me regañó papá -. Y sólo tiene 17 años.

_ Supongo que él querrá que conozcas las Leyendas Quileutes - le interrumpió suavemente mamá mientras le acariciaba.

_ Sí, me lo dijo la otra tarde - exclamé -. Quiere que vaya a una de sus hogueras para escucharlas de su padre.

_ Ya empezamos - murmuró papá, mirando hacia otro lado.

_ Ya veremos, hija - me dijo mamá sonriendo -. Quizás más adelante, cuando seas mayor.

Y con eso se cerró el tema por esa noche. Mamá terminó de leer conmigo uno de los poemas que analizaríamos al día siguiente y se quedaron para verme dormir. A la mañana siguiente esperaba ansiosa la primera lección con el abuelo.

Cuando llegué por la mañana, me estaba esperando en su despacho para empezar nuestra primera clase. No sabía lo que podía esperar, pero estaba impaciento por conocer su historia. Casi no sabía nada sobre el abuelo, sólo que era el mayor de toda mi familia y poco más.

También sabía que en algún momento había conocido a los Vulturis, por cómo hablaron Aro y él en el prado. Pero lo que no me esperaba ver en su despacho ese cuadro donde estaba al lado de los malvados ancianos. Esa prometía ser una historia muy interesante. No me imaginaba al bueno del abuelo al lado de ellos.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Como podeis ver, ya hemos superado el final de Amanecer... espero que aun así os siga gustando esta historia... nos quedan unos 10 cap. hasta terminar este fic, pero no os preocupeis... luego he seguido escriendo la 2ª parte, con la cual aun estoy a medias... esta 1ª parte va d cuando Nessie es una niña, mientras que la 2ª es de cuando se hace mujer... espero no decepcionaros_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías también por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el Miércoles con el _**Capítulo 26**__**: "Carlisle"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	26. Carlisle

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 26: Carlisle**

Las clases con el abuelo prometían ser muy interesantes. Estaba impaciente por empezar con esta nueva asignatura. Conocer la historia de su mano sería mejor que leerlo simplemente. Estaba segura de que me iba a tener que leer un montón de datos tontos en los libros de textos. Pero con la ayuda de la familia eso sería de lo más entretenido.

Cuando llegamos a la casa grande, el abuelo estaba disfrutando de su día libre en el hospital. Me estaba esperando en su despacho para comenzar nuestras clases. Llamé a la puerta y entré a su orden. Me acerqué a él y salté a unos brazos que me esperaban abiertos. El abuelo parecía estar tan impaciente como yo por compartir ese tiempo juntos.

_ Hola, Nessie - me dijo el abuelo besándome en la frente -. ¿Estás preparada para nuestra primera clase juntos?

_ Sí - le contesté muy emocionada -. ¿Qué es lo que me vas a enseñar, abuelito?

_ Te voy a contar como era mi vida como humano y luego las experiencias que tuve como vampiro - me explicó él -. Quiero que conozcas como llegué a ser la persona que soy hoy en día. Todo eso forma parte de la historia familiar, que completarán los demás.

Uno de los cuadros de la pared me llamó la atención. En él reconocí al abuelo en compañía de los Vulturis de una forma muy amigable. Estaba muy interesada en saber cómo había acabado viviendo con ellos. En la pintura los malos parecían fríos y distantes, mientras que la mirada del abuelo transmitía pena. Debía estar viendo algo muy triste para mirar así. Me parecía muy extraño que el abuelo que yo conocía y quería hubiera consentido que nadie hiciera daño a un ser humano.

_ A eso le añadiremos el estudio de la historia de la humanidad - siguió diciéndome -. Lo necesitarás más adelante para desenvolverte en el mundo humano.

_ ¿Por dónde empezamos? - le pregunté.

_ ¿Qué te parece por el principio? - me dijo el abuelo sonriente, a lo que yo asentí -. Nací en el año 1640 en un pequeño barrio de Londres, Inglaterra. Desgraciadamente mi madre murió al traerme a este mundo. Por aquel entonces era muy frecuente que las mujeres murieran a consecuencia del parto. Mi padre me crió solo. Era un pastor de la Iglesia Anglicana, un religioso, dedicado a limpiar las calles de vampiros y otras alimañas.

_ ¿Tu papá conocía la existencia de los vampiros? - le pregunté muy sorprendida.

_ Por aquel entonces era de lo más normal creer en lo sobrenatural - me explicó -. Además, los nidos de vampiros salvajes eran frecuentes en la ciudad. Suponían un grave problema para la población. Mi padre, como representante de la autoridad eclesiástica, se dedicaba a organizar las partidas de caza.

Todo esto sí que no me lo esperaba. No tenía ni idea de que el padre del abuelo conociera la existencia de los vampiros. Pero que hubiera sido un caza-vampiros era una idea tan sorprendente que me costaba hasta asimilarlo.

_ Cuando fui lo suficientemente mayor - siguió él -, empecé a ayudarle. Más adelante pasé a dirigirlas yo. Fue en una de esas salidas de caza cuando fui convertido por el vampiro que perseguía.

_ ¿Por qué te convirtió? - le pregunté con curiosidad.

_ Estábamos luchando y me mordió para matarme, solo que no pudo terminar el trabajo - me dijo -. Estaba demasiado débil y tuvo que escapar del resto de los cazadores que nos seguían de cerca.

El abuelo fue también un caza-vampiros, como su padre. Sabía que respetaba a los humanos y que no le gustaba que los vampiros los cazaran, sobretodo habiendo otras alternativas. Pero no sabía que eso venía de tan lejos.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que el abuelo había sido humano, casi cuatro siglos. Aun así ese rasgo de su personalidad seguía formando parte de la persona que era ahora. Había una parte de él que seguía rechazando a los vampiros.

Por otra parte, también intentaba ayudar a los humanos como médico, dedicándoles mucho tiempo. A él no lo conocía tan bien como a los demás porque pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa, trabajando en el hospital, curando a la gente.

_ Cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo, me escondí de las partidas de caza - me dijo el abuelo con tristeza -. Nunca volví a ver a mi padre ni a ninguno de mis amigos. Era demasiado peligroso para ellos que me acercara. La sed era demasiado fuerte y no habría podido controlarme. Me alejé todo lo posible de cualquier ser humano.

Saber que el abuelo tuvo que pasar por todo eso sin la ayuda de nadie me puso muy triste. Tenía que haber sido muy duro para el abuelo haber perdido así a todos. De repente se encontró solo. Le acaricié en la cara, sin enviarle ninguna imagen. Sólo quería mostrarle mi apoyo. Cuando mamá se convirtió, después de nacer yo, todos la estábamos esperando. Siempre había alguien con ella cuidándola, normalmente papá, que no quería dejarla sola por si despertaba.

_ No te preocupes, Nessie - me dijo el abuelo abrazándome -. Todo eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

_ Sí, pero no tenías a nadie - le dije -, ni siquiera a tu papá.

_ No quería ponerlo en peligro - me dijo acariciándome dulcemente - y tampoco quería que me viera como un monstruo. Tú cuidas del abuelo Charlie muy bien. Evitas que sepa muchas cosas de todos nosotros para que no le pase nada. Yo hice lo mismo por mi padre, aunque eso supusiera que no lo volvería a ver jamás.

_ Y entonces, ¿qué hiciste? - le pregunté.

_ Me escondí en los bosques, lejos de los poblados y de la gente - dijo el abuelo -. Hasta que un día un olor llamó mi atención. Eran unos ciervos que pasaban cerca de mi escondite. Los cacé y así descubrí que no necesita alimentarme de seres humanos para sobrevivir.

A mí no me gustaba la sangre de ciervo, pero eso era mejor que hacerle daño a alguien. Aun así echaba de menos mis biberones de sangre donada. Mamá me los había ido quitando poco a poco, llevándome a cazar cada vez más frecuentemente, hasta que los eliminó de mi dieta del todo.

Cuando venía la manada de visita o el abuelo comía con nosotros, hacía el esfuerzo de comer con ellos. Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la comida normal, pero estaba deseando que papá me dejara cazar a mi primer carnívoro. Mamá decía que esos animales sabían mejor que los ciervos.

Pero papá aun me veía demasiado pequeña y débil como para cazar a esos peligrosos animales. Algún día tendría que convencer a tío Emmett de que me llevara a cazar osos con él. Eso tenía que ser todo un espectáculo, sin duda.

El abuelo se levantó conmigo en brazos. Se acercó a un mapa que había colgado en la pared y fue señalando en él mientras seguía con su historia.

_ Los bosques ingleses estaban demasiado llenos de gente, debido a la naciente revolución industrial - explicó el abuelo -, así que crucé a nado el Canal de la Mancha y me adentré en Europa. Según pasaba el tiempo fui capaz de controlar mi sed cada vez mejor, hasta el punto de poder empezar a mezclarme con los humanos de noche.

Lo veía ahora tan feliz. Cuando explicaba que había llegado a dominar la sed se le veía muy satisfecho de sí mismo. Mamá había tenido ayuda, pero el abuelo había tenido que controlarse él solo sin ayuda de nadie. Era todo un logro. Me hacía feliz verlo tan contento.

Se le notaba que estaba disfrutando mucho contándome su historia. Era muy interesante saber cómo había vivido todo eso. Me iba a tocar estudiar por mi cuenta todas esas épocas, para conocer mejor ese ambiente, pero verlo a través de los ojos de alguien que había estado allí le daba otro aspecto. Seguro que ningún otro estudiante tenía tanta suerte como yo.

_ Visité las principales ciudades europeas, buscando un objetivo para mi existencia - siguió diciendo él mientras las señalaba en el mapa -. Las ciencias, la medicina, la filosofía, el pensamiento racional… todos esos conceptos empezaron a estudiarse seriamente en centros educativos como el mundo no había visto antes. Acababa de nacer la universidad. La cultura moderna empezó entonces.

El abuelo había viajado por toda Europa. Había visto tantas cosas. Yo también quería conocer todos esos lugares. Había visto documentales sobre esos sitios, había leído sobre ellos en los libros y salían en las películas. Pero todo eso no me bastaba. Quería verlos por mí misma. Quizás algún día.

_ Así que decidí aprovechar la oportunidad y estudié medicina en esas universidades por la noche. Siempre había querido ayudar a los demás y esa me parecía la mejor manera - me dijo con una sonrisa -. Mi padre cuidaba de las almas de sus feligreses desde el púlpito y vigilaba por su seguridad con las cacerías de vampiros. Me inculcó desde niño que mi vida tenía que estar al servicio de los demás, ayudando en lo posible. Eso es algo que nunca he olvidado, incluso cuando me convertí y la sed me atormentaba. Habría preferido morir que herir a un ser humano. Fue gracias a las enseñanzas de mi padre que no me convertí en un monstruo como los que había perseguido.

Tenía tanta ternura en la voz cuando recordaba a su padre. Se notaba que lo quería mucho, a pesar de hacer tantísimo tiempo que se habían separado. Ahora él estaría ya muerto, pero aun así seguía siendo una gran influencia en la vida del abuelo. Le había hecho la persona que era ahora: Un gran cabeza de familia. Era el guía de todos, el padre, el cuidador… mi querido abuelo.

_ ¿Fue ahí donde conociste a los Vulturis? - le pregunté señalando el cuadro donde salía con ellos.

_ No, eso fue un poco más adelante - me dijo -. Visité Italia para conocer las obras de los grandes pintores de la época. Los Vulturis eran los principales mecenas de las Artes por aquel entonces. No respetan la vida humana, pero sí que tienen en muy alta estima su creatividad artística. Me invitaron a quedarme con ellos y acepté.

_ ¿Por qué? - le dije de repente.

_ ¿Por qué qué, Nessie? - me preguntó el abuelo.

_ ¿Por qué te quedaste con ellos? - le volví a preguntar -. Ellos se alimentan de humanos. ¿Cómo podías estar allí con ellos cuando los mataban?

Era algo que me atormentaba. Desde que supe que él ya conocía a los Vulturis y que vivió con ellos, era algo que no me cuadraba. El abuelo era una de las personas más buenas y compasivas que conocía. El abuelo se desvivía por ayudar a los demás.

A veces se quedaba mucho más de la cuenta en el hospital para ayudar, aunque eso significara pasar menos tiempo conmigo. Pero no me importaba, porque sabía que estaba haciendo algo bueno y estaba muy orgullosa de él por hacerlo.

Si se tenía en cuenta que conocía a muy poca gente, no parecía algo demasiado significativo destacar al abuelo entre ellos. Pero si le añadías el matiz de que casi todos ellos brillaban por su respeto hacia los demás y en concreto hacia los seres humanos, pues eso marcaba la diferencia.

_ Me costaba mucho y ellos tampoco entendían que yo prefiriera alimentarme de animales - me dijo reticente -. Pero tienes que entender una cosa: Era la primera vez que no estaba solo.

Eso era algo en lo que no había caído. Desde antes de nacer siempre había estado rodeada de gente que me quería. Continuamente había junto a mí algún familiar o amigo queriendo pasar tiempo a mi lado. Mi problema era no tener horas suficientes en el día como para repartirme entre todos.

_ Durante todos esos años de estudio no tuve ningún amigo humano - siguió diciendo él -, pues no me fiaba de mi mismo en su compañía constante. Tampoco tenía relación con otros vampiros, pues todos con los que me había cruzado en algún momento eran bastante salvajes. Los Vulturis fueron los primeros seres con los que pude hablar realmente desde que me había separado de mi padre.

Me costaba pensar que el abuelo estuvo muchos años solo, sin tener a nadie a su lado… Me llenaba de una inmensa pena. Ahora sí que lo comprendía todo un poco mejor. Me puse muy triste al imaginármelo tanto tiempo así. No me cuadraba con la imagen que tenía de él. Cuanta razón tenía papá al organizar estas clases.

El abuelo ahora estaba rodeado de una gran familia que le quería muchísimo. No sólo formaba parte de ella, sino que era la persona alrededor de la cual giraban todos los demás. Era el pilar de la familia, la figura principal. No podía llegar a asimilar que hubo un tiempo en que eso no fue así. Ahora sí que entendía por qué estuvo una temporada al lado de esos vampiros malos.

_ Además, a su lado me fue mucho más sencillo seguir con mis estudios, pues tenían libre acceso a las universidades - siguió con la historia el abuelo -. Pero según pasaban los años, cada vez se me hacía más duro verles alimentarse de humanos. Aro intentaba convencerme una y otra vez para que me alimentara como ellos.

No, no, no… Carlisle con ojos rojos, alimentándose de humanos. Esa imagen mental no me cabía en la cabeza. Era demasiado duro imaginarme al abuelito al lado de los Vulturis. Era una persona tan cálida, paternal y de lo más cariñoso, más humano incluso que los propios seres humanos.

No podía pensar en que hubo un momento en que formaba parte de la corte de los Vulturis. Tenía la prueba ante mí, en ese cuadro antiguo que colgaba en un puesto destacado del estudio del abuelo. Pero a pesar de ello, no podía imaginarlo.

_ Mientras tanto yo también intentaba que tuvieran más respeto por la vida humana - me dijo con una sonrisa irónica -. Pero sin ningún éxito, como habrás adivinado. Llegó un momento en que no lo soporté más y me despedí de ellos. Me vine a América buscando un nuevo territorio donde mi ayuda y mis conocimientos médicos fueran más provechosos.

Me alegré de que se hubiera alejado de los Vulturis por ese motivo. Eso sí que me pegaba más con lo que sabía de mi abuelo. Alejarse de los vampiros malos para irse a ayudar a unos desconocidos en otro continente era más su forma de ser.

_ Con el tiempo volví a echar de menos tener a alguien a mi lado - me dijo el abuelo después de un largo silencio -. Por eso cuando Edward se estaba muriendo lo convertí en vampiro.

Se quedó mirándome muy tranquilo, como esperando algo de mí. Casi ni respiraba, observando mi reacción ante esa noticia. No era algo nuevo. Sabía que papá no era verdaderamente el hijo del abuelo, lo que no sabía era que él le había convertido. Pero eso sólo hacía que todo tuviera más sentido.

_ Uno de los motivos por los que lo hice fue porque su madre me pidió que no lo dejara morir - me explicó el abuelo -. Me sentía muy solo desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

_ ¿Enfadada? - le pregunté sin entender a qué se refería -. ¿Por qué iba a estar enfadada contigo, abuelito?

_ Por haber convertido a tu papá en un vampiro - me dijo avergonzado -. Fue muy egoísta por mi parte, pero no quería estar más tiempo solo.

_ Pero… tú no fuiste egoísta - empecé a decirle, intentando explicarme -. Le salvaste, igual que él salvó a mamá cuando se estaba muriendo.

El abuelo se me quedó mirando con los ojos brillantes. Una sonrisa empezó a extenderse por su cara, iluminando toda la habitación. Le veía más feliz de lo que había estado durante toda nuestra clase. Era como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Era como si todo lo que me había contado hubiera sido tan solo una introducción para llegar al momento final de su confesión.

No veía egoísmo en su conducta, veía generosidad. Le dio a mi padre la oportunidad de vivir una segunda vida. Además él siempre le tuvo a su lado para guiarle durante todo ese tiempo tan difícil como neófito. Igual que toda la familia había estado al lado de mamá para que no hiciera daño al abuelito Charlie.

_ ¿Sabes qué, Nessie? - me dijo el abuelo tras abrazarme contra sí muy fuerte -. Eres mucho más lista de lo que pensaba. Y sabía que eras muy lista.

Mi familia estaba llena de amor, generosidad y humanidad, allí donde no había nadie humano. Ellos habían sacado lo mejor de sí, distanciándose de esos vampiros malos que habían querido acabar con todos nosotros. Y había sido precisamente por ser diferentes. Y eso me hacía quererlos aun más.

_ Y ¿sabes qué más, mi niña? - me preguntó -. Te quiero mucho, Nessie.

_ Y yo a ti, abuelito - le dije abrazándome a su cuello.

Un rato después, cuando toda esa emoción contenida se me había calmado ya, el abuelo siguió con sus lecciones. Tocaba la parte humana de la historia, esa que está en los libros de textos. Me dio uno montón de libros de referencia.

Era un compendio de todos los conceptos que había introducido con su charla: la revolución industrial que había transformado el mundo entero a su paso; la reforma religiosa en Europa y sus repercusiones sociales; el desarrollo de las ciudades como centros culturales con sus diferentes corrientes de pensamiento; El Renacimiento y la participación de los Vulturis en la sombra; y mucho más temas.

Una vez a la semana nos reuniríamos para hablar de todo eso. La idea era que yo pudiera estudiar todo eso por mi cuenta, recurriendo a él o a cualquiera de los demás para resolver las duda que me surgiera. Papá y él confiaban plenamente en mi capacidad para entender todos esos textos. Esa confianza en mí me llenó de orgullo. No pensaba decepcionarles.

Más adelante otros miembros de la familia completarían esta información fría con sus puntos de vista. Cada uno había vivido una realidad diferente en las épocas que les habían tocado vivir como humanos. Todos esos conocimientos me servirían para ver desde otra perspectiva la historia.

Para mí la historia no era algo muerto y enterrado, para aprender y olvidar. Era algo que formaba parte de la vida de mi familia. Todos esos acontecimientos habían influido en las personas a las que quería con toda mi alma. Por lo que nada de lo que leyera en esos libros me podía dejar indiferente.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el Viernes con el _**Capítulo 27**__**: "Esme"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	27. Esme

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 27: Esme**

Me encantaban las clases de historia con el abuelo. Desde que me había explicado cómo había sido su vida, nos habíamos centrado en la historia humana. Tenía un montón de textos para aprenderme los datos por mi cuenta, pero el mejor momento de la semana era cuando hablaba con él de todo lo aprendido. Nos sentábamos en su despacho a hablar sobre todo lo que había estudiado y qué había aprendido de ello.

El abuelo se veía muy feliz cuando discutíamos desde las ventajas que supuso la introducción de maquinaria agrícola hasta el por qué de la Reforma Calvinista. Se sorprendió de mi análisis de cómo la introducción de maquinaria agrícola había afectado a todos los niveles de la sociedad. Le contaba mis conclusiones sobre por qué se había producido una guerra, si era por motivos políticos o económicos, y luego lo analizábamos en detalle.

Conoció en persona a muchos de los mencionados en los libros, sobretodo a los grandes personajes del Renacimiento. Todos ellos se caracterizaron por marcar la diferencia en la evolución cultural de la humanidad en esa época clave. Tenía una visión única de lo que les hizo especiales en su momento. Unos fueron unos innovadores de pensamiento, otros introdujeron nuevas técnicas industriales, otros fueron grandes artistas, pero todos fueron importantes a su manera.

Estaba feliz de tener a un profesor tan bueno a mi lado. Escuchaba mis ideas, me planteaba alternativas de pensamiento, me ofrecía datos únicos que no estaban recogidos en los libros. Y lo más importante de todo es que siempre tenía una paciencia infinita, casi tanta como la abuelita. El abuelo solo podía pasar unas pocas horas de clase conmigo, porque tenía otras obligaciones. Pero los ratos que pasábamos juntos eran muy especiales para ambos. Se le veía muy feliz.

Cuando llegó el momento de estudiar a los grandes artistas del Renacimiento, la abuela me ayudó a entender las diferentes ramas de pensamiento artístico. Combinábamos la historia con el arte y era de lo más divertido. La abuela era una apasionada del arte y me mostró la evolución de las diferentes técnicas a lo largo del tiempo. Las grandes innovaciones y los avances tecnológicos también dejaron su marca en el mundo artístico.

Las técnicas de los Grandes Maestros me dejaban impresionada. No conseguía imitarlas, pero ella insistía en que se necesitaba tiempo y paciencia para conseguir ese nivel de perfección. Yo era demasiado pequeña todavía y lo quería todo ya, pero había cosas que no podían ser. Aun así me encantaba ver las obras. Era impresionante lo que algunos podían lograr con un lienzo y un poco de pintura.

Más adelante pasamos a estudiar las épocas posteriores, como los modernistas y los impresionistas. Teníamos algunos cuadros originales de diferentes épocas en casa y la abuela y yo los estudiamos al detalle. Elegíamos un cuadro de la casa o alguna otra obra en el ordenador o los libros. Entonces analizábamos la técnica con la que se hizo la pintura. Después intentábamos imitar en nuestras clases de dibujo. Normalmente nos poníamos en el claro con los caballetes.

_ Abuela, el puntillismo es muy aburrido - me quejé una tarde que estábamos practicando esa técnica -. Estamos todo el rato haciendo puntitos pequeñitos.

_ No todo tiene que ser igual de divertido - me dijo ella calmadamente -. Esta técnica refleja el detalle y el perfeccionismo que se busca al plasmar la realidad. La sociedad también era así. Observar las pinturas de una época te ayudará a entender cómo era la sociedad en ese momento.

_ Ya lo sé, abuela - le dije reconociendo la sabiduría de sus palabras -. Pero estaré muy contenta cuando cambiemos a otro estilo.

_ Te gustará más cuando lleguemos a los modernista - me dijo revolviéndome el pelo con cariño -. Estoy segura de que tu preferido será el estilo de Pollock.

_ ¿En qué consiste? - le pregunté curiosa.

_ ¡Hola, enana! - gritó tío Emmett surgiendo de repente detrás de mí.

Me giré hacia él, sorprendida de que hubiera vuelto ya de cazar. Llevaba en las manos el pincel cargado de pintura y acabó toda sobre su inmaculada camisa. Para una vez que había vuelto de cazar con la camisa intacta, acababa destrozada por accidente. La salpicadura le llegaba desde la punta de los zapatos hasta el cuello visible por el cuello de la camisa. Una gotita se había quedado colgando de la punta de su aristocrática nariz. Estaba tan cómico.

_ Esto es un buen ejemplo - dijo la abuela intentando contener la risa.

Cuando volví a fijarme en él, tío Emmett nos miraba a su madre y a mí con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creerse que su sorpresa le hubiera salido tan mal y que nos estuviéramos riendo de él. De repente se le puso una sonrisita maliciosa en la cara. Aun así de verdad que no me esperaba lo que hizo a continuación. Me quitó el pincel y me salpicó toda entera de pintura.

_ ¡Hijo, pero ¿qué haces? - exclamó la abuela, llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

_ Ayudándote con las clases de Nessie, ¿no lo ves? - le decía tío Emmett mientras se retorcía de la risa -. Pollock lo hacía así, ¿no?

_ Sí, pero tampoco tenías que demostrárselo de esa manera - le respondió la abuela escondiendo una sonrisa -. Nessie, estás monísima.

Cuando por fin reaccioné y conseguí cerrar la boca, busqué la manera de vengarme. Eché la mano hacia atrás y la metí en el bote de pintura que había estado usando. Tío Emmett viendo mi intención dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de mí. Yo dí un paso adelante, persiguiéndole. Un par de pasos más y de repente estábamos corriendo por todo el claro, entre las risas de la abuela.

_ ¡No te vayas, tío Emmett! - le grité -. No es justo… ¡Yo no corro tanto como tú!

Entonces apareció Jacob a mi lado y me sonrió. Me guiñó un ojo y saltó hacia adelante para pillar a mi tío. Cuando llegó hasta él le hizo un placaje como los de la tele y acabaron los dos por el suelo. Eso me dio tiempo de llegar hasta ellos y poner mis manos llenas de pintura por toda la cara de tío Emmett.

Éramos un remolino de miembros rodando por la hierba. Ya no estaba la abuela a solas riéndose de nosotros. Habían llegado los demás también y los que estaban dentro de la casa habían salido atraídos por el barullo. Mamá y papá nos miraban abrazados desde las escaleras del porche, pero tía Rosalie se acercaba peligrosamente hacia nosotros.

_ ¡Aparta las patas de mi marido, chucho! - gritó al llegar a nuestro lado.

Tío Emmett me miró, hizo un gesto hacia ella y la pilló por las rodillas. Acabo enredada en la melé con nosotros, manchada de pintura como todos los demás. Al poco estaba riéndose como nosotros, olvidada por un momento su altivez natural. Se lo estaba pasando tan bien que hasta olvidó que estaba jugando con Jacob también. Era maravilloso verlos divertirse juntos por fin.

_ ¡Rose, ¿qué has hecho con ese conjunto de D&G? - chilló enfadadísima tía Alice al llegar al claro -. Está completamente destrozado.

_ No te enfades, cariño - le calmó tío Jasper -. ¿No ves lo bien que lo están pasando?

La tenía bien sujeta por la cintura, porque había estado a punto de venir hasta nosotros y estropearnos la juerga. Pero ahora estaba acurrucadita en brazos su marido, haciéndose cariñitos. Me acerqué a ella con las manos escondidas a la espalda y Jacob pegado detrás de mí.

_ No te enfades, tía Alice - le dije haciéndole uno de sus pucheritos -. Ha sido un accidente.

_ Sí, hermanita - dijo tío Emmett acercándose también -, pero esto no va a ser un accidente.

Y saltó sobre ella dándole uno de sus abrazos de oso. Dado que estaba lleno de pintura por todas parte, manchó la ropa de tía Alice de arriba a abajo. No me quedé contenta con eso. Así que cuando se separó de ella, salté yo a sus brazos. Aun llevaba las manos y todo lo demás manchadas de pintura. Le cogí la cara con mis pequeñas manitas y le di un montón de besos para disimular…

Menos mal que mi tía ya no estaba enfadada, le gustaban mucho los besos. Pero como consecuencia de estas muestras de cariño, ahora estaba tan llena de pintura como todos los demás. Se giró hacia su marido, con una mirada peligrosa.

Se le veía siempre tan serio. Se había quedado al margen todo el rato, riéndose suavemente mientras nos miraba a todos jugar como niños. Conmigo tenían la excusa perfecta para ser traviesos. Eran mis compañeros de juego favoritos. Entre ellos y mis amigos de la manada no había un momento de aburrimiento.

Tío Jasper era el único que aun no tenía rastro de pintura encima. Creo que tía Alice llegó a la misma conclusión que yo: Había que hacer algo para remediar eso. Estaba demasiado limpio y arreglado, sin una sola mancha. No podía ser que alguien se librara de participar en la mejor pelea de pintura de la historia familiar. Ella se lo quedó mirando y tío Jasper le adivinó las intenciones.

Salió corriendo, alejándose de ella. Así comenzó otra persecución por el claro a la que nos unimos todos, para poder darle caza. Era demasiado rápido y sabía cómo no dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente. Fue difícil, pero entre todos logramos dejarle en el mismo estado en que estábamos los demás.

Al final la cacería dio resultado y no hubo nadie libre de manchas. Todos éramos un completo desastre, pero había sido muy divertido. Cuando volvíamos a la casa nos interceptó la abuela. Estaba sorprendentemente limpia, para como había estado un rato antes. Debía haberse adecentado en algún momento mientras nosotros seguíamos jugando por todo el claro.

Tenía entre sus manos la manguera del jardín y parecía dispuesta a usarla contra todos nosotros. Nos bloqueaba el acceso a la casa muy eficientemente. Parecía una diosa guerrera dispuesta a defender su hogar de unos bárbaros llenos de pintura, por mucho que fuéramos familia.

No había duda de que a nuestro paso saldrían perjudicado más de un mueble o dos. Las alfombras del salón las daba ya por perdidas si entrábamos. El estropicio que supondría nuestra presencia dentro de los elegantes salones era más de lo que la abuela estaba dispuesta a soportar.

_ ¿Mamá? - dijo Emmett confuso.

_ No me mires con esa cara, hijo - le dijo la abuela decidida -. No vais a entrar ninguno así. Daos un bañito en el río y quitaos las peores manchas.

_ Pero, ¿y Nessie? - dijo Jacob sorprendido con su propuesta.

_ A ella la entraré yo y va a ir directamente a la bañera - le respondió ella -. A todos los demás no quiero veros dentro hasta que estéis un poco más aseados.

Me cogió de entre los brazos de Jacob, manteniéndome lo más alejada posible de ella. Intentaba mancharse lo mínimo posible con la pintura, la tierra y el barro que llevaba encima. Parecía que me había rebozado en una charca, lo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Se quedó firme en su sitio hasta que uno a uno todos dieron media vuelta y se alejaron en dirección al otro extremo del claro. Cada uno a su manera se dejaron caer en las frías aguas. La elegante pirueta de tío Jasper pasó desapercibida al lado de las impresionantes bombas de tío Emmett y Jacob. Intentaban mojar a las chicas lo máximo posible, ya que se resistían a entrar en el agua.

Conociéndolas, la abuela no entró conmigo en casa hasta que no las vio sumergirse completamente en las aguas. Satisfecha con ver cumplidas sus órdenes, la abuela me llevó a la bañera y me quitó toda la porquería que me cubría de la cabeza a los pies. Jugamos en la bañera hasta que oímos a la familia regresar del improvisado chapuzón. Había sido una tarde de lo más entretenida.

Me encantaban esos ratos con la abuela, tranquilamente acomodada en sus brazos hablando sobre arte. Nos poníamos a hablar de lo que me hacía sentir el cuadro al observarlo y de lo que podía estar pensando el artista al pintarlo. Incluso comentábamos lo que pasaba en el mundo humano en esa época. Todo eso ayudaba a intentar entender mejor la obra en sí.

La pena era que tenía que conformarme con ver la mayoría de obras de arte en libros o en visitas virtuales a los principales museos del mundo. Era genial poder recorrer esos grandes museos desde casa, pero estaba impaciente por recorrer esos pasillos por mi misma. Estaba deseando poder viajar para poder verlos con mis propios ojos. Había tantas cosas que quería conocer.

_ Abuelita, ¿no había pintoras en esa época? - le pregunté uno de esos días -. Todo lo que hemos estudiado es de pintores hombres.

_ En aquella época estaba mal visto que las mujeres trabajaran - me explicó -. Se suponía que se tenían que dedicar a cuidar su casa y tener hijos. Por eso las mujeres que querían dedicarse a una profesión, por afición o por necesidad, debían hacerlo en el anonimato. Algunos de los pintores, compositores, escritores y demás profesiones liberales de entonces eran mujeres, pero firmaban sus obras con las iniciales o con nombres masculinos para poder sobrevivir.

_ ¿Por qué lo hacían así? - le pregunté sin entender tanto secreto -. ¿Qué les impedía hacerlo públicamente?

_ La sociedad habría tratado muy mal a una mujer que cobrara por trabajar - me dijo la abuela con pesar -. La gente puede ser muy cruel con lo que no aprueba. Seguramente no habrían apreciado igual su trabajo o no se lo habrían comprado. Así que para subsistir y mantener a la familia tenían que hacerlo en secreto tras la figura de un hombre.

_ No lo entiendo, abuela - le dije -. ¿Qué tenían en contra de esas mujeres?

_ Yo creo que era por miedo - intentó explicarme -. Los hombres tenían miedo de que las mujeres destacaran por encima de ellos. Su orgullo no les permitía ser menos que una mujer, por lo menos en aquella época. Con el tiempo todo eso ha ido cambiado poco a poco, pero entonces sólo contaba la opinión de los hombres. Ellos controlaban todos los aspectos de la sociedad, la cultura, la economía y la política.

_ Pero, ¿ahora es diferente, verdad? - le pregunté dudosa.

Conocía muy poco del mundo más allá de mi familia y amigos, tan solo lo que había podido observar por la tele y poco más. Pero entre mis vampiros y mis lobos contaban todos por igual, hombres o mujeres daba lo mismo. A todos se les escuchaba y se contaba con su opinión sin importar su sexo. No entendía por qué en otros tiempo no era así.

_ Sí, cuando yo aun era humana las cosas ya estaban cambiando - me dijo empezando a sonreír otra vez -. Fue gracias a las sufragistas que todo empezó. Eran mujeres fuertes decididas a hacer valer sus derechos sin importar a quien molestara. Reivindicaban sobretodo el del derecho al voto. Luchaban por poder decidir quién les gobernaba, . Les debemos mucho a ellas.

_ Abuelita, ¿tú eras una sufragista? - le pregunté, curiosa por esa sonrisa que le había visto.

_ No, yo no… Pero mi madre sí lo era. Fue una de las muchas que marcharon en 1913 por las calles de Nueva York reivindicando el sufragio femenino - me explicó muy contenta y orgullosa -. Las mujeres llevan muchísimo tiempo luchando por ser consideradas iguales a los hombres. Ha sido gracias a mujeres como mi madre que en general se ha conseguido alcanzar esa igualdad. Así que puedes considerarte afortunada del mundo en que te ha tocado vivir.

_ Pero en los libros que he leído no habla de todo eso - le dije tras caer en la cuenta.

_ Cariño, la historia siempre la han escrito los hombres - me dijo con mirada triste -. Hay que saber leer entre líneas para descubrir cual ha sido la vida de las mujeres a lo largo de la historia. ¿Quieres que te busque algún libro de consulta?

_ Me encantaría saber más, sobretodo de las sufragistas - le dije con una sonrisa, arrancándole otra a ella -. ¿Me contarás más cosas de la bisabuela? Quiero saber más acerca de ella y como era todo cuando tú eras pequeña.

_ Claro, cariño - me aseguró la abuela -. Me encantaría.

Así que después de esta charla se abrió todo un nuevo aspecto de la historia ante mí. No me había dado cuenta de que todo lo que había estudiado con el abuelo hasta el momento tenía que ver con la vida de los hombre. No sabía nada de lo que hacían las mujeres mientras sus maridos iban a la guerra, hacían leyes nuevas o inventaban una nueva máquina.

La vida de la abuela se fue desvelando a mí a través de esas charlas. También me fue ayudando a entender la evolución de las mujeres a lo largo de la historia. Era como una marea, en la que en unas épocas tenían más libertad en un aspecto y luego se las reprimía en ese y otros. Pero poco a poco cada vez se equiparaban más a los hombres.

Fue muy interesante sobretodo al entrar en el Siglo XX, ya que la influencia de la mujer se dejaba sentir cada vez más y más. La lucha de las minorías por sus derechos marcó la historia general del mundo de una forma muy profunda. Había tanto que aprender... Y era más cosa de interpretación, por eso me encantaba discutir todos esos detalles con la abuela.

Pero las historias de mi familia no se acababan ahí. Los demás aun tenían que completar su parte. El siguiente en contarme su vida humana, cómo se transformó y sus experiencias como vampiro fue tío Jasper. Intentaban acoplar sus relatos a mi estudio cronológico de la historia humana, para poder situarme cuando me hablaran de esas épocas.

Tenía muchas ganas de que tío Jasper me contara más acerca de él. Había un montón de cosas sobre las que tenía mucha curiosidad, pero nunca me había atrevido a preguntarle nada al respecto. Sobretodo me interesaba saber cómo se había hecho tantas cicatrices. Sabía que no le dolían, pero tenía que haberlo pasado muy mal cuando le pasó lo que fuera.

Estaba muy intrigada y ansiosa cuando papá me avisó que me tocaba clase con él al día siguiente. Seguro que tío Jasper notaba mi curiosidad hacia él, pero nunca me decía nada. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí, pero nunca respondía a esa curiosidad no expresada. Acababa de empezar a estudiar la Guerra Civil americana y sabía que él había vivido por entonces. Así que papá había programado nuestra clase para la mañana siguiente.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Por si os lo estábais preguntando: No he escrito un cap. para cada miembro d la familia, sino que todo esto tiene un sentido y un porque... ya vereis a dónde voy cuando lleguemos a ello..._

_Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el **Capítulo 28****: "Jasper"** Muchos besos a todos_


	28. Jasper

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 28: Jasper**

Me desperté muy ilusionada por tener mi primera clase con tío Jasper. Había adelantado faena, leyendo por encima acerca de la historia europea de esa época. Pero me faltaban muchos libros de referencia sobre la historia americana. Sólo sabía que más o menos por aquel entonces las colonias se habían independizado de Inglaterra después de una ardua lucha, pero sólo tenía el punto de vista inglés.

Sentía mucha curiosidad por cómo había sido todo aquello para los americanos y en especial para tío Jasper. El nacimiento de una nación era algo muy importante en la historia humana. Era algo muy complicado que me encantaría conocer de manos de alguien que lo vivió directamente. No era algo que hubiera pasado muchas veces a lo largo del tiempo, pero creo que siempre había sido necesaria una guerra para que se diera ese proceso y las cosas cambiasen.

_ Hola, Nessie - me saludó tío Jasper cuando llegamos a la casa grande -. Te noto muy ansiosa. ¿Es por mi clase?

_ Sí, papá me lo contó por sorpresa anoche - le dije tímidamente.

_ Pues venga, empecemos ya - me dijo cogiéndome en brazos y subiendo las escaleras conmigo -. Carlisle nos ha prestado su despacho para que estemos más tranquilos. Así tío Emmett no nos interrumpirá con sus comentarios.

_ ¡Genial! - le dije muy ilusionada -. Seguro que tienes un montón de cosas que contarme. ¿Me dirás cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices, tío Jasper?

_ Sí, eso formará parte de esta historia - me dijo él poniéndose serio de repente.

No lo veía muy feliz de contarme eso precisamente. Aunque no quería que se pusiera triste por contarme sus aventuras, sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer su historia. No podía quedarme sin saber más acerca de su vida como humano y como vampiro. Sabía que después del abuelo, era el que más tiempo había vivido.

_ Tío Jasper, ¿cómo fue la independencia de Inglaterra? - le pregunté cuando nos instalamos cómodamente en el despacho del abuelo.

_ Pues… no lo sé. Yo aun no había nacido - me respondió riéndose -. No soy tan viejo, Nessie. Nací en el año 1844 en Houston, Texas. La Guerra de la Independencia es anterior a mí, del siglo anterior más exactamente. Aunque tengo que reconocer que aun influía mucho en la forma de pensar de la gente cuando yo era humano.

_ Creía que los Estados Unidos se fundaron en tú época - le dije dudosa.

_ Cuando las colonias inglesas en América se independizaron, no formaron una nación inmediatamente - me explicó -. Los antiguos colonos tenían muchas ganas de libertad, porque habían estado oprimidos por los ingleses durante mucho tiempo. No querían que nadie, ni siquiera sus propios gobernantes, les controlaran demasiado. La gente tenía opiniones muy distintas acerca de cómo querían vivir y las ideas que defendían. Hasta mucho tiempo después no se unificaron bajo un mismo nombre y un único gobierno. El proceso fue tan difícil que estalló la Guerra de Secesión entre unos y otros, enfrentando a los del Norte con los del Sur.

_ Pero, ¿por qué luchaban? ¿No podían ponerse de acuerdo? ¿Qué más daba que unos vivieran en el Norte y otros en el Sur? - le dije inocentemente.

_ No era sólo eso, cariño. Querían cosas exactamente contrapuestas y no era posible reconciliarlas. La forma de vida de unos y otros era tan distinta que sólo podía prevalecer una para gobernar y hacer las leyes bajo las que vivirían todos. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder en lo que consideraban justo - me explicó.

_ Y ¿qué querían cada uno? - le pregunté, queriendo saber más del tema.

_ Los del Norte vivían sobretodo en ciudades, donde tenían una prospera industria. Las ideas eran más avanzadas, pues su cultura estaba muy orientada a Europa por el comercio. Los del Sur vivíamos más de cara al campo, pues nuestra sociedad era básicamente agrícola. En general nos aferrábamos más a las tradiciones y no nos relacionábamos tanto con el resto del mundo, ya que sobretodo comerciábamos con las colonias del Norte. La economía de unos y otros estaba muy estrechamente relacionada. Además había un fuerte sentimiento de nación unida, por haber luchado juntos contra los ingleses por la independencia - me explicó -. El problema es que con el tiempo las diferencias que había entre unos y otros se fueron convirtiendo en algo demasiado importantes como para pasarlo por alto, sobretodo el tema de la esclavitud.

_ ¿En qué sentido eran diferentes? - le pregunté.

_ Los del Norte querían abolirla - dijo tío Jasper y al mirarle confusa me explicó -. Querían erradicar la esclavitud y que los del Sur liberaran a todos los esclavos.

_ ¿Qué son los esclavos? - le pregunté al no conocer el término.

_ Un esclavo es alguien que no tiene ninguna libertad. Es propiedad de alguien como si fuera una cosa. Su amo es el que decide lo que el esclavo tiene que hacer. Si no obedecían, los amos podían golpearles e incluso matarles impunemente, pues eran de su propiedad - me explicó con un hilo de voz.

Me dejó horrorizada. ¿Existió eso? ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle eso a otra persona? No entendía como alguien podía golpear a otra persona si no le hacía caso. ¿Qué necesidad había de eso? ¡Incluso matarla! Y tratar a alguien como si fuera un objeto está muy mal. Las personas eran muy interesantes.

Pensar que alguien como el abuelito Charlie pudiera ser tratado así… Un estremecimiento de horror me recorrió por entero. Tío Jasper al notar el vaivén de mis sentimientos me cogió en brazos. Me envió una ola de tranquilidad, aunque simplemente el sentir su cariño hacia mí ya hizo que me sintiera mejor. Me acarició suavemente hasta que me calmé y fui capaz de pensar otra vez con claridad.

_ ¿Los del Sur tenían esclavos? ¿Por qué? - pregunté incrédula. Luego caí en la cuenta -. Tío Jasper, ¿tú tenías esclavos?

_ Mi familia tenía una hacienda a las afueras de Houston. Para cultivar los campos de algodón era necesarias muchas manos - me dijo quedamente y continuó ante mi mirada inquisitiva -. Sí, teníamos esclavos.

_ ¡Pero eso está mal! - exclamé sorprendida.

_ Sí, ahora lo sé. Me habían educado así y no lo cuestionaba - dijo avergonzado, intentando explicarse -. Por aquel entonces era algo normal. Estaba perfectamente aceptado en la sociedad. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cambió la mentalidad europea respecto a la esclavitud, pero los estados del Sur se resistían. Los esclavos eran necesarios para mantener nuestra economía agraria a flote.

Aun seguía sobresaltada por la idea de que mi tío había tenido esclavos. No podía entender cómo alguien podía hacerle eso a otra persona. Y aun menos entendía cómo tío Jasper podía haber maltratado a otra persona. Él tenía ese don, comprendía los sentimientos de los demás y podía influir en sus emociones.

Era demasiado para asimilarlo de golpe. Me costaría un tiempo reconciliar la imagen que tenía de él con su pasado humano. Con el abuelo no había tenido ese problema. Carlisle ya era una muy buena persona cuando aun era humano. Defendía lo mismo que ahora. A pesar de que convivió con los Vulturis, no cayó en su forma de vida. Resistió con sus valores intactos y se alejó de ellos.

Pero tío Jasper… Había tenido que pasar algo para que cambiara tanto. El humano que era y el vampiro que conocía y quería eran demasiado diferente. Que aceptara la esclavitud tan fácilmente me había sorprendido. Ahora parecía muy concienciado con el tema. Me pregunto que le habría hecho cambiar de opinión.

_ El gobierno conjunto de los estados quería que los sureños liberaran a todos los esclavos y les pagaran un sueldo por trabajar los campos - me explicó -. Pero los norteños no estaban dispuestos a pagar más por el algodón para compensar ese aumento de costes. Nuestra economía no habría soportado ese cambio.

Cada vez entendía mejor los motivos de esa guerra. A cada explicación de tío Jasper comprendía mejor que era exactamente como el resto de guerras. Todas nacían por motivos económicos. O al menos se podía encontrar razones económicas detrás de cada una de las que había estado estudiando estos meses con el abuelo.

_ Además - continuó -, no iban a permitir que los estados norteños impusieran su mentalidad europea en sus hogares y sus negocios. Todos habían luchado codo con codo como hermanos contra los ingleses y se consideraban una misma nación. Sentían que con esa imposición estaban quitándoles la libertad que tanto les había costado ganar. Con opiniones tan contrapuestas, la guerra era algo inevitable.

No había entendido la necesidad de los hombres de luchar y morir en las guerras hasta ahora. Mi familia había estado dispuesta a enfrentarse a los Vulturis para defenderme, pero eso no implicó a países enteros. Sólo fue la lucha de una familia contra otra. Defender a tu familia era una cosa, pelear por ganar un territorio o dominar unos recursos económicos estaban más allá de mi entendimiento.

Las guerras por conseguir un territorio que había estudiado escapaban a mi entendimiento. Murió mucha gente en esas guerras, sólo porque alguien quería algo. Todo el mundo podía vivir donde quisiera y como quisiera, ¿no? Pero esta guerra en la que combatió tío Jasper fue muy diferente. Todo defendían sus ideas, aunque estuvieran equivocadas.

Algunos de los amigos que habían venido a ayudarnos contra los Vulturis se habían implicado en la lucha al final, pero no todos. Cada uno había decidido por sí mismo. Eso sí que lo entendía, el deseo de ayudar a un amigo, defendiéndole de los malos. Pero ¿por qué luchar por algo que ni conoces ni entiendes? Tenía que ser terrible luchar por algo de esa manera.

_ En esa guerra sí que participé yo, junto a mis amigos y vecinos - siguió tío Jasper con su explicación -. Luché por nuestra libertad para vivir como siempre habíamos vivido. Eso implicaba defender la esclavitud, pero entonces no lo veía como algo malo - reconoció -. Hasta mucho tiempo después no me di cuenta de que la esclavitud no estaba bien.

_ ¿Por qué querías participar en la guerra? - le pregunté -. No lo entiendo. No te obligaban, ¿verdad?

_ No, éramos todos voluntarios al principio. Además me tocó mentir sobre mi edad para poder alistarme. Era demasiado joven para que me aceptaran en el ejército, no tenía ni 17 años todavía - me explicó -. En cuanto empezó la guerra en 1861 deseé unirme a los combatientes. Quería defender a mi familia, mi hogar, nuestra forma de vida. Pensaba que la guerra sería toda una aventura, pero acabó siendo mi vida.

_ ¿A qué te refieres, tío Jasper? - le pregunté confusa -. ¿Por qué dices que la guerra terminó siendo tu vida?

_ El último año y pico de mi vida humana la pasé luchando como un soldado confederado - me dijo -. Pero mi primer siglo de vida como vampiro lo pasé también luchando en un ejército de neófitos.

¡Estuvo muchísimo tiempo luchando! Ahora me explicaba porque tenía tantas heridas en su piel. Luchó durante casi un siglo contra otros vampiros más fuertes que él. Y a pesar de todo había sobrevivido a todo eso, aunque con un montón de cicatrices de recuerdo. No era algo que fuera a olvidar.

Aun se le veía muy afectado cuando me contaba su historia. Eran recuerdos muy dolorosos para él. Siempre me había sorprendido que fuera tan distinto de los demás miembros de mi familia. Toda su existencia había sido muy diferente.

_ ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro, tío Jasper? - le pregunté muy curiosa.

_ Estaba ayudando en la evacuación de civiles durante la primera batalla de Galveston en el Otoño del 1862. Me paré a ayudar a tres preciosas damiselas en apuros - me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara -, pero resultaron ser unas vampiras. María, la que estaba al mando, decidió convertirme para usarme como soldado neófito en su guerra particular.

Era la primera noticia que tenía de que los vampiros luchaban entre ellos. Sabía de primera mano que los Vulturis imponían su propia ley por la fuerza. Pero no pensaba que existiera nada parecido a la guerra entre los vampiros. No era como los humanos, sino que se escondían en las sociedades humanas.

_ ¿Los vampiros hacen la guerra? - le pregunté sorprendida -. ¿Por qué motivo irían a la guerra unos vampiros?

_ Todos no lo hacen - puntualizó él -. Tan solo los clanes sureños lo han hecho durante algún tiempo a lo largo de la historia. Peleaban por controlar la zona de alimentación.

_ ¿La zona de alimentación? - le pregunté curiosa, al no saber a qué se refería.

_ Un vampiro tuvo la 'genial' idea - dijo con mucha ironía en su voz - de que si era el único vampiro de una ciudad podría alimentarse todas las noches sin que fuera descubiertos por los humanos. Las leyes de los Vulturis sobre guardar en secreto nuestra existencia estaban en funcionamiento ya y todos los respetaban. Así que luchó con los otros vampiros cercanos para expulsarlos de la zona o matarlos y así quedarse con esa zona de alimentación.

¿Mataban a seres humanos a propósito para convertirlos en vampiros? Ni siquiera era para alimentarse de ellos. Eso tampoco es nada positivo, pero al menos podía entender sus motivos. Pero hacerlo para que lucharan era aun más cruel que simplemente matarlos. Les arrancaban de su vida para llevarlos a un infierno de luchas interminables. La mayoría seguramente acababan definitivamente muertos muy rápidamente.

_ Quería tener ventaja en la lucha, por lo que convirtió a humanos para crear un ejército con neófitos - me explicó -. Los vampiros somos mucho más fuertes durante el primer año tras la conversión. Así que en la lucha los neófitos tienen la ventaja de la fuerza frente a los demás vampiros más antiguos. Para poder defenderse de estos ataques, el resto de clanes empezaron a hacer lo mismo. Al poco tiempo todos tenía su propio ejército de neófitos para que lucharan por ellos.

El concepto de que los vampiros lucharan por defender un territorio era inconcebible. No poseían las ciudades, ni lo buscaban. ¡Sino que se alimentaban en ellas de seres humanos! Expulsaban a los otros vampiros simplemente para poder matar impunemente a más seres humanos. ¡Eran muy malvados! No me podía creer que tío Jasper hubiera participado en algo como eso.

_ Yo fui convertido por María para ser uno de sus neófitos - me contó -, pero luchaba tan bien que pronto estaba dirigiendo a los demás. Me convertí en su persona de confianza y durante casi un siglo seguí sus órdenes. Nos escondíamos de día del ardiente sol y por la noche nos alimentábamos en la ciudad que protegíamos de otros vampiros.

Ésta no es la historia que me esperaba, que estaba deseando escuchar. Creía que iba a oír otra bonita historia como la del abuelo, pero estaba horrorizada por todo lo que me estaba contando tío Jasper. Su vida realmente había sido muy distinta de la del abuelo. Había pasado por muchas cosas a lo largo de su existencia.

A pesar del impacto que estaba teniendo en mí la vida de tío Jasper, sentía que necesitaba escucharla entera. Quería saber cómo había superado todo lo que le había pasado. Quería saber cómo se había convertido en quien era ahora. Teníamos una relación muy especial, le adoraba. Saber que lo había pasado tan mal me dolía.

Era tan dulce y agradable, tan bueno. Podías notar como tranquilizaba a todos únicamente con su presencia. No necesitaba ni usar su poder para que me sintiera mejor. Era muy calmado y equilibrado. No podía imaginármelo luchando durante todo un siglo contra otros vampiros. Y menos aun si el motivo era para alimentarse mejor de seres humanos.

_ ¿Cómo escapaste de eso? - le pregunté -. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?

_ Hice un amigo entre los neófitos que ayudaba a entrenar, Peter - me dijo con una sonrisa.

_ ¿Peter? ¿El Peter de Charlotte? - le pregunté sorprendida.

_ Sí, los conocí a ambos entonces - me explicó -. Peter era muy competente y me ayudaba a controlar a los neófitos como Charlotte. Llegó un día en que se escaparon, porque estaban cansados de luchar. Yo ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad. No era feliz, pero no sabía que podía hacer algo para cambiarlo. Unos años después volvieron a visitarme y me fui con ellos.

_ Me alegro de que volvieran a buscarte - le dije sonriendo.

_ Yo también, cariño - me dijo abrazándome -. Yo también.

Peter y Charlotte me habían caído muy bien, pero no sabía que les debía tanto. Gracias a ellos tío Jasper escapó de esa vida de luchas constantes. Quizás todo empezó a cambiar ahí para él. Tendría que acordarme de darles las gracias cuando los volviera a ver. Ellos aun seguían alimentándose de seres humanos, pero había cosas buenas en ellos y no debía olvidarlo.

_ Y ¿qué pasó luego? - le pregunté, curiosa por saber el resto de la historia.

_ Estuve durante algún tiempo viajando con ellos, como el resto de vampiros nómadas que rondan por el país - me explicó -. Pero ellos eran una pareja y en cierta manera sabía que necesitaba algo más. Me sentía solo. Un día de 1948 al entrar en una cafetería, tu tía Alice se presentó ante mí. Me había estado esperando allí, porque sabía que yo iría. Me dijo que nuestro destino era estar juntos y no lo dudé.

La cara de tío Jasper había cambiado completamente. Ya no se sentía torturado por todas las duras experiencias que me había estado contando. Ahora se le veía completamente feliz al recordar su primer encuentro con tía Alice. Así que fue eso lo que le cambió: el amor.

Podía ver la fuerza de los sentimientos entre las parejas de mi familia. Eso fortalecía el amor que había entre todos como familia. Mi vida era increíblemente feliz por tenerlos a ellos conmigo, a todos ellos.

_ Cuando la conocí me explicó que había otro tipo de vida, sin tener que matar a seres humanos - me dijo aun sonriendo -. Con el tiempo me había sentido cada vez más culpable por alimentarme así, pero apenas era consciente de ello. No sé cómo ella lo supo, pero me dio exactamente lo que necesitaba. Vinimos en busca de Carlisle y los demás y nunca miramos atrás.

Era consciente de que tío Jasper no era como el abuelo y los demás. Quizás por ello había tenido tanto interés en conocer cual era su historia. Siempre me había preguntado por qué estaba algo tenso cuando teníamos visitas humanas. Ahora tenía la respuesta. Era algo con lo que aun tenía que luchar cada día.

Durante la mayor parte de su existencia se había alimentado directamente de seres humanos. A diferencia del resto de la familia, él había tenido que aprender a respetar la vida humana por el camino difícil. No podía estar más orgullosa de él.

_ ¿Sabes qué, tío Jasper? - le dije de repente.

_ ¿Qué, cariño? - me preguntó.

_ Me alegro mucho de que seas mi tío - le dije emocionada.

_ Y yo de serlo, mi niña - me dijo abrazándome una vez más.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el Miércoles con el _**Capítulo 29**__**: "Papá"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	29. Papá

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 29: Papá**

Seguía dándole vueltas a la clase con tío Jasper cuando me encontré con papá. Parecía como si hubiera estado esperando por allí a que terminara la clase. Sabía que necesitaba hablar de todo aquello, aunque no le hubiera dicho nada en voz alta. Mis pensamientos confusos debían de llegarle alto y claro, sin duda.

En cuanto me vio me abrió las brazos y me acurruqué contra su pecho. Necesitaba de su consuelo para empezar a asimilar todo lo que me había contado tío Jasper acerca de su historia. Pasó algún tiempo hasta que ya estuve más tranquila y pude hablar con papá. Mientras tanto había salido de la casa conmigo en brazos, buscando un poco más de intimidad alejándonos un poco.

Aunque tuviera miles de pensamientos rondándome la cabeza, no tenía dudas acerca de mis sentimientos hacia tío Jasper. Todo aquello pasó hace mucho y quedó atrás cuando entró a formar parte de la familia. Aun así prefería no pensar demasiado en toda la gente que murió en sus manos. Durante todo un siglo estuvo alimentándose de seres humanos, pero debía recordar que ahora ya no era así.

Me había afectado mucho saber que tío Jasper durante mucho tiempo fue un vampiro de ojos rojos. Era consciente de que él ahora era diferente y no tenía nada que ver a cómo vivió en el pasado. Pero la verdad es que lo seguía pasando mal cuando teníamos visitas humanas. Me había contado su historia de una forma tan natural y sencilla que lo había aceptado sin más. Pero debió de haberle costado mucho sincerarse conmigo y contármelo todo.

_ Nessie, hija mía - me dijo papá sacándome de mis pensamientos -. No tienes por qué sentirte mal por todo aquello. Pasó hace mucho tiempo y él ya se ha reconciliado con su pasado. No puede cambiar lo que fue, pero sí que hay que reconocerle el mérito de quien es ahora. Deberías sentirte orgullosa de él.

_ Lo estoy - le dije sinceramente -. Le quiero muchísimo.

_ Los demás lo hemos tenido más fácil que él y aun así casi todos tenemos en nuestro pasado alguna muerte de la que nos arrepentimos - reconoció papá -. El único que no tiene ninguna muerte en su conciencia es Carlisle.

_ ¿Tú también has matado, papá? - le pregunté asombrada por su declaración.

_ Yo precisamente tengo más en mi lista que los demás, salvo tío Jasper - me confesó avergonzado, sorprendiéndome totalmente -. Durante algún tiempo, cuando era un vampiro joven, me alejé de Carlisle y di rienda suelta mi sed.

Su cara era una máscara de dolor y culpabilidad. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda al comprenderlo todo. Papá me tenía entre sus brazos y me agarró más fuerte al notarlo. Me acariciaba en la espalda mientras me arrullaba suavemente.

Nada de lo que hubiera oído antes me había podido sorprender más que oír esta confesión de labios de mi padre. Estaba más que sorprendida, casi horrorizada. Jamás habría imaginado que él hubiera podido matar a algún ser humano. Aunque la verdad es que tampoco podía pensarlo de los demás, ni siquiera de tío Jasper. Hasta que no me contó su historia, no lo había sospechado.

_ Entonces… ¿mataste a mucha gente, papá? - le pregunté sin querer oír realmente la respuesta a esa pregunta.

_ Durante algunos años me alimenté de humanos malvados - me contó reticente -. Elegía mis victimas entre los asesinos y malhechores, porque podía leerles la mente y saber sus intenciones. Pensaba que eso lo justificaba. Así también evitaba que siguieran haciendo daño a otros seres humanos. Pero hasta esas muertes me torturaban, así que volví con la familia y nunca he mirado atrás.

Sabían que tenían amigos entre los vampiros de ojos rojos, aunque sólo consideraban familia a los primos Denali. Pero ni siquiera eso me había preparado para esa declaración. Me sorprendió mucho en su momento que el abuelo hubiera pasado tiempo con los Vulturis. Y me sorprendió aun más el pasado de tío Jasper.

Pero saber que no sólo él, sino que papá y el resto de la familia también, habían causado la muerte de algún ser humano no cuadraba con la imagen que tenía de todos ellos. Eran tan respetuosos con la vida humana que nada podía haberme resultado más sorprendente. La noticia de que papá y los demás también habían quitado la vida era demasiado impactante.

Todo mi mundo se había vuelto del revés. Lo que creía que era de una manera, había sido de otra. Ahora entendía el propósito de estas clases. Realmente no conocía a mi familia. O al menos las personas que habían sido. Había estado pensando muy duramente acerca de los amigos de ojos rojos que nos habían ayudado. Pero tampoco se diferenciaban tanto de mi querida familia.

La verdadera diferencia entre unos vampiros y otros era que tanto los míos como los primos Denali había decidido luchar contra su sed. Día a día se esforzaban por no dejarse llevar por su instinto para alimentarse de seres humanos. El mejor ejemplo de todo eso era precisamente tío Jasper, porque era al que más le costaba.

_ Nessie, seguimos siendo los mismos - me dijo papá intentando calmarme -, pero no somos perfectos. Hemos tenido que aprender a luchar contra la sed para ser lo que somos. Tú lo tienes más fácil, pues tienes nuestra ayuda.

Todas estas clases sobre la historia de mi familia me daban una perspectiva mejor de cual era nuestra posición dentro del mundo de los vampiros. Eran estas diferencias las que habían molestado tanto a Aro y a los demás como para querer matarnos a todos. Y era precisamente su actual protección hacia los seres humanos lo que me habían enseñado desde el principio.

No aceptaba que fuera de otra manera. Se había convertido en algo tan mío que me costaba aceptar lo otro. Ahora conociendo el pasado de los miembros de mi familia comprendía por qué era tan importante para ellos respetar al abuelito Charlie y todos los demás. Les había costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo convertirse en las personas que eran ahora. Y eso hacía que les respetara y les quisiera aun más.

_ ¿Y mamá? - le pregunté sin querer saber realmente la respuesta -. ¿Ella también ha matado a algún humano?

_ Estuvo a punto en su primera cacería - me explicó -, pero fue muy fuerte y se alejó de ellos. Se había estado preparando para luchar contra la sed desde mucho antes de convertirse, así que le ha sido más fácil resistirse que a los demás.

Un suspiro de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Si mamá había podido luchar contra la sed, yo también podría. No debía que tener miedo a cometer ese error yo también, sobretodo si contaba con la ayuda de todos. Siendo muy pequeña no había hecho daño al abuelito Charlie cuando lo conocí, pero mi miedo estaba ahí.

Había dejado ya atrás mis biberones de sangre donada hacía meses, pero el olor de la sangre humana me seguía atrayendo. Si la sed era tan fuerte como para superar la voluntad de papá, podía pasarme a mí. No quería matar a nadie. Aunque ahora sólo me alimentaba de la caza y a veces de comida humana, notaba el tirón de la sed cuando tenía a un humano cerca.

_ No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Nessie - me dijo papá al leerme el pensamiento -. La sed no es igual para ti que para nosotros. Tu alimentación es más variada, por lo que no sientes el tirón de la sed con tanta fuerza como nosotros.

Recordaba la sensación de cuando era pequeña. La sed entonces era más fuerte, porque estaba creciendo más deprisa que ahora. Cada pocas horas tenían que darme mi biberón de sangre y no aceptaba nada más. Entonces sí que notaba la sed como decía papá. Un tirón muy fuerte, una necesidad que me hacía morder a Jacob si no me alimentaban suficientemente rápido.

_ Incluso siendo muy pequeña fuiste capaz de resistirte sin esfuerzo - me aseguraba papá -. Estoy seguro de que nunca te dejarías arrastrar por la sed. Nosotros nos hemos adaptado a sentirla y ya no lo notamos tanto. Tío Jasper tiene más problemas que los demás, porque pasó mucho más tiempo alimentándose así. Sin embargo ahora lo controla mucho mejor.

Papá tenía razón, la sed para mí era diferente. Pero esa sensación se fue atenuando poco a poco. El día que conocía al abuelito Charlie me costó más resistirme a su olor que nunca. Pero después esa sensación dejó de ser tan apremiante. Conseguí dominar esa necesidad muy rápido, mientras que a mamá le había costado mucho poder darme el biberón.

_ Lo sé, papá - le respondí -, pero sigue pasándolo mal cuando tenemos visitas humanas. No quiero que sufra cuando vienen el abuelito Charlie. Yo podría ir a verle a su casa en lugar de que venga él aquí.

_ No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso - me dijo con una sonrisa -. Aunque sienta el tirón de la sed y le cueste un poco más que a los demás reprimir sus instintos, tu tío disfruta mucho de la compañía de los humanos.

_ Es verdad - reconocí al hacer memoria de algunos momento muy divertidos entre el abuelo y tío Jasper.

_ Antes de que nacieras todos nosotros íbamos al instituto y estábamos rodeados de humanos durante todo el día - me contó papá -. Él lo llevaba unos días mejor que otros, lo reconozco. Podría haber elegido no ir para no pasarlo mal, pero a lo largo de los años siempre nos acompañaba. No lo pases mal por él. Vencer la sed es una batalla que ha decidido luchar. Deberías estar orgullosa de eso en lugar de querer evitarle esas situaciones.

Lo que decía papá tenía mucho sentido. Tío Jasper no era alguien que se rindiera fácilmente. Cuando venía el abuelito y otras visitas humanas no se escondía. Se mezclaba con ellos y participaba en las actividades como uno más. La mayoría de las veces era tan revoltoso como tío Emmett. Lo único que le diferenciaba es que no se terminaba de relajar del todo. Siempre estaba un poco tenso, pero eso era todo.

Cuando estaban los lobos presentes parece que se le hacía más fácil, ya que su penetrante olor ayudaba a diluir el olor de la sangre humana. Normalmente siempre estaba Jacob por aquí dando vueltas, cuando sus responsabilidades para con la manada se lo permitían. Venía a verme todos los días y dábamos nuestro paseo habitual por el bosque, aunque ya habíamos estudiado en profundidad la flora y la fauna de la zona.

Ahora era más un tema recreativo que didáctico. Salíamos a dar una vuelta después de mis clases con la familia. Los estudios con cada uno de ellos eran muy entretenido y amenos, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba relajarme un rato también. Echar una carrera por el bosque era lo mejor del día, sobretodo si lo rematábamos con la caza de alguna pieza menor por los alrededores.

Además de mi Jacob solían pasarse de visita también los demás lobos, sobretodo Seth y Leah. Él se acercaba a ver a papá y a los demás, pues tenían una gran amistad. Mientras que ella siempre venía buscando a Jacob para una u otra cosa, dado que era su segunda al mando. Una vez mis vampiros se acostumbraron al olor de los lobos, hasta tía Rosalie dejó de quejarse por la presencia constante de Jacob y los otros por la casa.

De repente caí en un detalle de entre todo lo que había dicho papá. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

_ ¿Instituto? - le pregunté -. ¿Vosotros ibais al instituto? ¿Cómo Jacob y Seth?

_ Sí, cariño - me dijo él con una sonrisa -. Sólo que nosotros íbamos al instituto de Forks y ellos van al de la reserva. Allí fue como conocí a tu madre cuando aun era humana y me enamoré de ella.

_ Papá…

_ Dime, cariño - me dijo suavemente.

_ La primera vez que vi a mamá aun era humana, ¿verdad? - le pregunté mientras le enviaba esa imagen mental de mi primer recuerdo.

_ Sí, hija - me respondió -. Ella era humana, pero enseguida la tuve que convertir.

_ Fue por mi culpa, ¿verdad? - le pregunté, agachando la cabeza por la vergüenza -. ¿Le hice mucho daño a mamá?

_ No, Nessie - me dijo levantándome la cara para mirarme a los ojos -. No fue culpa tuya, al contrario. Te portaste muy bien antes del parto. No te moviste para no hacerle daño. Tú ya eras entonces más fuerte que ella, porque aun era humana.

Me acordaba de eso. Sus voces me decían que tenía que estarme quieta, porque hacía daño a mamá. Acababa de despertar en el interior de mamá, pero ya me daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Me sentía tan apretada en ese estrecho lugar.

_ Y cuando naciste por fin - me dijo papá con los ojos muy brillante de la emoción al recordar ese momento -, lo que más nos importaba era que estabas bien. Ya sabíamos que para salvar a mamá tendríamos que convertirla en vampiro, pero ella estaba muy de acuerdo con ello - dijo con una de sus sonrisas especiales para mamá -. Se había estado preparando para ello desde que nos conocimos en el instituto y empezamos a salir juntos.

Sabía que la conversión de mamá había sido para bien. Fue inevitable por mi culpa, pero viendo lo felices que eran papá y mamá no me los podía imaginar de otra manera que juntos para siempre. Cuando se miraban entraban en un mundo propio donde todo lo demás estaba de más. Incluso yo sólo era un satélite que orbitaba alrededor de ese amor que se tenían.

_ Y yo… ¿podré ir al instituto? - le pregunté muy ilusionada.

_ Cuando seas mayor - me dijo sonriendo -. Hasta que no dejes de crecer no puedes dejarte ver por ningún humano a parte de tu abuelo y aquellos de la reserva que están en el secreto. Se extrañarían al ver lo rápido que creces. Ya es bastante complicado para tu abuelo aceptar que pareces una niña de siete años cuando aun no has tenido tu primer cumpleaños.

_ Lo sé - le dije con pesar -, pero tengo tantas ganas de conocer a más gente y ver más cosas.

_ Todo llegará. Tienes que ser paciente - me pidió -. Dentro de un tiempo dejarás de crecer tan rápido y podrás dejarte ver. Ya verás como todo pasa en un suspiro. Te haces mayor tan deprisa.

_ Sí, pero aun no llego a los pedales del piano - le dije refunfuñando.

_ Cualquier día de estos me darás la sorpresa - me dijo riéndose -. Así podremos empezar con las clases de piano que tantas veces me has pedido. Yo también tengo muchas ganas de enseñarte.

Me sentaba junto a él en la banqueta, viéndole tocar. Era maravilloso. Yo también quería hacerlo. Lo miraba atentamente y me aprendía de memoria sus movimientos. Le había pedido muchas veces a papá que me enseñara a tocar el piano, pero aun no podía ser porque no llegaba a los pedales. Luego cuando nadie me veía, me acercaba al piano de papá y me estiraba intentando alcanzarlos. Cada día me faltaba menos, pero seguía sin llegar a ellos.

_ Papá, ¿cuándo voy a poder ir a la Primera Playa a oír las Leyendas Quileutes? - le pregunté una vez más al acordarme -. Jacob quiere que conozca la historia de su tribu, pero dice que tienen que ser los Ancianos los que me la cuenten. Dice que siempre se ha hecho así y que no puede ser de otra manera. Siempre me está hablando de esas hogueras que hacen y me gustaría participar - seguí hablando sin pararme a coger aire al ver que papá empezaba a poner mala cara -. Allí solamente van los que están en el secreto de la existencia de la manada y todos ellos me conocen. Tengo muchas ganas de ir a la reserva, ir a casa de Jacob, pasear por la playa…

Me callé de repente al darme cuenta de que la cara de papá no era demasiado buena. Me lo quedé mirándole, pidiéndole mentalmente que lo pensara. Realmente tenía muchísimas ganas de ir. Siempre que íbamos de caza salíamos por los bosques, pero no nos acercábamos por La Push.

_ Lo hablaré con tu madre - me respondió después de un rato que se me hizo largísimo.

Me ilusioné. Mamá seguro que estaría de acuerdo en dejarme ir a las hogueras de mis amigos a escuchar las Leyendas Quileutes. Ahora ya era tema de cuando podría ser. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en la ilusión que le iba a hacer a Jacob cuando se lo contará.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, **__**maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... Gracias a vosotros esta historia ha llegado a los 200 reviews ! Es mucho más de lo que me esperaba cuando empecé a subir por aquí... Sois increíbles ^^ GRACIAS !_

_Y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... __Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías por aquí... Nos vemos el Viernes con el __**Capítulo 30**__**: "Feliz Cumpleaños"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	30. Feliz Cumpleaños

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 30: Feliz Cumpleaños**

Por fin había llegado el día. Era el día de mi primer cumpleaños. Tía Alice había estado preparando mi fiesta desde hacía días. El teléfono no había parado de sonar ni un momento durante la última semana. Sabía que tenía un montón de sorpresas preparadas, pero no me había querido contar nada.

Los cumpleaños eran algo muy importante. Los demás ya no celebraban su cumpleaños. Tía Alice me explicó que se lo habían prohibido hace mucho tiempo. Al parecer eran demasiadas velas en la tarta y se podía quemar algo, o algo por el estilo. El último que celebraron fue el de mamá y ella ya no quiso fiesta ni nada.

Conmigo tía Alice se estaba desquitado a lo grande. Los nervios me podían. Mamá estaba horrorizada y miraba hacia otro lado cuando pasaba ella enganchada al teléfono, dando vueltas de aquí para allá. Tía Rosalie la seguía a veces con un montón de papeles bajo el brazo, tomando notas de todo. Se habían vuelto locas.

Mis tíos se habían ido de caza para escapar de lo peor de esta locura en la que tenían envuelta a toda la familia. Volvieron ayer mismo para ayudar con los últimos preparativos. Me habían mandado pronto a casa a dormir para poder terminar de arreglarlo todo tranquilamente. Querían darme una sorpresa con todo. Yo no me quería ir de la casa grande. Quería ver lo que tenían preparado.

Al llegar a casa me costó un montón dormirme. Mamá y papá se quedaron vigilándome para intentar que descansara lo máximo posible. Al final no me quedó más remedio que dormir unas horas. Así también pasaría el tiempo más rápido y podríamos empezar con las celebraciones. Estaba deseando que llegara el momento de reunirnos de nuevo con los demás.

Cuando desperté por la mañana me incorporé de golpe en la cama. Mamá y papá estaban allí sonriéndome, con un montón de regalos repartidos por la habitación. Habían colgado un enorme cartel de "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" sobre el quicio de la puerta. La luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en la purpurina, arrancando destellos que volaban por toda la habitación.

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hija! - dijeron papá y mamá casi a la vez.

Salí de un bote de la cama y me lancé a abrazarlos. Me llovieron besos por todas partes. De repente noté un tirón en la oreja y luego otro más. Me quedé mirando a mamá con cara extrañada. No sabía lo que estaba pasando. Lo había hecho con bastante fuerza y me había sorprendido muchísimo.

_ Es tradición que a los cumpleañeros se les estire de las orejas una vez por cada año cumplido y uno de regalo - me explicó mamá, mientras papá nos miraba riéndose suavemente -. Se supone que da buena suerte.

Vale, entonces sí. Ahora yo también sonreí. Seguro que aun me esperaban muchas más sorpresas con esto de los cumpleaños. Además no podía parar de reírme. Me estaba imaginando cuando llegara el turno de estirarle las orejas al abuelo. Iba a tardar bastante rato en darle los casi cuatrocientos estirones.

_ Cariño, será mejor que ni lo pienses - me dijo papá riendo -. La última vez que tío Emmett intentó esa hazaña se llevó tantas collejas del abuelo como estirones consiguió darle mientras lo perseguía. Aunque eso sí, fue de lo más divertido.

Me lo quedé mirando mientras me imaginaba al abuelo huyendo de tío Emmett. No, con lo serio que era el abuelo no podía imaginármelo. Mamá se lo quedó mirando sorprendida. Parece que ella tampoco conocía esa historia.

_ Y eso, ¿cuándo ocurrió exactamente? - le preguntó.

_ El primer cumpleaños de Carlisle después de que convirtiera a Emmett - explicó papá -. Emmett ahora es el más fuerte con diferencia, pero entonces tenía además la fuerza de un neófito. Así que papá las pasó canutas intentando escapar de él - contó riéndose a más no poder -. Una vez lo atrapó, no pudo escapar de él. Tuvimos que ayudar entre todos para separarlos. Eso sí, desde entonces papá prohibió las fiestas de cumpleaños para todos… Hasta que llegaste tú, amor.

Ya estaban otra vez embobados el uno con el otro. Era tan bonito verlos tan felices. Con tan solo una mirada se perdían del mundo entero. Un montón de cosas pasaron por la cara de papá y la de mamá. Las emociones que reflejaban contaban una historia de la que no sabía nada. Amor, culpa, amor, vergüenza, más amor.

No todo debía de haber sido fácil para ellos, sobretodo siendo mamá humana cuando se conocieron. Papá debió pasarlo muy mal estando tan cerca de ella continuamente. Esperaba que algún día se decidieran a contarme su historia. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, pero tampoco quería presionarles.

Poco a poco todos me habían ido contando sus historias y ayudándome a entender la vida humana en sus épocas. Los locos años veinte fueron la especialidad de tía Rose. La Gran Depresión me la contó tío Emmett. Pero tía Alice como no recordaba su vida como humana me contó su búsqueda por la familia humana que aun le quedaba.

Ahora tan solo me faltaban papá y mamá para completar la historia familiar. Ya sabía mucho de la vida de papá y de la de mamá, pero me faltaba algo esencial. Era precisamente la historia de cómo se conocieron de la que todavía no sabía nada.

_ Aquí tienes mi regalo de cumpleaños - me dijo mamá cuando al final volvieron a la realidad -. Felicidades, Renesmee.

Me pasó un paquete. Al abrirlo descubrí una serie de libritos. Me quedé mirando a mamá con la duda reflejada en mi cara. Ojeé los cuadernos y las primeras palabras que leí saltaron del papel para causarme una gran impresión.

_ "Diario de Bella" - le pregunté sorprendida -. ¿Es tu historia, mamá?

_ Lo he estado escribiendo para ti - me dijo algo tímida, sonriendo de soslayo a papá -. No cuentan toda mi vida, sólo la parte en la que todo se volvió interesante.

_ Nos parecía importante que conocieras nuestra historia desde el punto de vista de mamá. Así será más fácil que entiendas todo lo que pasó entre nosotros - explicó papá mientras acariciaba suavemente a mamá.

_ De todas maneras siempre nos tendrás a tu disposición si quieres preguntar lo que sea - aclaró mamá.

_ Quería que me contarais vuestra historia algún día - les confesé mientras acariciaba suavemente los diarios -, pero esto es más de lo que me esperaba.

_ Tan solo he escrito desde que me mudé a Forks hasta que tú naciste - me explicó mamá -. Los demás diarios en blanco son para que tú escribas tu propia historia… si quieres. O también los puedes usar para hacer los deberes si lo prefieres - añadió tímidamente mamá.

_ Oh, no… Me encanta, mamá. Claro que escribiré un diario. Es un regalo perfecto - le dije muy ilusionada abrazándola -. Muchísimas gracias.

_ Bueno, mi regalo te está esperando abajo - me dijo papá cuando al final solté mi abrazo sobre mamá -. Así que vístete y bajamos para que pueda enseñártelo.

Me puse enseguida la ropa que me había dejado preparada mamá. Bajé a toda prisa, seguida de cerca por ellos. Aun no había llegado abajo cuando descubrí cual era el regalo de papá. Me quedé parada en mitad de las escaleras y me giré a mirarle. Salté a sus brazos, que me esperaban abiertos.

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie! - me dijo papá.

_ Muchísimas gracias, papá - le dije emocionada -. Es genial.

En mitad del salón había un piano envuelto con un enorme lazo rojo. Era una réplica perfecta del piano de cola que papá tenía en la casa grande, sólo que éste tenía un tamaño menor. Estaba hecho justo a mi medida, para que llegara a los pedales cómodamente. Por fin papá podría darme esas clases de piano que tanto estaba deseando desde la primera vez que tocó para mí.

Terminamos de bajar las escaleras y nos acercamos a mi regalo. Tenía miedo hasta de tocarlo. No podía creer que hubiera hecho algo así. Tenía muchas ganas de que me enseñara a tocar, pero creí que me tocaría esperar a ser más mayor. Tenía que esperar para muchas cosas, ésta era sólo una más. Pero tener esto era más de lo que podía haber esperado.

_ No sé cómo no te despertaste cuando lo trajeron anoche - dijo mamá sonriendo ampliamente -. Pensábamos que no te dormirías nunca, hija. Los tíos estuvieron esperando fuera con el piano muchísimo rato. Al menos se libraron de lo peor de los arreglos de última hora de tía Alice - dijo con un estremecimiento.

_ ¿Puedo? - le pregunté a papá, sin atreverme aun a acercarme del todo al piano.

_ Claro, hija - me dijo con una sonrisita -. Es tuyo.

Me acerqué a la banqueta y probé los pedales. Llegaba por los pelos, pero llegaba. Con lo deprisa que crecía me alegraba que no lo hubieran hecho demasiado pequeño. Las teclas en blanco y negro me llamaban. Acerqué mi mano y pulsé una. Emitió un sonido perfecto. Seguramente estaría recién afinado por papá.

Le tenía preparada una sorpresa y éste era el mejor momento. Me puse cómoda y busqué en mi memoria aquello que tantas veces había visto a papá interpretar. Había estado practicando mentalmente el movimiento de los dedos y ahora era el momento de la verdad. Empecé a tocar la nana de mamá.

En cuanto sonaron las primeras notas mamá abrió los ojos sorprendida. Papá se acercó a ella despacio y la abrazó fuertemente por detrás. Mamá se recostó sobre él y suspiró. Mi atención estaba dividida entre el piano y sus caras. No quería perderme nada de sus expresiones. Se les veía tan emocionados.

_ Sorpresa - les dije tímidamente cuando dejó de resonar la última nota.

Pensaba que antes estaban emocionados, pero ahora parecían a punto de llorar de la emoción. Sus ojos brillantes no se apartaban de mí con una gran dulzura reflejada en ellos. Además tenían unas enormes sonrisas en sus caras. Estaban en un estrecho abrazo, lleno de caricias y mucho amor.

Me abrieron sus brazos y salté a ellos llena de felicidad. Nos fundimos en un abrazo interminable. Me sentía envuelta en una nube de amor, lloviéndome besos y carias por todas partes. Me alegraba de que les hubiera gustado mi sorpresa. A mí me habían encantado sus regalos. Estaba deseando tener un momento libre para empezar a leer su historia cuanto antes.

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie! - dijo Jacob de repente entrando en casa por sorpresa.

Y abrió los brazos justo para cogerme cuando salté hacia él. Dejó un reguero de besos en mi frente y me estrechó entre sus brazos como si no nos hubiéramos visto en días. El día anterior habíamos dado nuestro paseo por el bosque como cualquier otro día, pero hoy era especial. ¡Era el día de mi cumpleaños!

También recibí un par de estirones de orejas de él. Tendría que ir acostumbrándome a eso, pues dentro de nada vería al resto de la familia. Papá no me había estirado, pero seguro que tío Emmett sí que lo haría. No iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad así, eso seguro.

_ No podía esperar más para felicitarte, mi vida - me dijo Jacob -. Aquí tienes tu regalo. Espero que te guste… Lo he hecho yo - añadió tímidamente.

Al abrirlo descubrí una preciosa caja de madera tallada a mano. Podía reconocer algunos símbolos Quileutes entrelazados con un montón de figuras de lobos. Estaba forrada en terciopelo y era una verdadera preciosidad.

_ Me encanta, Jacob - le dije con los ojos brillantes -. Te ha quedado genial. Es preciosa. Muchísimas gracias.

Era un trabajo muy delicado y le había quedado muy bien. Parecía un trabajo profesional. Debía de haberle costado un montón de tiempo tallarla. La pondría en mi mesilla de noche, junto a la cama. Así podría poner dentro la pulsera que me regaló para Navidad junto al colgante de papá y mamá.

_ ¿Puedo decírselo ya? - preguntó Jacob a mis padres.

_ ¿Decirme qué? - dije con sorpresa

Me quedé mirándoles a unos y a otro sin saber a qué se referían. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando. No, seguro que no. Tenía que ser otra cosa. Cuando papá le dio permiso, Jacob continuó:

_ Tienes permiso para asistir a las próximas hogueras que organice el Consejo de Ancianos - me dijo él muy emocionado.

_ ¿Podré oír las Leyendas de tu pueblo? - pregunté sin terminar de creérmelo.

Me quedé mirando a mamá y papá, sin terminar de creérmelo. Ellos simplemente asintieron, dándome su confirmación a las noticias. Por fin podría conocer esas maravillosas historias de las que tanto me había hablado Jacob. Estaba deseando ir ya. No podía ser más feliz.

_ Creemos que ya eres capaz de entender las historias y sacar tus propias conclusiones - dijo mamá sonriendo -. Lo has demostrado ampliamente al conocer las historias familiares.

_ Aunque hoy cumplas un año de vida, físicamente aparentas tener unos siete. Sin embargo tu linda cabecita piensa con la madurez de una niña de unos doce años. Así que creemos que ya estás preparada para ir a las hogueras de los lobos - reconoció papá de mala gana, abrazando a mamá otra vez.

Papá no parecía demasiado feliz, pero al menos había cedido. Seguro que mamá había tenido algo que ver. Ella lo habría convencido de que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para ir. Lo estaba deseando desde hacía ya tiempo.

_ ¿Cuándo será la próxima reunión? - pregunté impaciente.

_ Muy pronto, en tan solo unos días - me respondió Jacob .

_ ¡Genial! - dije emocionada, dando saltitos de alegría.

Estaba tan contenta que no me podía estar quieta. Me parecía a tía Alice en uno de sus momentos hiperactivos. Al verme así Jacob se echó a reír y pronto se le unieron mamá y papá. La felicidad era contagiosa.

_ ¿Vamos con los demás? - dijo mamá cuando consiguieron calmarme -. Todos están deseando felicitarte.

_ ¡Sí, vamos! - dije mientras tiraba de ellos hacia la puerta -. ¡Vamos, vamos!

_ Hay una condición - dijo papá -. Tienes que ir con los ojos vendados.

_ ¿Por qué? - pregunté confundida, parándome de repente.

_ ¿En una palabra? - dijo mamá -. Alice.

_ ¡Ah! - dije muy ilusionada, sin necesitar más explicaciones -. ¡Vale!

Mamá me ató uno de sus pañuelos de seda que ya tenía preparado. Papá me llevó en brazos hasta la casa grande rápidamente. Cuando entramos podía notar la presencia de mucha gente en el salón. Se removían impacientes sin decir nada. Entonces mamá me destapó los ojos y pude verlos.

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie! - dijeron todos a coro.

Se acercaron hasta nosotros para felicitarme uno a uno. Estaba toda mi familia de vampiros, incluidos los primos Denali. El abuelito Charlie tenía a Sue a su lado. Pero también estaban todos mis amigos de la manada. No sabía cómo cabía tanta gente en el salón.

Se peleaban por ser los primeros en felicitarme. Me llovieron besos y estirones de orejas por todas partes. Era una verdadera locura. No sabía cómo no había habido heridos con todo el tumulto que se montó.

_ Tienes que abrir nuestro regalo el primero, Nessie - me exigió tía Alice, tendiéndome un paquete.

Al abrirlo descubrí un marco digital de fotos. Una vez encendido vi que había un montón de fotos que me habían ido haciendo con mi familia y amigos. Podía ver claramente cómo había cambiado físicamente con el paso del tiempo. Los demás seguían igual, pero yo no era la misma nunca. En cada foto había algo diferente en mí. Había cambiado tanto a lo largo de este año. Había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo que asustaba.

_ Ya tienes metidas todas las fotos que te hemos hecho hasta el momento - me dijo ella sonriendo, abrazada a tío Jasper.

Les di las gracias silenciosamente al tocarlos para darles los besos. El abuelo Charlie estaba muy pendiente de mí y no podía delatarme en un descuido. Con el tiempo se había vuelto algo instintivo el no hablar en su presencia, pero con las emociones del día había estado a punto de olvidarlo.

_ Y tienes tarjeta de memoria de sobra para seguir añadiendo muchas más fotos cuando quieras - añadió tío Jasper.

_ Y aquí tienes nuestro regalo - dijo tía Rose ofreciéndome otro paquete mientras tío Emmett daba botes de impaciencia a nuestro alrededor.

_ Seguro que sabrás aprovecharlo bien hoy - dijo tío Emmett guiñándome un ojo.

Tenía una picardía en la mirada que era más propia de tía Alice. Extendió la mano e intentó ayudarme a abrirlo a su estilo, sin darme tiempo para que abriera el paquete tranquilamente. Parecía dispuesto a ayudarme a arrancar todos los envoltorios de golpe, de tan ilusionado que parecía.

Dentro me encontré con una cámara de fotos pequeña y manejable. Era perfecta para mí, mucho mejor que la cámara profesional tan complicada de tía Rose. Ella no me dejaba cogerla, supongo que por miedo a que la rompiera o a que la estropeara de alguna manera. Así que tenía que conformarme con dejar que me hicieran foto tras foto para llenar los álbumes.

Pero ahora podría hacer mis propias fotos de todo aquello que me gustaba. Estaba deseando que empezara ya la fiesta para tener a todos mis amigos a tiro y así poder sacarles alguna que otra foto. Seguro que tía Alice tenía preparado algo grandioso, pero no podía empezar a adivinar de qué se trataba. Les di las gracias a ambos también junto con los besos.

Los siguientes en acercarse fueron los abuelos. Tenían una pequeña bolsa azul con un enorme lazo blanco. Dentro había una pequeña cajita con los mismos colores y dentro una caja de terciopelo más. Y por fin al abrirla pude ver mi regalo. Era el escudo de los Cullen en un colgante de plata con una cadena muy fina.

_ ¡Muchas felicidades, cariño! - dijo el abuelo Carlisle.

_ Más adelante podemos cambiarte la cadena por una más larga - dijo la abuela.

Salté a sus brazos y los llené de besos mientras les daba las gracias. Era un regalo muy especial. Todos los miembros de la familia llevaban el escudo en una u otra joya, pero yo aun no tenía nada que fuera mío. Estaba muy emocionada. Era un símbolo más de mi pertenencia a esta maravillosa familia a la que tanto quería.

Luego se acercó el abuelito Charlie tímidamente. Sue le animaba, abriéndole paso para que fuera el siguiente en darme su regalo. Tenía una caja medio escondida detrás de él. Estiré mis manos hacia él, pidiendo en silencio mi regalo.

Me daba rabia no poder hablar delante de él. Esperaba impaciente el día en que pudiera decirle lo mucho que le quería. Era el único que aun no me conocía. No sabía quien era yo realmente. Aunque era lo mejor para él, me sabía mal tener que mentirle durante tantísimo tiempo.

_ ¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña! - me dijo el abuelito tendiéndome el regalo.

Después de quitar todos los lazos, el envoltorio y el papel de burbujas descubrí la delicada figurita de una bailarina. Era preciosa y estaba montada sobre una plataforma giratoria. Además tenía un mecanismo que hacía que girara la figura mientras sonaba una canción al darle vueltas. Era una de mis piezas clásicas preferidas, porque siempre la estaba tocando papá: 'Claro de Luna'.

_ Bueno, aunque pequeñita no eres precisamente - dijo el abuelito atropelladamente -. No me puedo creer que cumplas tan solo un año… Pero si parece que tenga unos siete u ocho años. Ya sé, ya sé. Mejor que no lo sepa - le dijo a mamá muy preocupado -. Pero es que ni siquiera hace el intento de hablar aun. Bella, tú a su edad ya balbuceabas algunas palabrejas. ¿Seguro que va todo bien?

_ Sí, papá - intentó tranquilizarle ella -. Todo va bien.

Me quedé mirando a papá muy concentrada, esperando que me estuviera oyendo. Quería hablar con el abuelito para que dejara de preocuparse. Sabía que no podía hacerlo a mi manera especial, pero sí que podía hablarle. Esperaba que me dejara hacerlo, porque no hablarle estaba siendo aun peor.

Se me quedó mirando muy serio. Sí que había oído mi petición. Luego de pensarlo detenidamente, asintió con la cabeza. Tenía en la cara esa media sonrisa que mamá adoraba cuando me dio permiso. Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa. No quería que se asustara de mí, así que me lo tomé con calma.

Salté a los brazos de mamá y le expliqué lo que iba a hacer. Ella también asintió y eso me llenó de tranquilidad. Si ella también pensaba que estaba bien, no habría problema. Miré fijamente al abuelo con los ojos muy emocionados y le dije lo que llevaba meses muriéndome por decirle.

_ Te quiero mucho, abuelito - le dije con voz muy suave.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, pero al menos no retrocedió horrorizado. Se aferró al brazo de Sue, quien hizo una mueca de dolor. Ella no se sorprendió al oírme hablar, así que seguro que Seth o Leah ya le habría contado mucho más de lo que sabía él sobre mí.

_ ¿Nessie? - murmulló Charlie incrédulo.

Se había hecho el silencio en el salón. A pesar de ser tantos, el débil murmullo del abuelito se había oído perfectamente. Todos estaban a la expectativa de cual sería su reacción ante otra de mis peculiaridades. Sólo faltaba él por estar al tanto de mis secretos.

_ Muchas gracias por el regalo - continué hablándole -. Es una bailarina preciosa.

Por fin reaccionó y se acercó a mí. Levantó su mano y me acarició levemente en la cara. Su gesto tenía una dulzura y un cariño que no me esperaba. Se lo había tomado mejor de lo que yo me esperaba.

_ Yo también te quiero muchísimo, mi niña - me dijo sonriendo -. Eres una caja de sorpresas, ¿verdad? Tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar.

Le devolví una enorme sonrisa mientras mamá me pasaba a sus brazos. Por fin había podido decirle lo que tanto me atormentaba. Era la única persona de mi vida a la que aun no había podido decirle lo mucho que la quería. A partir de ahora tendríamos mucho tiempo para ponernos al día.

Desde ese momento la entrega de regalos ya fue otra cosa. Empecé a hablar normalmente con todos los invitados, agradeciendo el resto de regalos. Entre todos los de la manada me regalaron una consola Nintendo DS como la de tío Emmett, pero con un montón de juegos nuevos. Él los miraba con cierta envidia, así que me tocaría prestárselo bastante pronto.

Las primas Tanya y Kate me dieron unos pendientes que pertenecieron a la que fue su madre. Era un regalo muy personal y lo aprecié muchísimo. Eran una piezas de joyería muy antiguas. Seguramente eran muy valiosas, pero parecían muy sencillas. Eran unos pendientes perfectos para mí. Tendría que hacerme agujeros para poder ponérmelo, pero aun así eran ideales.

Por su parte, Carmen y Eleazar me regalaron una selección de CD's de música mediterránea. Querían ampliar la educación musical que me estaban dando los tíos. Al parecer había unas serias deficiencias que esperaban cubrir con esa selección. Además incluyeron unas castañuelas, un instrumento musical español de percusión.

Carmen nos hizo una demostración de cómo se tocaban mientras daba unos pasos de baile. Prometió venir a menudo para darme algunas lecciones. Ninguno había vuelto a visitarnos desde todo lo que pasó con Irina. Saber que iban a venir frecuentemente era el mejor regalo que me podían hacer.

Aunque antes venían mucho más a menudo, todos ellos lo habían pasado muy mal y necesitaban tiempo para recuperarse. Todo eso me lo explicó papá un día cuando les pregunté por ellos. Los había echado mucho de menos, pues también formaban parte de mi amplia familia.

Cuando ya pensaba que no podía haber nada mejor, tía Alice desveló la sorpresa que me habían estado preparando. Me hizo salir de la casa e invitó a todos a acompañarnos. Una gran sorpresa me esperaba en el exterior.

_ ¡Por fin ha llegado el momento de la diversión! - dijo tío Emmett antes de lanzarse al exterior seguido de cerca por la mayoría de los lobos.

Había un enorme castillo hinchable, columpios, toboganes, etc. Había tantas cosas para ver que no sabía a dónde mirar primero. Los lobos en seguida se lanzaron a dar botes en el castillo. Los tíos competían en los columpios para ver quien era capaz de dar más vueltas de campana seguidas. Era una locura maravillosa.

No me extrañaba que tía Alice tuviera esa mirada tan orgullosa. Se había superado a sí misma. Yo no podía mezclarme aun con el mundo exterior, pero ella me había traído un pedacito de él para que pudiera disfrutarlo.

¡Era un día maravilloso! ¿Podía cumplir años todos los días? Esperaba que sí… Aunque mejor no, porque dejaría de ser un día especial. Además dentro de nada podría ir a las hogueras con los de la manada. Estaba deseándolo que llegara ese momento ya.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

___Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, **__**maria, Martu Cullen, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los cap. y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el _**Capítulo 31**__**: "Las Leyendas"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	31. Las Leyendas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 31****: Las Leyendas**

Por fin iba de camino a la reserva para asistir a las hogueras de la manada. Jacob había tenido que coger el coche para llevar todo lo que la abuela había preparado para nosotros. Había comprado un montón de provisiones para que lleváramos a la playa y así compartirlo con los demás. Nos cuidaba demasiado.

La abuela siempre tenía algo preparado por si alguno de los lobos venía de visita. Siempre tenían hambre y jamás rechazaban los tentempiés. A estas alturas ya sabía cuál era el plato preferido de cada uno. Pero para llevar a la playa había preparado sobretodo lo que mamá llamaba comida basura.

Al final había llegado a cogerle el gustillo a la comida humana. Ver a los lobos hincarle el diente a todo lo que les pusieran por delante era impresionante. Poco a poco me había acostumbrado a acompañarles en sus comilonas. Aunque la mayoría de las veces sólo picoteaba la comida, había llegado a probar casi todo.

Estaba emocionada de la velada que me esperaba junto a mis amigos. No es como si nunca nos juntáramos. Ellos venían por casa bastante a menudo, pero yo aun no había bajado a La Push. Siempre eran ellos los que venían a verme a mí o se acercaban buscando a Jacob para lo que fuera. Él siempre estaba conmigo.

Entrar en la reserva fue como entrar en otro mundo. Las casas eran algo diferentes a las de Forks y se respiraba otro ambiente. No es que Forks fuera moderno y cosmopolita, como otras ciudades y pueblos que había visto por la tele, pero en la reserva se vivía entre las tradiciones y eso se notaba.

Las casitas eran encantadoras y estaban más dispersas entre sí que en el pueblo. Jacob me iba señalando aquí y allá, mostrándomelo todo. Las casas parecían integradas con el entorno, de una forma mucho más natural que en Forks. Era todo precioso. El edificio más grande a la vista era el instituto al que acudían los chicos.

Jacob iba a retomar las clases en otoño para terminar el último año. Había descuidado sus estudios por todo lo que había pasado y ya iba siendo hora de que se pusiera al día. Como decía mamá, a este paso le adelantaría en los estudios. Ya habíamos estudiado con él toda la flora y la fauna de la zona, pero él debería completar sus estudios para seguir enseñándome a mí.

Según nos acercábamos a la Primer Playa cada vez me estaba poniendo más nerviosa. No tenía ningún motivo, pues conocía de sobras a todos los chicos de la manada. Incluso los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos eran visitantes asiduos de la casa grande, sobretodo Billy. Se dejaba caer por allí de vez en cuando con Jacob para ver cómo iba todo. Me llevaba genial con él.

Quizás mis nervios se debían a encontrarme en un ambiente extraño. Desde el aparcamiento podía oír el barullo que estaban armando los chicos en la playa. Habían organizado un partido de futbol en un improvisado campo de juegos. Sólo nuestro grupo estaba en la pequeña playa, por lo que no había peligro de que nadie extraño los viera correr algo más rápido de lo humanamente posible.

Los chicos ya había preparado la hoguera que ardía con furia, dispersando calor a su alrededor. La tarde estaba cayendo y la cálida luz era bienvenida. Había montañas de comida distribuidas alrededor en un gran círculo. Había comida más que de sobra para toda la manada, y eso que aun no estaba todo lo que habíamos traído nosotros. No iban a quedarse con hambre, eso estaba claro.

Estaba algo nerviosa, pero Jacob me transmitía tranquilidad apretando suavemente nuestras manos entrelazadas. Le eché una mirada de soslayo y me deslumbró con su sonrisa. Estaba verdaderamente emocionado de tenerme allí. Había pasado tanto tiempo intentando convencer a papá y mamá que me parecía mentira que por fin hubiera llegado el día de estar aquí.

_ Hola, Nessie - me saludó cálidamente Billy cuando llegamos.

_ Hola, Billy - le dije saltando a sus brazos -. Gracias por dejarme venir.

Tuve mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me acomodé en su regazo. Él estaba cómodamente instalado en su silla de ruedas junto a la hoguera, en la que supuse que era la posición de honor. Todo lo demás estaba dispuesto a su alrededor y tenía una nevera con bebidas frías al alcance de la mano.

_ Tus padres creen que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo todo - me explicó seriamente -. Con lo lista que eres, no me extrañaría nada. Aun así estoy seguro de que te surgirán un montón de dudas, pero nos tendrás aquí para resolverlas todas.

_ Esto te ayudará a aclarar la mayoría - dijo Emily acercándose a nosotros y tendiéndome un librito -. Es una guía para los nuevos miembros de la manada que elaboré el año pasado. Léela tranquilamente mañana en casa, no hay prisa de que lo hagas ahora. Disfruta de la diversión esta noche - dijo alejándose.

_ La mayoría son cosas que ya conoces y otras las oirás por primera vez esta noche - dijo Billy -. Seguro que tendrás un montón de preguntas que hacernos. Sólo tienes que llamarme y me acercaré a hablar contigo, ¿vale?

_ Vale - asentí muy confiada, sabiendo que siempre estarían ahí para mí.

_ Bienvenida a la familia, Nessie - me dijo Billy abrazándome muy emocionado.

Éste era un recibimiento mucho mejor del que me esperaba. Pensaba que tan solo se trataba de unos amigos contados unas historias, pero esto tenía pinta de ser algo más. Era una ceremonia de iniciación en toda regla. Entraba en un nuevo mundo del que sólo había rozado la superficie. Me esperaban muchas revelaciones.

_ Hola, papá - le dijo alegremente Jacob -. Ya veo que no has perdido tiempo en robarme a mi niña. Creo que voy a ponerme celoso.

Sonreía ampliamente parado junto a nosotros. Se había ido a dejar las bolsas durante la conversación, pero ya estaba de nuevo a mi lado. Estaba ideal para sacarle una foto, con esa mirada llena de ternura que nos dirigía a su padre y a mí. Era una lástima, porque me había dejado la cámara olvidada en casa.

Estaba tan mono que no pude resistirle a bromear con él. Le respondí sacándole la lengua en gesto de burla y acurrucándome aun mejor en el regazo de Billy. Estaba muy a gusto allí, protegida por sus brazos. Viéndonos tan a gusto, Jacob sólo pudo sonreír aun más. Su mirada transmitía un amor muy profundo.

Billy me recordaba un montón al abuelito Charlie. Le había cogido muchísimo cariño en este tiempo, no sólo por ser el padre de Jacob. Con él no había tenido que disimular como con el abuelito, pues él sí que estaba al tanto del secreto.

Charlie y él eran muy amigos, pero sus visitas a casa no salían coincidir. Hasta hace un par de días el abuelito no se había enterado que podía hablar, pero Billy si que estaba al tanto como miembro del Consejo de Ancianos de los Quileutes. Creo que no coincidían porque así que era más fácil guardar mi secreto.

Durante sus visitas me había contado cómo había sido la infancia de Jacob en la reserva. Lo más interesante de todo fueron las muchas travesuras que su hijo les gastaba a sus hermanas mayores. A pesar de su reticencia, Jacob no había podido evitar que me contara todas esas cosas. Seguía siendo un niño grande conmigo.

_ ¡Chicos - gritó Jacob de repente, llamando a los demás -, en la furgoneta hay más cosas que ha enviado Esme!

_ ¡Genial! - dijeron a coro -. ¡Venga, vamos!

Se fueron todos a la carrera al aparcamiento a por el resto de las bolsas. Estos chicos hacían una competición de cualquier cosa. Cuando volvieron habían abierto ya algunos de los paquetes y estaban comiendo sin perder tiempo. No tenían arreglo, siempre estaban igual.

Llevaron la comida hasta Emily, que les daba instrucciones de donde dejarlo todo. Ella estaba al cargo de todo y los manejaba a su antojo. Los chicos la adoraban, aunque sólo fuera por las maravillosas magdalenas que cocinaba. El ser la mujer del jefe ya le daba un cierto estatus, pero con su cariño nos había ganado a todos.

Su casa era la central y hogar de la manada. Al entrar y salir de las guardias, los lobos siempre pasaban por allí para dar los partes a Sam. Eso quiere decir que siempre había algún lobo hambriento dejándose caer por allí a cualquier hora.

La pobre Emily no daba abasto con todo y menos ahora que estaba embaraza. Siempre había muchas manos para ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba. Por eso Esme se había hecho cargo de muchas de las comidas de la manada. A veces venían a la casa grande a comer o la más de las veces era Jacob el que llevaba las bandejas cargadas de comida a la casita de Emily y Sam.

En cuanto volvieron con las bolsas, Leah instó a su prima a sentarse y ponerse cómoda junto al fuego. Ya estaba todo preparado y no hacía falta que ella se excediera. También estaba Sue, que era perfectamente capaz de manejar a los chicos con una sola mirada. Era una mujer de armas tomar y todos la respetaban.

Cuando empezaron a poner comida sobre la hoguera, los chicos dejaron el futbol y volvieron junto a nosotros. No hizo falta ni llamarlos, ya que el olor de la comida fue suficiente para atraerlos. Muy pronto estábamos instalados alrededor de la hoguera cenando. Estaban todos los lobos, salvo Collin y Brady que se habían quedado haciendo guardia. Las novias de los chicos también estaban presentes.

Yo estaba en mi sitio preferido del mundo entero: los brazos de mi Jacob. Teníamos a nuestros amigos alrededor disfrutando de una agradable velada. Sin embargo los nervios habían vuelto. No podía esperar a que empezaran con las Leyendas Quileutes. Las advertencias de Billy y de Emily acerca de las sorpresas que me esperaban solo habían servido para incentivar mi curiosidad.

En algún momento sin que me diera cuenta había cambiado el ambiente alrededor de la fogata. Todo el mundo le prestó atención a Billy, dejando la comida y las bebidas a un lado. Jacob se acomodó mejor conmigo en su regazo, mientras los demás hacían otro tanto. Entonces empezó.

La voz de Billy resultaba hipnótica. Tenía una gravedad y una seriedad que no sacaba cuando hablaba conmigo. Ahora comprendía por qué estaba en el lugar de honor. Su posición dentro de esta gran familia así lo requería. Pero aun así me gustaba más cuando sólo era el padre de Jacob y venía a visitarme.

La primera de las historias contaba cómo el Pueblo Quileute había pasado de tener Espíritus Guerreros a poder convertirse en lobos. Era de lo más interesante, sobretodo sabiendo que todo eso tuvo que ser verdad. El pasado de mis amigos afectaba a su presente. Era precisamente eso lo que los hacía diferentes.

_ Desde entonces en adelante, Taha Aki fue más que un lobo o un hombre - contó Billy -. Lideró la tribu durante muchos, muchos años, porque no envejecía. Cuando amenazaba algún peligro, volvía a adoptar la forma de lobo para luchar o asustar al enemigo. Así la tribu vivió en paz. Taha Aki tuvo mucha descendencia y muchos de sus hijos, la llegar la edad de convertirse en hombres, también se convertían en lobos. Con los años, la tribu descubrió que los licántropos podían hacerse ancianos como cualquiera si abandonaban sus espíritus lobo. Taha Aki vivió el mismo periodo de tiempo que tres hombres. Se casó con una tercera mujer después de que murieran otras dos y encontró en ella la verdadera compañera de su espíritu. Y aunque también amó a las otras dos, con ésta experimentó un sentimiento más intenso. Así que decidió abandonar a su espíritu lobo para poder morir con ella.

_ ¡Que suerte tienes, Jake! - dijo Quil echándome una mirada -. ¡Qué envidia!

_ Lo sé - dijo él con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, abrazándome más fuerte.

_ ¿Por qué? - le pregunté.

No sabía a qué venía esa mirada, pero me había intrigado ese diálogo. Había algo que se me escapaba en todo eso. Quil se había puesto nervioso ante la mirada repentina que le dio Jacob. De repente ya no parecía tan contento.

_ ¿Por qué qué, Nessie? - me dijo Quil intentando disimular.

_ ¿Por qué dices que Jacob tiene suerte? - le pregunté directamente.

Él intentó esquivar la pregunta otra vez, sin querer mirarme. Me giré entre los brazos de Jacob para poder mirarle directamente. No iba a dejar que me dejaran con la duda. Aquí estaba pasando algo más de lo que veía.

_ Porque tus padres te han permitido venir - me explicó al final Jacob, aun reticente -, mientras que a Claire no la han dejado a pesar de estar aquí su tía.

_ ¿Quién es Claire? - le pregunté.

_ Mi sobrina - respondió Emily que había estado siguiendo la conversación -. Deja de quejarte, Quil. Y no me hagas caritas, porque no te van a servir de nada conmigo.

_ Desde que supo que venías, Quil ha estado intentando que dejen venir a Claire - me dijo Jacob - Pero Emily no ha cedido.

_ Pero, ¿por qué no puede venir? - le pregunté sin entender los motivos de Emily.

_ Claire es aun demasiado pequeña para estar aquí - me explicó -. Sólo tiene cuatro años y no es como tú. Nadie es como tú - añadió sonriendo.

_ Pero, ¿por qué quieres que esté aquí? - me volví para preguntarle a Quil -. ¿También es familia tuya?

_ Ella es mi Nessie - me dijo simplemente.

Me quedé mirándole sin terminar de entenderlo del todo. Seguía habiendo algo que se me escapaba. Esperaba una explicación algo más detallada, pero parece ser que no iba a conseguirla de Quil. Me giré hacia Jacob otra vez buscando una respuesta mejor. Podía notar la reticencia de Jacob a contarme más.

_ Es mi niña del mismo modo que tú lo eres para Jacob - explicó finalmente Quil -. Ella es mi pareja de imprimación.

_ En la historia de Taha Aki, la tercera esposa fue su pareja de imprimación - explicó Billy ante mi cara de duda -. Él seguramente la conoció cuando ella era aun muy pequeña, como le ha pasado ahora a Quil con Claire. Nunca nos lo habíamos planteado que pudiera haber pasado así hasta que llegaron ellos.

_ Y luego llegaste tú - dijo Jacob con una gran emoción contenida -. Lo que siento por ti es más que amor, es imprimación. Nessie, tú eres todo mi mundo.

Su cara reflejaba todo ese amor que sólo estaba dirigido a mí. No veía nada más allá de sus ojos. Toda mi atención estaba centrada en él. Estaba en una nube de cariño y amor. Su cálido abrazo se estrechó sobre mí, acercándome aun más a él. Yo me aferré a él como si me fuera la vida en ello. Sentí su corazón latir junto al mío y supe que no quería estar en ningún otro sitio que no fuera a su lado.

Así que esto es lo nos pasaba. Siempre había sabido que Jacob era especial para mí. Lo quería como si fuera de la familia, más aun que a los demás. Mis sentimientos hacía él eran tan fuertes como lo que sentía hacia papá y mamá. Pero no había sabido ponerles nombre… Hasta ahora.

_ Entonces, ¿estamos imprimados? - le pregunté muy bajito a Jacob.

_ No - me contestó sonriéndome ligeramente -. Yo estoy imprimado contigo.

_ Pero… yo también estoy imprimada contigo - le dije de repente, negándome a aceptar ese no -. Yo te quiero mucho, tanto como a mamá y papá.

Su cara fue un estallido de felicidad. Creo que era la primera vez que le decía las palabras en voz alta. Siempre le transmitía mis emociones a mi manera, sin verbalizarlas. Fue toda una sorpresa para él. Si hubiera sabido cuál iba a ser su reacción se lo habría dicho mucho antes. Él era muy especial para mí.

_ Nessie, sólo los lobos se impriman. Es parte de su magia - me explicó Emily -. Nosotras podemos elegir, pero ellos no.

_ Aunque a ninguna de nosotras se nos pasaría por la cabeza escoger a otro que no fuera nuestra pareja de imprimación - saltó Kim desde el otro lado de la hoguera.

Ella miraba a Jared, su novio, con un amor que quitaba el aliento. Sin embargo podía notar la diferencia con respecto a la mirada de él. Expresaba una adoración incondicional. La atrajo aun más entre sus brazos y hundió la cara entre su pelo. Había una gran ternura en ese simple gesto.

_ Creo que los vampiros tienen algo parecido a la imprimación - dijo Seth de repente -. Edward me comentó algo una vez acerca del amor vampírico. Ellos sólo tienen una pareja predestinada, un alma gemela, y es para siempre.

Mis sentimientos hacia Jacob eran tan fuertes como los que podía ver entre papá y mamá y en el resto de las parejas de mi familia. Incluso entre la prima Kate y Garret pude notar como nacía ese sentimiento. Era más que amor entre humanos.

Cada vez que papá y mamá se miraban se perdían en los ojos del otro. No existía nada más. Era un sentimiento tan grande que me quedaba maravillada mirándolos. Verlos tan felices hacía que me sintiera muy bien, para nada excluida. Cuando Jacob me miraba era como un espejo de esa felicidad.

Para mí era lo que sentía hacia él era como lo que describía Jacob sobre mí. Él era todo mi mundo. Cuando pensé que perdería a papá, mamá y los demás me dolió muchísimo. Sabiendo que tendría a Jacob a mi lado me hice fuerte para soportarlo. Pero pensar que podía perder a Jacob iba un paso más allá.

Tenía que ser eso. Miré a Jacob con ilusión y esperanza. Quizás era eso lo que me pasaba a mí. No estaba imprimada, pero tenía que ser ese amor vampírico. Tendría que preguntarle a papá cuando volviera a casa. Seguramente habría heredado esa característica vampírica junto a las demás. Era la única explicación para los sentimientos que se agolpaban dentro de mí.

Había estado distraída dándole vueltas al tema cuando algo llamó mi atención. El viejo Quil había seguido con la siguiente historia, la de la Tercera Esposa. Me sorprendió la aparición de los Fríos en unas historias tan antiguas. Se referían a los vampiros de ojos rojos. Sabía que la manada defendía la reserva de los malos, pero no sabía que llevaban tanto tiempo luchando contra los vampiros.

_ La tercera esposa de Taha Aki acababa de ver morir a su hijo - contaba el viejo Quil -. Ahora era su marido el que luchaba y ella había perdido la esperanza de que venciera. Había escuchado en el Consejo cada palabra pronunciada por los testigos de la matanza. Había oído la historia de la primera victoria de Yaha UTA y sabía que su difunto hijo triunfó en aquella ocasión gracias a que el vampiro se distrajo por la sangre derramada de su hermano.

Los Quileutes se habían enfrentado a un matanza a manos de un vampiro. Era normal que tuvieran tantos prejuicios contra ellos. De ahí las miradas y el malestar de Jacob con los testigos de ojos rojos que vinieron. A pesar de ser amigos de mi familia, los lobos no podían olvidar su pasado. Les iba la vida en ello.

_ Y entonces la tercera esposa hizo algo inesperado - siguió contando él -. Cayó de rodillas ante la bebedora de sangre y se clavó un cuchillo en el corazón. La sangre salió a borbotones de entre sus dedos y salpicó a la Mujer Fría, que no pudo resistirse al cebo de la sangre fresca y, de modo instintivo, se volvió hacia ella totalmente consumida durante un segundo por la sed.

Estaba impresionada. Esa mujer se sacrificó para darles una oportunidad de sobrevivir a su familia. La historia continuaba, pero yo me hallaba ya lejos de ahí. Sólo le dedicaba parte de mi atención, hasta que un murmullo cercano me distrajo.

_ A Edward casi me da un patatús cuando Bella intentó imitarla el año pasado - decía Seth por lo bajini -. Me quitó toda la gloria de la victoria en solitario. ¡Mecachis! A que mala hora la trajiste, Jacob.

¿Mamá? ¿Cuándo fue eso? Tuvo que ser cuando aun era humana. Esto no tenía sentido. Aun no había llegado a esa parte de los diarios de mamá. Tan solo había leído la mitad del primero. Mamá y papá ya se había conocido y enamorado. Tendría muchas preguntas listas para cuando llegara a esa parte.

_ Calla ya, Seth - dijo Paul -. Al menos tú tuviste una buena pelea. Esos neófitos eran pan comido. Lo nuestro no tuvo mérito, éramos muchos.

Espera, espera. ¿Mamá había escuchado esa historia aquí? ¿Cuando? Decididamente tendría muchas preguntas que hacerle a mamá. Estaba impaciente por llegar a casa y terminarme de leer sus diarios.

_ ¿Continuamos o pensáis seguir con vuestra charreta hasta que amanezca? - les regañó Sam, ya que el viejo Quil había detenido su relato.

_ Perdón, Sr. Alteara - dijeron ambos avergonzados -. Continúe, por favor.

_ Entonces apareció un gran aquelarre - continuó él, echándome una cariñosa mirada - y nuestros propios tatarabuelos se prepararon para luchar contra ellos. Sin embargo, el líder habló con Ephraim Black como si fuera un hombre y le prometió no hacer daño a los Quileutes. Sus extraños ojos amarillos eran la prueba de que ellos no eran iguales a los otros bebedores de sangre.

No me esperaba esta parte. No sabía que mi familia salía en las Leyendas Quileutes. Las otras historias eran de hacía mucho, pero esta era mucho más moderna. La historia de la tribu no acababa en el pasado. La magia seguía presente hoy en día, por lo que las Leyendas debían continuar avanzando.

_ Superaban en número a los lobos - continuó el Viejo Quil -, así que no había necesidad de que los Fríos ofrecieran un tratado cuando podían haber ganado la lucha. Ephraim aceptó. Permanecieron fieles al pacto, aunque su presencia sirvió de atracción para que vinieran otros.

¿Otros? Seguramente se refería a tía Alice y tío Jasper. Ellos se incorporaron más tarde a la familia. Lo del tratado original había sido hacía mucho. Ahora había un nuevo tratado… por mi culpa. Todo había tenido que cambiar. Si había sido para bien o para mal, era ya otra cuestión. Yo pensaba que para bien.

La relación cordial entre mi familia y mis amigos lobunos no había sido cosa fácil. Al principio todos arrugaban la nariz delante del otro bando. Poco a poco se habían ido acercando, sobretodo con motivo de la lucha. Algunos hasta se llevaban muy bien, como papá y Seth. Aunque tía Rosalie y Jacob eran un caso perdido.

Esos dos siempre pelearían, aunque fuera amistosamente. Creo que mi tía al final se había rendido ante mis sentimientos hacia él. No le quedaba más remedio que él estaba en mi vida para no marcharse nunca… o eso esperaba. Además, ahora Jacob ya no la pinchaba tanto. Desde que podía comunicarme las cosas habían ido a mejor, pero nunca serían grandes amigos.

_ El aumento del aquelarre forzó a que la manada fuera la mayor que la tribu había visto jamás, excepto en los tiempos de Taha Aki. Y así los hijos de la tribu otra vez cargan con la responsabilidad y comparten el sacrificio que sus padres soportaron antes que ellos - concluyó solemnemente.

Me preguntaba si algún día la historia de nuestra lucha con los Vulturis se incorporaría a las tradiciones orales de la tribu. Suponía que sí, quizás en el futuro. Ahora la manada era más grande que nunca, según lo que habían contado. Y todo ello era culpa directa mía, simplemente por existir.

Seguramente en algún momento yo también pasaré a formar parte de una de sus Leyenda. No estaba segura de si esa idea me gustaba o no. Aunque formar parte de la historia de mi familia era algo inevitable, ser recordada como la causante de una casi matanza entre los lobos no era algo que me emocionara.

Quizás la tribu guardara un buen recuerdo de mí. Si no fuera así, mis amigos no me habrían invitado a esta fiesta. Y mucho menos me habría recibido de esa manera, ni me habrían tratado como a una más. Eso era un gran consuelo. Y por supuesto no podía olvidar las palabras de Billy al llegar:

"Bienvenida a la familia"

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

___Mil perdones por el retraso en subir el capítulo, pero no había manera de poder hacerlo… me ha pasado como a un montón de gente, que la web me daba error al intentar actualizar… _

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... __tengo que hacer mención especial a **Robmau** por haberme proporcionado la solución... Muchísimas gracias, cielo... Sin ti no lo habría solucionado ^^_

_Mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, que cada día parece que sois más y más... __Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a dar un vistazo..._

_El próximo capítulo no lo voy a subir mañana, más que nada para daros tiempo a leer... Así que nos vemos el Viernes con el **Capítulo 32****: "Los Diarios"** Muchos besos a todos_


	32. Los Diarios

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 32****: Los Diarios**

En los últimos días apenas había tenido tiempo de leer los diarios de mamá. Después de estar en las hogueras de los lobos tenía más preguntas que nunca. Esperaba encontrar la mayoría de las respuestas tanto en los diarios como la guía que me había dado Emily. Estaba impaciente por saberlo todo cuanto antes.

Había algo que me tenía confundida y no podía esperar más. Tenía que saber si existía ese amor vampírico del que había hablado Seth en la reunión de la manada. La imprimación era la respuesta lógica a mis sentimientos hacia Jacob. Pero como eso no podía ser, tenía que haber otra explicación. Quería mucho a mi familia y más a mamá y papá, pero él era mi Jacob.

_ Papá - le pregunté a la mañana siguiente -, ¿existe algo parecido a la imprimación para los vampiros?

Se miraron durante un momento entre ellos, pero no se perdieron en la mirada del otro como siempre. Parecían estar hablando sin palabras. Aunque mamá no podía leer la mente de papá y él sólo podía ver en la de ella a veces, podía ver esa comunicación entre ellos. Aquí estaban pasando más cosas de las que yo sabía.

_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas, cariño? - intervino mamá sentándose a mi lado.

_ Porque Jacob me dijo que estaba imprimado de mí - le dije sin atreverme a mirarles -, pero que yo no podía estar imprimada de él.

_ Tú no eres un lobo, mi niña - dijo papá suavemente -. Sólo los lobos se impriman.

_ Es algo que les viene dado con su capacidad de convertirse en lobos - añadió mamá -. Es una magia que les ayuda a encontrar su pareja ideal, su alma gemela.

_ Entonces… ¿Jacob es mi pareja ideal? - les dije.

_ ¡No! - saltó papá rápidamente -. Tú no estás obligada a nada.

Me asustó la rapidez y ferocidad de la respuesta de papá. ¿Tenía algo contra Jacob? Él era muy especial para mí, no lo podía evitar. Él era mi Jacob. Era parte de mi familia desde el primer momento, pero aun más especial. Mi día no estaba completo si no lo veía. No podía imaginarme mi vida sin él en ella. Le necesitaba a mi lado tanto como a mamá y papá.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Renesmee? - dijo mamá levantando mi barbilla para mirarme a los ojos -. Lo has dicho por algo más, ¿verdad? ¿Tú quieres estar imprimada de él?

No quería decir nada más. No quería que papá se enfadara conmigo. Él siempre estaba tan tranquilo y era tan bueno. Su mirada tan tierna y amorosa me reconfortaba y me llenaba de felicidad. Pero no le había gustado que hablara de la imprimación. Quizás por eso le había costado tanto dejarme ir a las hogueras.

_ Lo siento mucho, cariño - dijo papá cogiéndome entre sus brazos -. No quería asustarte.

Me aferré a su cuello con mucha fuerza. Papá me acariciaba la espalda lentamente mientras me arrullaba. Poco a poco me fui tranquilizando. No tenía miedo de él. Sabía que no iba a hacerme daño, pero no me esperaba su reacción.

Necesitaba hablar de todo este asunto de la imprimación. Jacob no me había dicho nada más cuando nos fuimos de la playa al acabar la reunión. Se habían quedado demasiadas cosas sin explicar. Parecía que quería dejarles la tarea a ellos.

Necesitaba entender todo esto que sentía por Jacob. Estaba confusa. Si no era imprimación, ¿qué era? Desde el principio había sentido una gran conexión con él. Era cariño, amistad, amor y un montón de cosas más. Le quería casi más que a mamá y papá. Él era mi Jacob y simplemente era muy especial para mí.

Parece que todos sabían lo que me pasaba salvo yo. Vale que era aun muy pequeña, sobretodo comparada con ellos. Vale que acababa de llegar a la familia y habían pasado muchas cosas. Vale que todos me protegieran, porque me querían muchísimo. Pero no entendía por qué me ocultaban esto precisamente.

_ Puedes hablar de lo que quieras con nosotros - dijo papá suavemente al seguir mis pensamientos -. Es sólo que aun eres tan pequeña… Eres mi niñita. Acabas de cumplir un año y no quiero que empieces a preocuparte ya de esas cosas.

_ ¿Qué te preocupa, cariño? - me preguntó mamá algo inquieta.

_ Seth mencionó anoche algo respecto al amor vampírico - les dije tímidamente -. Dijo que era como la imprimación para los lobos, pero para los vampiros. Pensé que a lo mejor...

Papá suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, pero estando abrazada a él no pude evitar notarlo. Me separé de él para mirarle. No quería que papá lo pasara mal por mi culpa. Este tema tampoco le gustaba demasiado, pero yo necesitaba saberlo.

_ Pensé que a lo mejor lo que siento por Jacob es eso - terminé la frase.

La mirada de mamá iba de papá a mí una y otra vez. Acariciaba suavemente a papá con una mano y a mí con la otra. Era como si papá necesitara de su consuelo. Sabía que le había hecho daño al seguir con el tema, pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentó en la cama y nosotros con ella. Me acomodé en el regazo de papá esperando…

_ Yo pensaba que jamás podría querer más a tu padre de lo que le quería siendo humana - explicó mamá -. Pero cuando lo vi por primera vez al despertar como vampira cambié de opinión. Como humana lo quería más allá de lo que parecía lógico o razonable. Creo que ya había algo sobrenatural en nuestro amor por aquel entonces. Pero después fue como saltar a otro nivel que no sabía que existía.

_ Para mí siempre fue así - dijo papá acariciando la mejilla de mamá -. Siempre fuiste tú y nadie más.

Se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Sus miradas entrelazadas hablaban de un amor que iba más allá de lo convencional, ese amor humano que había visto en esas viejas películas que tanto le gustaban a mamá. No había nadie más para ellos en ese momento. No sabía cómo había podido dudar de la existencia del amor vampírico cuando tenía el ejemplo perfecto delante de mis ojos.

Que existiera el amor vampírico no quería decir que fuera algo para mí. Tenía tanto características humanas de mamá como vampíricas de papá. No sabía si mis sentimientos y emociones podían venirme de un lado o del otro. Hasta ahora sólo podía decir que tenía lo mejor de ambos mundo.

Ya me viniera de un lado o de otro, la fortaleza de mi lazo con Jacob era algo que no ponía en duda. Sabía desde siempre que él era muy importante para mí, pero ahora estaba segura de que yo también era muy importante para él. Se llamara imprimación para él o amor vampírico para mí era lo de menos. No había un solo día de mi vida en que él no hubiera estado ahí para mí, siempre tan atento.

_ Entonces… ¿para mí también será así? - les pregunté aun dudosa.

_ Eso es algo que sólo puedes decir tú, hija - me respondió finalmente mamá -. Espero que cuando termines de leer los diarios tengas más base para comparar y seas capaz de definirlo mejor. Hay muchas clases de amor y desamor y creo que pasamos por todas… juntos.

Mamá volvió a perderse en la mirada de papá. En algún momento él frotó su cara contra la mano acariciadora de mamá y cerró los ojos. Parecían perdidos en un recuerdo. Si pudieran llorar, los ojos de mamá estarían empapados en lágrimas. No era un recuerdo agradable, pero aun así tan solo podía ver ternura entre ellos.

Su historia tenía muchos más matices de lo que me imaginaba. Esperaba una historia de lucha contra la sed, pero aquí había mucho más que eso. Tenía muchas ganas de seguir conociendo su historia, pero tendría que esperar. A pesar de mis prisas por leer los diarios de mamá y la guía de la manada, tenía que compaginar la lectura con mis actividades habituales.

Papá había impuesto unos horarios para que pudiera pasar tiempo con cada uno de los miembros de mi familia sin que hubiera peleas y ahora tenía que atenerme a ello. No podía eludir mis clases así porque sí, por mucho interés que tuviera en leer. No quería decepcionar a todos escaqueándome así. Además, mis clases eran importantes y disfrutaba mucho aprendiendo. Me tocaría esperar.

Después de que mamá me regalara sus cuadernos hacía unos días, había estado leyéndolos a ratos por las noches junto a ellos antes de irme a dormir. Era el momento ideal, porque estábamos los tres a solas en casa y no había nada que nos molestara. Los tenía sólo para mí. Mamá y papá estaban pendientes de mi reacción en todo momento mientras iba leyendo su historia.

Ella estaba como siempre a mi lado, releyendo los cuadernos conmigo. Papá nos observaba desde los pies de la cama, con esa mirada tranquila y amorosa que tenía cada vez que nos veía juntas. Seguro que estaba siguiendo en mi mente toda la historia, mientras yo me imaginaba cada momento entre ellos. Había visto fotos de mamá cuando era humana, tanto de pequeña como de la boda y todo lo intermedio. Eso me ayudaba a ponerle una cara más precisa a todas esas escenas.

Era realmente fascinante saber todo por lo que habían pasado para poder estar juntos. Esos primeros momento cuando papá había sentido tanta sed que se había tenido que alejar de ella. Pero aun así los sentimientos ya estaban ahí y la nana de mamá era una fiel prueba de ello. Era una canción muy hermosa que me llenaba de ternura cada vez que la oía, sobretodo cuando papá la interpretaba.

Así que él no había podido hacer otra cosa que volver a ella, a pesar del peligro que suponía para mamá tenerle cerca. En cualquier momento de descuido, papá podría haber cometido un error y hacerle daño. Tubo que ser muy duro para él acostumbrarse a estar tan cerca de mamá cuando ella aun era humana, sobretodo si ella olía tan bien para él como se lo describía a mamá.

Ahora comprendía por qué su historia era la última de la familia. No habría sido lo mismo sin conocer la vida del resto de la familia, sin haber revivido todos los momentos difíciles de los demás, sin haberlos comprendido y aceptado. A pesar de ser la historia más importante para mí, necesitaba conocer las otras para poder ver la suya desde una perspectiva adecuada.

La vida de papá y la de toda la familia venían de más atrás cuando mamá llegó a Forks. Ella entró en sus vidas cuando ya habían encontrado una estabilidad en sus vidas, todos salvo papá. Él se encontraba muy solo, le faltaba ella.

Pero su historia de amor no fue un camino fácil precisamente. Todos los demás se habían enamorado ya siendo vampiros, o conocieron a sus parejas cuando uno de los dos se estaba muriendo. Entonces les convirtieron para salvarlo y más tarde llegó el amor vampiro para ponerlo todo en su sitio.

Sin embargo papá tuvo que luchar por ese amor contra la sed, contra su propia esencia de vampiro. A pesar de ser 'vegetariano' y estar acostumbrado a ignorar el olor de los humanos, no tuvo que ser nada sencillo estar junto a mamá. La lucha diaria de tío Jasper era un buen ejemplo de lo duro que tuvo que ser para él.

En la otra parte de la historia, era impresionante la preocupación que tenía mamá desde tan pronto por él. Casi sin conocerlo y sin saber nada de él, pasó a ser la persona más importante en su vida. Esos sentimientos de aquel entonces está grabada a fuego en cada línea de sus diarios. Lo quería tanto.

Papá se convirtió en todo su mundo, una necesidad. Ambos sintieron esa conexión casi desde el primer momento y esos sentimientos sólo había ido aumentado con el tiempo. Aun entonces ya era más que amor mortal, pero ahora había ido un paso más allá.

Sólo había que comparar las fotos de aquel entonces y mirarlos ahora para darse cuenta de ello. Las miradas hablan, si sabes escuchar. Y las miradas de mamá y papá hablaban alto y fuerte de un amor incondicional. Un sentimiento que traspasaba todas las barreras, ignorando la sed, el miedo y la mortalidad.

Pero había algo que no entendía: la negativa de papá de convertirla en vampira. Mamá siempre lo había dado por hecho desde el principio. Sabía que su futuro estaba a su lado para siempre como vampira. Pero él se opuso incluso tras la mordedura de James. Habría sido tan fácil dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

_ Papá, ¿por qué no dejaste que mamá se convirtiera entonces? - le pregunté sorprendida.

Mamá se quedó mirándole con una ceja levantada. Umm, no sabía qué significaba ese gesto, pero seguro que la respuesta sería interesante. Él no parecía demasiado contento con mi pregunta. ¿Qué había detrás de todo esto?

_ Si hubiera dejado que se convirtiera entonces - dijo papá -, tú no estarías aquí, Nessie.

_ Responde a lo que te ha preguntado tu hija, Edward - dijo mamá rodando los ojos.

Me quedé mirando a mamá incrédula. Nunca le había oído hablarle así a papá. Volví mi mirada a él y observé cómo se removía inquieto a los pies de la cama. No hice ningún comentario, esperando a que papá hablara y me lo explicara mejor.

_ Quería que siguiera siendo humana - dijo finalmente papá.

_ ¿Por qué? - insistí sin comprenderlo todavía.

_ Sí, querido - dijo mamá sonriéndole de una manera muy rara -. ¿Por qué?

La actitud de mamá me estaba sorprendiendo. No era normal que presionara así a papá. Era como si quisiera que él me confesara algo, pero no tenía idea de qué podía ser. Estaba muy confusa con toda esta situación. Mi mirada iba de uno a otro sin sacar nada en claro. Finalmente papá se decidió a hablar.

_ No quería que perdiera su alma al convertirse en vampiro - reconoció papá a regañadientes.

_ Esa es tu opinión - dijo mamá -. Sabes que yo no pienso igual.

Así que este era el tema en cuestión: el alma de mamá. Pero no sólo la de mamá, sino la de todos los demás vampiros también. Papá pensaba que no tenía alma, ni él ni el resto de mi familia. Eso era completamente imposible. Empecé a mover la cabeza, negándome a creer que papá tuviera razón.

_ Lo siento mucho, mi amor - dijo papá, disculpándose con mamá.

Se acercó a él y le cogió la cabeza de papá entre sus manos. Le obligó a levantarla suavemente con una caricia. Cuando consiguió que le devolviera la mirada, me sorprendió el dolor que se veía en los ojos de papá. Siempre le veía tan feliz que era aun más difícil para mí verle tan triste.

_ Cariño, no hay nada por lo que pedir perdón - dijo ella con una voz llena de emoción -. Nadie duda de la bondad de tu alma inmortal, sólo tú. El amor no viene más que del alma y tú derrochas amor con cada mirada.

No sabía que este tema le doliera tanto todavía. Menos mal que estaba mamá a su lado para ayudarle. Yo no sabía que hacer para consolarle, a parte de abrazarle. Así que me acerqué a ellos y entré en su burbuja para colocarme muy pegadita a papá. Me aferré a él y con un toque le envié todo mi cariño y amor.

_ No lo dudes nunca, amor mío. Tu alma sigue aquí - le dijo mamá tocándole el pecho.

Papá me abrazaba con un brazo y acariciaba suavemente la cara de mamá con la otra. Pude notar el momento en que se relajó finalmente. Soltó el aire lentamente y le dio un leve beso a mamá y otro a mí. Ya no tenía esa mirada triste que tanto me había afectado antes.

Era casi como si por fin se hubiera reconciliado consigo mismo, como si hubiera hecho las paces con toda la situación. Mamá estaba sonriéndole con confianza, transmitiéndole todo el amor que rebosaba entre ellos en cada momento. Todo volvía a estar bien y papá era el de siempre de nuevo.

Un par de noches después, cuando ya estaba leyendo el segundo de los diarios de mamá, me dio por pensar. Había estado dándole vueltas a una idea un tanto extraña y necesita aclararlo.

_ Mamá, en tus diarios parece como si tía Rosalie estuviera siempre enfadada contigo - empecé sin estar segura de querer preguntar -. Pero ahora te llevas bien con ella, ¿verdad?

_ Sí, pero no siempre fue así - me dijo -. A ella no le gustaba que yo quisiera convertirme en vampira. Para ella, eso era lo peor que yo podía hacer.

_ Ella no pudo eligir ser vampira o no como mamá - intervino papá -. Es más, habría preferido morir como humana. Pero eso no lo sabíamos cuando Carlisle se la encontró muriéndose en mitad de la calle. Quiso salvarla y sin embargo le impuso una vida que ella no deseaba.

_ Todo cambió cuando llegaste tú - me dijo mamá dulcemente -. Fue la que más me apoyó en todo momento. Fuiste toda una sorpresa.

_ Tu tía siempre había deseado tener hijos, por eso no terminaba de aceptar su vida como vampira - explicó papá muy serio -. Cuando tú llegaste cubriste esa necesidad suya. Ahora es más feliz de lo que la he visto nunca. Todos somos mucho más felices gracias a ti.

Poco después me topé con una escena que me impresionó profundamente. Era el cumpleaños de mamá y se había cortado un dedo. Todo habría quedado ahí si no fuera porque tío Jasper no pudo controlar su reacción ante la sangre de mamá.

_ ¿Tío Jasper te atacó? - le pregunté a mamá sin poder creérmelo.

_ Sí, pero no pasó nada realmente - dijo mamá -. Fue más duro para él que para mí.

Me quedé mirándola, intentando entender la situación tal y como la veía ella. Seguro que para tío Jasper fue muy difícil. No tenía dudas, sobretodo después de todo lo que me había contado sobre su vida en el pasado. Tuvo que sentirse fatal por haber perdido el control de esa manera.

La cara de papá contaba una historia completamente diferente. Para él no fue un incidente sin importancia. Seguí leyendo, con la esperanza de enterarme de más cosas. Aunque no me esperaba lo que siguió a continuación: Papá se fue, dejando a mamá. Se marchó diciéndole que no le quería. No me lo podía creer.

_ Papá, ¿por qué te fuiste? - le pregunté totalmente incrédula.

Nadie que viera las viejas fotos de papá y mamá dudarían de su amor mutuo. ¡Nadie! Entonces, ¿por qué se fue? No lo podía entender. De ninguna de las maneras era capaz de comprenderlo. ¿Por qué se alejó de ella? Pero no sólo él, se fue toda la familia. Se alejaron sin mirar atrás.

No había prestado atención a mamá, así que no me había dado cuenta antes. Su mirada reflejaba un inmenso dolor. Su tristeza era más de lo que podía soportar. Papá reaccionó mucho más rápido, a pesar de que yo estaba más cerca. En un segundo estaba a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente entre sus brazos.

_ Para protegerla - dijo papá simplemente.

Continuaba estrechándola entre sus brazos, acariciándola suavemente, murmurándole al oído tan bajito que ni yo le entendía. Poco a poco mamá fue calmándose. No podía ni moverme. Estaba completamente noqueada por lo fuerte de la escena. Si de sólo recordarlo se ponía así, debió resultarle dificilísimo revivirlo todo de nuevo al escribirlo para mí.

_ ¿Cómo se arregló todo? - les pregunté pasado un rato.

_ Vino a salvarme - dijo papá, creándome más confusión aun.

_ No, tú me salvaste a mí al volver conmigo - le dijo mamá, sonriendo por fin.

_ Y de repente te diste cuenta de que te quería - le contestó él.

_ Pensaba que no te merecía - dijo ella tímidamente -. No podía creerme que alguien como tú quisiera tener nada que ver con alguien como yo.

_ Nunca te has visto a través de mis ojos - le dijo papá con esa sonrisa suya tan especial que siempre tenía para mamá -. Yo soy el afortunado por estar contigo.

Tenía muchas ganas de seguir leyendo, pero por esa noche eso fue todo. No quería que mamá siguiera pasándolo mal recordando todo aquello. Retomaría el diario a la noche siguiente, con más tranquilidad. El resto de esta historia prometía ser muy difícil, así que no debía olvidar que su historia tenía un final feliz.

Mamá y papá no lo habían tenido fácil para poder estar juntos. Yo pensaba que sólo estaba por medio el problema de la sed, pero había mucho más en todo esto de lo que me esperaba. No sabía cuantas más sorpresas me iba a encontrar en el camino, pero estaríamos juntos para afrontarlas… como una familia.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, krismery, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_En respuesta a un review: para poder leer el resto de mis historias lo teneis muy fácil... las teneis listadas en la primera pestaña de mi perfil, debajo de la presentación... para acceder a mi perfil podeis pinchar en mi nick: **ailofuen**, que está en la parte superior de la pág. y os lleva directamente... si aun así no localizas mis historias puedes poner mi nick en el buscador por Autor_

_Os aviso de que esta primera parte está terminando, ya que sólo tiene 34 capítulos y dos epílogos... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el **Capítulo 33****: "Mi sol"** Muchos besos a todos_


	33. Mi sol

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 33****: Mi sol**

Retomé la lectura de los diarios de mamá a la noche siguiente. Quería empezar a leer yo sola antes de que ellos llegaran para acompañarme durante la lectura, pero no tuve suerte. No se separaron de mí más que un momento, mientras me cambiaba para meterme en la cama. Enseguida estuvieron de nuevo a mi lado.

Pensaba que estaba preparada para leer lo mal que lo había pasado mamá cuando papá se fue, pero no era así. Cuando llegué a esas páginas con los tan solo el nombre de los meses, el corazón se me encogió de dolor en el pecho. Ese espacio en blanco me contaba una historia muy dura sin tener que decir nada.

Mamá leía el cuadernillo a mi lado, más tranquila que la noche anterior. Aun así una sonrisa triste estaba instalada en su cara y su mirada no reflejaba la alegría habitual en ella. Miré de soslayo a papá. Quería preguntarle algo, pero no quería poner más triste aun a mamá.

"Papá… ¿mamá lo pasó muy mal, verdad?" - pensé, esperando que él me oyera.

Él asintió levemente con la cabeza, de forma casi imperceptible. La tristeza de su mirada tenía un gran componente de culpabilidad. Se sentía muy mal por haberla dejado, aunque sólo fuera durante una temporada. Para él tampoco había sido fácil pasar por todo esto de nuevo, pero lo llevaba mejor que mamá.

Ella estaba ensimismada, más pendiente de mí y el libro que de él. No se había dado cuenta de nada. Era mejor así. No quería que lo pasara aun peor, recordando todo eso. Necesitaba conocer esta historia y dejarla atrás. No quería que ambos lo siguieran pasando mal por culpa de mi curiosidad.

Unas lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, sin que pudiera hacer nada para contenerlas. Las notaba como si quemaran mi piel según bajaban. No quería que mamá se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. Quería terminar de una vez con esa parte y llegar a cuando todo se solucionó y fueron felices de nuevo.

El problema es que aun me quedaba mucho por leer. Tan solo estaba empezando el segundo libro y me quedaban otros dos. Los primeros cuentos infantiles que me leían siempre terminaban con un 'Felices para siempre', pero yo aun veía muy lejos el final de su historia.

Una caricia me sacó de mis pensamientos. Mamá recogía una de mis lágrimas suavemente con el dedo. Me acercó más a ella, pasó un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y depositó un dulce beso sobre mi cabeza. Tomé aire lentamente y seguí leyendo, queriendo pasar todo ese sufrimiento lo más deprisa posible.

_ ¿Oías la voz de papá? - le pregunté a mamá sorprendida -. ¿Como él cuando oye a los demás pensar?

_ No, nada tan guay como eso - me respondió sonriendo -. Sólo era mi imaginación trabajando horas extra, pero era justo lo que necesitaba. Así que me metí en muchos líos para seguir oyéndola.

_ ¿Te metiste en líos? - le pregunté sorprendida.

_ Sí, cariño - intervino papá mirando a mamá algo exasperado todavía -. Lo que activaba la alucinación era ponerse en peligro. Y a tu madre no se le ocurrió otra cosa que la brillante idea de aprender a montar en moto.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Ahora comprendía por qué eso era peligroso. Mamá como humana era muy patosa. Siempre estaba cayéndose y haciéndose daño, según lo que contaba en sus diarios. No me extrañaba que papá estuviera enfadado aun con ella por poner su vida en peligro. Pasó hace tiempo, pero seguía pareciéndole mal que ella hubiera hecho eso.

_ Venga, Edward. No era tan peligroso como lo pones- dijo mamá tímidamente -. Nunca tuve ningún accidente grave. Salí de una pieza, ¿no?

Papá simplemente suspiró. Le dedicó esa mirada tan especial que siempre tenía para ella y mamá le respondió mandándole un beso. Esto era divertido. Verlos bromear así era un alivio después de los momentos tan tristes que habíamos pasado juntos. Seguí leyendo, esperando encontrar más cosas divertidas que compartir.

No tuve demasiada suerte en eso. Salvo en algunos momento con Jacob, todo era tristeza. Podía ver como mamá se olvidaba de la ausencia de papá cuando estaba con él. Ella también tenía una relación muy especial con Jacob. Fue el apoyo de mamá, hasta que un día de repente desapareció sin dar señales de vida.

Me encontré con que Jacob se había ido, dejando a mamá sola y entonces ella volvió a hundirse en la tristeza. Pero era aun peor que antes, porque seguía echando de menos a papá como al principio y ahora también echaba de menos a Jacob. Tenía el doble de tristeza que antes. Volvió a pasarlo mal.

_ ¿Por qué se fue Jacob? - pregunté sin terminar de creérmelo.

_ ¿No lo adivinas, mi niña? - dijo papá.

Espera, espera. Me puse a repasar mentalmente los detalles que había ido dando mamá en las últimas páginas. A ver, a ver… Mamá y papá se habían quedado mirándome muy sonrientes. Esto no podía ser algo malo si estaban así de tranquilos. Empecé a atar cabos cuando caí en el aumento de temperatura de Jacob.

_ ¿Se convirtió en lobo? - les pregunté y ellos asintieron -. Pero, ¿por qué desapareció?

_ Órdenes de Sam - me explicó mamá -. Tuvo que mantenerse alejado. Por eso tampoco podía explicarme lo que le pasaba.

_ Los lobos no pueden contarle a cualquiera lo que son - intervino papá -. Lo tienen prohibido por el Alfa. Sólo son libres de hacerlo con su pareja de imprimación.

_ Pero Jacob se lo contó al abuelito Charlie, ¿no? - dije al acordarme de repente de ese detalle -. Bueno, se lo mostró.

_ Sí, lo hizo. Pero en ese momento él ya era un Alfa, al separarse de la manada de Sam. Por eso ya no le afectaban las órdenes de Sam y pudo contárselo - me explicó papá con una sonrisa.

Había un montón de reglas de lobos en todo este tema. Había una gran cantidad de detalles a tener en cuenta. Me alegraba de tener toda esta historia por escrito. Así podría repasarla siempre que quisiera. Había cosas muy interesantes aquí. Así podría compararlo con la guía de la manada que me había dado Emily.

Los días se sucedían y yo cada vez avanzaba más en la lectura de los diarios, siempre en la tranquilidad de la noche acompañada por papá y mamá. Ella había recurrido a Jacob para distraerse y no pensar en que papá no estaba a su lado. Pero había muchas cosas que no entendía de todo eso.

Su relación con él fue muy complicada desde el principio, al menos como lo describía ella. Ahora se llevaban muy bien, pero había mucha historia detrás. Yo tan solo estaba empezando a conocerla ahora, al leer los diarios. Pero se me escapaban muchas cosas. Todo era demasiado complicado.

_ Mamá, ¿qué relación tienes con Jacob? - le pregunté de repente una noche.

_ ¿Ahora? - me miró mamá sorprendida -. Es mi mejor amigo.

Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara al decirlo. No pude evitar mirar a papá al oírla. Tenía la cara seria, como cada vez que hablábamos de Jacob, pero no se le veía enfadado. Entonces si Jacob era su mejor amigo, ¿qué era papá para ella? Casi como si me hubiera leído la mente, mamá continuó hablando, resolviendo mi duda.

_ Tu padre es mi gran amor y nadie puede reemplazarlo - dijo mamá -, pero Jacob se ganó un lugar muy importante en mi corazón. Siempre le estaré agradecida por estar a mi lado cuando lo necesité.

No sabía si preguntar más o no. La cara de papá no me decía nada. No sabía si le estaba sentando mal o no la conversación. Sabía que no le gustaba demasiado hablar de Jacob, pero querían que conociera la historia. No servía de nada leerme los diarios si no los entendía. Tenía que seguir preguntando.

Además, mamá decía que entendería mejor mis propias emociones hacia Jacob comparándolas con lo que ella vivió. La mejor manera seguir con el tema, aunque le molestara un poco a papá. Lo miré y me devolvió una mirada muy dulce. No pasaba nada, seguro que él lo entendía.

_ Me refiero a cuando papá no estaba - dije finalmente.

Mamá cerró los ojos durante un momento. Le dolía pensar en ello. No tenía que haber dicho nada. Esto era muy difícil para todos, pero necesitaba saber. Y lo más importante, mamá quería que yo conociera toda esta historia. Se paró a tomar aire y volvió a mirarme con una ligera sonrisa.

_ Antes de eso Jacob tan solo era un conocido de la infancia - dijo mamá -, era como parte de la familia de Charlie. Cuando tu padre se fue necesité alejarme de todo lo me lo recordaba, así que recurrí a él. Pasar tiempo al lado de Jacob me ayudó a sobreponerme y eso nos acercó mucho.

Mamá hizo una pausa y volvió a tomar aire. Estaba pensándose muy bien las palabras. De vez en cuando ambas desviábamos la mirada a papá para ver cómo estaba. Parecía que lo estaba llevando bien. Así que siguió explicándose lentamente.

_ Jacob y yo éramos amigos, pero él buscaba algo más en mí - dijo mamá -. Él quería que fuéramos pareja, pero yo no estaba preparada para tener una relación. Aun así siempre ha sido un amigo muy especial para mí. Él se había ganado un sitio propio en mi roto corazón. Si tu padre no hubiera existido, seguramente Jacob habría tomado un papel más importante en mi vida. Pero las cosas no salieron así. Tu padre seguía presente en mi corazón, aunque se hubiese marchado de mi lado.

_ Tú nunca te fuiste de mi corazón, amor mío - dijo papá dulcemente.

Su mirada amorosa era una declaración del amor más puro. Siempre me quedaba maravillada por la intensidad de los sentimientos entre ellos. Su burbuja de amor despedía un aura cálida que me envolvía a mí también, haciendo que me sintiera parte de ello. A pesar de todo por lo que pasaron, nunca dejaron de amarse. El tiempo de separación sólo sirvió para unirlos aun más después.

_ Pero entonces, ¿qué pasó con Jacob cuando papá volvió? - les pregunté.

_ No se tomó a bien el haber perdido contra mí - dijo papá con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

_ No seas así, Edward - le recriminó suavemente mamá -. Sabes que Jacob lo pasó muy mal por mi culpa.

Papá desvió la mirada ante la regañina de mamá. Mi mirada se fue hacia ella de nuevo, al captar el tono de dolor en su voz. Ella se sentía fatal, pero yo no entendía por qué. Continuamente comentaba en los diarios que se sentía culpable por utilizar a Jacob. Había algo que se me escapaba, pero seguía sin saber qué.

_ Mamá, ¿por qué te sentías culpable? - le pregunté.

_ Por seguir recurriendo a Jacob cuando necesitaba ayuda, sin tener en cuenta sus sentimientos - explicó finalmente mamá -. Él quería tener una relación de pareja conmigo y yo lo sabía. Debería haberme alejado de él para no hacerle daño, pero no lo hice. Egoístamente lo buscaba una y otra vez, porque lo necesitaba a mi lado, aun sabiendo que no podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

_ Pero dices varias veces que querías a Jacob - dije confundida.

_ Sí, pero no como a tu padre - continuó mamá -. No había comparación posible. Yo no podía elegir entre tu padre y él, siempre fue tu padre. Por mucho que quisiera a Jacob, simplemente no podía vivir sin tu padre a mi lado. Durante el tiempo que estuvo lejos sólo conseguí sobrevivir a duras penas con la ayuda de Jacob. Cuando tu padre volvió junto a mí fue como recuperar mi vida.

_ Sí, pero aun así le besaste - dijo papá con voz cortante.

Me giré a mirarlo sin poder creérmelo. Papá de repente hacía como si no hubiera dicho nada. Mamá no estaba nada contenta con la intervención de papá. Creo que a papá se le había escapado el comentario. Espera… ¡¿qué?

_ ¿Besaste a Jacob? - le pregunté incrédula -. ¿Cómo a papá?

_ No, como a papá no - me respondió en seguida mamá.

_ ¿Cómo tía Rose y tío Emmett? - me pregunté confusa.

_ ¿Cuándo has visto a tus tíos besarse? - saltó enseguida papá -. ¿Hace poco?

Me quedé mirándome las manos, sin querer delatarles. El otro día les había visto besarse en las escaleras al terminar de una clase con tío Jasper. Parecía que querían devorarse el uno al otro. Eran un nudo de miembros, como las serpientes enroscándose en su nido que había visto en un documental.

Ellos ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que pasé por allí y les vi. Estaban muy concentrados el uno en el otro, demasiado como verme al pie de las escaleras. Además, en seguida se metieron en su cuarto y los perdí de vista. Yo me fui a buscar a la abuela, que estaba preparándome la merienda.

_ Me parece que voy a tener que mantener una seria conversación con esos dos… otra vez - dijo papá muy serio, al ver lo ocurrido en mis pensamientos.

_ Quizás les convendría irse de luna de miel o simplemente de viaje durante una temporadita - intervino mamá -. Así también descansamos los demás de ellos.

Mamá tampoco parecía contenta de que hubiera pillado. Pero no era el primer beso que veía. Todos me daban un montón de besos todos los días, pero estos eran muy distintos. No sabía de qué tipo era el que mamá le dio a Jacob. Además, ella tuvo una visión muy rara en ese momento.

_ Mamá, ¿qué fue eso que viste durante el beso? - le pregunté -. ¿Tú también tienes visiones como tía Alice?

_ ¿A qué te refieres, cariño? - me preguntó papá.

Papá se quedó mirándome tan extrañado como lo estaba yo. ¿Él no sabía a qué me refería? Esto sí que era raro. Pensaba que él conocía toda la historia de mamá. Ambos nos giramos para esperar la explicación de mamá. Ella se quedó mirando a papá, luego me miró a mí y se volvió hacia papá otra vez.

_ Cuando Jacob me chantajeó para que le besara - empezó su explicación mamá -, me vino a la mente un futuro alternativo a esta existencia. En esa especie de visión hacía mi vida junto a Jacob, teniendo a sus dos preciosos hijos con su pelo y mis ojos, envejeciendo a su lado.

_ ¿Viste eso? - le preguntó papá, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

_ Sí - dijo simplemente mamá.

_ Y entonces, ¿por qué no lo elegiste a él? - le preguntó papá sorprendido.

_ Porque no podía imaginar un futuro en el que tú no estuvieses - dijo mamá acercándose a abrazarlo -. El tiempo que pasamos separados, cuando te fuiste, me demostró que no podía vivir sin ti a mi lado. Renuncié a mi vida, a volver a ver a mi familia, a tener hijos y todo lo demás sin dudarlo ni un instante - y girándose hacia mí añadió sonriendo ampliamente -. Tú fuiste una sorpresa total. No creía que pudiera tener la vida que tanto deseé al lado de mi amor y conservar todo lo demás. Pero tú lo has hecho posible, mi niña.

_ También ayudó tu gran autocontrol - intervino papá sonriendo de nuevo -. Te juro que nunca había esperado que lo hicieras tan bien tan pronto.

Ya estaban otra vez mirándose con ojos llenos de ternura y amor. Todo lo pasado con Jacob sólo consiguió acercarlos aun más. Entendía la elección de mamá. Sólo había que verla junto a papá para darse cuenta de que no podían estar el uno sin el otro. Pero algo de todo lo dicho por mamá me había llamado la atención.

_ ¿Por qué te chantajeó Jacob? - dije interrumpiendo otro de sus momentos especiales.

_ Fue su último intento de que reconociera mis sentimientos hacia él - explicó mamá -. Pero no le sirvió de mucho que digamos. Admití que estaba enamorada de él, pero aun así quería más a tu padre.

_ Jacob acababa de enterarse de que tu madre y yo nos íbamos a casar - agregó papá -. No se tomó la noticia demasiado bien.

Todo esto era demasiado complicado. Habían tantos sentimientos de por medio que iba a necesitar más tiempo para asimilarlo todo. Mamá tenía razón cuando me dijo que al leer sus diarios vería muchas clases de amor. Seguro que alguna de ellas se podía aplicar a mi situación con Jacob.

Por su parte estaba claro. Él estaba imprimado conmigo, pero la duda estaba en mis sentimientos hacia él. ¿Sería un simple amor humano o un profundo amor vampírico? Los sentimientos de mamá hacia Jacob habían ido cambiado desde que se conocieron hasta ahora. Supongo que los míos también evolucionarán con el tiempo. El hacia donde cambiarían estaba aun por ver.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

___Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Esta 1ª parte llega a su final con el próximo capítulo, pero la historia no acaba aquí... aun quedan los dos epílogos y la secuela que la empezaré a subir en cuanto termine esta 1ª parte… __Así que no desespereis, aún queda historia para rato... pues Nessie tiene que hacerse mayor en la secuela, que será +18... Nos vemos el Miércoles con el __**Capítulo 34**__**: "Monstruo"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	34. Monstruo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Capítulo 34****: Monstruo**

Después de ver lo mal que lo habían pasado papá y mamá para conseguir estar juntos, leer acerca de su boda fue muy especial. Era el momento definitivo de confirmación de ese amor del que era testigo todos los días. Resultaba fácil para mí imaginarlos a todos ellos felices, celebrando el momento.

Estaba acostumbrada a verles sonriendo a mi alrededor, tanto a mi familia humana como a mi familia vampira o a mis amigos los lobos. Me fue muy difícil saber por todo lo que habían pasado hacía tan poco. Pero la boda fue un momento de felicidad que compensó todo lo demás.

La única nota tensa fue la aparición de Jacob en el convite. Eso puso triste a mamá, cuando todo debería haber sido dulzura. Jacob seguía preocupado por ella, porque quería que siguiera siendo humana. Pensaba que papá la iba a matar o que la iba a convertir, por lo que él y los demás tendrían que matarla a ella. Me resultó muy duro ver esa imagen de Jacob, ya que conmigo nunca era así.

Sabía que todos los lobos eran muy respetuosos con la vida humana. Proteger a los seres humanos era su razón de ser, así que estaban en contra de cualquier cosa que los amenazara. Después de haber repasado el manual de Emily fue más fácil entenderlos. Se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma a su pueblo.

Pero algunas de las palabras de Jacob hacia mamá me molestaron, como a ella en su momento. Eran muy duras. En sus diarios se notaba lo mucho que le dolían esos comentarios, pero había poco que mamá pudiera hacer para tranquilizarlo. Había tomado una decisión ineludible y Jacob no lo aceptaba.

Ahora eran los mejores amigos, así que en algún momento del pasado, entre entonces y ahora, habían superado todo eso. Estaba deseando leer cómo había sido, pero antes necesitaba saber otra cosa. Hasta que no me senté un día con Jacob para que me lo explicara, no lo terminé de entender.

_ Jacob, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a mamá? - le pregunté en uno de nuestros paseos.

_ ¿El qué, Nessie? - me dijo al no saber a qué me refería.

_ Que preferías que mamá muriera antes que verla convertida en vampiro - le dije casi en un susurro.

Eran una palabras muy duras que me habían dolido tanto como a mamá. Papá había ido muy lejos para protegerla, incluso si eso significaba abandonarla. Y sin embargo Jacob prefería verla muerta. No lo entendía. Creía que le importaba.

Jacob me miró y me llevó con él a sentarnos en un árbol caído. Me acurruqué entre sus brazos, como siempre hacía. Me levantó suavemente la cabeza para mirarme a los ojos y sonrió tristemente.

_ Estaba enfadado, Nessie - me explicó -. Y cuando se está enfadado se dicen cosas que a veces no sientes. Yo pensaba que iba a perder a mi amiga y tenía mucho miedo.

_ ¿Miedo? - dije sorprendida -. ¿Por qué tenías miedo?

_ A los vampiros neófitos normalmente les cuesta mucho controlarse - me dijo suavemente -. Tu madre es la excepción. Nadie pensaba que lo haría tan bien.

_ Mamá es especial - le dije muy orgullosa.

_ Si, lo es - dijo sonriendo ampliamente -. Pero yo temía que si se descontrolaba tendríamos que matarla para proteger a la gente de la zona.

No pude reaccionar a eso. Me quedé mirándole asombrada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Mamá pudo estar en peligro. Mis amigos la habrían matado si llega a hacer daño a alguien. Me di cuenta de que estaba temblando cuando Jacob me apretó contra él para que me calmara.

_ Todo ha pasado ya - me susurró al oído -. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Me acariciaba el pelo mientras me dejaba dulces besos en la cabeza. Al final sus suaves palabras llegaron hasta mí y conseguí relajarme. Es verdad, todo eso era cosa del pasado. Nadie iba a venir a hacer daño a mi mamá. Los lobos y mis vampiros eran aliados y estaban más unidos que nunca.

_ ¿Por donde vas leyendo los diarios? - me preguntó de repente.

_ La boda - le respondí rápidamente.

_ Pues sigue, ¿vale? - me dijo con una sonrisa confiada -. Ya verás en su momento cómo se arregló todo. Tu madre me pidió que escribiera un poco también. Quería que te explicara cómo viví yo todo eso.

_ ¿El qué? - le pregunté curiosa.

_ Ya lo verás - me dijo simplemente, guiñándome el ojo.

_ Vale - le dije finalmente.

Estaba tan tranquilo y confiado que tuve que creerle. No sabía que él había colaborado en los diarios de mamá. Seguro que su parte de la historia también era interesante. No había querido decirme nada más después de eso, así que tendría que esperarme a leerlo para saber a qué se refería.

Más pronto o más tarde llegaría a esa parte de los diarios. Ahora todo era felicidad, con todos aun celebrando la boda. Podía imaginarlos a todos tan felices, que simplemente eso me hizo sonreír de nuevo. Esperaría… No podía faltar mucho.

Esa misma noche, cuando seguí leyendo los diarios con papá y mamá, tocaba el viaje de la Luna de Miel. Fueron a la isla de la abuelita Esme en Brasil, muy cerca de donde viven Zafrina y las demás. No me había olvidado de ellas. Algún día iría a visitarlas y conocería su maravillosa selva amazónica. Ya lo estaba deseando.

Cuando lo empecé a leer me dí cuenta de que papá estaba tenso. ¿Por qué sería? En esta parte ya no estaba Jacob. Sólo estaban ellos dos a solas de viaje. Seguro que más pronto o más tarde sabría qué le pasaba.

Por otra parte tampoco entendía la sonrisita de mamá. Prácticamente ni miraba a papá y eso sí que era raro. Casi parecía tía Alice cuando tenía un secreto. Seguí leyendo, esperando enterarme de lo que estaba pasando.

Luego de repente papá suspiró y se relajó. La reacción de mamá fue empezar a reír disimuladamente. Me los quedé mirando sin poder creerme lo que veía.

_ ¿De qué te ríes, mamá? - le pregunté sin poder soportar más la intriga.

_ De tu padre - me dijo riéndose ya abiertamente.

_ ¿Por qué? - insistí con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ Por las plumas, seguro - intervino papá rápidamente.

_ Pensabas que había puesto algo más, ¿verdad? - le dijo mamá.

Papá tan solo asintió con la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzado, mientras mamá seguía riéndose de él. No podía entender nada de nada. Seguro que era una broma entre ellos. A veces me daba la impresión de que hablaban en otro idioma, uno que yo no entendía. Conocía las palabras, pero se me escapaba el significado.

De todas maneras, a mí lo que más me había gustado fue lo de las plumas volando por todas partes. En mi cama tenía un montón de almohadas de todos los colores. Estaban rellenas de plumas también, pero no salían volando por toda la habitación como las de mamá y papá. Se quedaban dentro de sus fundas.

De repente papá le tiró a mamá a la cabeza uno de mis cojines y ella lo atrapó al vuelo sin dejar de reír. Él cogió otro y empezaron a darse el uno al otro con los cojines. Era muy divertido verlos jugar así. Papá se giró hacia mí y me dio otra almohada para que me uniera a ellos. Empezamos a luchar todos contra todos.

Al final había plumas por todas partes: sobre la cama, en el suelo, entre mi pelo, dentro de mis orejas. Tuve que darme otra ducha para poder quitármelas todas de encima. Fue muy divertido… Mi primera batalla de almohadas.

La noche siguiente continué leyendo por donde lo había dejado y me llevé una gran sorpresa. Mamá descubrió que estaba embarazada… de mí. Por fin aparecía en su historia. Sus primeros pensamientos me hicieron reír por la sorpresa que se llevó. Pero luego la ternura y el amor que demostró me emocionaron mucho.

Cuando mamá me notó moverme por primera vez dentro de ella fue un momento mágico. Fue muy bonito imaginarme dentro de mamá en ese instante, oyéndola decirme todas esas cosas. Aunque no tenía recuerdos de aquel entonces, podía imaginármelo perfectamente. Empecé a oír las voces poco antes de nacer y esto era muy anterior, pero aun así me comuniqué con mamá dándole una patadita. Y ella me habló con mucha dulzura, sin saber que muy pronto yo la entendería.

Estaba emocionadísima con la reacción de mamá, así que tardé un poco en darme cuenta de que a papá no le gustó nada la noticia. Se quedó literalmente paralizado al enterarse, congelado en el suelo. Estaba más que sorprendido. Estaba aterrorizado. Quería deshacerse de mí. Y entonces mamá pidió ayuda a tía Rosalie.

Cuando giré la página y vi que la letra no era de mamá me quedé muy sorprendida. Se me había olvidado la advertencia de Jacob de que él también había escrito algo. Su parte de la historia no me interesaba en este momento. Quería saber qué había hecho papá, qué había pasado al volver a casa.

Leí rápidamente toda la historia de Jacob y de los lobos. Tomaron la decisión de dejar que mamá se convirtiera en vampiro, pero Jacob no lo aceptó. Él aun odiaba a mamá por querer ese futuro para ella. Fue a buscarla para matarlos a todos, aun pensando que moriría. Es entonces cuando mi familia volvió a aparecer en la historia.

Continué leyendo la historia de Jacob para enterarme de qué pasó con papá y mamá. Jacob contaba desde la decisión inicial de acabar con mamá hasta la separación en dos manadas y cómo corrió a avisar a mi familia. Me impresionó que hiciera algo a favor de mis vampiros, oponiéndose a los suyos.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de detenerme a pensar en ello. Necesita volver a saber lo que había pasado con mamá y conmigo… y con papá. Más adelante ya me pararía a leérmelo con atención, prestando atención a lo de los lobos alfa y demás.

Cuando Jacob descubrió que yo existía dentro de mamá, veía la cara de papá rota de dolor. Incluso a Jacob le afectó verle así. Estaba impresionado por su pena y su dolor. ¿Qué había pasado para que papá estuviera así? La última vez que supe de él en la historia estaba paralizado y luego quería matarme. No sabía qué podía haber pasado para cambiar tanto las cosas y que él estuviera así.

_ Papá, ¿por qué te sentías tan mal? - le pregunté sin poder esperar a seguir leyendo.

Papá suspiró. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, en un gesto nervioso que no le había visto antes. Se quedó pensándose las palabras y yo esperé en silencio a que se explicara. Estaba segura de que tenía algo que ver conmigo.

_ Tu madre se estaba muriendo delante de mis ojos - dijo muy despacio, parando a mamá con una mirada cuando fue a intervenir -. El embarazo la estaba consumiendo y todos temíamos por su vida, pero tu madre no nos dejaba ayudarla.

_ No podía permitir que matarais a mi bebé - dijo mamá dulcemente.

Me quedé en silencio, sobrecogida por todo lo que había pasado. Yo había sido la culpable de que papá lo pasara mal. Por mi culpa papá y mamá se habían peleado. Pero mamá me había defendido, aunque casi había matado a mamá dos veces. Recordaba una conversación anterior, hace mucho tiempo. Al final papá había tenido que salvar a mamá convirtiéndola en vampiro después del parto.

Él me había dicho entonces que no era culpa mía, pero lo parecía. Estuve a punto de matar a mamá. Estaba horrorizada. Me habría quedado sin mamá. Puede que incluso no hubiera llegado a nacer. Ninguna de las dos estaría aquí. No habría conocido a mamá y a papá, ni a Jacob… a nadie.

_ ¿Qué pasó? - les pregunté, sin estar segura de querer saberlo.

_ No había nada que pudiera hacer - respondió papá -, porque tu tía Rosalie os protegía a tu madre y a ti. Así que tuvimos que esperar y ver lo que pasaba. Mientras tanto tu madre se iba consumiendo día a día y tú seguías creciendo.

Seguí leyendo, buscando en las palabras de Jacob una respuesta a mis dudas. Mamá lo veía todo de una manera, papá de otra y Jacob era caso aparte. Cada uno tenía una opinión distinta, cada uno una solución al problema.

_ Pensabais que era un monstruo - dije quedamente, sin poder mirar directamente a papá -. Queríais deshaceros de mí.

_ No pienses mal de tu padre, cariño - dijo mamá -. Sólo quería protegerme.

Siempre se mostraba muy comprensiva, intentando suavizar los momentos más duros de lo que estaba leyendo. Pero esta situación no se podía suavizar. Papá quiso matarme. Incluso intentó darle otras alternativas a mamá, como el que tuviera hijos con Jacob. Ni siquiera Jacob podía creerse el ofrecimiento, aunque quisiera.

Papá estaba dispuesto a todo por salvar a mamá, siempre ha sido así desde el principio. Incluso se alejó de ella a pesar de todo el dolor que eso les causó a ambos. Incluso le ofreció que tuviera otros hijos menos peligrosos que yo con Jacob, si lo que deseaba era tener hijos. Sabía cuanto daño tuvo que hacerle a papá el ofrecer eso, pero lo hizo por la seguridad de mamá.

Matarme a mí era sólo algo que tenía que hacer para mantener a mamá con vida, pero ella no le dejó. Mamá luchó por mí, con ayuda de tía Rosalie. Ahora comprendía por qué había cambiado tanto la relación entre ellas. Tía Rose cambió por mí. De repente estaba del lado de mamá. Tenían un objetivo común: salvarme.

_ ¿Tan peligrosa era yo, papá? - le pregunté con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ Antes de que pudiéramos comunicarnos contigo, sí. Mamá estuvo a punto de morir - dijo papá muy convencido y le cambió la expresión a una llena de ternura cuando continuó -. Luego te oí pensar y supe que nos entendías. Cuando pudimos comunicarnos contigo, empezaste a tener cuidado de no hacer daño a mamá.

_ Entonces todo cambió - dijo mamá sonriendo ampliamente.

_ Sí, entonces sólo era Jacob el que quería matarme - dije enfurruñada.

Mamá se echó a reír al verme de morros. Le había copiado el gesto a tía Alice y me salía muy bien, pero con mamá no valía. Ella estaba más que acostumbrada y no se dejaba engañar por esas triquiñuelas. Yo no estaba realmente enfadada y ella lo sabía. Me dolía todo lo que había pasado, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Seguí leyendo las partes en las que yo ya era consciente de mi entorno. Fue raro verlo todo desde el punto de vista de Jacob, sobretodo el momento de la imprimación. Él había ido a la ciudad a buscar a alguien de quien imprimarse, pero la encontró al volver al lado de mamá. Me encontró a mí.

Con todo dado por perdido, pensando que mamá había muerto por mi culpa, había decidido matarme. Y entonces pasó. Simplemente me miró y todo cambió para él… y para mí. Mis recuerdos de ese momento están grabados a fuego en mi memoria. Le miré y todo lo demás desapareció.

Jacob siempre ha sido especial para mí, pero no sabía cuanto…

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo final… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_______Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gaby black, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_______En respuesta a un review: Nessie es muy inteligente, pero a la vez no podemos olvidar que sólo tiene 1 año de vida... es rápida para captar algunas cosas, pero sigue siendo una niña y reacciona como tal en algunas ocasiones... es un punto de vista muy dificil de escribir, pues hay que mantener equilibrados ambos aspectos... normalmente es muy lista, pero a veces sale su lado más infantil a flote... espero haber logrado transmitiros eso, aunque sé que es dificil de lograr... no es torpeza o confusión por mi parte, sino un intento de reflejar a un personaje con muchos matices... Nessie intelectualmente es muy lista, pero emocionalmente aun le quedan muchas cosas por vivir... espero que se haya notado la evolución a lo largo de los capítulos, mostrando cómo madura en su forma de pensar según va pasando el tiempo... ya que eso se tiene que reflejar en la forma de escribir desde su punto de vista... espero haberlo logrado, pero vosotros sois los que teneis que juzgar si lo he hecho bien o si no he conseguido reflejar esa evolución... En la secuela se notará un gran cambio respecto a esta primera parte... pasamos de una Nessie de 1 año a una Nessie con 5 años... en la secuela: **~Mi vida empieza aquí~** Nessie es ya toda una adolescente, aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último curso, donde hace nuevos amigos... Ya vereis... ;)_

_Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias mías por aquí, por si queréis pasaros... Nos vemos el Viernes con el __**Epílogo 1º**__**: "El partido de béisbol"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	35. Epílogo 1: El partido de beisbol

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Epílogo 1º****: El partido de béisbol**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a mamá que algún día estaríamos aquí, habría pensado que era imposible. De sus diarios había deducido que los lobos y los vampiros jamás se llevarían bien. Pero todo eso había cambiado al llegar yo. De repente fui parte de la manada como imprimada de Jacob y mi familia pasó a entrar también dentro de su circulo por lo mismo.

Pero de ahí a la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante mis ojos, iba un mundo. Habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos: la adaptación de los primeros días, la lucha contra un enemigo común, la familiaridad del día a día, el apoyo mutuo en los momentos de necesidad, etc. Para llegar a aquí.

Me encontraba en brazos de mi abuelito Charlie, sentada a un lado del campo que tan malos recuerdos me traía. Estos árboles presenciaron nuestro encuentro con esos vampiros tan malos. Aquí pensé que no volvería a ver a mi familia. Fue uno de los peores momentos de toda mi vida… o el peor.

Pero hoy se estaba llenando de recuerdo alegres. Estaba pasando una de las mejores tardes que recordaba en mucho tiempo. Todo empezó durante una noche en casa de los abuelos. El viento azotaba sin piedad las paredes de la casa y habíamos decidido quedarnos a dormir en la casa grande. La tormenta exterior trajo un recuerdo a mi memoria.

_ Jacob, ¿sabes que mi familia jugaba a béisbol durante las tormentas? - le comenté muy sonriente -. Era para que no se oyeran sus golpes a la bola.

_ ¿En serio? - les preguntó a mis tíos.

Entonces tía Alice se quedó muy quieta, mirando a la nada. Todos se giraron hacia ella, asustados de lo que podía estar viendo. Luego ella enfocó la mirada y empezó a dar saltitos en el sofá, toda emocionada.

_ ¿Qué pasa, Alice? - le preguntó el abuelo.

_ Lo he conseguido - dijo simplemente, dejándonos a todos igual, sin enterarnos de nada.

_ ¿El qué? - le preguntó muy impaciente tío Emmett.

_ Ojear alrededor de Nessie y de los lobos - respondió ella muy sonriente sin dejar de dar saltitos por todas partes.

Me giré a mirar a papá, esperando que él nos aclarara algo. Era el único que conseguía entender a tía Alice cuando se ponía así. Lo de leer la mente era muy útil a veces. Estaba sonriendo, divertido ante la situación.

_ ¿Qué ha visto, papá? - le pregunté.

_ Se ha visto a sí misma buscando el próximo día de tormenta para hacer un partido de béisbol - dijo papá y se giró para añadir -. Muy buena idea, Alice. Por fin has conseguido esquivar su sombra en tus visiones.

_ Sí, pero sólo a veces - dijo ella enfurruñándose y poniendo morritos.

Estaba tan graciosa que todos nos echamos a reír. Entonces se enfurruñó más y escondió la cabeza en el pecho de tío Jasper. Él la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en la cabeza. Estaban tan monos ahí juntitos.

_ Eh, yo también quiero participar - saltó Jacob inmediatamente.

_ Pues no pienses que vas a jugar en mi equipo - exclamó tía Rosalie levantándose de golpe del sofá.

_ Haya paz - dijo tranquilamente el abuelo.

_ Estaba pensando - dijo Jacob titubeante -, que quizás a los chicos les gustaría participar también.

_ Eso sería genial, Jake - dijo mamá enseguida sonriendo.

Y así era como habíamos acabado aquí, en el prado grande. Cuando tía Alice tuvo claro el día, avisamos a todos por si querían participar. Yo me encargué de invitar al abuelito Charlie. Fue una gran idea y todos se apuntaron al partido, ya fuera como público o como jugadores. Los víveres eran más que suficientes para alimentar a toda la manada y a sus invitados humanos.

Al organizar el partido fue inevitable la formación de los equipos: lobos contra vampiros. Las débiles súplicas de Seth para jugar con mi familia fueron rápidamente acalladas por dos miradas muy serias dirigidas por Sam y Jacob.

La verdad es que tío Emmett estaba dispuesto a utilizarlo como mascota, pero tuvo que cambiar de idea tras recibir una colleja de mamá. Así que cada cual jugó con su familia. Yo no sabía a quien animar, así que les animaba a todos. Los gritos del público llenaban el prado, entre ellos los míos.

Los ánimos se caldearon un poco en el campo de juego, pero siempre se quedó en el plano amistoso. Los lobos se portaron bastante bien, para lo revoltosos que solían ser entre ellos jugando al futbol. Creo que era más que nada porque siempre estaba alguno de los capitanes pendientes para evitar que estallara una batalla campal.

Mi familia era harina de otro costal. Hubo un momento en que pensé que todo se estropearía. Tío Emmett saltó en el aire a por una bola y Paul se lo llevó por delante cuando corría hacia la base. En seguida tuvo encima a tía Rosalie pidiéndole explicaciones de por qué había embestido a su marido como un toro furioso.

Al final todo se calmó gracias a la reacción del propio Emmett. Cogió a su mujer y le premió con un beso por defenderle. Lo que él no se esperaba era la reacción de ella ante ese beso. Nos dejó a todos muy sorprendidos.

_ ¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Emmett Cullen? - le decía ella apartándose de él, quedándose con los brazos en jarras, mirándolo muy enfadada.

_ ¿A qué te refieres? - dijo muy confundido -. Sólo estaba besando a mi mujer o eso pensaba. ¿Qué te pasa?

_ ¡¿Acaso ya no recuerdas la última bronca que nos echó tu hermano? - le dijo ella, aun muy enfadada.

No sabía a qué se refería. Pero por la cara de papá, él se lo estaba pasando muy bien con toda esta charla. Mamá a su lado se reía por lo bajo, intentando disimular. El partido se había detenido, esperando a ver qué pasaba a continuación.

_ Pero… sólo era un besito - se justificó con voz infantil tío Emmett.

_ ¡Delante de la niña! - le gritó ella.

Vale, ya la habíamos liado. Todos me miraban disimuladamente, pero sin querer perderse la escena que estaban montando mis tíos en mitad del partido. Ahora comprendía a mamá. Acaba de descubrir lo que era ponerse roja como un tomate. Esto era lo más vergonzoso que me había pasado nunca.

_ No quiero que me obliguen a irme de Luna de Miel porque tú no seas capaz de controlarte - continuó ella.

Iba remarcando cada palabra con su dedo de uñas perfectas sobre el pecho de tío Emmett. En alguien que no fuera tan duro como tío Emmett ese dedo podría haber hecho un agujero. Él miró de repente hacia mis padres y poco a poco fue agachando la cabeza.

_ No pienso irme, así que a menos que quieras "dormir en el sofá" el resto de tu vida, más te vale aprender a controlarte delante de la niña - concluyó tía Rosalie.

Y con eso se dio media vuelta y se reincorporó a su puesto en el juego. De repente todos hicieron como si no hubieran estado siguiendo la conversación muy atentamente y continuaron con el partido como si tal cosa.

El único que se quedó paralizado en el sitio fue tío Emmett. Al final tuvo que acercarse tío Jasper a darle un codazo para que reaccionara y se quitara de en medio. No dejaba a los demás seguir con el juego.

Esta era la primera vez que el abuelito veía realmente en acción a mis lobos y a mis vampiros. Y estaba muy sorprendido. Ninguno de ellos estaban disimulando ya su fuerza y velocidad, porque su objetivo era ganar. Los miraba a todos con los ojos abiertos como platos, cuando los veía. Sus ojos humanos sólo alcanzaban a distinguir borrones corriendo por el campo de béisbol.

_ Nessie, ¿los lobos han hecho la carrera o no? - me preguntó.

_ No, papá ha llegado a la bola - le expliqué -. Jacob ha bateado muy lejos, pero papá es muy rápido y la ha cogido.

_ No veo nada - me confesó avergonzado -, pero al menos sí que me entero cuando batean. ¡Menudos golpes le dan a la bola!

_ Por eso juegan durante las tormentas - le dije muy sonriente -, para que los truenos disimulen los golpes.

_ Menos mal que tu abuela Esme piensa en todo - dijo el abuelito -. No sé cómo ellos aguantan tan tranquilos esa lluvia.

Estábamos refugiados bajo la carpa que habían montado para el público humano en un extremo del campo. Todos los víveres estaban distribuidos en unas enormes mesas y los lobos entraban y salían constantemente. Según ellos, debían reponer fuerzas para no perder contra mis vampiros. Pero la verdad es que siempre estaban comiendo a cualquier hora y en cualquier lugar.

Me sentía genial, rodeada de mi familia y amigos. Estaba resultando una tarde maravillosa. Y en ese momento me acordé de alguien a quien echaba de menos sin conocerla siquiera. En los diarios había leído acerca de la abuelita Reneé.

Mamá me había puesto mi nombre por ella también, pero ni siquiera le había hablado de mí a ella. Cuando hablaban por teléfono le decía que estaba estudiando en la universidad, en lugar de en Forks.

_ Me gustaría que la abuelita pudiera estar aquí - le dije al abuelo Charlie de repente.

_ Pero si la tienes ahí - me respondió él -. Acaba de hacer una carrera.

_ No me refiero a la abuela Esme, sino a la abuelita Reneé - le aclaré -. Aun no la conozco. ¿Cuándo podré hablar con ella?

_ No lo sé, cariño. Eso es algo que tienen que decidir tus padres - me dijo él muy inquieto mirando a todas partes antes de continuar -. Pero tienes que pensar una cosa: ella no está hecha para estar rodeada de todo esto.

_ Mamá en su diarios dice algo parecido - reconocí lentamente.

_ No sé si ella podría disfrutar de un partido como éste, con tantas cosas raras - siguió explicándome -. Ella no vería el lado divertido, sino que podría asustarse de todo esto y mucho. Acuérdate de lo que me pasó la primera vez que vi a Jacob transformarse o a tu madre correr tan rápido.

_ Ya… Lo sé - tuve que admitir -. Te asustaste mucho.

_ Sí, no me lo esperaba - dijo él con una sonrisita -. Pensaba que te ibas a abrir la cabeza contra esa roca, pero de repente tu madre estaba allí salida de la nada. Casi me da algo. Ahora ya me he acostumbrado, pero tu abuela no sé si podría.

Me puse muy triste. Había alguien de mi familia que no sabía ni que existía. Nunca podría hablar con ella, ni abrazarla, ni nada. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba en brazos de mamá. Se había acercado a nosotros y me había sacado suavemente de brazos del abuelo para acunarme entre los suyos.

_ Veremos lo que se puede hacer - me dijo mamá muy bajito -, ¿vale, cariño?

_ Cuando seas mayor y dejes de creer lo intentaremos - prometió papá acercándose a nosotras -. No te pongas triste, mi niña.

No podía pedir más. Sabía que mamá también la echaba mucho de menos. Si ella podía esperar, yo también. La alegría volvió a nuestro pequeño círculo con los gritos de decepción del equipo de los lobos. Tío Jasper había bateado una bola más allá del alcance de los lobos, dándoles otro punto más a los vampiros. El marcador estaba reñido y nadie quería darse por vencido.

El momento de tristeza se alejó de un plumazo y todos nos reincorporamos a la diversión del partido. Volví a instalarme entre los brazos del abuelo para que papá y mamá pudieran volver a sus puestos. El futuro me esperaba lleno de promesas.

No podía esperar a ser mayor. Estaba deseando que mi vida empezará de verdad. Más allá de la protección de mi familia me esperaba el mundo real.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este primer epílogo… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_________Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gaby black, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... ____Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros..._

_En respuesta a un review: Como ya habreis supuesto los **Diarios de Bella** que está leyendo Nessie son los cuatro libros que componen de la saga de S. Meyer... Por si teneis curiosidad os diré que mi otro fic **~Emily~** se corresponde a lo que aquí se llama **La Guía de la Manada**... Es el libro que Emily le da a Nessie en el capítulo de **Las Leyendas** y del cual se vuelve a hacer referencia a lo largo de los capítulos siguientes... No es una historia de lectura imprescindible, pero puede ser curioso de leer... por supuesto se centra completamente en la manada y está contado desde el POV de Emily en forma de diario... Fue la primera historia que terminé de escribir, cuando aún estaba empezando como escritora aficiona y estaba bloqueada con el principio de Nessie... es un relato corto, pero no se puede decir que sea el mejor ejemplo de mi escritura... necesitaría muchos retoques para estar como a mí me gustaría realmente, pero no pienso cambiar ni una coma... en su momento me ayudó con mi bloqueo y ahora se queda así como referencia personal de lo mucho que creo que he avanzado como escritora... Vosotros diréis si ha sido así o no... ;)_

_Parece que **FF** se ha arreglado por fin, así que subiré la secuela como un fic independiente... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Epílogo 2º**__**: "Noche de Reyes"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	36. Epílogo 2: Noche de Reyes

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Renesmee despierta aun dentro de Bella y ese es el comienzo de su aventura. Pronto conocerá a toda su familia y a Jacob. Vivirán muchas aventuras con un montón de amigos y otros no tan amigos. Esta historia está narrada desde el punto de vista de Nessie y se desarrolla a lo largo de Amanecer y mucho más allá..._

* * *

**~ Nessie ~**

**{ Amanecer y más }**

**Epílogo 2º****: Noche de Reyes**

Era la noche del 5 de Enero de mi primer año. Era la primera noche que pasaba sola en casa, aunque no tenía miedo. Me quedé muy quieta, sin querer delatar que estaba despierta. Si eran papá y mamá no quería que me pillaran, pues se suponía que tenía que dormir toda la noche. Se habían ido hacia un rato, prometiendo volver muy pronto a mi lado para prepararme el desayuno.

Llevaba ya un rato durmiendo cuando un fuerte golpe me sacó de un profundo sueño. Me desperté sobresaltada y presté atención a mi alrededor. Pasaba algo extraño. La casa estaba de nuevo en silencio, pero era un silencio expectante, como si la casa tuviera oídos y estuviera pendiente de algo.

Esos ruidos no eran normales, ya que no debería haber nadie en casa. Se suponía que iba a estar sola esta noche porque ya era una niña mayor y no debía tener miedo. Papá y mamá se habían ido a cazar, dejando a Jacob de guardia en el exterior por si acaso. Pero él no tenía que entrar dentro y debería haber nadie más... salvo yo.

Si había entrado alguien en la casa, no quería que me encontrara. No sabía si era bueno o malo. Igual era un ladrón. Había oído que algunos humanos entraban en las casas de los demás para llevarse lo que no era suyo. ¿Es que no podían comprárselo en una tienda? Lo de quitárselo a los demás estaba mal, muy mal.

¿Y si habían venido a robarnos a nosotros? Podían llevarse algo mío. ¡Me quitarían mi precioso piano! No, eso no podía ser. Jacob estaba de guardia fuera y él no dejaría que nadie entrara en casa. ¿Y si le habían hecho daño? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡No podía permitirlo! Tendría que impedir yo misma que nos robaran.

Iría a investigar qué había sido ese ruido. Ya decidida, salí de un salto de la cama sin hacer ruido. Me acerqué a la puerta con sigilo y asomé la cabeza. Me quedé ahí quieta, prestando mucha atención a cualquier otro ruido. De repente oí unas voces que venían de abajo.

_ ¡¿Quieres dejar de hacer tanto ruido? – exclamó una voz en un susurro muy audible -. Pareces un elefante en medio de una cacharrería.

_ Joo, ha sido sin querer – masculló otra voz -. Es que este saco se retuerce como una anguila. Se balancea hacia todos lados.

Caí en la cuenta de que algo en esas voces me resultaba conocido. Tenían un timbre muy peculiar, a pesar de hablar en susurros. Eran vampiros, sin duda, con su voz tan musical. Pero, ¿eran buenos o malos? Seguro que las había oído antes, pero estaban tan amortiguadas y hablaban tan bajo que no acababa de reconocerlas.

Y, ¿qué era eso de los sacos? ¡Habían venido a robarnos con sacos! Se iban a llevar todas las cosas del salón y yo no podría hacer nada. ¿Dónde estaba Jacob? Se suponía que él estaba fuera vigilando. Entonces, ¿cómo es que les había dejado entrar en la casa? No podía ser, él no haría eso. Su principal objetivo era protegerme. No dejaría que nadie me hiciera daño.

_ Te dije que no debías llenarlo tanto, hermano – le respondió la primera voz -. Pero no, el niño tenía que cargar con más que los demás. ¡No tienes arreglo, cabezota!

_ ¡Callaos ya los dos de una vez! – susurró una tercera voz diferente con autoridad -. A este paso la niña nos va a oír y adiós sorpresa.

Con eso definitivamente había logrado captar mi atención. ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué sería? Me encantaban las sorpresas. Aunque si la sorpresa era que me iban a robar mi precioso piano, mejor que no me dieran ninguna. Al final me ganó la curiosidad y me acerqué al rellano de las escaleras. Desde mi nueva posición podía ver a tres bultos amorfos moverse por la habitación.

Parecían tres figuras con capas y unos enormes sacos que arrastraban de acá para allá. ¿Estarían llenándolos con nuestras cosas? Aun no sabía si salir a detenerlos o no. No sabía con lo que me podía encontrar, así que me quedé escondida.

Ellos fueron moviéndose por toda la habitación, pero sobretodo alrededor del árbol de Navidad. No podía entender qué hacían en mi casa estos tres vampiros. ¿A qué habían venido? ¡Me estaban quitando mis regalos! Pero no, eso no podía ser. Los sacos que cargaban estaban cada vez más vacíos, no más llenos.

_ Venga, acabad de una vez – dijo el que parecía al mando -. Se nos agota el tiempo. Edward y Bella están a punto de volver para despertar a Nessie.

Algo en la forma de decir mi nombre despertó mi memoria. Por fin había reconocido la voz, pero seguía sin entender que hacía él aquí.

_ ¿Abuelo? – pregunté dudosa -. ¿Eres tú?

Los tres se giraron hacia mí de repente, escondiendo tras ellos los sacos ya casi vacíos. Parecían avergonzados de haber sido pillados en mitad de algo. Pero, ¿qué es lo que hacían? Y lo más importante de todo, ¿qué llevaban puesto? Estaban rarísimos.

_ Mierda, ya la hemos cagado – dijo uno de los otros.

_ Esa boca – le corrigió el otro.

¡No me lo podía creer! Acaba de reconocer a otro de ellos.

_ ¡Tío Jasper! – exclamé incrédula.

Me giré hacia el otro con una ligera sospecha de quien podía ser.

_ Hola, pequeñaja – me saludó con alegría.

_ ¡¿Tío Emmett? – dije sin acabar de creérmelo -. ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

Las risas a coro de los demás hicieron que bajara la cabeza avergonzado. Yo sólo podía hacer que mirarlo fijamente. Entonces el abuelito Carlisle se acercó a encender las luces y pude verlos bien. Tenían unas pintas espantosas, sobretodo tío Emmett que llevaba algo negro restregado por toda la cara.

El abuelo volvió junto a los otros y se quedaron los tres plantados delante de mí con unas enormes sonrisas. Parecía que estuvieran en formación. Tío Jasper se balanceaba suavemente haciendo ondular su capa juguetonamente. Mientras tanto tío Emmett se rascaba el cuello, donde también llevaba esa cosa negra restregada.

_ ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – les pregunté -. Y ¿por qué vais así vestidos? Abuelo, ¿eso es una barba?

_ Sí, lo es – dijo Carlisle - ¡Y pica! – añadió rascándose.

_ Mamá y papá no están y no sé dónde está Jacob – continué al ver que no decían nada -. Se suponía que estaba fuera montando guardia.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe sobresaltándome. Por ella entró en casa el resto de la familia con grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Se acercaron a mí, quedando todos

_ ¿Me llamabas? – dijo Jacob cogiéndome en brazos.

_ No tenías de qué preocuparte, cariño - dijo mi madre dándome un beso en la frente -. En ningún momento te he dejado sola.

_ Así que al final habéis terminado fastidiado la sorpresa – dijo mi padre risueño, revolviéndome el pelo -. Si ya lo sabía yo.

_ ¿Qué ha sido esta vez, chicos? – les preguntó mi madre a los disfrazados -. A ver si lo adivino: Emmett.

_ Y yo que pensaba que la de las visiones era yo – bromeó tía Alice.

Las risas iban y venían por todas partes, pero yo no podía sumarme a ellas. Seguía habiendo un algo raro en el ambiente. No sabía tampoco qué hacían todos en casa esas horas de la noche. Y lo más extraño de todo, no entendía por qué estaban los tres disfrazados. Con semejantes pintas debería estar asustada, porque no sé lo que me esperaba.

Habían dicho que venían a darme una sorpresa y su presencia en la casa ya lo era. Las capas, las barbas y demás accesorios me tenía desconcertada. En cuanto a lo de los sacos… ¿qué había en ellos? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué estaban haciendo todos allí?

_ No te enfades, hija - me pidió mi padre -. Sólo queríamos que vivieras otro aspecto de las Navidades. En Europa no se celebra Papá Noel, sino que se recibe la visita de los Reyes Magos en la noche del 5 de Enero.

_ Como nosotros hemos vivido bastante tiempo allí conocemos la tradición - explicó la abuela Esme -. Y por supuesto tus tíos no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad de divertirse un poco.

_ Esto no es divertido - dijo tío Emmett restregándose la cara.

_ Es que eres el único moreno - dijo tío Jasper riéndose -. Tu turbante no pica y nuestras barbas sí, así que no te quejes tanto.

El coro de risas volvió a elevarse, envolviendo a toda la familia en un agradable ambiente. Era habitual ver a mis tíos peleándose entre ellos. Volver a la normalidad era agradable. Sonreí feliz. Todo el rollo ese de los disfraces no era otra cosa más que hacían por mí, por darme una infancia lo más normal posible.

_ Ven aquí, pequeña - dijo tía Rosalie palmeando un sitio al lado suyo junto al fuego -. Voy a contarte la historia de los Reyes Magos.

Todos a nuestro alrededor se acomodaron para oír la historia. Seguramente ya se la sabían de memoria, pero al contármela era como volver a descubrirla. Me sentía afortunada al oír hablar de una pequeña familia, unos pastores, estrellas guía y reyes venidos de oriente. El abuelo y mis tíos iban disfrazados de ellos.

La historia era lo de menos. Lo más importante era compartir ese momento al lado de mi familia. Después de la historia vinieron los regalos, la gran sorpresa que traían en los sacos. Alrededor del árbol de Navidad habían dispuesto un montón de paquetes más que antes no había visto.

Cuando acabaron de contar la historia, para lo que se iban relevando, fueron repartiendo todos los paquetes. Había regalos para todos, incluso para Jacob. No lo habían dejado de lado, ya que era como uno más de la familia desde siempre.

Me sentí afortunada, rodeada de tanto amor y tantas risas. Eran unas fechas especiales para la familia y ellos lo habían hecho especial para mí, descubriéndome la magia de la Navidad. Ninguna niña humana o medio vampira podía pedir más.

**~ FIN ~**

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este epílogo final… Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_______Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gaby black, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me habéis ido dejando a lo largo de los capítulos... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... Os recuerdo a todos que estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí..._

_Y hasta aquí ha llegado **~Nessie~** con este **2º epílogo** __que cierra definitivamente esta primera parte... Esta escena ya la subí por aquí en su momento como un O.S. en el fic **~Especial Navidad~** que es un recopilatorio de O.S. navideños... Los escribí como regalo para mis lectoras de otro foro, pero os lo he vuelto a subir por aquí, ya que éste es su lugar... ____Pero la historia no se queda así, ya que aún nos queda por delante **~Mi vida empieza aquí~**, la secuela de esta historia... Aún tenemos que ver cómo Nessie se hace mayor y cómo evoluciona su relación con Jacob y los demás..._

___Dado que __**FF** ya va bien, abriré la secuela como una nueva historia independiente... Aun estoy escribiéndola y voy por el principio, por lo que no puedo subirla demasiado rápido o me pillareis sin capítulo que subir... Así que voy a poner la actu semanal con día fijo los Lunes para la secuela... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __estreno de **~Mi vida empieza aquí~**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	37. Aviso Secuela

_**Aviso: **__Ya he abierto la secuela como un fic independiente: __**~Mi vida empieza aquí~ { Nessie 2 }**_

_Podéis localizarlo pinchando arriba en mi nick: __**ailofuen**_

_Aquí no voy a subir nada más, por lo que para seguir la historia deberéis buscar el enlace del otro fic…_

_De todas maneras os dejo aquí el prólogo de la secuela para ir abriendo boca..._

_Aunque por el otro lado ya tenéis subido también el capítulo 1º de la secuela_

_Espero que os guste..._

* * *

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años de edad y ya es toda una jovencita... Físicamente aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año… Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá muchas experiencias…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

* * *

**~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~**

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Prólogo:**

Mi vida estaba a punto de dar un giro radical. Había estado muy protegida tanto por mi familia de vampiros como por mis amigos lobos. Incluso el abuelito Charlie, mi humano favorito, intentaba protegerme a su manera. Habíamos pasado por una situación muy complicada en el pasado, con la visita de todos aquellos vampiros malos, y les costaba mucho no sobreprotegerme, especialmente a papá.

Al menos no había estado tan recluida en casa como puede parecer, por suerte. Tenía todos los bosques de la zona a mi disposición para explorar, siempre que fuera acompañada por alguien. Según ellos aún era demasiado pequeña para ir sola a ninguna parte, a pesar de ser más fuerte y rápida que un ser humano. Pero habiendo tanta gente en casa, siempre había alguien disponible para ir conmigo a donde fuera.

Mi única restricción real era que no podía dejarme ver en el pueblo por los humanos, ya que ellos no podían saber nada de mi secreto. Era una lata tener que ir escondiéndose cuando iba a visitar al abuelito, pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Este año por fin iría a clase al instituto de Forks, conocería gente nueva y haría amigos.

Por fin mi crecimiento se había ralentizado, aunque no se había parado del todo. Pero si lo había hecho suficiente como para hacerme pasar por una humana de unos diecisiete años, aunque sólo tuviera cinco. Por fin podría incorporarme al mundo humano. Había estado tanto tiempo esperando este momento, que me costaba asimilar que lo tenía ya aquí. Estaba deseando que empezara todo ya.

* * *

_**N/A: **__Espero que os haya gustado el prólogo inicial de la secuela... Para continuar leyendo esta historia tendréis que buscar __**~Mi vida empieza aquí~ **__en mi perfil, pinchando en mi nick: __**ailofuen**_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gaby black, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me habéis ido dejando a lo largo de los capítulos de esta 1ª parte... Espero que __**~Mi vida empieza aquí~**__ os guste tanto como __**~Nessie~**_

_Aún estoy escribiendo la secuela y voy casi por el principio, por lo que no puedo subirla demasiado rápido o me pillareis sin capítulo que subir… y entonces os tocará esperar y esperar, porque soy muy lenta escribiendo... Así que para esta historia voy a poner las actus semanales con día fijo los Lunes... Nos vemos ya en la secuela con el __**Capítulo 1: "Impaciente"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	38. Enlace Secuela

_**Aviso:** por si no encontrais la secuela, aquí os dejo el enlace..._

_..._

**~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~**

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/s/6894926/1/Mi_vida_empieza_aqui**

_..._

_Sólo teneis que copiarlo en vuestro navegador de internet, borrando los espacios en blanco... ya he subido por allí el Capítulo 2: "El primer día"_

_Nos vemos por la secuela... Espero que os guste al menos tanto como esta primera parte... Muchos besos a todos los lectores_


	39. Agradecimientos

Queridos lectores:

Es maravilloso ver que hay gente nueva continuamente por aquí... Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia era simplemente algo que tenía que hacer... Tenía que compartir la visión que yo tenía de Amanecer... Porque desde el momento que Edward oye sus pensamientos, el resto del libro lo viví a través de los ojos de la peque ^^

Soy una mala escritora... Me cuesta sentarme a escribir, se me atascan las cosas, me distraigo con una mosca... Pero la ilusión por comunicar mi visión de esta historia seguía ahí... Luego, al ver la aceptación que ha tenido, sé que ha valido la pena el esfuerzo... Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, vuestras palabras y vuestra lectura silenciosa... Lo aprecio de veras :)

Sé que os debo algo, porque os lo merecéis... Tengo que terminar la continuación de esta historia: **~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~**

Lo he dejado justo cuando empieza a ponerse interesante, ¿verdad? Hay un montón de sorpresas que os esperan a partir de ahora... Lo tengo todo repartido por capítulos en un borrador, así que sé que todo va a ir bastante rápido... aunque entraré en detalles jugosos en algunas partes... Lo tengo todo en la cabeza, como si fuera una película o una serie de televisión, así que sé que os gustará ;)

El problema es que últimamente mi vida es una montaña rusa... Ahora mismo estoy en el extranjero, buscándome la vida... Entre unas cosas y otras no tengo ni las fuerzas, ni las ganas, ni la ilusión de sentarme a escribir... Sé que en algún momento terminaré esta historia, eso os lo puedo asegurar... La cuestión es que no sé cuando :(

De todas maneras lo importante es que quería que supierais la ilusión que me hace ver que esta historia sigue interesando... y quería agradecéroslo de nuevo a todos los que habéis comentado alguna vez por aquí:

_**alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, Ana Laura, anabel94, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cami Malfoy Cullen, CandyAndSweetGirl, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, Electrica Cullen, gaby black, gragon12, Josenso di Farias, Karina Masen, krismery, LauraECS, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, nath89, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sparcklecullen, sue**_ y _**v-cullen**_

Mil gracias... Un abrazo... y miles de besos para todos ^^


End file.
